3 más 3 igual a 6
by FungysCullen13
Summary: Alice, Rose y Bella se mudaron a una casa rentada... pero necesitan un par de compañeros para llenar los cuartos y ayudar a pagar la renta... Todos humanos... ¡Mas de 300.000 visitas!. TRADUCCION.
1. Bingo

Esta historia no me pertenece. La autora es iamvamp y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco con permiso de la autora.

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Alice, lo habitual en media hora… bien bien… si… ¿con o sin crema? Jaja, ¡Ya se, que estúpida pregunta! Te veo pronto." Colgué el teléfono, marcando enseguida el número de Rose, esto era una emergencia.

"Rose, puedes librarte del trabajo en una media hora por un rato… Uh huh… la duende esta en camino, si… ¡Dulce! ¿Doble? Bien, te veo pronto." Volví a la esquina y mis ojos cayeron en la cafetería favorita de Rose y Alice.

¡Gracias Dios! Necesitaba arreglar este lio y se que mis chicas podrán ayudarme.

_[20 minutos después]_

"¡Hey ustedes! Por aquí." Las llame cuando entraron en la cafetería. Caminaron a nuestro lugar habitual, tenia grandes y cómodos sofás donde podíamos descansar.

"¿Cuál es la situación de emergencia esta vez? ¿Mataron a tu pescado?" se rió Alice cuando se sentó enfrente de mí con una gran taza de chocolate, coronado con crema y virutas de chocolate que ordene para ella.

"No… no espera. ¿Cucarachas en la bañera?" se rió Rosalie cuando se sentó con su usual expreso doble.

"Peor… tienen fiestas salvajes, y no limpian… las odio." Lloré mientras describía los bufones con los que compartía piso. Había estado viviendo con ellos por cuatro meses, pero ya había tenido suficiente. Sufría de insomnio y estrés, y esas no eran más que prostitutas. Me quería salir.

"Estoy contigo en eso, el grupo con el que estoy viviendo… no tienen sentido de la moda y son tan aburridos. ¡Apestan!" nos dijo Alice, lamiendo la crema de su cuchara.

"Yo vivo con un montón de 'abrazadores de arboles-no permitan la ducha por una semana para salvar el medio ambiente-locos.' ¡No puedo quedarme ahí más! ¿Por qué no puedo tener compañeras de piso como ustedes?" Rose hizo un puchero mientras despotricaba para agregar una queja más al sufrimiento por el que pasábamos en el lugar donde estábamos viviendo.

"¡Oh mi Dios! Acabo de tener una premonición o visión de una cosita… lo que de todas formas nunca les llama la atención, como sea… ¿Por qué no vivimos juntas? ¡Eso resolvería todos nuestros problemas!" Alice saltó del sofá a mi lado, casi haciéndome derramar mi café.

Levante la vista de mi café y mire a Rose y a Alice… ¿Por qué no habíamos pensado en esto antes? Tenía mucho sentido. De todos modos nos reunimos casi todas las noches después del trabajo para mantener la cordura. Viviendo en el mismo lugar solo nos ahorraría los gastos extras de pasajes.

Rose se sentó en el sofá, mirando boquiabierta a Alice. "¡Demonios duende, eres buena!" le dijo con su deslumbrante sonrisa, enseñando sus perfectos y blancos dientes. "¿Dinos que viste en esas pequeñas visiones que viste? Jaja."

"Bueno, vamos a tener un fabuloso apartamento juntas… y a enamorarnos, ya saben… nada especial." Alice se encogió de hombros como si no fuera nada.

"Misma edad, misma edad" gorjeé, entusiasmándome ante la idea de vivir con mis mejores amigas.

"En serio, tuve suficiente con esos hippies, quiero salirme. Voy a pedir dos semanas de permiso en el trabajo y después me salgo de ahí." Anunció Rose, cuando miró su reloj y se levantó. Tenía poco tiempo para su descanso y tenía que volver al trabajo. "Háganme saber cuando quieran buscar el apartamento y tomare el día libre, ¿bien?" nos dijo cuando caminaba hacia la puerta.

Era obvio que toda la población masculina del café, a menos que fueran gays, volteo a verla cuando hizo su salida. Así era Rose: incluso vestida como un mono, llena de aceites de carros y todas esas cosas asquerosas, a los hombres se les caía la baba por ella. A pesar de que probablemente solo ponían sus fantasías en acción…

Alice me sacó de la pequeña trayectoria de mis pensamientos. "Voy a regresar al trabajo ahora también, pero viendo que tú tienes el día libre, ¿puedes buscar algunos lugares para que empecemos a verlos? Podemos ir el miércoles. Trata de encontrar algo con… 16 kilómetros de radio, estacionamiento, jardín para ti y una gran sala para noches de películas, ¿esta bien?" sonrío, con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos mientras se cortaba su aliento.

Conociendo a Alice probablemente estaría fantaseando sobre como decorar el nuevo apartamento.

"Ahora mismo empiezo." Me despedí y nos fuimos por caminos separados, ella a trabajar y yo a buscar un lugar donde vivir. No pude dejar de pensar que esto sería algo muy divertido.

_[Unos días después]_

**Alice POV**

Ahora estábamos viendo la última opción… todo lo que habíamos visto era peor que un viaje de un día de compras a Paris. No podía esperar para terminar esto, pero tuve la sensación, que este sería el único, el resto eran demasiado oscuros y no tenían el brillo que tenia este. Lo sabía.

El último montón de apartamentos estaban horribles. Muchos demasiados pequeños, el resto muy sucios o en malas condiciones y uno incluso tenía una trampa para ratones en la cocina. Me estremecí al recordar esa excusa de lugar para vivir, ¡eso es solo para los bichos!

Finalmente nos detuvimos fuera del último para ver, justo afuera de una hermosa casa con estilo Victoriana. Escuche a Rose suspirar detrás de mí. Bella nos había dicho en el coche que esta era una casa en lugar de un apartamento. El propietario le había dicho que él y su esposa se querían mudar lejos, a un lugar más tranquilo y estaba dispuesto a alquilar… por el precio correcto.

La casa era blanca, tenía una cerca corriendo alrededor de la parte frontal, con un parche de hierba a ambos lados del camino que conducía a la puerta principal. Vi un pequeño garaje a la izquierda de la casa, con espacio suficiente para dos carros. Sabía que Rose lo iba a amar. Tendría su propio lugar para reparar su carro, sin tener que usar el garaje del lugar donde trabajaba.

Revise el frente de la casa de nuevo. Juzgando los lados, creo que dentro bien podría tener cuatro habitaciones decentes. Mire la ventana del ático. Se veía bastante limpio, no todo espolvoreado como se ve en las películas, y me pregunte si habría alguna forma de utilizarlo como sala.

Pero, si íbamos a vivir aquí, probablemente necesitaríamos una o dos personas más para llenar el espacio y ayudar a pagar la renta. Probablemente podríamos elegir con quien vivir, pondríamos anuncios y esas cosas. ¡Sera divertido!

Me empecé a emocionar por la perspectiva de hacer entrevistas y comencé a rebotar en el asiento. Bella, sintiendo mi emoción me ordeno salir del carro y calmarme a mi misma.

Bella y Rose salieron y se unieron a mi en el camino a la puerta.

"Hagamos esto, damas." Murmuro Rose detrás de mí cuando di la vuelta a la perilla y abrí la puerta.

"Wow" "Mierda" "Bingo" salieron de Bella, Rose y yo cuando vimos el interior de la casa.

"¿Puedo tomar eso como una señal de que les ha gustado, damas?" dijo una áspera voz del pasillo.

Caminamos hacia la voz, sin duda perteneciente al antiguo propietario del que nos hablo Bella. Dijo que era un señor agradable, quería que su casa quedara atendida y en manos de alguien que la amará como él lo hizo. Era muy dulce.

Lo vi sentado en una de las viejas sillas junto a la ventana viendo hacia el jardín. Me di cuenta de que Bella también amaría hacer eso.

Las tres nos acercamos y nos presentamos, dándole la mano mientras el se presentaba como Walter.

Después de unas rápidas bromas nos dijo maravillas de la casa. Supuse que Rose quería regresar al garaje, Bella es probable que le eche un vistazo al jardín, juegos de agua y cubiertas decorables probablemente pasaban por su mente mientras mirábamos alrededor.

Me volví a hacer mi camino hacia la cocina cuando escuche a Walter decir. "Asegúrense de echar un vistazo al ático, no se decepcionarán, se los prometo." Me gire para mirarlo. Él había regresado la vista a la ventana, pero pude ver una sonrisa formarse en sus labios.

Me encogí de hombros y empecé a mirar a mí alrededor. Mi trabajo y pasión era la decoración de interiores, empecé a dimensionar las habitaciones, en busca de su potencial. Las habitaciones necesitaban refrescarse un poco, algunas estaban cubiertas de un viejo tapizado de flores, pero otras estaban perfectas. Nada que un poco de pintura no pudiera arreglar.

No podía creer como Bella había podido encontrar esta joya en cuestión de dos días. Era como si el destino la hubiera encontrado.

Hice lo que Walter me dijo y fui al ático… sentí mi boca abrirse y mi aliento escapar cuando entre al ático. Esperaba encontrarlo pequeño y oscuro, pero era increíble.

Estaba lleno de carácter, tenia paredes blancas, piso de madera y vigas de madera en el techo. Mire hacia afuera por una de las ventanas, era la que daba a la calle frente a la casa. ¡Eso significaba que la otra ventana al final de la habitación daba al jardín! Corrí a mirar hacia afuera. Pude ver a Bella cerca de la reja y mirando al jardín de al lado.

¡Esta casa era perfecta! Bella tenía jardín, Rose tenía garaje, y yo podía decorar esto para hacerlo más maravilloso de lo que ya era.

Me dirigí lentamente hacia abajo, Rose y Bella ya estaban ahí con Walter. Los tres estaban charlando y al acercarme me senté junto a Rose.

"Walter, no podemos permitirnos este lugar solo para nosotras tres." Bella comenzó, mirándonos a Rose y a mí, luciendo un poco triste. "Realmente nos encanta, y es perfecto, pero…"

Walter levantó sus manos para detener la explicación de Bella. "Chicas, no puedo bajar el precio de la renta, pero estoy dispuesto para que ustedes se muden al tiempo que puedan pagar. Voy a permitir que seis personas vivan aquí, si eso lo hace más fácil para ustedes. No me importa a quienes consigan, siempre y cuando mi casa este limpia y la cuiden… ¿Qué les parece?"

Nos miramos la una a la otra y asentimos. "¡Eso suena bien, Walter!" hable por las tres "¿Podemos poner un anuncio en el periódico o algo así, para entrevistar a la gente que vaya a vivir aquí?" le pregunte, esperando que dijera que si.

"Hagan lo que tengan que hacer." Walter nos sonrió "Damas, me alegro de que se queden con el lugar por que… me agradan." Se rió entre dientes, levantándose de su silla. "Estoy seguro de que las personas que elijan estarán bien, confío en ustedes. Este es mi número por si tienen alguna duda" Walter saco unas llaves de su bolsa y me las extendió para que las tomara "Y estas son las llaves de la casa, pueden mudarse cuando estén listas." Walter estaba riéndose, probablemente de nuestros atónitos rostros al entregarnos las llaves.

"¿Es… es nuestra entonces?" Rose tosió detrás de mi por la impresión.

"Sip." Walter se rió entre dientes una vez más y se dirigió a la puerta. "Recuerden que deben cerrar cuando se vayan. Me tengo que ir, tengo una cita con mi esposa y no puedo llegar tarde o me mataría." Se despidió mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él.

Las tres nos quedamos congeladas, en estado de shock, hasta que oí susurrar a Bella. "Esto es tan _genial_."

En ese momento las tres comenzamos a reír y a regresar a la realidad. "Vamos a seguir adelante, debemos tener un anuncio preparado lo más pronto que sea posible para los periódicos locales… ¡y comenzar a empacar!" dije, mirando alrededor de la sala de estar… _nuestra _sala de estar.

* * *

**Hola! aqui les dejo esta nueva traduccion que estoy empezando, espero que les guste, dejenme saber que opinan en un pequeño review :D**

**Noemi...**


	2. Q and A

**Esta historia no me pertenece. La autora es iamvamp y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

_Q y A_

**Bella POV**

_[Alrededor de una semana después]_

"Ali… ¿Cómo vamos a hacer todas estas entrevistas? ¿Haz visto cuanta gente respondió a nuestro anuncio en el periódico?" grito Rosalie, cuando paso a través de la puerta de nuestra hermosa casa nueva.

"¡Cálmate, Rosie! ¡Lo tengo todo arreglado! Vamos a dividirnos las entrevistas en 5 para cada una. Podemos tomar notas y compararlas al final. Si hacemos las entrevistas en habitaciones separadas, no vamos a interrumpir a los otros y esas cosas. ¿Qué tal suena?" replico Alice, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en el piso de la sala. Estaba escribiendo las medidas de la habitación, pared por pared, del techo al suelo. Preparándose para planificar lo que podía comprar y asegurarse de que todo estuviera listo.

"¡Lindo como una galleta! Entonces, ¿Qué día vamos a empezar las entrevistas?" Rose le había pedido que fuera a echar un vistazo a los armarios de la cocina, probablemente para checar las bisagras o algo así.

Alice se levanto del suelo y se sacudió el polvo mientras simplemente decía "Hoy, en… ahora." Después tomo la cinta de medir y se dirigió a las ventanas.

'_Ding-dong'_

"¿Qué pasa contigo y con el futuro?" murmuró Rose cuando fue a buscar a los entrevistados "Eres rara, duende."

Cuando escucho la puerta abrirse Alice me ordeno salir y comenzar con las entrevistas, ella iba a estar en la cocina y Rose podría usar el garaje. Me entregó un portapapeles, diciéndome a gran velocidad que tomara nota de sus ropas, trabajo y si eran lindos o no.

Tomando todo salí por la puerta francesa hacia el jardín trasero. Escuche a Rose abrir la crujiente puerta del garaje. "Que comience el juego." Murmuré para mi misma, esperando por la pobre gente que venía a ser interrogada.

"Vamos a hacer esto para que yo pueda volver al agujero del infierno, sacar y tener mis cosas listas para mañana." Suspiro Rose, sentándose en el piso junto Alice y yo, dejando caer el portapapeles enfrente de ella.

Las tres mudábamos nuestras cosas mañana, nuestras dos semanas de espera se habían ido y no podíamos esperar. ¡Podríamos vivir en nuestra propia casa, sin hippies, perdedores o malditos sordos que tocan tambores y violas a las 4 de la mañana cada noche! Estábamos emocionadas, por decir lo menos.

Alice entro en su estado de negocios y nos dijo que comenzáramos a ordenar las entrevistas por tipos. Hicimos dos pilas: una de 'se queda' y otra de 'va a la basura'.

Las tres comenzamos a intercambiar apuntes, vi que Alice había elegido uno y había tirado el resto a una caja que estaba junto a ella.

Rose tenía unos cuantos más, se estaba debatiendo entre dos pero finalmente escogió uno, poniéndolo encima del que había elegido Alice, poniendo el resto en la caja que tenía Alice.

Hojeaba las entrevistas que había hecho. Sabia definitivamente cual iba a elegir. En definitiva no era uno llamado Leo… todo lo que hizo por cinco minutos fue mirarme, y preguntarme si era soltera.

La siguiente chica se llamaba Jess, una completa idiota. Cada palabra era 'similar'. Una molestia en un caparazón con forma de chica.

El tercero que entreviste era alto, preguntándome donde estaban los hipopótamos y cuando haría llover. Enseguida lo ahuyente, diciéndole que los hipopótamos se escondían por la calle de 'La Tierra de Nunca Vuelvas'. Se fue muy rápido.

La cuarta era linda, se llamaba Angela. Era un poco callada, estuvo más tranquila que yo y solo murmuró un par de cosas. Había sido la mejor en todo el día y pensé que sería bueno elegirla.

Eso hasta que el último entrevistado vino hacia mi como un sopló. Le pregunte cual era su trabajo y su libro favorito. Las dos respuestas entraron en la 'categoría correcta' y aparte era bien parecido.

Sacando su entrevista, la puse en la pila de 'se queda', echando el resto a la caja.

Todas levantamos la vista, vi que Rose y Alice tenían sonrisas en sus rostros, parecidas a la mía. Había sido muy fácil elegir uno para mí, y me pareció que también para ellas había sido fácil.

"¿Y ahora qué? ¿Vamos a quitar dos? No podemos mantener a los tres, son solo cuatro dormitorios, ¿podemos?" pregunte, mirando las hojas de entrevistas que estaban en el piso entre nosotras. Realmente esperaba que el que yo elegí se quedará. Me di cuenta que las tres nos llevaríamos muy bien con él.

Alice me miró con una mirada de confusión en su rostro. Volteó a ver a Rose, que estaba observando los papeles en el piso, probablemente pensando lo mismo que yo por la apariencia triste de su rostro.

"¿Qué estas…?" pregunto, luciendo confundida todavía "Hay cinco habitaciones, no lo recuerdas…" se quedo pensando. Después se golpeó la frente con la mano. "Estúpida Alice" murmuró antes de levantarse.

"¡Vengan conmigo, queridas! Tengo una sorpresa, especialmente para ti Bella. Creo que esta habitación esta hecha para ti." Agarro mi mano y la de Rose con fuerza, tirando de ellas para que nos levantáramos y la siguiéramos: lo que nos hizo movernos fue que queríamos saber de que demonios estaba hablando.

Recordé el día que habíamos venido a la casa, en realidad Rose y yo no la habíamos visto toda aun, solo mire la planta baja y el jardín. Rose había echado un vistazo rápido a la planta baja también y el garaje. Alice había sido la única que había mirado apropiadamente el lugar. Las dos confiábamos en su juicio sobre la casa, su profesión era el diseño de interiores, habría sido estúpido dudar.

Subimos las escaleras al primer piso, viendo solo cuatro puertas… lo que significa cuatro habitaciones. Estaba a punto de informarle esto a Alice antes de verla tratar de agarrar algo que colgaba del techo. Siendo tan pequeña tenia que saltar para lograr agarrarlo, hasta que por fin lo hizo. Jalo un cable con ambas manos y nos dijo a Rose y a mí que retrocediéramos un paso. Había hecho caer unas escaleras que conducían al ático.

Se rió de Rose y de mi, probablemente por la cara de tontas que teníamos por la sorpresa del cuarto oculto.

Alice encabezo el camino, la seguí y casi me caigo cuando vi lo que había escondido ahí.

¡El cuarto era enorme! Tenía una ventana enfrente y otra atrás, dejando entrar la luz del Sol; las paredes eran blancas, haciendo que el cuarto se viera más iluminado. El piso era de madera y también había vigas de madera que atravesaban el techo.

Camine a través del cuarto para ver por la ventana trasera cuando escuche a Rose decir. "Puedes ver la calle desde aquí." Ella estaba viendo a través de la ventana de enfrente. Llegando a la ventana mire hacia afuera. Jadeé cuando vi, podía ver el jardín entero desde donde estaba.

"Alice… ¡Esta habitación es increíble! ¡No puedo creer que la escondieras de nosotras!" dije, mi voz aumentando por la emoción. Me di la vuelta y corrí hacia ella, alzándola en brazos le di vueltas. Pude escuchar la risa de Rose a distancia mientras nos observaba y sentir como el pequeño cuerpo de Alice vibraba cuando se empezó a reír también.

"Pensé que te gustaría." Susurró cuando la puse en el sólido piso de nuevo, sonriendo cuando vio lo emocionada que estaba.

"¿Qué más nos escondes?" pregunto Rose a Alice, apoyada en una de las paredes y mirándola con recelo. "¿También tenemos una pista para helicópteros en el techo?" se rió cuando se retiro de la pared, bajo las escaleras sacudiendo la cabeza en diversión.

Nos reunimos en el piso de la sala y Alice reviso rápidamente las hojas, empecé a fantasear en como iba a decorar el ático; las tres habíamos decidido que esa habitación sería para mí, incluso Rose señaló que 'estaba hecha para mi'. Podía verme a mi misma poniendo el escritorio enfrente de la ventana que daba a la calle, para sentirme plenamente relajada cuando hiciera mi trabajo. Pondría mi cama en la esquina más alejada, para que cuando me despertará tuviera una buena vista del jardín…

"TIERRA A BELLA… ¡HOLA!" gritó Alice a través de un micrófono improvisado, enrollando las hojas y pegándome con ellas. "Oh, bien. Regreso a la sala." Se rió cuando le di un golpe juguetón en el brazo.

"Como les _iba_ diciendo." Dijo Alice "Hemos decidido dejar que tres personas vivan aquí." Su sonrisa se había convertido ya en una _gran_ sonrisa. "Tú tienes el ático, las 3 personas se pueden mudar a una habitación cada uno y Rose y yo compartiremos la habitación más grande."

Rose se elevo en toda su altura mientras gritaba. "¡Perfecto!" luciendo alegre de que ya todo estuviera resuelto al fin.

"Um… entonces esta bien. Eso suena bien. Significa que no tendremos que pagar tanto… ¡ALQUILER!" grite lo último, sorprendida por el descubrimiento del ático y contenta por que no tendría que pagar tanto alquiler como había pensado.

Sonriendo, nos levantamos del piso y nos sacudimos el polvo. "Voy a llamar a los suertudos ganadores para decirles que han ganado un lugar en nuestra humilde morada." El grito de Alice sonó por toda la casa, nos preparamos para hacer el recorrido a nuestros departamentos de mierda por última vez. "Voy a tener que conocer un poco sus formas de ser para poder hacerles una habitación perfecta… unas simples preguntas deben ser suficiente." Murmuró, más para ella misma que para Rose y yo. "Podemos ir de compras por telas y pinturas en la tarde… y ponerse a trabajar para dar a este lugar una buena limpia." Agregó, aplaudiendo y saltando como una muy 'especial' persona.

Rose se despidió y se fue a su coche, su BMW que era su bebé. Puse los ojos en blanco mientras me dirigía al coche de Alice, pude escucharla murmurar todo el camino hasta que me dejó…

* * *

**Hola! aqui esta este nuevo capitulo, espero que les agrade. Si tienen alguna duda u opinion, pueden preguntarme con confianza. Recuerden que la unica forma que tengo de saber si les gusta la traduccion es por medio de los reviews, asi que no duden en dejarme por lo menos una carita feliz, para saber que les agrada la historia.**

**Les tengo dos noticias, una buena y una mala.**

**La buena es que en el siguiente capitulo aparecen al fin Edward, Jasper y Emmett.**

**La mala es que la siguiente actualizacion sera hasta el 15 de enero. :/**

**Lo siento mucho pero voy a viajar y no podre actualizar.**

**ESPERO QUE TODAS PASEN UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO LLENO DE BENDICIONES!**


	3. The early bird catches the worm

**Esta historia no me pertenece. La autora es iamvamp y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 3**

_El que madruga, Dios lo ayuda._

**Edward POV**

"¿Recibió alguno de ustedes dos una absurda llamada a las 8 de la mañana?" pregunte mientras me dirigía hacia Emmett y Jasper, que ya estaban sentados con dos tazas de humeante café enfrente de ellos.

"Si, fue un infierno tener que despertarme. ¿Les hizo preguntas al azar también?" preguntó Jasper, frotándose los ojos y tratando de despertarse un poco más a si mismo.

"Fue la pequeña duende que les dije que me hizo la entrevista de la casa a la que fuimos ayer. ¡Les dije que era muy divertida! ¡Estoy malditamente alegre de tener ese lugar! Espero que las otros dos que vayan a vivir ahí sean igual de divertidas."Emmett se entretuvo en agitar el café, agregándole más azúcar.

"La que me entrevisto era linda; por su aspecto pensé que seria una completa tonta." Dije agregando una cucharada de azúcar a mi café. "Pero tiene los pies en la tierra, y es fácil llevarse bien con ella. Parece que le gustan los carros… su primer pregunta fue '¿Qué carro tienes?'" me reí entre dientes de mi mismo recordando cuando me hizo esa pregunta; tenia mucha seriedad en su rostro, como si fuera una pregunta de vida o muerte.

Jasper nos dijo que la que lo entrevisto solo le pregunto cual era su trabajo y su libro favorito. Creo que es un poco extraño que solo te hagan esas dos simples preguntas cuando tratas de ver si la persona es adecuada para vivir contigo. Pero de nuevo, puedes deducir mucho solo con la apariencia, lenguaje corporal y acciones. Supongo que leer buenos libros es un bono.

"Entonces, ¿Cuándo nos mudamos? ¿A alguno les dijo la duende cuando?" pregunto Emmett, bebiendo de su café, después se quejo con una maldición de que estaba muy caliente y se había quemado la lengua.

"Revuélvelo idiota, se enfría más rápido si lo haces todo el tiempo." Suspire, me recargue en el respaldo de la silla, sintiéndome cansado por haberme despertado tan temprano en la mañana. "Dijo que nos podíamos mudar cuando quisiéramos. Así que supongo que si avisamos que en dos semanas, podemos mudarnos en esa fecha." Me encogí de hombros, tomando un poco de café.

Jasper, que estaba sentado limpiando sus gafas con la camisa, murmuró. "No puedo esperar para mudarme, para vivir en un buen lugar. ¡También voy a poder ir caminando al trabajo! ¡Ya no voy a tener que conseguir más taxi o autobús!" terminó, poniéndose sus gafas y sonriendo con satisfacción.

"¿Vas a llamar a mamá y papá, Ed?" dijo Emmett al acercar la taza de nuevo a sus labios, tomando un sorbo para saber si se había enfriado lo suficiente para no quemarse.

"Si, los llamaré más tarde. Les diré que podrán visitarnos una vez que nos hayamos instalado, si esta bien para las otras." Respondí, mirando al reloj. "Me tengo que ir chicos. Emily debe estar esperando por mi, no quiero que se decepcione si llego tarde." Me reí cuando termine mi café rápidamente.

Emily era una niña de ocho años a la que enseñaba a tocar el piano. Enseñar a niños a tocar el piano fue la elección que hice para mi profesión. Amaba mi trabajo. Muchos de los niños eran obligados por sus padres a aprender, pero trataba de hacerlo lo más divertido que podía. Algunos comenzaban a disfrutar nuestras pequeñas sesiones… llevándoles unos cuantos caramelos se suavizaron un poco, eso si tenían una pieza difícil que practicar.

Me acorde de cuando empecé a tocar el piano, mi madre Esme tocaba maravillosamente, viéndola a ella tocar sin esfuerzo alguno hizo que yo quisiera comenzar. Ella me enseñó como tocar y leer música.

Para cuando tenía 16 ya había escrito algunas piezas por mi mismo. Carlisle me compro mi propio piano cuando tenía 13 años, para ponerlo en mi habitación y tocar cuando quisiera.

Carlisle no era mi padre biológico; mi padre biológico dejo a mi madre cuando se entero que estaba embarazada de mí. Él dejo todas sus responsabilidades y hecho a correr… el cobarde no era digno del amor de mi madre Esme.

Cuando yo tenía cerca de un año, mi madre conoció a Carlisle, cuando yo estaba más grande ella me dijo que había sido amor a primera vista. Ellos se casaron un año después de conocerse.

Carlisle no podía tener hijos, así que él y mi madre decidieron adoptar. Lograron encontrar a Emmett cuando tenía 5 y lo adoptaron, ha sido más que un verdadero hermano para mí desde entonces. Él puede ser un dolor de culo a veces, pero eso es lo que los hermanos son, ¿cierto?

Cuando teníamos 16 Emmett y yo fuimos lo suficientemente suertudos de hacernos amigos de Jasper, estábamos en la escuela. Irnos a vivir juntos es la mejor cosa que nos pudo haber pasado. Solo espero que nosotros, tres chicos, nos llevemos bien con las chicas.

**Alice POV**

"Bien… vamos a dividir todo. Bella, tu te vas a hacer cargo del jardín, consigue cualquier cosa que necesites..." mire hacia mi lista de nuevo "Rose, tu te haces cargo de la tecnología, sin embargo, ¡no compres nada todavía! Solo haz una lista. Tenemos que obtener utensilios de cocina. Máquina para el café… microondas… tostador…" volteé la página hacia donde comenzaba mi trabajo "Y yo voy a conseguir todas las pinturas, telas… y cualquier cosa que encuentre y pueda necesitar…" terminé. Miré a Bella con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando a Rose con la ceja levantada en una clara pregunta. "¿Qué?"

"¿Cómo vamos a pagar por todo eso?" pregunto Bella un poco preocupada, mientras que al mismo tiempo Rose decía "¿Estas loca duende? Sabes, aun no he ganado la lotería."

"Lo pagaremos con dinero…" dije lentamente, para que pudieran entender de una vez lo que estaba diciendo y poder regresar al trabajo "Walter dijo que iba a pagar una tercera parte de los costos de jardinería y decoración, los chicos van a pagar otra parte y nosotras vamos a pagar la otra parte de los costos. En cuanto a los muebles, los chicos dijeron que ellos iban a traer sus propias cosas y en la casa ya hay algunos muebles. Vamos a mantener los sofás en la sala; yo solo voy a conseguir un poco de tela para cubrirlos y que vayan de acuerdo a la decoración. ¡Necesito que se relajen, damas! Lo tengo todo cubierto."

Las dos se relajaron conforme iba explicando y cuando acabe, ambas tenían en sus lindos rostros dos grandes sonrisas. Comencé a pensar que habían dudado de mí por un segundo, ¡tonterías!

"Entonces… ¡hagámoslo!" grite, poniendo mi grave cara de "gallina clueca" pretendiendo tirar la basura con mis manos. Ambas se dirigieron en diferentes direcciones, agarrando un carrito cada una y riendo.

Tome otro carrito y me dirigí a la sección de pinturas y telas… _"Estoy en el cielo…" _

**Bella POV**

"Cariños, estoy en ca-sa" llamo Alice, tambaleándose por la puerta principal, con los brazos cargados de latas de pinturas.

Rose y yo corrimos hacia ella antes de que se cayera y quedará aplastada por el peso de las latas. "¿Cuánto compraste?" pregunté, tomando tres de las latas mientras que Rose tomaba otras dos.

"No mucho." Replicó, regresando por donde llego y trayendo otras 3 latas. Rose se pudo en cuclillas con las pinturas, leyendo los nombres de los colores en las etiquetas. Vi como Alice tiraba las latas con el resto, dejándolas caer por su propio peso. "Esto es cansado." Grito hacia afuera de la puerta. "Ve a buscar el resto de las cosas al coche, ¿no? Creo que con esas latas mi peso ha reducido."

Camine hacia el carro riéndome, escuche a Rose y a Alice reírse desde la sala.

El maletero del coche estaba abierto y pude ver como sobresalían los rollos de tela color crema, negro, oro, azul y marrón, entre otros. Me las arregle para agarrar todos los rollos y hacer mi camino de regreso.

Cuando llegue a la sala me tropecé con mis propios pies, algo que solo yo puedo hacer, y me caí. Los rollos de tela salieron volando de mis brazos, esparciéndose por toda la habitación mientras mi cara saludaba a mi viejo y buen amigo… el suelo.

"Ahí va otra vez." Dijo Rose mientras salía del montón de pinturas e iba a donde yo estaba tirada.

"Realmente tienes un talento para tropezar con tus propios pies… ¿Cómo una señal subconsciente de autolesiones?" Alice se rió mientras se acercaba a Rose para curiosear mi cara.

"Lárguense." Murmuré mientras me sentaba, frotando mi cara. Las tres nos sentamos en silencio durante unos segundos antes de estallar en risas.

"Debiste ver tu cara." Rose se quedo sin aliento mientras se aferraba a su estomago de tanto reír.

"¡Sabía que algo así iba a suceder!" agregó Alice riéndose tanto como Rose.

"Igual que siempre." Me ahogue en un ataque de risa. Me di cuenta de que vivir con mis chicas iba a ser divertido, estaba comenzando.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Alice, Rose y yo estábamos viviendo ahora en nuestra propia casa. ¡Era increíble! Conseguíamos comidas para llevar todas las noches, por que nosotras no teníamos tiempo de cocinar una comida más adecuada. Una vez que todas estábamos en casa, cambiábamos nuestra ropa y nos poníamos a trabajar en la limpieza y pintura del lugar.

Rose estaba sobre todo en el garaje, engrasaba las bisagras de la puerta, limpiaba las mesas de trabajo y mataba todas las arañas que se encontraban en ese lugar. Después de cinco horas de estar limpiando el garaje vino a través de la ventana, con algo llamado 'llave inglesa'… ¡y un nido de avispas! Unas cuantas blasfemias frutales salieron de ella, no sabía que ella tenía tanta terminología para decir cuando estaba enojada. ¡Ella haría oro con ello!

Había comprobado el jardín… y el de los vecinos también. Buscando la competencia, pero no había ninguna. Yo había planeado mantener nuestro jardín simple… conseguir unos cuantos muebles de jardín y uno para barbacoa.

Tal vez podía conseguir un estanque, lleno de peces de colores… yo le llamaría al mío 'Tiburón'… Alice probablemente le pondría al suyo el nombre de algún diseñador como 'Gucci'. Rose probablemente iría por… 'Vanquish' o algo así; ella me obsesiono con el nombre del carro; 'The Aston Martin V12 Vanquish' solo en caso de que algún día ganara la lotería, podría ir y comprarle ese de inmediato. No era nada sutil; pero por lo menos ya sabía que comprarle si un día me quedo atascada en Navidad… un modelo en juguete de esos.

Alice se iba a encargar por completo de la decoración interior de la casa, tenía colores específicos para cada habitación de acuerdo a lo que creía se adaptaba a cada uno de los chicos. Era una profesional en lo que hacia, y yo sabía que iba a decorar todo perfectamente y a ellos les encantaría.

A mitad de la semana de limpieza finalmente nos había dicho sus nombres. Seguíamos refiriéndonos a ellos como 'los chicos' y no saber sus nombres se estaba volviendo molesto.

El que yo había entrevistado se llamaba Jasper. Era maestro en la escuela secundaria, enseñaba historia y aparentemente tenia una pasión por la Guerra Civil en particular.

Emmett, el que había entrevistado Alice era un entrenador particular. Alice nos dijo que él la había hecho reír en toda la entrevista y le dio un gran abrazo, levantándola unos pies del piso antes de volver a dejarla.

Rose había entrevistado a Edward. Él estaba interesado en la música clásica y enseñaba a niños a tocar el piano, a lo que todas dijimos 'Awwww'. Parecía un tipo calmado y serio pero supongo que si era hermano de Emmett, tendría algún rasgo juguetón en alguna parte.

¡No podía esperar para conocerlos! Jasper parecía realmente tranquilo en la entrevista, y creo que sería bueno verlo de nuevo.

Emmett sonaba a una agradable persona según lo describía Alice. Como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve pero que siempre quise.

Edward… tendría que verlo…

* * *

**Hola! Aqui estoy de nuevo, antes de lo planeado :) en en ultimo capitulo de Our Little Man explico el por que de mi adelanto y la fecha de la siguiente actualizacion.**

**Gracias a los reviews, alertas y a los que solo leen! aunque no pude contestar los reviews siempre los leo y me animan mucho! :D**

**La traduccion del nombre de este capitulo fue lo mas logico que encontre, al principio me parecio raro pero despues lo relacione con que Alice les llamo temprano a los chicos.**

**En el siguiente capitulo los chicos se mudan! :) veremos que tal les va a las parejitas xDD.**

**Siguiente capitulo: **_Y entonces eran 6._

**Bien, ¿les gusto el capi? ¿la traduccion?**

**Noemi...**


	4. And then there were 6

**Esta historia no me pertenece. La autora es iamvamp y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

**Capitulo 4**

_Y entonces eran 6_

**Bella POV**

Nos tomo dos semanas limpiar y redecorar la casa de arriba abajo. Alice hizo maravillas con las habitaciones, se había superado a si misma.

Alice y Rose habían decidido compartir la habitación más grande, que tenía un baño privado. La habitación estaba decorada en colores claros con lienzos y cortinas que colgaban de las paredes. Una de las paredes estaba casi cubierta con un gran espejo, y una gran mesa cubierta con cosméticos.

Mi ático se había mantenido igual, con el piso y las vigas de madera. Puse mi escritorio debajo de la ventana frontal, con mi laptop, así como los diseños de jardinería para mis clientes. Mi cama estaba en la esquina más alejada, junto a la ventana trasera, como había planeado. Alice había comprado un estante, de los que se suelen poner en la sala, para que pusiera todos mis libros, los que no alcanzaron lugar estaban dispersos por toda la habitación. También tenía mi caballete en mi habitación, para poder pintar cuando mi estado de ánimo me lo permitiera.

Una vez que Alice terminó las habitaciones de Jasper, Emmett y Edward nos las mostro a Rose y a mi.

La habitación de Edward era hermosa. Las paredes estaban pintadas en color borgoña con una alfombra de color dorado; la ropa de cama era color borgoña con decoración en dorado. Había dos estantes vacíos en la esquina izquierda con un largo y cómodo sofá negro al lado. Había un escritorio al lado derecho de la habitación con un gran armario al lado. La habitación parecía simple, pero muy confortable y elegante.

La habitación de Emmett estaba decorada de rojo, con ropa de cama negra. Había algunas pesas y otros aparatos de ejercicio esparcidos y pude ver en una mesa junto al sofá una consola de videojuegos. Por la forma en que Alice describía a Emmett, pude ver con facilidad que le gustaría.

La habitación de Jasper fue la última que vimos. Él también tenía su propio baño como Alice y Rose. Edward, Emmett y yo tendríamos que compartir el baño en la planta baja que era pequeño y el otro que estaba en la primera planta, aunque este un poco más grande. La habitación de Jasper estaba pintada en un color marrón chocolate; la pared izquierda estaba cubierta por enormes mapas del mundo. El escritorio estaba debajo de la ventana con algunos libros de historia sobre el y encerradas en una caja de cristal frente a estos estaban unas medallas que datan de la Guerra Civil.

Alice acababa de terminar su pequeño paseo por las habitaciones conmigo y con Rose cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Nos detuvimos y nos miramos entre si, inmóviles y con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Es ahora entonces." Comentó Rose cuando salió del trance y bajo las escaleras para dejar a los chicos entrar. "Oh, mierda, cabrón." La oí murmurar a medida que se acercaba a la puerta. Soltando palabras groseras al azar era la manera de Rose de calmarse en situaciones que no podía controlar, y esta, obviamente, ¡era una de ellas!

Alice y yo bajamos rápidamente las escaleras después de ella para ver que ellos finalmente aparecían. Después de la entrevista los habíamos descrito a cada uno, pero como se suele decir, las imágenes dicen más que las palabras. Y por lo que había oído de las chicas, ¡estas eran muy bonitas imágenes!

Cuando Rose abrió la puerta inmediatamente apareció un montículo de músculo… ese debe ser Emmett. Dije un rápido 'hola' y también Alice mientras Rose lo ayudaba a llevar sus cosas a través de la puerta hasta la sala.

Detrás de él, arrastrando una maleta entro un chico rubio de ojos azules, que estaban escondidos detrás de sus gafas. Me acorde de que a él lo había entrevistado yo, Jasper. De nuevo, dije 'hola' y Alice fue a ayudarlo a pasar las ruedas de su maleta por la puerta.

Mire hacia afuera, esperando ver a Edward caminando por la senda.

No lo veía…

Lo que vi fue a un Dios Griego, un modelo, la definición de perfección caminando graciosamente hacía mi, la cabeza hacía abajo y el cabello despeinado por el viento.

¡Inmediatamente me sentí como una mujer desaliñada en el camino de la puerta! Estaba ahí, vistiendo mi cómoda camiseta de 'Vampiros contra las drogas', camiseta que Alice me dio por mi cumpleaños hace un año. (Ella sabía que era fan de las criaturas míticas y no era fan de las drogas. Pensó que sería divertido… yo la amaba.) Mientras él era la perfección en paquete. Sentí el impulso de correr a mi habitación y cambiarme rápidamente, pero teniéndolo a la vista, mis pensamientos se ablandaron y sabía que si echaba a correr, me caería… probablemente rompiéndome el cuello y nunca lo volvería a ver de nuevo.

¡La vida apesta!

Cuando llegó a la puerta, dejo sus bolsas en la puerta, aparto su cabello de sus ojos, moviendo su mano a través de su maravilloso cabello. Él me miro, y yo deje de respirar.

Sus ojos… _¡sus ojos!_ Eran verdes, el verde más deslumbrante y brillante que había visto jamás, y estaban mirando a mis aburridos ojos marrones. Me sentí tan inadecuada, de pie delante de él.

Mire hacia abajo, tomando un respiro antes de desmayarme, cuando baje los ojos me di cuenta de que tan alto era. Estaba alrededor de 1.82 metros, y me di cuenta de los músculos que recubrían su pecho y los abdominales debajo de la tela de su estrecha camiseta. _¡Respira Bella! ¡Respira! _Cantaba en mi cabeza.

"Hola, soy Edward" escuche la voz más hermosa hablar justo a mi lado. Su voz era como terciopelo, tan suave y… ¿caliente? Lo mire, viendo como me sonreía. Tenía la sonrisa un poco torcida… pero parecía perfecta en él.

Oh mi Dios, ¿Por qué tenía que vivir con él? ¡Esto va a ser como el infierno en la Tierra! Yo, reina de lo torpe viviendo con el Señor Suave. ¿Fue el karma que esta a mí alrededor y me patea el trasero? ¿Qué carajo hice que fuera tan malo?

Logre salir de mis pensamientos para susurrar "Soy Bella" tratando de devolverle la sonrisa, pero pensando que probablemente lucia como si tratara de resolver un difícil problema de matemáticas en mi cabeza o algo así… no es mi atributo más fuerte.

**Edward POV**

Emmett estaciono el Jeep y salió, Jasper fue detrás de él por el camino y yo lo seguí. Finalmente habíamos llegado a la casa Victoriana… nuestra casa… _mi casa_ me dije a mi mismo cuando le di una rápida ojeada. Me encanto desde la primera vez que la vi y supe que seria perfecto.

Escuche el timbre de la puerta y vi a Jasper y Emmett listos ahí, esperando para que los dejaran entrar. Sacando mis bolsas de la parte trasera del Jeep, me abrí paso hasta el camino lentamente, mirando hacia abajo para que el viento no afectara a mis ojos.

A medida que me acercaba, pude sentir un par de ojos clavados en mí, alguien tiene que estar esperando para que mueva mi culo a través de la puerta, pensé.

Dejando mis bolsas en el suelo, moví mi revoltoso cabello lejos de mis ojos y levante la vista, solo para quedarme paralizado, cautivado por ese par de brillantes ojos chocolate.

_Vivir aquí se esta poniendo mejor _pensé para mi mismo, tratando de encontrar algo que decir… _preséntate a ti mismo _pensé, quitando mis ojos de ella. Agacho la mirada y tome esa oportunidad para decir "Hola, soy Edward"

Ahora que mis ojos no estaban pegados a los suyos la mire rápidamente, vestía una linda camiseta que decía "Vampiros contra las Drogas" supongo que también le gustan las series de vampiros, o eso espero, pensé. No era demasiado alta, algo así como 1.50 metros, pero era perfecta…

"Hola, soy Bella" escuche como susurraba. Su voz sonaba como campanas, como una sinfonía. Era el sonido más bello que _jamás _había escuchado.

Mire de regreso su rostro, notando que hermosa cara tenía. Tenía unos maravillosos ojos cafés, situados en su linda cara con forma de corazón con los labios más lindos y rosas que había visto. Ella era un ángel ante mis ojos. ¿Cómo había tenido la suerte de poder vivir con ella? Debe ser el karma a mí alrededor, gratificándome por un pasado lleno de buenas acciones.

**Alice POV**

Mire como Rose ayudaba a Emmett con sus bolsas, medio cargando, medio arrastrándolas al salón.

Regrese mi atención a Jasper… ¡Dios, era tan guapo! Me pregunto si le gustara su habitación… pensé en que podría ir a ayudarle a pasar su maleta por el umbral. Hmmm… él podría ayudarme a cruzar la maleta en un futuro… mis pensamientos comenzaron a fantasear en un vestido de novia, los dos sentados en un jardín con un montón de niños corriendo a nuestro alrededor. Los dos sentados en unas mecedoras, viejos y con canas, sosteniendo juntas nuestras manos…

Jasper y yo nos unimos a Rose y Emmett en la sala, Rose le estaba preguntando a Emmett sobre alguna cuestión mecánica de su Jeep, creo. Ella lucia muy emocionada, al menos ahora tenía una persona con la que hablar sobre carros, y podrían ir juntos a esas ruidosas muestras de coches que ella tanto amaba.

Volví mi atención a Jasper; él estaba sentado en el sillón a mi izquierda, luciendo feliz y tranquilo. Parecía muy calmado. En mi mundo personas calmadas significaba personas aburridas, pero él… no podía pensar que él fuera aburrido. En realidad podía disfrutar estar cerca de él cuando todo estaba en 'calma', incluso también podía calmarme un poco. Dios sabe cuanta energía puedo tener.

Mire hacia atrás para ver donde estaba Bella, me estremecía al pensar que tal vez se había caído de nuevo o algo… por lo menos los chicos podrían saber donde se están metiendo. ¡No hay una bienvenida más agradable que un viaje a urgencias!

Vi a alguien guapo, alto, con cabello color bronce delante de Bella, estaba mirándola a los ojos. Me di cuenta de que ella le regresaba la mirada. Parecía algo salido de una película. Los dos parados juntos, la puerta abierta detrás de ellos dejaba ver el sol brillar y que la brisa soplara alrededor de ellos.

Eso era extraño… era como si se leyeran el uno al otro… bebiéndose el uno al otro o algo así. Continué espiando y vi a Edward mirar hacia abajo, y murmurar algo; me di cuenta de que sus ojos estaban mirando el pecho de Bella. _Tu pequeña escoria… _pensé _Nadie ve a mis chicas inapropiadamente_, iba de regreso a mi pequeña charla interna cuando me di cuenta de que Bella vestía la camiseta que le había regalado. En realidad Edward estaba leyendo lo que decía la camiseta, no su pecho. Sonreí para mi misma, _Buen chico_ pensé cuando ella lo miraba también… _Buena chica_. Ella murmuro algo, pero ninguno de los dos hizo ademán de decir algo más o venir con nosotros.

Decidí intervenir antes de que las cosas se pusieran más incomodas entre ellos "Oye Edward, ven aquí" estaba haciendo mi camino hacía la escalera "Déjenme mostrarles sus habitaciones chicos… espero que les gusten" agregue cuando empecé a subir las escaleras.

Escuche pisadas detrás de mí cuando me siguieron. La primera habitación era la de Rose y la mía, la apunte rápidamente.

La siguiente era la de Emmett, me acerque a la puerta y le dije que entrara. Cerré los ojos cuando escuche la puerta abrirse. Siempre estaba segura de lo que la gente quiere, pero me pongo muy nerviosa cuando les muestro mi trabajo, siempre temía que dieran la vuelta y me dijeran que era una inútil.

El aire salió de golpe de mí y sentí como si estuviera girando, abrí los ojos para encontrarme en uno de los abrazos de oso de Emmett. Mis tímpanos siendo destrozados por los gritos de Emmett, "Gracias" decía una y otra vez.

Pude escuchar, lejanamente, a todos riendo cuando Emmett me dejo en el piso y corrió dentro de su habitación. Inmediatamente fue a su cama y se dejo caer. Se sentó para anunciar. "¡Es lo suficientemente grande! ¡Miren, puedo acostarme y colocarme bien en la cama! Es increíble..." se levanto y vino de nuevo hacia mi "Alice, esto es genial, gracias." Emmett se rió entre dientes, probablemente al ver como me encontraba después de casi ser aplastada por su exuberancia.

En algún momento Jasper había puesto su mano sobre mi hombro, probablemente para ayudarme a mantener el equilibrio. Mire de su mano a su cara y sonreí cuando el bajo la mirada hacia mí.

Camine de nuevo hacia la siguiente habitación.

Me di cuenta de que de repente mi hombro se sentía frío… me sentía perdida sin la mano de Jasper contra mí.

Me volví hacía la tropa y le hice un gesto a Jasper. No podía hablar, estaba muy nerviosa. Me había esforzado mucho más en esta habitación que en cualquier otra de la casa y no sabía por que. Había estado teniendo extraños sueños; escenas de batallas y soldados con mallas venían a mi mente cada vez que pasaba por esta habitación. Desde ese momento sabía que tenía que conseguir algunas autenticas medallas antiguas de la guerra para completarla.

Me di la vuelta cuando lo vi agarrar la manija de la puerta, no podía controlar mis emociones. Iban sin control. Me sentía emocionada, asustada, mareada, orgullosa y un montón de otras que no pude identificar. Escuche a Edward jadear detrás de mí y a Emmett murmurar "amigo". No pude escuchar ningún sonido proveniente de Jasper… mi cabeza se dejo caer cuando pensé que, obviamente, a él no le gustaba o ya hubiera dicho algo a estas alturas. Me sentía aplastada.

Una mano descanso en mi espalda mientras sentía las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en mis ojos, sentí una ola de tranquilidad sobre mí. Me volví y mire hacia arriba, para ver el mejor espectáculo que jamás había visto.

Jasper estaba de pie, mirándome, sus ojos iluminados de alegría, orgullo, asombro y… ¿pasión? Había una gran sonrisa estampada en su rostro cuando bajo la cabeza y susurro en mi oído "Es exactamente, y más, de lo que jamás había soñado, muchas gracias, Alice." Y como un verdadero caballero, llevo mi mano a su boca y la beso. Sentí escalofríos recorriéndome cuando sus labios tocaron mi piel.

Se enderezo de nuevo, con una sonrisa en su rostro, igual que Emmett, y decidí distraerme de los fascinantes ojos de Jasper para mostrarle su habitación a Edward.

Edward estaba listo en la puerta, esperando mi señal. Asentí con la cabeza y él abrió lentamente la puerta, entrando. Su boca estaba abierta, no movió ni un musculo cuando sus ojos escanearon la habitación, llegando al cómodo sofá, pensé que sería útil si alguna vez quería sentarse a escuchar música.

Le había preguntado por teléfono que le gustaba hacer y él dijo que eso.

Por último atravesó la habitación poco a poco, tomando detalle de cada pulgada. Él no había dicho ni una palabra y yo estaba tratando de analizar sus reacciones para ver si le gustaba o no.

Levante la mano hacia mi boca, preparada para morderme las uñas cuando sentí de nuevo la mano de Jasper. Estaba asombrada de cómo él podía calmarme en un instante solo con tocarme. Se agacho y me susurro "A él le encanta, te lo prometo, solo esta un poco abrumado de que pudieras analizar su carácter tan bien, y tan rápido… como yo." Sonrió, mientras se retiraba y miraba hacia Edward. Mis ojos siguieron su camino, Edward estaba sonriendo, miró hacia atrás y simplemente dijo "Gracias Alice, me encanta"

...

Jasper, Emmett y Edward estaban terminando de desempacar sus cosas cuando Rose decidió conseguir bebidas para brindar por la bienvenida… y por la suerte. Mientras tanto Bella estaba haciendo algunos bocadillos en la cocina y yo haciendo del salón un lugar cómodo.

Algunas bebidas después, decidí que era momento de negocios. ¡Tiempo para el interrogatorio!

"Entonces… ¿son hermanos o solo amigos?" pregunte, iniciando con algo fácil.

"Yo y Eddie, aquí, somos hermanos, bueno soy adoptado pero…" se encogió de hombros, tomando otro trago de cerveza, mientras que juro haber oído a Edward murmurar _'Ed-ward no Ed-die'_ "hemos sido hermanos desde que éramos pequeños. Jasper ha sido nuestro mejor amigo casi desde entonces."

"¡Oh, eso es dulce!" sonreí, feliz de conocer un poco más de sus dinámicas familiares.

"¿Qué hay de ustedes, damas?" pregunto de repente Jasper, sus ojos penetrando a través de mí.

Bella salvo el día contestando la pregunta mientras yo boqueaba como un pez por la belleza sobrenatural de Jasper.

"Bueno, soy hija única, como Alice y Rose. Nos conocimos hace cuatro años" ella miro hacia mí y Rose y sonrió una de sus brillantes sonrisas. Regreso su atención a los chicos y continuo su pequeño relato "Alice consiguió que nos conociéramos. La conocí a ella una tarde en la clase de negocios y Rose nos conoció cuando se detuvo a ayudarnos a arreglar el carro de Alice en un lado de la carretera."

Sonreí, recordando esos días. El día que conocí a Bella, había decidido finalmente ser diseñadora de interiores y hacer las cosas a mi manera, así que por la noche asistí a la clase empresarial que se llevaba a cabo en Port Angeles. Bella llegó al mismo tiempo que yo y me di cuenta de que era muy calmada y reservada. Estaba acostumbrada a tener amigos más extrovertidos pero algo sobre ella me intrigo y tenía que conocerla. Lo hice lentamente, sentándome a su lado, sonriendo, y diciendo 'hola'. Después de siete meses estábamos en camino a ser mejores amigas.

El día que conocí a Rose, Bella y yo estábamos de camino a casa después de una de las clases de la tarde cuando mi auto decidió morir, donde estábamos mi celular no tenía señal. Bella y yo no teníamos idea alguna sobre carros y decidimos sentarnos y esperar a que alguien viniera a salvar a estas dos damiselas en peligro.

Rose se detuvo en su sexy BMW rojo después de una hora y media y pregunto si necesitábamos ayuda. Por supuesto que dijimos que sí, pensando que podríamos llamar desde su celular o que nos podría llevar con un mecánico, pero lo siguiente que paso fue que ella ya estaba metida revisando el motor. Después de dos minutos de estar girando pedacitos de metal sucio me dijo que intentara encenderlo de nuevo. ¡Lo hice y funcionó!

Bella y yo le dimos las gracias una y otra vez y la invitamos a tomar una copa para la noche siguiente, ella acepto y hemos sido amigas desde entonces.

Me salí de mis recuerdos y regrese a la habitación. Decidí hacer la siguiente pregunta en mi lista. "¿Alguno de ustedes es bueno construyendo cobertizos de jardín?" sonreí, ellos lucían un poco perdidos. Señale al jardín donde había un montón de madera y dos puertas, que se transformarían en un cobertizo de jardín. "Necesitamos un lugar para guardar el asador, pero no lo tenemos."

"¡Demonios, si! Podemos construirlo, es fácil" Emmett me sonrió, con sus ojos brillando "Siguiente pregunta." Contesto, tomando otra cerveza de la mesa.

"Bien…" ahora me dirigí hacia la pregunta más importante "¿Son solteros, comprometidos o gays?" Era necesario conocer esa respuesta si vas a vivir con alguien con quien podrías terminar y era mejor saberlo desde el primer día.

"Soltero." Vino de Edward y mire a escondidas a Bella cuando respondió, pero ella no lo miraba a él por que estaba intentando quitar un corcho a una botella de vino.

"Soltero." Dijo Jasper y sentí el alivio llegar a mi, estaba preocupada sobre su posible respuesta.

"Comprometido." Dijo Emmett, al final agrego "Pero solo he estado con Lauren cerca de dos semanas… es pronto para…" se callo mirando hacia abajo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Rose puso rápidamente una sonrisa falsa, pero no lo suficiente rápido para que no viera su cara con un poco de tristeza, y todavía podía verla en sus ojos. Debe gustarle él; usualmente no tiene mucho interés por los chicos.

Su padre le compro todo él mismo después de que su madre huyó cuando ella aún estaba en pañales. Ella creció alrededor de carros y viendo a los hombres como amigos más que como material para un posible novio. Todos sus otros amigos, aparte de Bella y yo, son hombres. Ella nos dijo que se sentía más cómoda con ellos, no tuvo una figura materna así que nunca le interesaron el maquillaje y las compras… ¡hasta que llegue yo! Rose también nos dijo que las mujeres eran unas perras con ella por que estaban celosas de su belleza; lo que las hacía hostiles a su alrededor.

"¿Qué hay de ustedes tres?" nos pregunto Emmett "¿Solteras, comprometidas o gays?"

Un coro de "solteras" salió de nosotras tres y mire a Jasper, estoy segura de haber visto una sonrisa tirando en la comisura de sus labios.

A medida que el día y la noche avanzaba aprendimos que Edward tenía 22 como yo, Emmett 24 como Jasper, Rose 23 y Bella era la bebé del grupo con 21 años.

Emmett era entrenador personal; le gustaba trabajar con los pacientes que se recuperan de lesiones, por que dijo que se sentía como si realmente hiciera la diferencia para ayudar a que la vida de alguien siguiera adelante.

Edward amaba su trabajo enseñando a niños a tocar el piano. Nos conto rápidamente sobre como su madre tocaba y que él encontró que tenía un talento natural en la música. También nos conto que tenía su propio piano guardado en casa.

"¿Por qué no trajiste tu piano aquí?" le pregunte.

Cuando estaba decorando la sala, sentí que tenía que dejar una de las esquinas vacía, sabiendo que yo sabría que poner ahí una vez lo viera. Ahora se que el piano de Edward es la pieza que faltaba, podía verlo ahora, ¡y eso podría completar la decoración de la habitación! "Sabía que había una razón para dejar esa esquina vacía" señale detrás de él "¡Lucirá perfecto aquí!"

Una sonrisa torcida se dibujo en su rostro, dijo un rápido gracias y miro de nuevo hacia la esquina.

¡**Hola! Espero que les guste el capitulo, disculpen que llegue tan tarde pero estuve ocupada todo el día y hasta ahora tuve tiempo de usar la computadora. xD**

**Yo al principio no tenía ni idea de que era un cobertizo de jardín, así que busque en google =) , es como una especie de casita donde se guardan las herramientas o como dice Alice, el asador. **

**Gracias por los reviews, los favoritos y las alertas, ya saben, se aprecia mucho cuando dejan algún comentario, así que no duden en hacerlo Cx**

**Siguiente capitulo: **_Sentimientos._

**¡Besos!**

**Noemí… **


	5. Feelings

**Esta historia no me pertenece. La autora es My-Bella y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

**Capitulo 5**

_Sentimientos._

**Bella POV**

"¡Vamos! Usa un poco de músculo," oí como Rose se reía de Emmett al quitar toda la mala hierba, bajo mis ordenes de 'jefa del jardín'.

"¡Oye! Este es un trabajo duro, ¿bien? De todas formas, ¿Qué estas haciendo?" pregunto, levantándose, quitando la tierra y la hierba de sus guates rosas floreados de jardín.

"Estoy ordenando el garaje para poder poner todas mis herramientas ahí, tengo que cambiar una de las llantas de mi BMW antes de ir al trabajo mañana, ¿feliz?" grito de nuevo, haciendo su camino hacia la puerta trasera del garaje que daba al jardín.

"¿No te puedo ayudar en ese lugar? Puedo sostener el carro para ti si no tienes un gato… ¿por favor, bonita?" suplico, juntando sus manos como un niño de cuatro años.

Rose rompió su fachada severa y se rió, sujetándose los costados. "¡Bien, bien! Pero date prisa antes de que Bella diga que estas esquivando tus obligaciones."

Los mire irse a través de la puerta del garaje, riéndome. Me volteé para ver donde estaba Alice, solo para encontrarla en la cocina. Me miro con un plato en las manos, lleno con una montaña de sándwiches. La mire, levantando mi pulgar hacia ella.

Edward estaba ocupado en la parte más lejana del jardín, cortando algunas ramas de modo que el cobertizo de jardín encajaría entre dos árboles. Jasper estaba cortando el césped. Ambos casi habían terminado.

Estaba terminando con la decoración y el lugar donde iba a estar el estanque cuando Alice salió con el almuerzo. Ella apenas se podía ver sobre la montaña de sándwiches, puso el plato sobre la mesa de jardín que compre hace dos semanas cuando fuimos de compras.

"¡COMIDA!" grito, casi rompiendo la barrera del sonido, tape mis oídos, esperando que el sonido parara. Alice me sonrió tímidamente y le sonreí de vuelta, rodando los ojos.

Rose y Emmett salieron del garaje; Rose se había puesto su pantalón con tirantes y los envolvió en su cadera. Había manchas de aceite en sus manos y algunas en su frente, donde debió haberse quitado el cabello. Se limpio las manos en la ropa y zambulló en los sándwiches. Todos los demás la siguieron, la satisfacción llenando sus rostros.

**Edward POV**

Entre después de todos los demás, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Hoy había sido brutal, histérico y emocional al mismo tiempo.

Cortar todas esas ramas había sido muy difícil; los árboles eran viejos y la corteza era tan dura como botas viejas. Corte mis brazos algunas veces contra las molestas ramas y sentía mis manos como si tuvieran calambres porque sostuve una brocha durante demasiado tiempo.

Me encamine a tomar asiento, el único lugar libre era al lado de Bella en el sofá. Tome una profunda respiración mientras me acercaba. Había algo de ella que me atraía. No podía tener suficiente de ella; quería saber todo acerca de ella. Su comida favorita, que le llamo la atención de la jardinería, su opinión sobre Shakespeare… absolutamente todo.

Jasper estaba sentado en una silla, con Alice todavía en sus brazos. Él acariciaba su espalda, calmándola y susurrándole palabras confortantes al oído. Ella se iba relajando cada vez más en su abrazo conforme los minutos avanzaban.

Me senté, descansando mi cabeza contra el sofá y cerrando los ojos. Mi atención se desvío de Alice hacia mis hombros. Se sentían rígidos, adoloridos, como si estuvieran ardiendo debajo de mi piel. Moví mi cabeza en círculos, tratando que se aflojaran, pero solo se tensaron más.

Sentí un cambio en el peso del sofá, Bella se había levantado y escuche el ruido de sus pisadas deslizarse por el piso de madera.

Gemí cuando sentí dos manos en mis hombros, masajeando lentamente mis rígidos hombros. Era agonizante y dichoso al mismo tiempo. Escuche un ruido impresionante detrás de mí, era como una melodía, y abrí mis ojos para mirar hacia arriba. Era Bella riéndose. Su voz era mucho más tentadora cuando se mezclaba con humor.

Cerré mis ojos y gemí de nuevo cuando ella movió sus manos a través de mis hombros. "Lo siento por hacerte trabajar tan duro hoy," escuche su susurro cerca de mi oreja, me hizo cosquillas en el cuello y escalofríos bajaron por mi espalda. ¿No tiene idea del efecto que causa en mí? Pensé ante de que ella continuara preguntando retóricamente "¿Estoy perdonada?" me pregunto antes de ponerse en pie de nuevo y continuar con la dulce tortura que llevaba a cabo en mi cuerpo.

Me relaje bajo su toque, pensando en los eventos del día.

Una vez que terminamos nuestra primera tarea, teníamos la misión de levantar el cobertizo de jardín. Eso en sí fue divertido. Emmett, Jasper y yo tomamos esa tarea para nosotros y le dijimos a las chicas que podían ir adelante a plantar algunas flores o algo así, construir era trabajo de hombres.

No fue nuestra mejor idea.

Después de una hora y media todavía estábamos batallando con las instrucciones, las chicas vinieron hacia nosotros. Alice se apodero de la dirección, sentándose enfrente de todos nosotros. Ella tomo el control del resto de nosotros mientras leía el folleto con las instrucciones. Avergonzados, completamos todo en 15 minutos con la ayuda de las chicas. _Nosotros hombres y nuestras grandes bocotas _me dije a mi mismo cuando las chicas se alejaron con una mirada y un aire de satisfacción.

Sin una palabra Bella entro en la casa con Alice y Rose detrás de ella, unos minutos después cada una salió con un bote y dos brochas en cada mano. La sonrisa presumida todavía estaba en el hermoso rostro de Bella. Me acorde que estaba de pie al lado de la caseta de jardín, mirando la manera en que venia hacia nosotros. Nunca me había aturdido tanto la belleza de una mujer antes de conocerla.

"Esto deberá ser divertido," Emmett expreso mis pensamientos a mi lado, que estaba boquiabierto, esperando que nos alcanzaran.

Alice decidió que quería pintar el interior, y Jasper se ofreció a ayudarla, para el techo y otras partes que ella no podría alcanzar.

Jasper siempre había sido calmado, desde que Emmett y yo lo habíamos conocido y hasta ahora. Usualmente no hacia esfuerzos con ninguna mujer; solía ser tímido y se sentía intimidado por ellas, trataba de huir de la atención. Pero podía decir por sus acciones alrededor de Alice ayer y hoy, que había algo especial en ella que lo estaba sacando de su caparazón, algo que Emmett y yo nunca habíamos podido lograr.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando sentí las mágicas manos de Bella moverse, trabajando en los músculos que dolían alrededor de mis omóplatos. Me incline hacia adelante en el sillón para darle mejor acceso.

Ella paro el masaje y yo mire alrededor rápidamente, pensando que ya había terminado, solo para encontrarla quitándose sus zapatos.

Ella me miro y simplemente dijo, "No quiero arruinar el sofá o Alice pateara mi trasero," y se dirigió a sentarse en el respaldo del sofá, con cada pierna a cada lado de mí. Sonrió, pero luego frunció un poco el seño cuando vio mi espalda.

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunté. ¿Tenía una deformación en la espalda que nadie se había molestado en mencionar?

Regreso la mirada a mi rostro, luciendo tímida y no encontrándose con mis ojos. "¿Podrías quitarte la camiseta? Sería mucho más fácil darte un masaje así… pero no tienes que… es solo…" ella agacho la mirada. Me di cuenta de cómo sus mejillas se llenaron con el más hermoso sonrojo por la vergüenza de pedirme que me desvistiera para ella.

Sonreí, viendo lo que tenía frente a mí. Vi que Emmett había traído su reproductor portátil de su habitación y Rose lo estaba ayudando a conectarlo, como un reproductor de DVD. Alice y Jasper estaban ahora sentados en el piso, ocupados en una caja que supuse estaba llena de películas. Alice parecía débil, pero pude ver que el color estaba regresando a su rostro.

Lentamente me quite la camiseta, mis rígidos hombros hacían que la tarea se sintiera como un trabajo duro. Trate de levantar mis brazos pero se sentían como plomo, no querían cooperar. Me dejé caer hacia adelante, agotado y adolorido hasta que sentí dos pequeñas manos correr a través de mis brazos, levante la mirada, Bella había sacado mi camiseta con facilidad.

"Vamos a repararlo, señor," anuncio Bella cuando sus pequeñas manos regresaron al trabajo, efectivamente relajando todo mi cuerpo con tan solo su toque.

Las ágiles manos de Bella trabajaron en mi cuerpo, regrese a pensar en el tiempo que tardamos pintando el cobertizo.

Alice y Jasper se tomaron la tarea de pintar el interior; Emmett, Rose y yo pintamos por fuera, y Bella se ofreció a pintar el tejado.

Todo iba bien. Bella se había resbalado unas cuantas veces pero siempre se las había arreglado para permanecer en el tejado. Escuchar su grito cada vez que su pie se resbalaba me causaba repetitivos ataques al corazón. El pensamiento de que ella se lastimara me dolía. Mantuve un ojo en lo que yo estaba haciendo y el otro sobre ella, mientras estaba sentada en el tejado, con la pintura a distancia.

Ella se las arreglo para tener el tejado listo justo cuando Emmett, Rose y yo terminábamos con el exterior. Caminamos hacia el frente para ver que tal iban Alice y Jasper.

Habían terminado con el techo y estaban pintando el piso. Ambos estaban platicando y riéndose, y debieron estar muy distraídos por que ninguno se dio cuenta de que estaban muy alejados el uno del otro… Jasper estaba pintando el camino de vuelta, hacia la puerta, mientras que Alice estaba pintando el camino de regreso, hacia una esquina. Encerrándose a si misma en el cobertizo.

En un pequeño lapso de sentido común Bella se dio cuenta y dijo, "Ali… ¿en cuanto tiempo crees que estará seco el piso?"

Alice miro a Bella, lista para contestar su pregunta cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de su error. Ella abrió la boca y se puso en pie llena de pánico. "¡No puedo quedarme aquí toda la noche!" ella grito "¡Voy a morir de frío o algo! ¡Ayúdame Bells!" sus ojos se agrandaron y dijo "Estoy atrapada Bella… déjenme salir" ella comenzó a llorar, dejando caer la brocha de su mano.

Estaba sorprendido de su reacción. Alice parecía estar siempre feliz, era optimista y yo había esperado que se riera de la situación en que estaba.

"Emmett, ven aquí, por favor," pidió Bella, sus ojos sin separarse de Alice. Emmett camino hacia Bella, luciendo confundido por su tono serio y la mirada de determinación en su rostro. Él siguió la mirada de Bella, llegando a Alice, que estaba de pie, teniendo un mini ataque de pánico. "Emmett, ¿podrías pararte aquí y estar listo para atrapar a Alice?"

"Ali, solo piensa que… estas en el centro comercial y alguien esta tratando de de ir por le último par de zapatos Prada en tu medida y necesitas hacer un gran salto para eso, ¿esta bien? Emmett te atrapara. ¿No, Emmett? Y entonces estarás en la entrada de nuevo, ¿bien?" agrego en un ambiente tranquilo, cambiando su tono. Regresando su atención a Emmett lo miro directo a los ojos, diciéndole con la mirada que no era el momento de jugar sobre esto.

"No hay problema," contesto Emmett, recogiendo el mensaje que Bella oculto en sus palabras, diciendo que era algo serio.

"Puedes hacerlo, Alice" agrego Jasper, sonriéndole con su voz llena de confianza.

Ella respiro profundamente, cerrando sus ojos. "Solo concéntrate en Emmett, Ali" le dijo Rose con un tono conciliador.

Alice tomo unas cuantas respiraciones más, y se preparo a si misma. Bella conto hasta tres y Alice salto. Ella salto desde la esquina, cayendo en los brazos de Emmett.

Sus brazos envolvieron fuertemente el cuello de Emmett y sus pequeñas piernas se agarraron a su cintura en un fuerte abrazo. Escondió su cabeza en el pecho de él, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Emmett camino lentamente del cobertizo a la casa; Alice no había relajado su agarre de él en todo el camino. No podía dejarlo ir aun después de que Emmett, Bella, Rose y yo tratamos de soltarla.

Jasper había estado muy calmado viendo como nosotros tratábamos de relajar a Alice. Él en silencio se acerco a ella cuando nosotros nos habíamos retirado, empezando a preocuparse de que ella estuviera paralizada por la sorpresa o en un ataque de pánico.

Jasper simplemente se acerco, dejo su mano en la espalda de ella y le susurro algo al oído. El agarre de Alice en el cuello y cintura de Emmett inmediatamente se aflojó.

Bella y Rose se miraron la una a la otra con confusión pero dejaron a Jasper hacerlo. Luego se dirigieron dentro de la casa, mirando hacia atrás de vez en cuando.

Jasper estaba al lado de Alice y se las había arreglado para que girara la cabeza y lo mirara. Él susurro unas palabras más y abrió sus brazos para ella.

Ella se alejo de los brazos de Emmett y corrió a los de Jasper sin vacilar. Descansando su cabeza en el hombro de él y enterrando su cara en el hueco de su cuello.

La visión me recordó a cuando yo había visto a un padre en el parque local, que pasó su hija llorando a su madre. Ella se había calmado, una vez que estaba protegida en los brazos de mamá.

Emmett camino de regreso a la casa, sobando la parte trasera de su cuello que parecía un poco roja. Jasper lo seguía con Alice en sus brazos. Yo lo seguí después, aturdido por como Alice había reaccionado al quedar atrapada.

Abrí mis ojos, saliendo de mis pensamientos para toparme con la película de "La era de Hielo" comenzando, las cortinas cerradas y las luces apagadas. Deben haber traído mi caja de películas, pensé. Pude sentir las manos de Bella bajar lentamente, sabiendo que ella también estaba viendo la película.

Ella siguió masajeando mis hombros mientras la película continuaba. Sus manos habían comenzado a acariciarme más que a darme masaje mientras se adrentaba en la historia de Diego, Sid y Manfred.

Parte de mi concentración en la película había desaparecido. Veía los dibujos moverse en la pantalla pero no oía ni una palabra. Podía escuchar su respiración, en sincronía con la mía. Escuchar su silenciosa risa cuando algo en la pantalla la entretenía. Estoy seguro de que podía sentir sus ojos mirando mi espalda en algunas ocasiones, haciendo que el pelo en la parte de atrás de mi cuello se erizara. Era como si mi cuerpo estuviera consciente de su cercanía, pero no era lo suficientemente cerca.

La película estaba en una de mis partes favoritas, donde salían la ardilla y Scrat, dientes de sable. Esta concentrándome en verla. La habitación estallo en risas y luego escuche una ingesta rápida de aire detrás de mí. Al mismo tiempo pude sentir un caliente, suave, exquisito cuerpo presionado contra el mío. El cuerpo de Bella.

Mi risa murió cuando me di cuenta de que ella debió haberse resbalado mientras reía y ahora estaba presionada entre el sofá y yo.

Sostuve mi respiración, esperando que ella hiciera algún movimiento. No podía soportar alejarme de ella, y solo me movería si quedaba claro que ella quería que lo hiciera.

Oí su risa ahogada detrás de mí y sentí que temblaba por la risa que estaba tratando de contener. Sus manos se habían movido cuando se resbalo, de mis hombros pasaron a cada lado de mi cintura, se sentía increíble. Algo descanso en mi hombro cuando la sentí que se levantaba haciendo presión con su mano en mí, acercándose más a mi espalda. Me estremeció un respiro y escuchar su respiración con claridad, al lado de mi oreja. Ella dejo su cabeza en mi hombro, se inclino hacia adelante contra mi espalda y parecía suficientemente cómoda.

Vi a Jasper sentado en el sillón, con Alice sentada en el piso entre sus piernas. Los dos estaban mirando fijamente la pantalla y pude ver las manos de Jasper moverse… jugando con el cabello de Alice. Sabía lo mucho que Jasper rehuía el contacto físico, así que verlo tan cómodamente cerca de otra persona, manteniendo contacto, era algo nuevo para mí.

Emmett y Rose estaba tirados uno al lado del otro en el piso, acostados sobre sus estómagos como Emmett y yo solíamos hacer cuando éramos niños y veíamos la TV juntos. Sus barbillas apoyadas en sus manos y las piernas dobladas por las rodillas.

Suspire, sabiendo que a todos nos gustaba vivir juntos en esta casa.

La vida era buena.

**¡Holaaaaaaaaaa! Espero que estén bien y que les guste el capitulo.**

**¿Quién no le daría un masaje a Edward? ¡Por que yo si! Jajaja,,, y él como buen caballero no le puede negar nada a una dama, y si le dicen "quitate la camiseta" pues se la quita! Jajaja xDD**

**Gracias a las personas que leen esto, que dejan reviews y que agregan a favoritos! =) **

**Actualize en menos de una semana! ¿no creen que me merezco un review? (imaginen cara de gatito de shrek jaja) **

**El siguiente capitulo lo tendre para el martes mas o menos, a menos de que me presionen para tenerlo antes, jaja, todo queda en sus manos :)**

**Siguiente capitulo: **_Bienes dañados._

**¡Besos!**

**Noemí…**


	6. Damaged goods

**Esta historia no me pertenece. La autora es iamvamp y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

**Capitulo 6**

_Bienes dañados._

**Bella POV**

Jasper, Alice y Edward tenían que regresar a trabajar al siguiente día, una encantadora mañana de Lunes, dejándonos a Emmett, Rose y yo para ir al centro comercial y comprar algún equipo electrónico para la sala. El pequeño TV portable de Emmett no era una buena idea para noches de películas.

Una vez que los tres nos subimos al Jeep de Emmett, en mi caso tuve que saltar dentro de el, nos pusimos en camino. Rose y Emmett estaban sentados en el frente, hablando en un extraño lenguaje… tecnología, creo que se llamaba. Me desconecte de la conversación y me puse a ver la vista que pasaba fuera de la ventana.

Una vez que estuvimos unas millas alejados de la casa la vista cambio drásticamente. Todas las carreteras y casas desaparecieron para ser remplazadas por un mar café y verde, estábamos conduciendo a través de un bosque… con solo una pequeña pista como camino. Mire alrededor confundida… era el camino bloqueado… pero nosotros éramos los únicos que íbamos por este camino…

Mire enfrente a Emmett; tenía los ojos llenos de malicia y su risa hizo eco dentro del Jeep cuando se dio cuenta de mi mirada de terror por el espejo retrovisor. "¡Demonios Bella!" se rió entre dientes. "Estoy tomando un atajo, no te preocupes, conozco el camino a través de estos bosques."

Asentí en silencio, tratando de comunicar que lo había escuchado y que lo entendía. Mire a Rose, pude ver que ella pensaba que esto era increíble; probablemente recordando una de esas muestras de carros a la que fue hace meses.

Acortamos a lo largo de un camino de tierra en el bosque, esquivando troncos a gran velocidad. Comencé a hacer una nota mental; nunca ir en el Jeep con 'Evel Knievel' de nuevo, y compensarme cuando llegue a casa… si es que llego.

Finalmente llegamos al estacionamiento del centro comercial, salí del Jeep con la ayuda de Emmett; de otro modo seguramente mi cara le habría hecho otra visita a mi viejo amigo, el señor piso.

Iba caminando con piernas temblorosas detrás de Rose y Emmett, dentro de la tienda se dirigieron directamente al área de televisores. Pase filas y filas de diferentes televisores en diferente color y tamaño, buscando algo bueno que ver mientras esperaba que los cerebritos electrónicos encontraran algo adecuado. Me las arregle para encontrar una televisión donde estaban pasando la película de 'Spiderman' así que me detuve y comencé a verla, deseando poder encontrar el control remoto que iba con la TV, así podría oír lo que estaba pasando, conocía la historia, pero era mejor con efectos de sonido.

Estuve viendo la película por cerca de 40 minutos cuando escuche la voz de Emmett gritando mi nombre. Me gire para ver su rizado cabello café y el elegante cabello rubio de Rose en la parte superior de las pantallas detrás de mí.

Los seguí, escuchando el tono de un celular. Mirando a Emmett vi que saco el teléfono de su bolsillo, miro la pantalla, se encogió y se alejo unos pasos para contestar. Mire a Rose, pensando que tal ves ella sabia con quien estaba hablando y por que no se veía muy feliz con la llamada, pero ella parecía tan perdida como yo.

"Bebé… yo se… n-no…" Emmett estaba tartamudeando, en respuesta a las preguntas que la persona del otro extremo de la línea parecía arrojarle. "Solo estoy comprando una televisión con… si, con dos chicas…" cerro los ojos, su mano vacía comenzó a frotar la parte posterior de su cuello. "¡NO! Yo vivo con tres chicas… mierda… ¡solo vivo con ellas, bebé!" Emmett había comenzado a caminar, iba ay venia intentando hablar con la otra persona que parecía despotricar. "Espera… ¡no! ¡Lauren cállate un minuto!" dijo rápidamente, pero en una voz amenazadora. "Ya tuve suficiente de ti queriendo tener toda mi atención todo el tiempo, yo solo vivo con ellas…" Emmett gruño y se golpeo la cabeza contra la pared con un ruido sordo. "Sabes que… no TU calla TU boca por un minuto y ¡ESUCHAME!" tomo una onda respiración antes de hablar lenta y claramente en el teléfono. "..AHORA. Adiós." E inmediatamente apago su celular, con un gran suspiro de alivio.

"¿Estas bien, Emm?" escuche que Rosalie susurraba a mi lado antes de ir con él, poniendo su mano en su espalda para confortarlo.

"Si…" asintió con la cabeza, tomando una respiración y levantando la vista hacia Rose. "Lo estoy ahora, gracias," le sonrío antes de voltearse hacía mí. "¿A dónde fuiste, Bella? Comenzaba a pensar que te habías ido a sentar a mi Jeep," se rió entre dientes antes de volverse a ver un impresionante televisor negro de plasma.

"Estaba viendo Spiderman…" me encogí de hombros antes de preguntarle. "¿Esa es la TV que compraron? ¡Es la mejor!" le sonreí, encantada con sus gustos en TV.

"Si, Rose la descubrió y ya hemos elegido el reproductor de DVD y el equipo de música. Si ustedes van a pagar…" pregunto antes de sacar un fajo de billetes del bolsillo y entregárselo a Rose. "Y yo voy a llevar las cosas al Jeep."

Mire del dinero al rostro de Rose y después regrese al rostro de Emmett. "¿Qué es todo eso?" le pregunte, haciendo un gesto hacia el dinero que se encontraba en manos de Rose. "¡Pensaba que íbamos a dividirlo todo!"

"Si, lo íbamos a hacer… hasta que los chicos y yo vimos todo el trabajo que hicieron en la casa, debió llevarles días terminar todo. Así que pagar por esto es como un gracias. No trates de cambiar mi decisión, por que es la final. Entonces vámonos…" indicó con sus manos que nosotras fuéramos a pagar mientras el se dirigía hacia uno de los encargados, señalando la salida con la TV y asintiendo con la cabeza.

Rose y yo nos miramos la una a la otra y luego al dinero. "Bueno… pasamos cada segundo libre trabajando en la casa," murmuró Rose, mirando el dinero en sus manos. "Y supongo que sería descortés de nuestra parte no aceptarlo…" se interrumpió mirando hacia el mostrador donde estaba Emmett.

"Eso supongo," le dije mientras me dirigía al mostrador con Rose a mi lado. "Emmett, realmente no podemos-" él me interrumpió levantando su mano y diciendo con voz severa, "No sean groseras, acéptenlo en paz y todos felices. Ahora págale al hombre." Señalo al funcionario de pie en la caja, 'por favor' añadió sonriendo a Rose cuando esta le paso el dinero.

Tomo alrededor de una hora meter todo al Jeep y atarlo en forma segura, una vez que todo estuvo terminado nos pusimos en camino. El camino a casa fue más largo por que tuvimos que pararnos cada par de millas para asegurarnos de que las cuerdas de seguridad en la parte trasera de la caja siguieran haciendo su trabajo, teniendo la TV en la parte trasera significaba que teníamos que ir por carretera todo el camino. Sin cortos atajos a través del bosque. Yo estaba muy emocionada cuando Emmett me lo dijo, sin embargo él parecía un poco triste.

Llegamos a casa alrededor de las 3:30 p.m. El carro de Alice no estaba ni el de Edward, lo cual indicaba que ambos estaban trabajando todavía, probablemente Jasper no llegaría a casa pronto, por lo general se queda en la escuela hasta que tiene sus calificaciones listas, a sabiendas que en casa se distraería de una u otra manera.

Cuando Emmett me saco del Jeep, oí el chirrido de los frenos de un coche y vi un pequeño auto blanco estacionarse detrás del Jeep. Del carro salió una mujer con cabello rubio casi blanco, uñas pintadas de rojo y un gran pecho falso lleno de silicona. Camino contoneándose más hacia Emmett que vi que tenia una gran mueca en su rostro y dio unos pasos atrás ante la figura de plástico que parecía que lo iba a matar.

"Emmie, ¿de que demonios hablabas en esa llamada telefónica? No puedes dejarme. ¡Eres mi novio! Di que lo sientes y llévame a cenar, ¿bien?" dijo, con la voz nasal más molesta del planeta antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a su carro.

"Oh… bebé. No te voy a llevar a cenar," dijo Emmett, lo suficiente alto para que ella dejara de caminar y se volteara a mirarlo. "No quiero volver a salir contigo, se termino," agrego.

"Si, bien. Solo pasa por mí a las 7, ¿bien? Llévame al nuevo restaurant de lujo que acaba de abrir en la ciudad," le ordenó, ignorando por completo la respuesta de Emmett.

Emmett bajó la cabeza en derrota.

Rose y yo permanecimos al margen, viendo el desplegar de la acción. Me sentía como si debiera levantarme y defender a Emmett, como si él fuera un blandengue que no podía hacerle frente a la mujerzuela de plástico que le estaba dando ordenes. Pero también sentía que no lo conocía lo suficiente para envolverme en su vida personal, me sentía rota entre hablar o callar.

Rose dio un paso adelante llamando la atención de Emmett. Lucia derrotado, probablemente sabiendo que debería hacerle frente a Lauren, pero al ser un chico tan dulce, no podía hacer eso.

Lauren estaba al final de una de las famosas miradas asesinas de Rose de 'No voy a tomar ninguna mierda de ti, _señorita_'. Rose se dirigió hacia Lauren, a centímetros de la cara teñida de color naranja, con las manos en puños. Yo me acerque más a Rose que a Emmett, para poder escuchar algo de lo que ella le iba a decir a Lauren.

"Escúchame, muñeca Barbie. Emmett…" ella apunto hacia Emmett, para que ella no se confundiera sobre quien estaban hablando. "Él ya NO quiere salir más contigo. Así que salta dentro de tu pequeña chatarra de metal y ¡vete a la mierda!" hablaba con la voz lo suficientemente bajo para que Emmett no escuchara, pero lo suficientemente dura para que Lauren comprendiera que era una amenaza. El resplandor de los ojos de Rose nunca dejaron los de la muñeca Barbie. Las manos de Rose, que estaban cerradas en puños, temblaban ligeramente en lo que supuse era un esfuerzo por contenerse y no pegarle. Ella miro a Emmett que estaba parado pocos metros detrás, con las manos en los bolsillos, los ojos mostraban dolor y agradecimiento.

Regrese la mirada a Lauren para ver que no había movido ni un músculo y Rose se inclino más cerca, "Tienes cinco segundos para entrar en tu pedazo de chatarra o…" le susurro amenazadoramente, y conociendo a Rose seguramente había enarcado una de sus cejas cafés para enfatizar lo que decía, "Deberías hacerme caso."

Rose dio un paso hacia atrás, colocando los puños sobre las caderas, viendo a Lauren tropezar mientras regresaba a su carro, poniendo los seguros tan pronto como logro cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Lucho para poder encender el carro ya que varias veces dejo caer las llaves por su ansiedad de poder alejarse de Rose y de sus amenazas lo más pronto posible.

Decidí dejar solos a Emmett y a Rose para que pudieran hablar de la escena que acabábamos de presenciar, discretamente me fui camino a la casa.

**Rose POV**

Después de ver a la mujerzuela haciendo probablemente la única cosa inteligente en su vida y huir tome profundas respiraciones para calmar mis nervios. Sentía una ebullición de rabia en mi pecho, corriendo por mis venas y mi cerebro. Todos mis pensamientos estaban pegados a la novia de Emmett… o ahora ex novia. ¡Como se atrevía a hablarle de esa forma a Emmett! Ella usaba el conocimiento de su forma de ser para sacar provecho para ella misma. Él merecía algo mucho mejor que esa ramera, probablemente solo salió con ella por lastima… o probablemente ella lo manejo por su naturaleza sensible.

Recorrí con mis ojos la carretera antes de bajar la mirada. Me di cuenta de que mis manos estaban fuertemente apretadas en dos puños, la piel de los nudillos blanca debido a la tensión. Sabiendo que Emmett seguía de pie detrás de mí, probablemente mirando como aflojaba mis manos, me dio una sensación de hormigueo en las manos cuando la sangre corrió a través de mis dedos.

"¿Rosalie?" escuche que Emmett me llamaba detrás de mí, sonaba más cerca de lo que creí, probablemente en algún momento debió dar algunos pasos hacia mí.

El sonido llego lentamente a mis oídos cuando yo trataba de calmarme a mi misma de mi ataque de rabia. Pude escuchar el sonido distante de pájaros chirriando en los árboles, el ruido de los carros a lo largo de la carretera y mi propia respiración, saliendo de mi boca y entrando rápidamente. Me di cuenta de que mi pecho estaba agitado por el aumento de adrenalina que surgió a través de mi cuando enfrente a la figurita de plástico. La voz de Emmett me había estallado la burbuja que me contenía de escuchar cualquier cosa y no sentir una emoción que no fuera mi propia rabia.

"Rose," dijo simplemente, su voz dejando claro que quería mi atención. Tomando otra profunda respiración, lentamente me gire sobre mi misma para mirarlo.

Su rostro tenía algo del asombro por lo que había hecho con Lauren, amenazarla como si fuera un matón. Me sentí desilusionada conmigo misma, asustada de lo que Emmett pudiera pensar de mí, ¿podría él verme como me veo yo? Desvíe mis ojos de su rostro, no era capaz de ver la decepción que iba pasar a través de sus ojos en cualquier momento.

Creciendo rodeada de hombres me había convertido en una mujer de espíritu fuerte, duro, escondía cualquier emoción que no fuera felicidad, no quería parecer débil ante nadie. Incluso aun mantengo mi guardia en ocasiones frente a Bella y Alice; ellas se las arreglan para romperla cuando me sorprenden inesperadamente.

Siempre había sido 'marimacho' en la escuela, todos mis amigos habían sido hombres; nunca compartí ningún interés en común con las chicas que iban conmigo. Era una gran fan del soccer, carros y disfrutaba burlándome de los chicos, así como ellos lo hacían conmigo. Jugar con muñecas, maquillarme y ser sensible no iban conmigo.

Estaba bien de la forma en que era, al igual que con mis compañeros hasta que las cosas cambiaron. Tenía cerca de 16 años, las hormonas me cambiaron y mis amigos comenzaron a verme de otra forma, mis amigos me comenzaron a ver como una de las 'chicas' y no como usualmente lo hacían, como 'uno de los chicos'. Siempre había sido alta y delgada, pero ahora todos los chicos veían un par de clásicas piernas largas, largo cabello rubio. Los chicos no dejaron de darse cuenta, ya que solían decirme sobre mi 'gran cuerpo'. Me sentía como una persona diferente, recibiendo toda esa sórdida atención de los que una vez fueron mis mejores amigos y me trataban como a un igual en lugar de cómo un trofeo que se ganaron.

En cualquier forma de ser las chicas no eran diferentes; usualmente me ignoraban cuando era más joven, cuando era uno de los chicos; pero tan pronto como los chicos se dieron cuenta de que era una chica, en lugar de quién era yo, las chicas también se dieron cuenta y crecieron los celos. Me veían con malicia, como si pretendiera que me gustaba el soccer y los carros para que los chicos se sintieran más atraídos a mí. Ellas pensaban que estaba jugando para conseguirme a todos los chicos.

Las chicas, las que estaban llenas de maquillaje, vestían ropa asquerosa, que coqueteaban con locura con cualquiera que tuviera interés en mí. Yo tenía la belleza natural por la que ellas tenían que pagar y eso hacia que me intimidaran; diciéndome cualquier insulto posible, avergonzándome, con golpes, arañazos y empujones en cualquier oportunidad.

Finalmente lograron salirse con la suya, empezaba a ir a la escuela con ropa holgada, ocultando mi cuerpo de todos los ojos, y llevaba el pelo agarrado, sin dejarlo caer a través de mi espalda, también para ocultarlo. Finalmente me convertí en una niña solitaria, los muchachos no me miraban, las chicas sonreían a mi apariencia y las perras se salieron con la suya.

Use mi condición de ser una desconocía a mi favor para concentrarme en los carros. Los carros tenían algo que siempre habían sido mi pasión así que estudie duro, conseguí un trabajo con el mecánico local de ayudante y una vez que me gradué, me fui a trabajar allí de tiempo completo. La casa y el garaje eran los únicos lugares donde sentía que encajaba, donde me sentía segura, y me sentía yo misma.

Y viendo a Lauren atacar a Emmett de tal manera realmente me dolió, me regreso a mis propios recuerdos del dolor que había sufrido. Él no debería tener que sufrir por vacas como Lauren, como si tuviera que hacerlo, nadie debería. Yo sufrí la ira y sentí la necesidad de proteger a Emmett de tener que sufrir más. Además, los malos recuerdos que tanto me había costado reprimir volvieron por su culpa.

"Rose," susurro Emmett, esta vez su voz sonaba confusa. Probablemente él supuso que yo estaba atrapada en mis recuerdos, mis memorias, mi pesadilla.

Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de limpiarla de los recuerdos, del dolor. Tomando otra profunda respiración levante la vista a Emmett, que venía caminando hacía mí lentamente, como si yo fuera un peligroso animal en libertad que necesita ser enjaulado.

"Estoy bien, Emmett," suspire, tratando de poner una sonrisa en mi rostro que apoyara mi declaración. "Solo me enoje por la forma en que esa descarada te hablo, no tenía derecho de portarse así, egoísta…" mis pensamientos se perdieron de nuevo, recordando mi adolescencia. Podía escuchar las burlas que sufrí resonando en mis oídos, en mi cabeza, encajándose en mi corazón hasta que sentí un dolor físico.

Tratando de terminar la conversación para poder irme, me las arregle para decir, "No creo que la vuelvas a ver por aquí de nuevo, eres libre," camine lo más rápido que pude hacia el garaje, era difícil ver el camino por las lágrimas que se estaban formando en mis ojos, nublando mi visión y amenazando con derramarse en cualquier minuto. Tenía que alejarme de Emmett para que no pudiera ser testigo que mi debilidad.

Después de alejarme unos pasos de Emmett, sentí una gran mano cálida envolverse en la parte superior de mi brazo, deteniéndome a mitad de un paso. "Espera," susurro Emmett, su voz ronca por la emoción. Que era eso… ¿pena? ¿sorpresa? "Mírame Rose, ¿por favor?" me rogó cuando no hice ningún movimiento.

Queriendo decirle que me dejara en paz y que no me rogara, me di la vuelta y me encontré mirando directamente su mentón. Aparté los ojos de su cara, no quería que él me viera molesta y vulnerable. Mis ojos bajaron lentamente. Mire su cuello… parecía que su garganta me hipnotizaba, haciendo que quisiera inclinarme y presionar mis labios contra su piel. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, tratando de sacar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza. Abrí los ojos, solo para ver el triangulo que se formaba en el hueco de su garganta… lo que me encantaría pasar mi lengua por ahí, el sabor de su piel en mi boca… respire temblorosamente, tratando de calmar mi respiración, algo que me resultaba casi imposible debido a la necesidad casi irresistible de besarlo, de tenerlo. ¡Pero no podía! _¡Es tu compañero de piso!_ Me recordaba a mi misma. Mirándolo de nuevo mis ojos recorrieron sus amplios hombros y bajando hacia el pecho no pude evitar notar lo tonificado que estaba… grande y parecía estar cincelado en piedra. Podía sentir el calor que radicaba en su cuerpo, de su bronceada piel. El calor parecía invitarme a él, queriendo que me fundiera en su abrazo y teniendo sus brazos envueltos a mí alrededor, manteniéndome como su prisionera.

Alejando la mirada de su torso mire hacia el piso. Me sentía aturdida… confusa. Mis piernas se sentían débiles y mi respiración era entrecortada, como si hubiera corrido una milla. ¡Tenía que dejar de pensar en él de esta manera! Vivía con él. Él _acababa_ de terminar con su novia… bueno, prácticamente yo lo hice. _¡Salte de esta Rosalie, estas actuando como una niña pequeña, sigue adelante!_

Trate de encontrar la razón de por que él me hacia sentir así. Estar en su compañía había logrado desenterrar desde la profundidad desagradables recuerdos que yo había guardado bajo llave desde la secundaria. Mi enojo que había estado luchando por mantener bajo control durante los pasados años había salido rápidamente hacia la superficie. Había estado muy cerca de herir físicamente a Lauren, es por eso que la corrí de aquí, por que sabía que si la golpeaba una vez por Emmett, la golpearía un millón de veces más por todo el dolor que ella había despertado de mi pasado.

Inmediatamente me sentí intimidada por el tamaño y altura de Emmett, que parecía cernirse sobre mí. Nunca antes ningún hombre me había hecho sentir así, intimidada. Me había protegido yo sola toda mi vida de hombres que se acercaban demasiado, pensando que yo era un objetivo fácil, que sería demasiado estúpida para entender sus intenciones. Podía manejar a cualquiera que se cruzara en mi camino, pero justo ahora, con Emmett, sentía como si él fuera un oso de pie sobre mí, un gato.

"Rose, ¿Por qué estas molesta? Dímelo. No estoy enojado de que hayas amenazado a Lauren, ¡estoy agradecido! No sabía como decirle que no, me quedé helado… y tú interviniste y me salvaste. Realmente te debo una…" tomo una profunda respiración con un estremecimiento. "No estoy molesto, Rose," añadió en un susurro.

Él puso sus manos en mis hombros y yo levante la mirada. Las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en mis ojos de nuevo y sabía que tenía que escapar. Necesitaba liberar la frustración contenida que se formaba dentro de mí. Tomando una respiración sonreí con una de mis sonrisas de 'Estoy bien' que podían engañar a cualquiera, incluso Alice y Bella se la creían. "De verdad Emmett, estoy bien. Y estoy feliz de haberte ayudado, no sabía si era lo correcto de hacer, pero cuando comenzó a ordenarte no pude detenerme." Baje la mirada, tomando otra respiración, tratando de controlar mis emociones frente a él. Era un chico fuerte, y yo podía ser igual de fuerte, y dudaba que él supiera como manejar a una mujer que se rompió en un bebé llorón.

Mis ojos comenzaron a parpadear rápidamente, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas se derramaran. Pero no sirvió de nada, pude sentir las lágrimas saliendo de mis ojos, bajar por mis mejillas y probablemente haciendo un enorme charco alrededor de mis pies. Emmett se dio cuenta de mis lágrimas y levanto mi rostro para que pudiera echarle un vistazo a mi lamentable estado. Me sentía abollada, cansada de luchar con tener que ser fuerte, integra. Quería liberar toda la tensión que se formo dentro de mí, pendiente por ser puesta en libertad.

Mordí mi labio, tratando de evitar que mis sollozos escaparan; mi cuerpo estaba rígido tratando de mantener la compostura, pero el mismo comenzó a temblar al verse abrumado por las emociones.

Oí un profundo gruñido salir del pecho de Emmett antes de que me pegara contra él. Perdí la calma cuando sentí el calor de su cuerpo filtrándose hacia el mío. No me había dado cuenta de lo fría que estaba por estar de pie tanto tiempo afuera.

"Envuelve tus brazos a mi alrededor," me ordenó; había estado con mis brazos a mis costado mientras él me tenía envuelta en los suyos. Hice lo que me dijo y envolví mis brazos alrededor de él tanto como pude. Los sollozos comenzaron; destrozaron mi cuerpo mientras yo bajaba la guardia libremente por primera vez desde que comenzó el tormento en la escuela. Sus brazos estaban alrededor de mis hombros presionándome contra su sólido pecho cuando empecé a temblar con más violencia debido a la fuerza de mi llanto; una de sus manos subía y bajaba por mi espalda, creando un suave sendero y calentándome por la fricción. Me acerque más a su confortante y fuerte cuerpo, teniéndolo a él abrazándome tan fuerte se sentía como si estuviera soportando todo el peso de mi cuerpo, manteniéndome unida mientras que por dentro me destrozaba. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a mojar su camisa mientras mis manos agarraban la tela con fuerza, no quería que me dejara ir.

Después de lo que se sintió como una hora comencé a sentir alivio, me sentía cansada por el ataque de emociones que habían llenado mi cuerpo. Mis sollozos se tranquilizaron y mis lágrimas se secaron en lo que ahora debían ser un par de ojos inyectados de sangre. Mi respiración se calmo, a ritmo con la de Emmett; el aire llegaba más fácil a mis pulmones. Cuando me sentí casi normal me aleje del reconfortante pecho de Emmett, sus brazos cayeron de mis hombros y mis manos soltaron el abrazo mortal que tenia en su camisa.

Me estremecí cuando di un paso vacilante hacia atrás, el viento frío me calo hasta los huesos, ahora que ya no estaba oculta dentro del escudo protector de Emmett. Me limpié los ojos rápidamente, haciendo lo que mejor que podía para componerme después de haber caído, pero lo abandone tan pronto como me di cuenta de que era una causa perdida.

Debió haber visto que me rendí a tratar de ser fuerte de nuevo y tomo mi mano, le dio un rápido apretón antes de llevarme hacia la casa. Lo mire llevarme a la sala; parecía saber exactamente que estaba haciendo. Cogió la manta que descansaba en el respaldo del sofá y me llevo a la silla con él. Se sentó y le dio a mi brazo un tirón, me hizo perder el equilibrio y caer a su regazo como un saco de patatas. Di un pequeño grito por la sorpresa y vi una sonrisa en el rostro de Emmett, que a su vez hizo que una sonrisa tambaleante se formara en mi cara.

Me acomode en una posición mas cómoda en su regazo, con mi cabeza descansando en su pecho, mis piernas colgando por uno de sus lados y una mano en su pecho. Envolvió la manta a nuestro alrededor, asegurándose de que yo estuviera bien cobijada y después frotando mi espalda en una suave caricia. Me sentía querida, cuidad, a pesar de que no tenía más de tres días de conocerlo. Sentía extraño tener a alguien que cuidara de mí que no fuera Alice, Bella o mi padre. Estúpidas lágrimas emocionales comenzaron a formarse en mis ojos cuando me di cuenta de que Emmett realmente estaba cuidando de mis sentimientos.

No quería que él me viera llorar y necesitaba sentirlo más cerca de mí; envolví su cuello con mis brazos, pegando mi pecho contra el suyo y ocultando mi rostro lleno de lágrimas en su cuello. Sus brazos se envolvieron de nuevo a mí alrededor, y me atrajo aun más fuerte y más cerca de él, aplastando mi pecho aun más. Sentí como me tranquilizaba, como si él pudiera mantenerme en una pieza con sus fuertes y musculosos brazos.

Suspire cuando sentí las lágrimas caer por mi rostro, pero sentí una pequeña porción de felicidad empezar a brillar dentro de mí desde algún lugar… un lugar nuevo.

**Emmett POV**

Rose estaba sentada conmigo en la silla. Podía sentir las lágrimas mojando mi camisa y mi cuello, su pecho jadeaba, mientras luchaba para poder respirar entre sollozos. Me sentía tan débil e impotente de no poder ayudarla, lo único que podía hacer era sentarme aquí como un tonto y abrazarla. No podía alejar el dolor o hacerla olvidar, pero podía confortarla, y si era lo único que podía hacer por ella, lo haría lo mejor que pudiera.

No entendía por que estaba molesta. Le había dicho que no estaba molesto con ella por deshacerse de Lauren. Estaba muy aturdido cuando Rose salió a mi defensa, me mostro lo mucho que la enojaba la situación, pero manteniendo el control sobre si al mismo tiempo. Rose y yo habíamos estado saliendo a pasar un buen rato desde que me mude a la casa, que fue hace solo tres días; aunque había aprendido un poco sobre el carácter de Rose; ella era fuerte, audaz, divertida, y era fácil hablar con ella, y amaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con carros. El que ella fuera hermosa era solo un bono añadido a su maravillosa personalidad. Hermosa no describía lo suficientemente bien su belleza, pero era la única palabra con la que la podía describir. No tenía duda de que alguien como Edward o Jasper conocían algunas lujosas palabras para describirla, pero para mí eso es lo que ella era: más allá de hermosa.

La primera vez que vi a Rose me quede paralizado por su esplendor y también cada vez que la veía. Cada vez que yo la veía, dejaba de moverme, mi mirada en ella, mi mente se quedaba en blanco si no tenía algún pensamiento que la implicara a ella. Un montón de locas mariposas atacaban mi estomago, me hacían sentir como si las quisiera lanzar, pero al mismo tiempo no quería que parara. Ella me hacia sonreír, cuando la veía, la escuchaba, le hablaba o pensaba en ella no podía evitar que una tonta sonrisa cruzara mi rostro.

Sentí que tomaba una profunda respiración, tenía unos minutos que había dejado de llorar y probablemente estaba intentando calmarse más. De repente se movió sobre mi regazo, haciéndome perder el tren de mis pensamientos, esta chica me estaba volviendo más y más loco con cada segundo que pasaba con ella. Se movió de nuevo, moviendo su lindo culo apoyado en mis muslos… finalmente aprendí el verdadero significado de la tortura. _¿Estaba intentando tentar a la suerte?_ Me dije a mi mismo, mi mandíbula fuertemente apretada por la sensación que ella estaba creando y surgía a través de mi cuerpo. Relajo sus brazos que envolvían fuertemente mi cuello y había sido casi sofocante, sentí que flexiono los dedos un poco y tiro un poco de los cabellos de mi nuca. Mi aliento escapo de mí, tratando de mantener el control de mi cuerpo. Por la forma en que estaba haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccionara tendría que llevarla a mi cuarto para que pagara por eso o tomar una larga ducha fría… repetidamente. Sentí sus labios rozar mi cuello mientras levantaba la cabeza un poco hacia atrás para disfrutar de otra profunda respiración. No podía creer como de repente mi cuerpo decidió tomar consciencia de Rose, ahora de todos los momentos, cuando se suponía que tenía que ser un buen amigo y ayudarla. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en sus labios contra mi garganta, dejando cálidos y hambrientos besos en mi garganta… en mi hombro… sus pequeñas manos soltando los botones de mi camisa, exponiendo la piel de mi pecho para que ella continuara bajando con sus ansiosos besos…

_¡Estúpida testosterona que me llena el cuerpo! ¡SAL DE AQUÍ! _Gritaba en mi mente, esperando que mi cuerpo escuchara.

"Gracias, Emmett." Medio escuche, medio sentí que ella decía desde mi cuello.

Acaricie su espalda un poco más y la abrace con fuerza, probablemente aplastando una costilla o dos en el proceso. "Cuando quieras, Rose. Cuando quieras," le dije, lentamente. Esperando que ella no sintiera como reaccionaba mi cuerpo al suyo. Eso seria vergonzoso, ella probablemente pensaría que soy un loco depravado sexual o algo así.

Necesitaba dejar de pensar en su cuerpo y pensar en por que se molesto. Todavía no tenía una respuesta y algo en mi quería conocer la razón, quería saber que había causado que ella reaccionara de esa manera. Así que espere un minuto y después rompí el silencio.

Había decidido ser valiente y preguntarle, si había algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarla, lo haría. ""Rose… ¿Por qué te molestaste? Sabes que me lo puedes decir, ¿cierto? ¿Te dijo algo Lauren?" estaba esperando por su respuesta cuando otro pensamiento vino a mi mente, un pensamiento doloroso "¿Hice o dije algo que te molesto?" susurre, la tristeza se mezclaba en mi voz por el conflicto de sentimientos entre querer o no querer saber la respuesta que había pedido.

Mientras hablaba, pude sentir que alejaba sus manos de la parte posterior de mi cabeza y alejaba su cara de mi cuello. Coloco sus manos en su regazo, entrelazándolas fuertemente; sus ojos miraban directo a sus manos, evitando mi rostro. Cuando pregunte si algo que yo había hecho la había molestado, volvió su vista hacia mí y vi sus ojos brillando con humedad, rojos y ampliados.

Sus ojos se miraban tan grandes y brillantes por la sorpresa que me recordaron al dicho 'como un ciervo encandilado por los faros'. Tuve un pequeño ciervo sorprendido en mi regazo, mi propio pequeño Bambi. Me reí del pensamiento, realmente pensaba cosas raras en ocasiones y esta era una de esas. Me di cuenta que la expresión de Rose se transformo de tristeza a confusión por mi risa. Eso me hizo reír más; sabía que tenía una confundida y sorprendida Bambi en mi regazo.

Bajando la cabeza para regresar la vista a sus manos oí susurrar a Rose, "¿Por qué te estas riendo de mí?" el dolor evidente en su voz.

Deje de reír abruptamente al escuchar su pregunta. "Rose, no me estaba riendo de ti, no realmente, solo estaba… divertido…" me detuve para reunir mis pensamientos, ¿seria prudente describirle su aspecto de ciervo? Ella regreso su atención a mis ojos, sus ojos radiantes de preguntas y dolor. No respondía lo suficientemente rápido para ella, levanto una ceja de tal manera que me decía físicamente que estaba perdiendo la paciencia en espera por la respuesta. "Bien… me reí porque cuando me viste, tus ojos eran amplios y… lindos… y tu me recordaste a un ciervo… como Bambi," le explique. Escuche su bufido, pensando que ella no estaba feliz con mi respuesta, tomándolo como un insulto. Añadí de una manera un poco infantil, "Realmente me gusta Bambi." Eso la hizo reír y sabía que estaba fuera de problemas, sonreí al sonido de su voz, y era el mejor. Edward podía tocar algunas canciones lindas en su piano, pero esto… este era otro nivel, en la cima, no podían derrotarlo.

"Entonces, ¿ahora soy Bambi?" Rose se rió, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad, probablemente por mis tontos pensamientos. Asentí con la cabeza, mostrando que estaba de acuerdo, dudando que mi voz estuviera lo suficientemente firme para contestar ahora que sus ojos habían capturado los míos y limpiaban mi mente de toda sensatez.

Estuvimos sentados juntos por unos minutos más, en silencio. Pero la pregunta de _por que_ se había molestado seguía sin ser contestada y comenzaba a arrastrarse hacia mí. Necesitaba una respuesta.

"Por favor, dime Rosie," le pedí, decidiendo que esta sería la ultima vez que le preguntaría esta noche, pero sabiendo que probablemente no la contestaría si se lo repetía en otro momento. Ella tendría su guardaespaldas listo en cualquier momento para las batallas que se pusieran en su camino. Esta era la última oportunidad.

Movió una mano a través de su cabello, una acción que conocía y que yo mismo hacia. Ella estaba ansiosa y trataba de calmarse a si misma, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Ella en realidad me iba a decir lo que paso esta noche.

"Solo escucha, ¿si? No me detengas hasta que lo diga todo… lo diré una vez y no voy a repetirlo de nuevo," susurro, sus ojos se habían cerrado de nuevo con su mano en su regazo, mientras que la otra se movía a través de su nuca y cuello.

Estuve de acuerdo con sus términos y comenzó la historia. Me conto como fue crecer para ella, como era tratada por sus amigos, su familia, compañeros de escuela y como se sentía por eso. Sentía un millón de diferentes emociones corriendo a través de mí cuando me describió sus recuerdos. Ella me conto como tuvo que poner toda su atención en los carros y sentí una ola de orgullo en mi pecho, aun a pesar de que ella no había sido aceptada en la escuela, encontró un lugar donde podía ser ella. Un lugar donde podía prosperar en lo que amaba, disfrutar y fue capaz de demostrar su valía. Me explico como su vida mejoro mucho más una vez Alice y Bella entraron en ella, como se encontró a si misma, por fin sabiendo quien era Rosalie Hale, y estaba orgullosa del resultado.

Escuche atentamente toda su explicación. Ahora me di cuenta de por que reacciono así al enfrentar a Lauren. Debió haber sentido todos sus recuerdos estrellarse dentro e ella, pero se las arreglo para controlarse por mí. Ella hizo eso por mí. Mi garganta se cerró por la emoción. La abrace fuertemente contra mi pecho una vez terminó de hablar. Susurre un rápido "Gracias," y escuche que ella lo repetía para mí.

Ella se alejo de mi abrazo y me dedico una impresionante sonrisa. "Supongo que te debo una ahora también, ¿no? ¿O lo dejamos así?" me pregunto, todas las señales de lágrimas, tristeza o dolor limpiados cuando se levanto de mi regazo y se estiro. Su rostro estaba lleno de felicidad, alegría y un toque de descaro. Me di cuenta de que volvía a ser la misma de antes y estaba encantado.

"No… todavía me debes una… y ya que haz arruinado mi camisa, me debes una grande Bambi," me reí, después me levante y me dirigí a disfrutar de un refresco a la cocina.

"¿De verdad me vas a llamar Bambi? ¿Por qué tengo que llevar el nombre de un personaje tan…vulnerable? ¡Eso apesta!" Rose entro detrás de mi a la cocina, tomando también un refresco.

"Bueno, Bambi crece en un carácter fuerte, así que creo que eso también te aplica a ti… y de todas formas estas atrapada ahora. No voy a cambiarlo, dama, lo siento," mire su cara, queriendo ver que emoción corría a través de sus ojos, vi malicia, humor y… ¿astucia?

"Bien. Soy Bambi… pero te voy a llamar…" pensó por un momento antes de que la alegría llegara a su rostro, "Melocotón." Dijo en broma y se marchó a las escaleras.

Me quede asombrado por un momento. "¿Melocotón? ¡DE NINGUNA MANERA! ¡Eso es tan _femenino_!" grite detrás de ella, y escuche su risa desvanecerse a cada paso que se alejaba de mí rumbo a las escaleras.

"Mujer… sanguinaria mujer," murmure, caminando de regreso a la sala y encendiendo la televisión. "Su propio mundo sanguinario," añadí con un gruñido de disgusto y satisfacción.

**¡Hola! Bien, ya conocimos el pasado de Rose y por fin Emmett esta libre Cx , veremos que pasa con esta parejita :)**

**Hikari Cullen: sobre tu pregunta, mmm, algunos capítulos si son así, por pareja, pero otros no, casi siempre esta el Bella POV, el siguiente capitulo va a ser de Bella, Jasper y Alice POV, pero hay uno, más adelante donde es Bella y Emmett POV, o incluso van a salir Jacob POV, por eso te digo que no todos son por pareja xD**

**Cualquier duda pueden preguntarme =)**

**Gracias a todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos! **

**¿merezco un review? Ustedes digan!**

**Siguiente capitulo: **_Paso hacia arriba._

**Besos!**

**Noemí…**


	7. Step it up

**Esta historia no me pertenece. La autora es iamvamp y los personajes son de D. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

**Capitulo 7**

_Paso hacia arriba._

**Bella POV**

Sentí el frío aire de la tarde golpear mi cara cuando salí y me dirigí a mi casa desde el 'Bitter Sweet', el café estaba a unas cuadras de donde estaba viviendo. El trabajo de jardinero es lento durante el invierno, cuando tienes que pelear contra los elementos, como el viento, lluvia, hojas caídas y nieve. Hoy fue mi primer día trabajando en 'Bitter Sweet', había trabajado en un montón de diferentes cafeterías a lo largo de mi vida, pero esta tenía un ambiente acogedor de verdad. Todas las camareras se reían juntas y las bromas eran algo habitual, y no sentía como un verdadero trabajo el estar allí.

Poppy, una de las camareras encargadas, me dio un pequeño recorrido una vez llegue ahí esta mañana, sabía lo básico sobre como se hacia todo así que ella solo me dio una rápida demostración sobre como se usaba la maquina de café y me advirtió sobre cierto cliente regular que tenían. Su nombre era Mike Newton y era de esos tipos que pensaba que era 'él' por que era dueño de una tienda de equipo para senderismo. Ella me conto que a él le gustaba perseguir a las camareras y al ser yo nueva, sin duda trataría de 'ir tras la carne nueva' como Poppy había sido tan amable de explicar.

Eran alrededor de las 2 p.m. cuando conocí al famoso Mike Newton. Como predijo, trato de usar sus 'encantos', como algunos lo llamarían. Él pidió un café para mí y luego el ingenuo me pregunto descaradamente si era soltera… sin ningún tipo de sutileza. Conociendo su juego gracias a Poppy le dije que estaba recién casada y que había vuelto al trabajo después de mi luna de miel. En este caso eso no lo detuvo; siguió dando a entender que si mi 'matrimonio' se venia abajo, o si me aburría, siempre podría reunirme con él para algo 'cómodo'. No podía creer su sordidez.

Una vez se fue… dos horas y media después, suspire de alivio. Poppy había mantenido su distancia, al igual que las otras camareras, dejándome sufrir con el baboso de Mike y toda su atención.

Me dispuse a salir a las cinco y le conté a Poppy como invente una historia para detenerlo, le explique como le dije que estaba recién casada para alejarlo, haciendo que Poppy soltara una incontrolable risa. Sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y exhaló todo el aire de sus pulmones mientras se reía, su cabeza con rubio cabello agachada.

Espere tres minutos a que ella controlara su respiración y risa solo para que me dijera que estaba 'completa y magníficamente señalada', ahora que me había puesto ante Mike como un tentador desafío. Gruñí por su declaración, tener un total tonto adulador detrás de mí en el trabajo no era lo que necesitaba. Tendría que solucionarlo de alguna manera, pensé cuando volteé en la esquina y me dirigí calle arriba donde estaba mi 'hogar, dulce hogar'. La siguiente vez podría decirle que estaba consiguiendo el divorcio por que actualmente descubrí que era lesbiana… pero pensé que podría llegar a ser un reto más jugoso cambiar a la pequeña rata e introducirse en su boca.

"Los hombres son tan cerdos," dije bajo mi aliento, pensando en Mike y su estúpida mente.

Bueno, no todos los hombres son cerdos, pensé, recordando como Edward siempre abría la puerta para mí o Jasper nos ofrecía a las chicas una bebida siempre que entraba en la cocina. Emmett siempre nos recordaba que si alguien nos daba el más mínimo problema, siempre podíamos acudir a él para que lo resolviera. Me reí cuando recordé como él estaba permitiéndonos a las niñas estar levantadas hasta tarde la noche pasada. Tenía en su rostro la mirada más seria que jamás había visto en mi vida; tenía sus manos cerradas en puños y las descansaba en la cadera cuando nos decía una lista de reglas y advertencias para nosotras. Su discurso implicaba que: si alguna vez estábamos en un club, y alguien nos daba una atención que no correspondíamos, podíamos llamar por él, o si él no estaba cerca, pisar el pie del chico, pegar con la rodilla en su lugar 'sensible', como Emmett había dicho, y salir corriendo. Después de terminar su pequeño discurso se marchó, satisfecho consigo mismo. Las chicas estallamos y nos reímos por unos minutos, pero estábamos de acuerdo en que era dulce de su parte decirnos eso y creí que era realmente lindo que fuera protector con nosotras.

Tal vez Emmett podría ayudarme a salir de este pequeño aprieto, reflexioné cuando entre en el camino de la casa. La atención que estaba recibiendo de Mike era claramente no correspondida, cualquier idiota podría ver eso… pero claro, no ese idiota.

Llegue a la puerta del frente y entre en la casa. Un sentimiento de calor y alegría me llego, no podía creer lo feliz que era viviendo aquí. Sentía como si fuera un sueño hecho realidad, especialmente desde que las chicas vivíamos con esos chicos tan perfectos. Era como si el destino nos hubiera reunido, el Karma debió haber estado presente ese día.

Encontré a Emmett tendido en el sofá, estaba pegado a la pantalla de la televisión jugando con su X-box cuando entre en la sala. Viendo que eran las 5:30 decidí comenzar la cena.

Rose llego a casa poco después, seguida de Edward y Alice. Jasper estaba en su habitación terminando algo que había estado haciendo desde las 4:30. Me sentía como una madre con un paquete de niños cuando los veía jugar y reír en la sala desde donde yo estaba al lado de la estufa, cocinando y condimentando la cena.

"¡Señor, estoy lleno! Bella, vas a matarme con tu maravillosa comida… morir por comida… que manera de irse…" Emmett se apagó, una mirada soñadora sobre sus ojos.

A mi izquierda Edward se rió, su voz nunca dejaba de aturdirme. Parecía que me encantaba como se veía en las películas a los hombres tocando una flauta para encantar a la serpiente de la cesta. "Eso significa que estuvo maravilloso Bella, gracias." Edward añadió cumplidos a mi cocina. Alice, Jasper y Rose también lo hicieron. Pude ver los ojos de Alice escaneando la mesa y alegrándose cuando vio que quedaba comida. Sabiendo que ella probablemente ya estaba llena, pero quería más.

"No lo hagas, Ali," le advertí. "Recuerda lo que paso en la casa de Charlie cuando trataste de introducir una rebanada más de pastel en ti," vi una mueca en su rostro por el recuerdo. Se había enfermado por dos días después de comer más pastel y estuvo atrapada por tres horas en el sofá de Charlie, entre quejidos y gemidos antes de salir de la casa con ayuda de Rose y llevarla a su hogar. "Voy a poner lo que sobra en el refrigerador y si más tarde quieres lo puedes calentar."

Al escuchar eso la cara de Alice se rompió en una gran sonrisa. "¡Si! Siempre puedo llevarme algo al trabajo mañana," junto sus manos llena de alegría, realmente amaba la comida y se las arreglaba para comer mucho aun para una pequeña duende como ella. "¡Eres la mejor Bells!" grito, regresando la vista a la comida.

Rose estaba palmeando su estomago con orgullo después de haber llenado su plato tres veces y haberlo terminado. Estaba un poco sorprendida de que no hubiera lamido la salsa que quedo en el plato; por lo general, dejaba su plato limpio, literalmente. Una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió por su rostro, "Sabroso, como siempre," murmuró.

"Excelente Bella," dijo Jasper antes de levantarse. "Hagamos esto, caballeros," dijo mientras se llevaba los trastes de la mesa y se dirigía a la cocina. Emmett y Edward fueron detrás de Jasper con el resto de los trastes dejándonos a las chicas alrededor de la mesa vacía.

"¿Qué dicen de una noche de películas? Compre dos películas nuevas cuando venia a casa la noche pasada…" nos dijo Rose, levantándose lentamente de la mesa. "¿Voy a buscarlas, señoras?" dijo en un tono elegante.

"Me parece que tú…" declaro Alice poco segura de si su declaración tenia sentido, "si, si, querida," añadió, pretendiendo ser una figura británica de clase alta.

"Buena idea, amiga," le dije, con la mejor impresión de inglés que pude hacer.

Nos reímos y nos separamos, Rose fue a buscar las películas y yo fui a la sala para cerrar las cortinas, quitar la mesa de café de en medio junto con los controles del X-box. Alice fue arriba y trajo sus almohadas y cobertores, junto con los de Rose y los míos.

"Lo de siempre," la voz de Alice sonó de las escaleras hacia donde Rose y yo estábamos esperando que se nos uniera.

"Ve por el, duende," grito Rose en respuesta, llamando la curiosidad de los chicos hacia lo que estábamos haciendo, entraron en la sala y se pusieron de pie detrás de Rose y de mí, esperando para ver que estaba pasando.

Seis almohadas volaron de las escaleras, cayendo en la parte inferior de estas. Sabiendo lo que venía después, Rose y yo las quitamos del camino, poniéndolas enfrente de la TV.

"¿Lista?" la voz apagada de Alice llego a mis oídos mientras esperaba que llegara a la parte superior de las escaleras.

"¡Vamos duende, vamos!" Rose y yo nos reímos.

Un montón de colchas formaban una fila en la parte superior de las escaleras con dos pequeños pies iluminados por calcetines rosas sobresaliendo en la parte inferior. Me reí de lo que parecía una cama móvil andante y parlante. Era como un pequeño ritual que teníamos las chicas cada vez que teníamos una noche de películas. Yo preparaba la habitación, Rose traía las películas y aperitivos mientras mandábamos a Alice por cobertores y colchas para poder acostarnos. El por que la enviábamos a ella era parte del misterio, porque ella era la más pequeña, por lo que llevar una pila de colchas era como una misión imposible… pero histérica, al mismo tiempo.

"Paso… paso… paso… con calma, Ali… paso," le decía Rose a Alice desde atrás de mí, diciéndole a Alice cuando dar un paso por que su vista estaba obstruida por la tela. Ella bajaba las escaleras como un niño; un pie primero y el segundo pie podía unirse al primero, en lugar de ir al siguiente escalón. Un lento pero cuidadoso proceso.

Me volteé a ver a los chicos, esperando ver que pensaban de nuestra pequeña… tradición. Los tres estaban de pie inmóviles, sus ojos pegados a Alice.

Emmett lucia como si estuviera disfrutando lo que veía y probablemente esperando para ir con Alice una vez estuviera en la parte inferior.

"Paso… paso… con calma duende, no queremos que rompas tu espalda ahora…" le dijo Rose, las dos se rieron, haciendo que Alice se tambaleara un poco, obligándola a detenerse en las escaleras para componerse a si misma.

Al escuchar la pequeña broma de Rose sobre la espalda de Alice los ojos de Jasper se agrandaron, el dolor cubría sus ojos y tenía el ceño fruncido.

Pude ver que Edward estaba observando todo, mitad emocionado, mitad preocupado.

Volví la vista para ver a Alice a dos pasos de la parte inferior. Sabia lo que Rose iba a hacer una vez llegara al piso. Ella se volteo para mirarme, sus ojos brillando con risa y travesura, me miro en señal de aprobación, que yo regrese.

"Paso… paso..." Alice estaba fuera de las escaleras, con los pies plantados seguramente en la planta baja, pero con las colchas cubriendo su vista… ella no lo sabía. Rose se aprovecho de eso y dijo: "Paso."

Alice dio otro paso pensando que era para bajar las escaleras, por lo que sus piernas se doblaron y se cayó, aterrizando en las colchas para suavizar la caída.

Rose y yo nos reímos juntas, tratando de mantenernos la una a la otra por la visión de Alice envuelta en rollos de tela, era tan pequeña que se escondía por completo. Oímos un sordo 'ouch', que solo hizo que Rose y yo nos riéramos más histéricamente.

Jasper se adelanto para tratar de sacar a Alice de las colchas, lo escuche suspirar de alivio una vez la desenredo y la levanto en brazos del piso.

Alice volteo a vernos a Rose y a mí que estábamos haciendo lo mejor que podíamos para recuperarnos de la risa. Ella volteo sus ojos chispeantes para mirarme, su rostro estaba desprovisto de toda emoción, salvo que yo podía ver sus labios tratando de contenerse para no romper en una sonrisa. "Pe-rra," dijo simplemente, luego miro a Rose con la misma expresión vacía. "Pe-rra."

Rose y yo nos estábamos riendo al escuchar la pequeña voz de Alice llamarnos con sentimiento a cada una antes de dirigirnos a la televisión con Alice y Jasper. Edward y Emmett habían recogido las colchas y las habían traído, listas para acostarse.

**Jasper POV**

¿Estaban locas esas dos? ¡Alice podía herirse seriamente! Rose podía decirse a si misma que podía romperse la espalda. Iba tener que cuidar mejor a Alice ahora que vivía aquí; especialmente cuando ella estaba cerca de esas dos estúpidas.

Cargue su perfecto cuerpo de muñeca en mis brazos cuando entre a la sala. Desde que me mude esta era la segunda vez que cargaba a Alice en mis brazos, y no podía estar más feliz.

Siempre me había sentido tímido e incomodo alrededor de extraños. Sentía que solo podía ser yo mismo con aquellos que conocía y usaba mi silencio como un mecanismo de defensa contra la atención.

Tiendo a huir, estar calmado y no responder, especialmente alrededor de mujeres que me parecen intimidantes.

En mi trabajo, en mi clase estaba bien. Conocía mi nivel allí; los estudiantes me respetaban como una figura de autoridad y no me retaban. Era fácil tratar con mis estudiantes, ellos hacían su trabajo y me gustaba pasar un buen rato en mis clases para que todos se sintieran cómodos allí.

Sin embargo las mujeres… ellas para mi son un reto, un reto que quieren que complete… para romper… para entender. Ellas probablemente creen que solo estoy jugando.

Bella era diferente; con ella estaba totalmente cómodo desde la primera vez que la vi. A pesar de que estaba en medio de una especie de entrevista, ella me hizo dos simples preguntas y eso fue todo. Era como si de alguna manera ella supera que yo era una persona tranquila, no me gustaba tener que sufrir con largas charlas. También es fácil convivir con Rose. Ella decía hola con algunas bromas y me dejaba con mis pensamientos, no intentaba obligarme a una conversación; creo que ella sabe que eso no me agradaría. Probablemente siendo criada por su padre le había dado alguna especie de idea de cómo trabaja la mente de los hombres… o tal vez era igual de intuitiva que Bella. Sin embargo Alice… Alice era completamente diferente.

El primer día que llegamos, ella dijo hola y se mantuvo quieta, no me hizo ninguna pregunta, no intento hablarme o comenzar una conversación aun a pesar de que Rose y Emmett estaban charlando como viejos amigos. Ella me dejo sentarme con mis pensamientos cuando entre en la casa y toda la gente estaba a mí alrededor, dejando que todo cayera. Es como si ella supiera lo que yo sentía, necesitaba y respetaba eso.

Sentí una especie de… conexión el día que la conocí, no puedo explicarlo. Ella es la única mujer de la cual he buscado su atención, y si ella me hace una pregunta yo la respondo si vacilar.

Correspondo sus conversaciones sin tener miedo, como suelo hacer con la gente. Me sentía como si reaccionara de diferente manera a ella que como lo hago con las demás personas.

Hablaba con Edward y Emmett, pero las conversaciones no tenían la emoción que sentía con Alice.

Me salí de mis pensamientos al llegar a la zona donde todos veíamos películas. La desilusión se apodero rápidamente de mi cuando me di cuenta de que tendría que bajar a Alice y romper el contacto entre nuestros cuerpos. Mire su cara solo para encontrar que estaba mirándome directamente, una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos mostrando afecto, invitándome para ver más profundamente. Me devolvió la sonrisa y di un paso adelante para dejarla en el piso.

Ella sacudió su cabeza lentamente a medida que la depositaba en pie. Me enderece y ella debió haber visto una mirada interrogante en mis ojos por que me susurro al oído, "No me dejes…" sentí como si todo mi aliento hubiera sido golpeado fuera de mi cuando ella me dijo eso. "Estoy cómoda donde estoy," agrego, mirando tímidamente hacia abajo con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Ella alzo sus pies en el aire mientras esperaba que yo me moviera y de pronto vi una mueca de dolor pasar por su rostro antes de que dejara de moverse.

"¿Qué te duele?" le pregunte inmediatamente, queriendo alejar el dolor. Un ángel como ella nunca debería sufrir dolor.

"Creo que fue un poco gracioso cuando me caí… pero mi tobillo me duele un poco cuando lo hago girar," me dijo, frunciendo el ceño mientras movía su pie derecho de nuevo y exclamo en voz baja, le volvió a doler.

Nos sentamos a la izquierda de la pila de colchas; Alice estaba en mi regazo, su cabeza descansando contra mi pecho y uno de sus brazos estaba serpenteaba por la parte trasera de mi cuello, manteniéndose a si misma vertical en mi abrazo. Levanto su pie derecho para tocarlo; hizo una mueca cuando toco una parte sensible de su tobillo, estaba rojo.

"Por favor no te toques, solo te vas a herir más," le dije cuando tome su tobillo de su mano y lo incline ligeramente hacia un lado para echar un vistazo a la zona furiosamente roja que parecía estar un poco hinchada. "Bien," dijo ella, apoyo la cabeza contra mi pecho y suspiro, cerrando los ojos.

Regrese mi atención al resto de la habitación; hasta ahora mi atención había estado dividida entre Alice y su lesión.

Sosteniéndola de nuevo, y confortándola, los recuerdos del domingo regresaron, cuando había tenido un ataque de pánico por haber quedado atrapada en el cobertizo. Ella no me dijo porque había reaccionado de esa manera y yo no le había preguntado, por que no quería que ella recordara eso junto con las emociones que paso ese día.

Vi a Edward dirigirse a la cocina y lo llame, "¡Edward! ¿Podrías traerme un poco de hielo o una bolsa con carne, por favor? Alice se lastimo el tobillo y se esta hinchando," le pregunte, vi su sonrisa pero asintió con la cabeza y se fue. Sabía lo que estaba pensando, estaba sonriendo por el hecho de que yo quisiera hablar con Alice, estar cerca de ella, conocerla. Él y Emmett nunca me habían visto reaccionar de este modo, me sorprendía a mi miso, pero se sentía bien.

Edward regreso y me dio un paquete de hielo envuelto en una toalla, lo puse lo más delicadamente que pude contra el lastimado pie de Alice. No podía dejar pasar lo linda que estaba, sus ojos eran tan profundos y cautivadores, parecía siempre ser traviesa y estar llena de energía. Sus labios siempre tenían una sonrisa que me hacia sonreír a mi también. Sus pequeñas manos se veían tan delicadas al igual que sus pies y siempre parecía ser tan frágil, como una muñeca de porcelana que se puede romper en cualquier segundo, pero yo sabía que estaba hecha de cosas más duras.

"Gracias, Jasper," escuche que Alice susurraba desde mi pecho, y sabía que estaba sonriendo por el tono de su voz. Mire hacia abajo a su angelical rostro y encontré con que estaba en lo cierto. Se veía impresionante con su pálida piel de seda y sus magnificas características. No pude pensar en nada que responder por su gracias, así que hice lo que sentía bien… bese su frente. Sonreí a mi mismo por mi acción, de alguna manera sabía que Alice se había dado cuenta de lo que quería decir, que quería demostrarle que me preocupaba por ella. No sabía lo que querían decir la cantidad de sentimientos que estaban corriendo por mis venas; nunca antes había experimentado tal variedad, podía sentir chorros de emoción, adrenalina, alegría, dolor, necesidad, afecto y muchos diferentes más que yo no entendía y corrían a través de mí.

Regrese mi atención a la televisión y vi la película de 'Milagros Inesperados' puesta en marcha y no pude dejar de pensar que esta noche se estaba poniendo cada vez mejor.

**Alice POV**

"Gracias, Jasper," sonreí mientras hablaba en su sólido y cálido pecho. No podía creer lo cómoda, cálida, y completa que me sentía en ese momento en sus brazos mientras él se preocupaba por mí. Había notado últimamente que me sentía como si de verdad pudiera respirar solo cuando estoy con él, y podía ver todo mejor, todos los colores brillaban más cuando estaba él. Cuando él se iba, me sentía débil y parecía que el mundo había perdido todo color y brillo, como si alguien hubiera apagado las luces de la Tierra, volviéndolo todo gris.

Sentí como Jasper se movía un poco a mí alrededor y después la presión de sus cálidos labios en mi frente, dejando un beso. _Estoy en casa_ pensé mientras sus labios en mi piel me arrancaban una sonrisa.

**Bueno, hoy le toco el capitulo a Alice y Jasper. ¿No es lindo Emmett? De verdad, me gustaría tener un hermano como él. Me dio mucha risa traducir la parte donde Alice baja de las escaleras, jaja, fue muy divertido. **

**Gracias a las alertas y favoritos, también a los que se toman el tiempo de dejarme un pequeño review. =)**

**Espero que les haya gustado, díganme que les pareció.**

**Siguiente capitulo: **_Disparo._

**Besos.**

**Noemí…**


	8. Trippin'

**Esta historia no me pertenece. La autora es iamvamp y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

**Capitulo 8**

_Disparo_

**Bella POV**

El resto de nuestra semana paso en una cómoda rutina de trabajo, cenas y reuniéndonos en las noches, viendo divertidas películas y jugando videojuegos y aprendiendo poco a poco de cada uno.

La noche del viernes finalmente llego y mientras caminaba del trabajo a la casa me pregunte quien de los seis sugeriría algo para el fin de semana. Tenía el presentimiento de que sería Alice… pidiéndonos que fuéramos a bailar y tomar. Sonreí por la idea de bailar con los chicos, me pregunte se serian capaces de mantenerse al día con nosotras.

Cuando finalmente llegue a casa encontré a Alice sentada en la sala viendo como Emmett y Rose peleaban en el X-box. "Cariños, estoy en ca-sa," dije desde la puerta de entrada, escuche un murmullo y un gruñido como bienvenida venir de los dos niños que estaban pegados a juego mientras Alice se levantaba de donde estaba sentada y venia hacia mí en uno de sus ataques de energía.

"Tenemos que ir al nuevo club que abrieron en la ciudad esta noche, ¡será divertido! Tengo pases y otras cosas que me dio mi amiga… ¡que es la dueña!" tomo una respiración mientras agitaba sus pequeños brazos, amenazando con golpearme en la cara. "Y yo puedo usar mi nueva blusa, ¡y tu puedes usar ese vestido que te hace ver tentadora, Bells! ¡Esto va a ser impresionante! ¿Crees que los chicos quieran algo de ayuda con la ropa? ¡Podía coordinar los colores para que todos vayamos complementados el uno con el otro y no chocar!" sus ojos temblaban mientras su cabeza pensaba en esta noche, cuando dejo de hablar solo para tomar aliento, actúe rápidamente y tape su boca con mi mano, manteniendo erguida su cabeza.

"Alice, cálmate o realmente voy a tener que darte una bofetada. ¿Me entiendes?" pregunte, vi la energía que había en ella y que no tenía manera de liberar, no obstante, asintió con la cabeza y cerro los ojos. Quite mi mano cuando ella comenzó a tomar una honda respiración para calmarse. "Ali, podemos ir al nuevo club, pero por favor, cálmate. Usare el vestido si quieres que lo haga, pero no molestes a los chicos diciéndoles que es lo que tienen que vestir, estoy segura que ellos estarán bien… ahora son chicos grandes," agregue y me reí suavemente, me aleje de Alice cuando ella asintió a lo que dije.

Justo acabábamos de llegar al sofá para unirnos a las disputas de los niños en el X-box cuando Jasper y Edward llegaron a casa, los dos luciendo cansados de un duro día de trabajo.

Cuando Jasper dejo sus libros y su maletín en un lado de la mesa, dejo sus brazos abiertos, con la cabeza inclinada hacia debajo de manera que su barbilla descansaba en su pecho. "Necesito un abrazo," dijo simplemente con voz dolorida y exhausta. Vi el zoom de un destello color negro pasar a mi lado y la oí la risa de Alice cuando salto a los brazos de Jasper, él enredo sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazo fuertemente.

Esto parecía realmente bien y parecía que Jasper se estaba abriendo un poco, especialmente cuando Alice estaba alrededor. Él podía calmarla cuando estaba en uno de sus estados de hiperactividad justo como antes, con solo el contacto físico, como tomar su mano o en uno de sus abrazos. Era increíble.

Edward entro lentamente a través de la puerta y camino hacia el sillón, masajeando sus sienes y con los ojos medio cerrados mirando hacia abajo. Su cabello color bronce parecía más despeinado de lo normal y por la forma en que tenía encogidos sus hombros sabia que estaba tenso.

Cuando se sentó me pare de pie detrás de él y comencé a masajear sus hombros, sintiendo sus músculos anudados por el estrés bajo mis dedos. "Oh, dios," oí que gemía de placer cuando alivie un poco su tensión. "Eso se siente tan bien," tomo una honda respiración y estiro su espalda. Tal vez podía pedirle que se quitara de nuevo la camiseta, pensé cuando lo vi retorcerse bajo mis manos, ya lo había hecho una vez… pero la última vez no pude ver nada por que estaba muy oscuro, pero ahora… ahora estaría bien. Mis pensamientos fueron cortados por la ácida voz de Edward.

"No se por que algunas madres insisten en atormentar a sus hijos para que aprendan a tocar piano cuando es obvio que ellos no quieren, los niños no me hacen la vida más fácil," escupió en voz baja cuando yo seguía frotando sus hombros. Se estaba tensando a si mismo hablando de eso, necesitaba vaciar su mente y relajarse. "No se por que me molesto," dijo.

Me incline hacia adelante, con mi boca en su oído y susurre, "Edward, cállate. Cierra tus ojos e inclínate, relájate y solo olvida todo. Solo concéntrate en mis manos que eliminan la tensión y dime cuando te sientas mejor, ¿bien?" cerro su boca, sus ojos y se inclino como le ordene, sonreí para mi misma. Tal vez sería fácil hacer que se quitara la camisa… tendría que hacer que todos los demás se fueran de la habitación. Maldición.

Regrese a trabajar en sus hombros, oírlo gemir de vez en cuando hizo que mi cuerpo vibrara dentro de mí, locos pensamientos de cómo podría hacerlo gemir y gruñir bajo mis manos de otra manera brillaron a través de mi mente antes de que los detuviera y me regañara a mi misma. No debía pensar así de él, vivía con él… y su hermano… pero era tan sexy y soltero…

Una risa me saco de mis pensamientos y me di cuenta que el sonido venia de Alice y Jasper, que estaban de pie juntos cerca de la cocina. Medité lo perfecto que lucían juntos; el que Jasper fuera cerca de un pie más grande que Alice no los hacia lucir tontos o algo así, lucían bien. Era como si Jasper fuera el protector de Alice porque ella lucia tan pequeña y frágil.

Alice desvió su atención de Jasper a la habitación y anuncio que todos íbamos a ir al nuevo club que habían abierto en la ciudad y que no iba a tomar un 'no' por respuesta. Ella quería que todos estuvieran de regreso en la sala a las 7:30, dándonos cerca de dos horas para arreglarnos y lucir mejor, pero más importante, para pasar la inspección de Alice.

**Edward POV**

Las chicas tomaron posesión de los baños del segundo piso, dejándonos a nosotros el baño de la planta baja y el del primer piso. Inmediatamente Emmett demando que su baño debería ser personal, viendo que Jasper tenía el suyo y que él no quería compartirlo conmigo o con alguna chica. Conociendo lo infantil que Emmett podía ser y no queriendo comenzar un debate, lo deje. Por lo menos estaría libre de sus barcos piratas y sus patitos de plástico, aun si tenía que compartir el baño con Bella. Pero estaba bien; podía lidiar bien con esto… solo tenía que bloquear los pensamientos de Bella estando de pie, desnuda, en el mismo lugar que yo cada vez que tomara una ducha. Tomando una honda respiración intente sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente, ¡no debería pensar esas cosas sobre mi compañera de piso!

Jasper y yo estábamos en la sala mientras las chicas se bañaban; Alice se encontraba en el baño privado de Jasper ya que Rose utilizaba el que ella compartían y Bella estaba en _nuestro_ baño.

"Termine, Jasper," el grito de Alice vino desde las escaleras y escuche el tamborileo de sus pies caminando hacia su habitación.

Jasper se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a su habitación. Decidí que iría a mi habitación, ordenar a través de mi armario y encontrar algo que usar mientras Bella terminaba. Tenía una gran urgencia de verme bien esta noche; sabía que Alice nos juzgaría así que me dije a mi mismo que esa era la razón.

Cuando pase por la puerta de la habitación de Jasper, escuche una risa silenciosa. "¿Qué es tan divertido, Jazz?" pregunte, asomando mi cabeza por la puerta entreabierta. Asomo la cabeza por el baño y me dijo que Alice había puesto ropa en su cama lista para él, apunto a su cama donde pude ver la ropa cuidadosamente doblada, lista y esperando. Me reí con él, sacudiendo mi cabeza cuando cerré su puerta y camine hacia mi propia habitación.

Una cálida, húmeda, suave forma con olor a fresas, golpeo directamente a mi lado cuando pase por la puerta del baño, poniéndole fin a mis pensamientos. Mi mente se agito, finalmente dándome cuenta de que Bella y yo habíamos chocado. Levante la vista para ver su cara arrugarse y una de sus delicadas manos froto su nariz, debió haberse pegado cuando choco contra mí, mis ojos, por voluntad propia, escanearon su cuerpo.

Ella estaba de pie enfrente de mí como un ángel caído del cielo. Su largo cabello café estaba mojado y goteando a través de su espalda y de su suave y pálido hombro, llevando mi vista hacia su pecho, que era un espectáculo que me hacia agua la boca. Mi respiración comenzó a sentirse como una dura tarea cuando vi su piel expuesta. Podía ver la curva de sus pechos, que se escondían debajo de una blanca toalla esponjosa que estaba envuelta a su alrededor firmemente, acentuando sus curvas y tapando sólo la mitad del muslo, dándome una increíble vista de sus maravillosas piernas.

Me regrese de nuevo a mis sentidos cuando me di cuenta de que estaba con la boca abierta y jadeante; busque su rostro para ver sus ojos llenos de travesura y diversión. Trate de hablar pero me encontré con la boca seca, mi garganta se sentía constreñida y estaba concentrado en intentar tomar aire y respirar de nuevo.

"¿Disfrutas de la vista?" se rió suavemente, antes de alejarse de mí, caminando hacia su ático y dejándome congelado de pie en el aturdimiento en que estaba. Mi mente estaba peleando con mi cuerpo que quería correr tras de ella, tomarla en mis brazos y besarla profundamente, correr mis manos a través de su piel, aprender cada parte de ella con mis manos, boca y ojos.

"Si," susurre, respondiendo su pregunta a mi mismo antes de que finalmente me fuera a mi habitación. "Ducha fría… refrescante ducha fría," murmure, sacudiendo mi cabeza de los pensamientos de la figura de Bella.

…

Los hombres estábamos reunidos en la sala, dando vueltas como los tigres enjaulados que veías en el zoológico, estábamos esperando que las chicas se nos unieran para poder irnos, y más importante, para ver como lucían después de estar dos horas arreglándose.

Habíamos estado esperando cerca de quince minutos, podíamos escuchar un flujo constante de risas y gritos procedentes de la habitación de Alice y Rose en la que las tres estaban ocupadas arreglándose. De vez en cuando Emmett, Jasper y yo hacíamos una mueca al escuchar los gritos de dolor; la mayoría de las veces se trataba de la voz de Bella, que era seguido por unas cuantas blasfemias. ¿Por qué tipo de tortura tienen que pasar las mujeres solo por una noche fuera? Me pregunte. Ellas solo iban a salir con nosotros de noche, habíamos visto como lucían temprano en las mañanas; medio dormidas con el cabello revuelto, habíamos visto como llegaban a casa todas cansadas después de un duro día de trabajo. Me pregunte si estaban haciendo todo esto solo para encontrar algunos chicos una vez llegáramos al club… el pensamiento me hizo sentir como si hielo llenara mi estomago, mi cara se sentía como si toda la sangre hubiera huido de ella, me sentía débil. ¿Qué tal si Bella se iba a encontrar con alguien esta noche?

Por la inquietante mirada en el rostro de Jasper me pregunte si él estaba pensando lo mismo, mirando a Emmett vi que pasaba sus manos a través de su pelo, algo también le estaba preocupando a él.

"Oigan chicos…" comencé, y los dos me prestaron atención. "En realidad, deberíamos vigilar a las chicas esta noche, ya saben… asegurarnos de que nadie intenta aprovecharse de ellas o algo así…" les dije, viendo que los dos asentían con la cabeza, estaban de acuerdo.

"No voy a perderlas de vista," agrego Jasper, con una mirada seria.

"¿Creen que deberíamos establecer algunas señales o algo? Como ustedes saben, si quieren que vayamos a alejar a la mierda de tipo que este hablando con ellas que tomen su oreja o algo así…" sugirió Emmett mientras paseaba de un lado a otro frente a Jasper y a mí.

"No creo que necesitemos ir tan lejos, estoy seguro de que si nos estamos con ellas, o que ellas estén juntas, estarán bien," concluí, agradeciendo que no era el único que estaba preocupado por las chicas esta noche.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose escaleras arriba corto nuestra pequeña discusión y escuche el ruido de tacones caminando sobre las tablas de madera del suelo.

Centre toda mi atención en las escaleras, esperando para ver la fuente del ruido. Estaba lleno de anticipación y emoción, justo como me sentía la mañana de navidad cuando ya estaba despierto.

Un par de pies de muñeca usando unos tacones negros salieron a la luz en la parte superior de las escaleras. Jasper, había estado rígido de pie a mi derecha y se acerco un poco cuando Alice comenzó a bajar. A medida que fue bajando los ojos de Jasper se ampliaron y cambiaron a una visión vidriosa, sus brazos cayeron inertes a sus lados. Dirigiendo mi vista de nuevo a Alice pude ver que lucía un poco nerviosa por la atención de Emmett, la de Jasper y la mía… o podía ser que Jasper la miraba detenidamente sin parpadear absorbiendo cada parte de ella. Lucía radiante esa noche. Su habitual cabello negro corto y revuelto se había suavizado hasta una apariencia elegante y con clase, llevaba una blusa negra ajustada dejando en la parte superior unos cuantos botones abiertos para revelar un poco de su escote, un par de cortos shorts blancos que mostraban sus pequeñas piernas, que en ese momento parecían más largas con los tacones agregados. La vista de sus piernas expuestas provoco que recordara el evento que hubo entre Bella y yo antes, recordándome la maravillosa vista de las piernas de Bella, especialmente cuando se alejo de mí y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Rose bajo las escaleras justo después; ella iba vestida con un par de simples jeans que se ajustaban a sus caderas y una ajustada blusa blanca que acentuaba su busto. Su cabello estaba peinado en una simple cola de caballo, la sencillez de su ropa solo la hacia ver más como una visión. Ella camino hacia Emmett que silbo débilmente, sus ojos parecían como si se fueran a salir de su cabeza cuando Rose se acerco más a él y su boca se abrió en sorpresa de lo hermosa que lucía. Ella cerró la boca de él con una suave risa cuando lo alcanzo. "Hey Melocotón," escuche que susurraba en su oído antes de pegarle juguetonamente en el brazo. Emmett salió de su sueño y se rió, "Hermosa, Bambi," dijo, ganándose una gran sonrisa de parte de ella.

Bella, ha quien había estado esperando hasta que finalmente se materializo en la escalera, camino a paso lento y constante hacia nosotros. Mis pies, por voluntad propia, se abrieron paso hacia las escaleras para ir a su encuentro.

Mis ojos se dirigieron a Bella de su cabeza a los pies; su deslumbrante cabello caía sobre sus hombros y espalda en suaves ondas. Se veía impresionante en su vestido azul marino con cuello halter que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, mostrando sus impresionantes curvas y piernas, dejándome con la boca seca de nuevo. El par de tacones negros que fueron atados a sus pies solo atraían más mi atención a sus piernas a cada paso que se acercaba más a mí. Levante la vista y vi una sonrisa tímida visible en sus labios rosas; busque sus ojos solo para ahogarme en la profundidad de estos. El ambiente paso de estar lleno de emoción a ser pesado y eléctrico, sentía que era el tipo de ambiente que estaba presente es una tormenta eléctrica. Todos los pensamientos de otra persona además de Bella y de mí, fueron lavados de mi mente.

Escuche un pequeño grito salir de Bella y sus redondos ojos en estado de sorpresa rápidamente se cerraron, sus brazos frente a su cuerpo, dispuesta para detener la caída, se las había arreglado para tropezar en uno de los últimos escalones.

Instintivamente mis brazos la buscaron y se agarraron a su pequeña cintura, presionándola fuertemente contra mi pecho antes de que ella pudiera caer completamente. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta de que no había chocado con el suelo y una pequeña sonrisa jugaba en sus labios cuando le pregunte, "¿Buena atrapada?", necesitaba que algo me distrajera de sentir sus cálidas y suaves curvas presionadas contra mi tan cerca, acoplándose perfectamente a mi cuerpo. Asintió con la cabeza y su risa musical salió de sus labios. Una vez me asegure a mi mismo que ella estaba segura y firme en sus pies, solté mis brazos de su alrededor lentamente y me aleje un paso, mi cuerpo se quejo en protesta por el espacio que había creado entre nosotros dos.

A propósito, regreso su atención a las escaleras, antes de cambiar su tono como a una niña de tres años y murmurar, "Bella, uno. Piso, cero."

Todos nos reímos cuando ella se encogió de hombros, murmurando algo más sobre que el piso siempre gana y que era bueno hacer un cambio.

**¡Hola! Bien, si pude actualizar, solo les dejo esta nota rapidito por que ando corta de tiempo.**

**Los siguientes 3 capítulos abarcan solo una noche, la noche en que salen a bailar, esta semana es la primera de clases y no creo que me encarguen mucho trabajo aun, así que intentare tenerlos para el sábado, creo que así es más fácil que los lean juntos y no esperar una semana para cada uno. Pero quiero que ustedes me digan, ¿les gustaría que subiera los tres juntos o aunque sea uno por uno? Si quieren los tres juntos y no los tengo para este sábado, es seguro que el siguiente ya está, así que ustedes elijan. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me pareció lindo que los chicos intentaran cuidarlas a las tres y no solo a una cada uno, aunque claro ellos tienen a su chica favorita. =]**

**Gracias a los reviews, las alertas y favoritos.**

**Siguiente capitulo: **_Destino._

**Besos.**

**Noemí… **


	9. Fate

**Esta historia no me pertenece, la autora es iamvamp y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

**Capitulo 9**

_Destino._

**Bella POV**

Saliendo del taxi pude ver la larga línea de gente que hacia fila para entrar al nuevo club. Había dos intimidantes guardias de aspecto robusto vestidos de negro, con unos sujetapapeles, y radios, parados a cada lado de las puertas, verificando las identificaciones y dejando pasar a los que tuvieran la edad suficiente. Mire el edificio y mire un enorme ojo con luces parpadeantes donde se leía. 'F8'. Mientras mirábamos a nuestro alrededor Alice estaba muy ocupada diciéndonos que era la noche de apertura y que uno de sus viejas amigas la había invitado al club, su amiga era dueña del lugar y le había dicho a Alice que ella y sus amigos podían entrar gratis y tener barra libre toda la noche.

"Alice, eres una maravillosa pequeña duende," Emmett se echo a reír dándole un rápido abrazo antes de que todos se volvieran a la puerta. Alice se acerco a uno de los guardias, estirando el cuello para verlo cuando le dio seis pequeñas tarjetas, se las devolvió con una sonrisa y le dio la bienvenida al 'F8'.

Tan pronto como entramos dejamos de hablar para mirar alrededor. El club estaba dividido en dos niveles; la planta baja era una gran pista de baile con una larga barra con luces, situada a un lado. El nivel superior era más como un bar, con taburetes de madera, bancos y sofás, haciéndolo parecer más relajado y un lugar totalmente diferente al de abajo.

Alice y Rose se encaminaron al nivel superior y nos llevaron a todos detrás de ellas hacia el bar. Los chicos inmediatamente declararon que ellos conseguirían las bebidas y así las chicas podríamos encontrar una mesa para todos. Alice les dio algunos pases para que pudieran conseguir las bebidas gratis mientras yo me dirigía hacia una esquina, donde había una gran mesa y parecía cómoda para que todos nos sentáramos.

"¡Ustedes debieron haber visto como me veía Jasper cuando baje las escaleras!" se rió Alice cuando se deslizo en la silla que estaba a mi lado, yo estaba recargada junto a la pared. "Pensé que iba a saltar hacia mí o algo así," agrego, volteando hacia él, estaba de pie en un lado del bar, hablando con Edward y Emmett.

Jasper estaba vestido con una ajustada camisa de manga larga con pantalones negros, Alice nos había dicho que ella había elegido su ropa después de que terminara de bañarse. Dijo que quería que sus 'sexys músculos' se vieran en la noche para demostrar que los tenía. Su pecho y sus brazos se veían visiblemente tonificados, lo cual me sorprendió un poco; no era lo que esperabas de un profesor de historia.

Emmett estaba de pie, leyendo lo que debía ser el menú, vestido con una camiseta y pantalones anchos, los músculos de sus bíceps parecían esforzarse por adaptarse a las mangas de su camiseta y no rasgar la tela.

De pie entre ellos dos estaba Edward. Me estaba costando trabajo respirar cuando lo mire, vestido con unos pantalones y una camisa negra, las mangas estaban dobladas, mostrando los músculos de sus antebrazos. Mi boca estaba seca y me lamí los labios cuando lo vi, nunca antes había visto a alguien tan guapo como él en toda mi vida, y no podía creer que él fuera real. Alguien tan perfecto como él solo se encontraba en los libros de ficción, pero aquí estaba él, de pie en un bar, ordenando bebidas… para Alice, Rose y para mí. No podía creer como alguien como él tenía los pies sobre la tierra, con una apariencia tan increíble, lo que te esperas de alguien así es que irradie arrogancia y vanidad, pero no… él era encantador, caballero, cuidadoso y divertido, eran solo algunos de sus atributos.

La voz de Rose me saco de mis pensamientos sobre Edward cuando la escuche decir, "Emmett luce tan caliente, ¿has visto sus brazos? ¡Son más grandes que mis muslos!" se rió desde su lugar frente a mí.

"Edward también luce muy bien…" dijo Alice, tratando de agregarme a la conversación.

"Si, él luce muy bien esta noche… realmente bien," susurre, bajando la mirada a la mesa. No podía intentar negar la gran atracción que tenía por él, se hizo obvio para mí cuando baje las escaleras y lo vi mirándome. La atmosfera que sentí entre nosotros dos fue… electrizante. Me había sentido asustada y emocionada al mismo tiempo por el chorro de sentimientos que parecían pasar entre nosotros. Pero no podía estar segura de que él también lo sintiera… que si él no se sentía de la misma manera y yo solo me dejaba en ridículo a mi misma, ¿Cómo iba a poder vivir cómodamente con él? ¿Cómo vivir juntos sabiendo cuanto me atraía él, y que él no sintiera lo mismo por mi?

"Le dije a Emmett," susurro Rose después de unos minutos de silencio entre nosotras. Alice y yo sabíamos de qué estaba hablando. "Le dije el martes. Me rompí un poco después de pelear con la perra de plástico y Emmett me ayudo," agrego, sus ojos en sus manos que descansaban sobre la mesa. "Llore por horas, y le dije como había crecido, ya saben, y…" levanto la mirada con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro triste. "Me dijo Bambi," se rió suavemente.

Alice y yo nos miramos la una a la otra con confusión, ¿Por qué el que Emmett le dijera Bambi la hacia feliz?

Rose se dio cuenta de nuestras miradas de confusión y nos explico como salió el nombre de Bambi y como ella decidió llamarlo Melocotón y la reacción que había tenido, para el final las tres nos estábamos riendo. "Entonces, ¿estas bien con que él lo sepa?" le pregunte. Rose siempre había estado a la defensiva de hablar sobre sus años de adolescente. Por todo lo que sabia, Alice y yo éramos las únicas que sabían por todo el dolor que había pasado al crecer, hasta ahora. Parecía como si realmente confiara en Emmett para contarle cosas tan sensibles. Asintió, mostrando que estaba de acuerdo con lo que yo había preguntado.

Alice vocalizo mi duda, "Entonces, realmente debes confiar en él si le platicaste todo eso," dijo en voz baja.

Rose nos miro a las dos, su rostro radiante con una de las sonrisas más felices que le había visto en mucho tiempo. "Si, realmente confío en él."

"Ouch… mierda… ¡bien, damas!" sonó la voz de Emmett detrás de nosotras cuando se abrió paso de la barra hacia nosotras, su gran figura golpeando mesas y sillas en su emocionada prisa. "¿Copas o jarras primero?" la pregunta nos separo de nuestra intensa conversación de antes.

"¡Jarras!" gritamos las tres. Amábamos beber jarras, no éramos grandes fans de las copas a menos que hubiera un juego involucrado, y era demasiado pronto para que los juegos comenzaran.

"Lo conseguiré," Emmett se regreso al bar donde Edward lo estaba mirando. Jasper miraba el menú. Con sus manos Emmett trato de describirle a Edward nuestra decisión, Edward sacudió su cabeza y se encogió de hombros para demostrar que no sabía que estaba diciendo.

"Idiota," murmuro Emmett antes de voltearse a nosotras. "Lo siento, damas; las amo y debo dejarlas, ¡pero no se preocupen! Su galán príncipe regresara… ¡con bebidas!" se rió entre dientes y se dirigió al bar, pude verlo haciendo los movimientos con las manos de nuevo y escuchar distantemente como le explicaba el significado de los movimientos a Edward, como si fuera un niño de tres años.

Aparte la vista de la forma de Edward cuando pensé lo que había pasado en la casa, cuando yo _estúpidamente _choque contra él saliendo del baño. Estaba ocupada pensando en el vestido que me dijo Alice me hacia ver 'tentadora'. Así que solo camine, chocando con él, y golpeando mi nariz en el proceso, probablemente mi pequeño comentario no ayudo a la situación. _¡Que estúpida había sido! "Disfrutas de la vista" _repetí con una extraña sensación en el estomago, ¡estúpida Bella! Él no solo va a pensar que soy una idiota torpe por mi aturdimiento en las escaleras, ahora también va a pensar que soy una vanidosa que disfrutaría que él me viera envuelta en una toalla. Sabía que no era tan impresionante como Alice o Rose y sabía que no era un feo perro faldero, pero ¿tenía que _sonar_ tan malditamente vanidosa? Gemí en mi mente, mentalmente pateándome el trasero en el proceso.

"Bella tiene un problema," anuncie, mirando fijamente la mesa. Conociendo a Alice y Rose tan bien como las conozco sabía que tenían miradas curiosas en sus rostros por mi pequeño arranque y entonces tendría que decirles sobre la masiva atracción física que sentía hacia Edward y me preguntaba… ¿todo esto es solo eso? Solo atracción física, ¿Qué tal si no me atraía la persona que era por dentro? Me gustaba mucho, pero y ¿si me encontraba con que todo era solo una farsa o si alguno de sus hábitos me molestaban hasta sacar lo peor de mí?

"Solo llega a conocerlo, Bells," me consoló Rose, asentí a su comentario. Podía controlar mis urgencias físicas para poder conocerlo.

Entonces Rose regreso su atención a Alice y le pregunto si pasaba lo mismo entre ella y Jasper, ella dijo como sintió la conexión entre ellos dos, en lo que estuve de acuerdo, pero Rose le pregunto que si era algo más que solo atracción física.

Los ojos de Alice se ampliaron por el aturdimiento antes de que dijera, "Uno de mis primeros pensamientos cuando lo conocí fue sobre matrimonio," descanso su cabeza en sus manos cuando una nostálgica mirada cruzo su rostro. "Le estaba ayudando a pasar su maleta por el umbral… y me imagine a _él _cargándome a _mí _a través del umbral algún día." Sentí mi boca colgar abierta por su valiente declaración, lo había dicho tan naturalmente, como si estuviera hablando del clima, "Eso puede pasar," agrego, volteando su cabeza hacia el bar para poder verlo.

"¡Demonio, duende! ¡Ahora que ya lo has dicho, probablemente se vuelva verdad! Sabes que eres como…" la voz de Rose se apago mientras miraba una vez más el bar, hacia los chicos. "¿Puedes decirme mi futuro?" bromeó Rose, con una ligera esperanza en su voz.

"Todo caerá en su lugar Rose, no te preocupes," le contesto Alice, con el rostro tranquilo y la mirada seria. "También para ti, Bells," agrego, volteando a verme con la misma expresión, sentía como si sus ojos penetraran los míos, buscando dentro de mí por algo escondido. Una brillante sonrisa estalló iluminando su rostro, "No vayan a empezar a dudar de mis pequeñas visiones ya que Rose lo dijo muy bien antes, les dije que lo íbamos a hacer, y estoy citando señoritas, _'vamos a tener un fabuloso apartamento juntas… y a enamorarnos' _así que ustedes dos disfruten el camino… o algo así," dijo, con un casual encogimiento de hombros.

Los caballeros se dirigieron hacia nosotras, buscándonos como a tres modelos perdidas. En sus manos había dos copas, dos popotes, un cóctel y una jarra llena de hielo, _¡querían que nos congeláramos el cerebro!_

Sigilosamente Alice se levanto de mi lado para traer dos sillas de una mesa vecina que estaba vacía y ponerlas al final de la mesa para poder tener más espacio.

Emmett puso su jarra en un lado de Rose y dijo, "Creo que esta les gustara, se llama 'Did You Get The Number Of That Truck'," se rió cuando le paso a Rose una copa y un popote, y se sento en un lado de ella.

Alice se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa, estaba sonriéndole locamente a Jasper que estaba en un lado de ella; dejo la jarra y las copas en la mesa antes de sentarse y decirle el nombre del cóctel, que era 'Flying Sunset'.

Edward tomo el último lugar en la mesa, a un lado de mí, y me dio una copa con el popote en el interior. "Estoy seguro que el sabor de esta es más agradable de lo que suena," me dijo antes de empujar la jarra hacia mí con una sonrisa. "Se llama 'Vile Green Stuff'," me reí de su elección pero lucia apetecible.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera probar las bebidas, Alice casi se cae saltando fuera de su asiento con emoción, sus ojos estaban brillando y aplaudía histéricamente con las manos.

"¡Bien! Tengo una idea," anuncio desde su lugar al lado de Jasper. Él la miro y sonrió con una sonrisa cálida, puso su mano en el hombro de ella y el resultado fue sorprendente, inmediatamente Alice se calmo y se desplomó en su asiento, sonriendo tímidamente a Jasper.

"Suéltalo duende, ¿Cuál es tu plan?" pregunto Rose desde un lado de Emmett.

"¿Por qué no hacemos esto un poco más interesante? Dos por jarra, ¡el que termine primero tiene el privilegio de elegir lo que hacemos mañana! Oh, ¡y no copas! ¡Solo popotes!" agrego, con sus ojos brillando.

"Rose y yo vamos a ganar, pero ya saben, lo que cuenta es que participen y esas cosas," declaro Emmett, flexionando sus brazos sobre su cabeza, como si se estuviera preparando para correr. No me había dado cuenta de que Rose había aprovechado la oportunidad para ver a Emmett de arriba abajo, y sus ojos y sonrisa mostraban su aprobación.

Los ojos de Jasper se iluminaron. "Inténtalo _melocotón_," se burlo de Emmett mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás en su silla.

"No me digas así," le gruño Emmett a Jasper en respuesta, después murmuro. "Solo Rose puede decirme así, entonces no lo hagas."

Mientras todos se reían del comentario de Emmett, regrese mi atención a Edward. Necesitaba advertirle de la seriedad de esta apuesta, algo que los chicos no entendían. Alice tomaría ventaja de eso, si ella ganaba tendríamos que ir a todo un día de compras, indudablemente Rose nos haría ir a alguna muestra de carros lo cual era tan malo como las compras.

Me incline hacia Edward, no quería que los otros se dieran cuenta de que estaba haciendo un plan de ataque. "Edward, ¿te gustan las compras y las muestras de carros?" le pregunte inocentemente, me di cuenta de que su rostro se arrugo en disgusto por la sugerencia. "Bien, por que escucha, si Alice o Rose ganan, eso es lo que terminaremos haciendo mañana, así que _tenemos_ que ganar."

Edward asintió con entendimiento tomando los popotes y entregándome uno a mí.

Una vez todos estábamos listos, Alice conto con sus dedos… 3… 2… 1.

Inmediatamente comencé a sorber del cóctel a través del popote y llenando mi boca y no pude dejar de pensar que Edward era bueno eligiendo cócteles. Pude probar los sabores fuertes ocultos por el hielo y el jugo de naranja.

Levante la mirada para ver la reacción de Edward por la bebida, solo para encontrar sus ojos fijos en mi rostro, sus usualmente brillantes orbes verdes estaban un poco ahumados, como si hubiera un fuego ardiendo dentro de ellos. Sentimientos de lujuria comenzaron a corres a través de mi cuerpo, pude sentir que mis mejillas se llenaba con el sonrojo, mis ojos se sentían cautivados por los suyos cuando los dos sorbíamos rítmicamente de los popotes. ¿Qué había de mal en mí que se había activado por verlo a él beber de un popote? Me dije a mi misma ya que no podía dejar de mirarlo. En ese momento estaba segura de que él me quería a mí tanto como yo a él.

El sonido de los popotes sorbiendo el aire llego a mis oídos y mire hacia mi jarra para encontrar que Edward y yo ya habíamos terminado, Emmett y Rose terminaron poco después que nosotros, por eso Emmett empujo juguetonamente el hombro de Rose, pero pretendiendo que estaba molesto con ella por haber perdido. Ella le regreso el golpe, picándole las costillas, haciendo que él gritara de la sorpresa, una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió en su rostro. Alice y yo habíamos estado en el extremo que recibía la ira del cosquilleo y no era nada agradable, sintiendo una pelea de cosquillas apunto de estallar entre ellos dos, anuncie a Alice y Rose que quería bailar. Alice puso mala cara al haber perdido el juego de las bebidas pero al escuchar sobre bailar se levanto de su silla, lista para ir. Rose se alejo de Emmett, con la promesa de que esto no se había terminado en sus ojos, se unió a nosotras, caminando hacia la planta baja, dejando a los hombres con sus asuntos.

**Edward POV**

Mire a las chicas dirigirse hacia la multitud, escuchándolas reírse. Estaba encantado de que disfrutaran de la noche, no se que haría si no lo estuvieran haciendo.

"Un cariño," Emmett se rió suavemente frente a mí, sobándose el costado donde Rose lo había picado.

"¿Te refieres a Rose?" le pregunte, a lo que respondió que si. Tomo una honda respiración y nos explico vagamente lo que paso entre ellos dos la tarde del martes, nos dijo que había prometido no decirle nada a nadie, pero sentía que Jasper y yo debíamos saber para estar atentos si algo como eso volvía a pasar de nuevo, para estar preparados. "Estaba muy sorprendido chicos, ella vino hacía mí y ya no era tenaz, estaba totalmente indefensa y me dejo ayudarla," susurro, más para sí mismo que para Jasper y para mí, pero escuchábamos atentamente. "Me gusta… realmente me gusta. Tenemos mucho en común; como nuestro amor por los carros, a los dos nos gusta una buena carcajada y las bromas… los dos somos fuertes en el exterior, pero muy suaves por dentro," Emmett dejo escapar un profundo suspiro, frotando la parte trasera de su cuello con su mano, y una expresión que me dejaba saber que estaba preocupado por algo. "Solo no quiero que ella piense que es un capricho después de haber terminado con Lauren o algo así, realmente quiero que sepa que ella es mucho más, es tan maravillosa…" su voz se apagó, mirándonos tímidamente a Jasper y a mí después de confesarnos sus sentimientos.

Jasper se quito las gafas y las limpio, lo conocía a él tan bien como conocía a Emmett, sabía que él también estaba pensando en algo serio al ver su frente arrugada. "¿Qué pasa, Jasp?" le pregunte.

"No lo se," se encogió de hombros, maldiciendo a la ligera en voz baja antes de continuar. "Sabes cuando odio hablarle a las mujeres, ellas me intimidan y siempre soy torpe, pero con Alice… es tan fácil hablar con ella… _quiero_ hablar con ella… me siento mucho mejor cuando estoy cerca de ella, mejor conmigo mismo. Estar a su alrededor me hace, no lo se… ¿completo? Como si hubiera estado esperando a que ella entrara en mi vida para sentirme como un todo," puso sus gafas de nuevo sobre su nariz, inclinándose hacia atrás en su silla. "Creo que tengo que acostumbrarme a la idea de que no me asusta estar cerca de ella, solo espero que ella no encuentre a alguien más." Le di unas palmadas en la espalda como una manera de apoyo, me sentía como si me pudiera identificar con ellos en algún nivel.

"Tu turno, Eddie," se rió entre dientes Emmett, sacando un cubo de hielo de su bebida y metiéndolo en su boca.

"Bella…" pensé en la manera en que me hacia sentir con sus manos masajeando mis hombros y espalda. "Tengo el gran impulso de que cada vez que la veo quiero agarrarla y besarla. Ella es tan hermosa y tiene una maravillosa personalidad, ¡y cocina!" agregue y obtuve la aprobación de Emmett y Jasper. "Solo quiero conocerla; no quiero echar a perder cualquier oportunidad que tenga con ella solo por dejar que mi cuerpo me controle." Los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo y se quedaron sentados, pensando para ellos mismos. Pensé en lo compasiva que era Bella, cuidándonos a todos a su manera, asegurándose de que por lo menos tenemos una buena comida por día, preguntándonos a todos si estábamos bien y tomándose un momento para platicar con cada uno de nosotros en las mañanas y después del trabajo.

"Al diablo; vayamos abajo con las chicas," Emmett se rió entre dientes cuando se levanto, Jasper y yo lo seguimos y los tres nos fuimos a la planta baja, a la pista de baile, inmediatamente buscamos a las chicas, y estaban justamente en medio de la multitud de cuerpos bailando.

La canción estaba terminando cuando comenzó otra, vagamente la recordaba cuando salió hace algunos años, me sorprendió que la estuvieran tocando… pero me sorprendió más ver la reacción de las chicas…

**Esta es la traducción de los nombres de las bebidas:**

Did You Get The Number Of That Truck – Conseguiste el número de esa camioneta **(Emmett&Rose)**

Flying Sunset – Volando al ocaso **(Jasper&Alice)**

Vile Green Stuff - Vil materia verde **(Edward&Bella)**


	10. Drink and Drunk

**Esta historia no me pertenece, la autora es iamvamp y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

**Capitulo 10**

_Beber y borrachos_

**Bella POV**

Las tres caminamos hacia la pista de baile; yo frenaba nuestro progreso al tropezarme, Rose se las arreglo para cacharme las dos veces. "Alice y sus estúpidos zapatos," murmure bajo mi aliento, sabiendo que probablemente las dos me podrían escuchar aún sobre el sonido de la música. Caminamos entre la multitud de cuerpos y nos unimos; estábamos en lo que se sentía como la mitad de la pista y comenzamos a bailar juntas una canción familiar. No podía recordar la última vez que había salido a bailar con mis chicas, con lo de la mudanza y las reparaciones no habíamos tenido tiempo.

Me concentre en moverme al ritmo de la música, dejando que la música se filtrara en mí y me relajara.

La canción termino para ser remplazada por la canción favorita de Rose, Alice y la mía para cuando estábamos juntas, y era tan vieja y clásica que siempre nos sorprendía cuando la tocaban, 'Rapture' por 'iio'. Las tres gritamos al escuchar el inicio de la canción, saltando por la emoción. Nuestro entusiasmo en respuesta por la canción atrajo a un grupo de cinco hombres que caminaban en el borde de la pista de baile. Baje la vista a mis pies y sentí que me ruborizaba al poder atraer su atención hacia nosotras, debimos haber gritado muy fuerte.

Bailamos juntas 'nuestra canción' y cerré los ojos, escuchando la letra y mis latidos. Uno o dos minutos después sentí a alguien detrás de mí. No lo podía ver, pero podía sentir que estaba ahí, una sensación de agitación corrió a través de mí, sabia que estaba más cerca de lo que me gustaría. Siempre había sido muy particular acerca de mi espacio personal y si alguien lo invadía tendía a sentirme ansiosa, como me estaba comenzando a sentir ahora.

Abrí los ojos para ver que Alice, Rose y yo estábamos vagamente rodeadas por los cinco hombres que nos vieron desde el borde de la pista, mirando a Alice y Rose me di cuenta de que ellas tampoco estaban felices de ser encerradas. Trate de pensar en una forma de irnos sin armar un lío, pero la única cosa en que pude pensar fue en herirlos físicamente y correr, pero ellos fácilmente nos superaban en número y fuerza. Estar en medio de la pista también nos hacia menos visibles, nadie nos podría escuchar protestar si estos tipos trataban algo. Mire hacia el techo del club, como si estuviera esperando que la respuesta estuviera escrita ahí, instrucciones completas, paso por paso. Mis ojos se distrajeron al mirar un par de brillantes ojos verdes que lentamente se convirtieron en un verde carbonizado de rabia.

Sonreí, sabiendo que pronto las chicas seriamos salvadas por nuestros caballeros de sexy armadura cuando los vi caminando desde las escaleras. Los tipos a nuestro alrededor malinterpretaron nuestras sonrisas de agradecimiento y se acercaron más, cerrando el espacio entre nosotros. Sentí la mano del que estaba detrás de mí en mi cadera cuando dio un paso más, y se pego contra mí. _¿Dónde demonios estaban nuestros caballeros? _Gritaba en mi mente, mis manos se cerraron en puños lista para dar el primer golpe antes de que el tipo decidiera hacer algo más estúpido de lo que ya había hecho. Cerré mis ojos y me estremecí por la sensación.

La estúpida mano en mi cadera y el repulsivo cuerpo se separo abruptamente de mí y fue remplazado por dos cálidos, fuertes, familiares y bienvenidos brazos; se envolvieron fuertemente alrededor de mi cintura, sosteniéndome posesivamente desde atrás, asegurándome en su abrazo. Escuche un hondo y enojado gruñido salir de la garganta de Edward, y sentí vibrar su pecho contra mi cuerpo, mandando escalofríos a su paso.

Mire a mi derecha para ver a Jasper caminar hacia Alice con los brazos abiertos, Alice se volvió hacia los tipos y les saco la lengua antes de saltar al abrazo de Jasper. "Mi héroe," la escuche reír entre sus brazos y entonces ella lo beso en un lado del cuello y descanso su cabeza en el hombro de él, sonriendo con locura, pero al menos con calma.

Emmett camino hacia Rose y simplemente puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella, diciendo, "Hey, Bambi," mientras ella se acercaba a él, con una mirada presumida en su rostro y saludándolo a él con un, "Hola, Melocotón," los dos sonriendo el uno al otro. Emmett regreso su atención a los cinco 'hombres'. Él era muy musculoso y con la mirada amenazadora en su rostro era una señal de advertencia que asustaba lo suficiente para hacer que los tipos se alejaran de nosotros, se abrieron paso con las caras y ceños fruncidos, mirando hacia abajo en decepción.

Los seis nos relajamos por el alivio y con una risa Rose declaro orgullosamente, "Les mostramos a esos quien es el jefe," por lo cual las chicas soltamos risas y sonrisas.

Emmett se volvió hacia Rose diciendo, "Um… de hecho, nosotros se los mostramos," flexiono sus brazos, apuntando a sus bíceps. "Yo y estas armas de fuego." Me reí tanto de su seriedad que las lágrimas se formaron en mis ojos y era difícil para Edward sostenerme por la manera en que me estaba moviendo.

Después de calmarme lo suficiente para recoger mis sentidos me di cuenta de que Alice y Jasper estaban bailando juntos, no bailando la música que estaba sonando, pero bailaban su propio ritmo. Alice todavía estaba en los brazos de Jasper cuando él se balanceo poco a poco hacia adelante y atrás.

Emmett y Rose estaban ocupado bailando juntos los fuertes golpes, ahora que ya estaba estable, Edward me libero de su abrazo y me empujo hacia Emmett y Rose para unirnos al baile.

Cuando nos acercamos pude ver a Emmett jugando y bailando como un lunático así que me uní a él, estaba riéndome al hacer tontos movimientos, como tapar mi nariz y pretender que nadaba debajo del agua mientras él hacia las pantomimas de que estaba atrapado en una caja, haciendo que los dos quedáramos cara a cara y estalláramos en risas.

Rose detuvo la pequeña función que Emmett y yo teníamos y declaro que ella nos iba a mostrar como bailar de verdad. "Alguien necesita demostrarles a los aficionados como se hace de verdad." Di un paso hacia atrás para dejar para dejar a Emmett y Rose bailar en su mini-pista de baile, Edward, Jasper, Alice y yo estábamos de pie a lado de ellos, mirándolos hacer algunos movimientos originales.

"Bien, encantadora gente bailando, tomare un descanso, aquí les dejo una más lenta para que todos ustedes se balanceen a lo largo de la canción," anuncio el DJ, cuando cambio la canción a una más lenta y calmada.

Alice y Jasper, ya habían estado balanceándose juntos lentamente así que solo regresaron a lo que hacían. La mano de Jasper subía y bajaba por la espalda de Alice en una dulce caricia y los brazos de Alice estaban envueltos en su cuello, sus ojos cerrados y pude ver que ella dejaba suaves besos a lo largo y ancho de su garganta. Ellos lucían perfectos juntos, como en un cuento de hadas o como modelos de alguna cartelera. Ellos contrastaban tanto con Jasper y su rubio cabello, alto y una tranquilidad natural mientras que Alice tenia el cabello negro, era como una muñeca, y muy habladora.

La voz de Emmett atrajo mi atención hacia él y Rose, él estaba de pie frente a Rose, una mano en su espalda cuando se inclino, la otra extendida delante de él, esperando que ella le diera la mano como él pedía. "¿Me concede este baile, señorita?" esperaba que Rose se riera y tomara su mano, pero no lo hizo. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron por la vergüenza cuando tomo la mano que él le ofrecía, susurrando, "Seguro, Melocotón." Estaba de pie, viéndolos bailar lentamente, con las manos de Rose en los hombros de él, y los largos brazos de él descansando en la cintura de Rose, con una pequeña brecha entre ellos dos. Vi a Emmett romper la incomoda tensión entre ellos dos con una broma y los mire reír juntos antes de empezar una animada conversación.

Algo cálido paso por mi mano cuando mire a Emmett y Rose divirtiéndose el uno con el otro. Baje la vista para ver la mano de Edward rozar la mía otra vez, haciendo que mi mano se sintiera como si ardiera cuando su mano estaba en contacto con la mía y luego se convertía en hielo por su ausencia. Tomo mi mano en la suya y la llevo a sus labios, poniéndolos contra mi palma en un beso tan ligero como una pluma, sonreí por su caballeroso gesto mientras él soltaba mi mano. Envolví su cintura con mis brazos, acercándolo a mí, mientras él también me abrazaba fuertemente con sus brazos. Descanse mi cabeza en su hombro mientras lo sentía descansar su barbilla en el mío, y lo escuchaba suspirar con alegría. Estando en los brazos de Edward me hacia sentir cálida y cómoda, casi como un sueño. Cada parte de mi cuerpo que estaba bajo el toque de Edward se sentía como si estuviera en fuego, como si mi sangre hirviera por su toque y se extendiera como lava caliente por mis venas, corriendo como si bajara por el volcán, extendiéndose a través de mí para encender el resto de mi cuerpo. La forma en que mi cuerpo ya estaba en sintonía con el de él me sorprendió, me asustaba por que sabía que era imparable, la atracción entre nosotros dos era demasiado fuerte, incluso para que yo intentara fingir que él no se sentía de la misma manera. Era claro para mí a través de su toque, lo que provocaba pasaba de su piel a la mía, me encontraba con miradas lujuriosas cada vez que lo veía a los ojos.

La canción termino demasiado pronto y el DJ regreso para poner una ruidosa canción. Sintiéndome un poco agotada por los eventos decidí subir las escaleras y conseguir un trago, Edward estuvo de acuerdo en ir conmigo y también los otros. Rose anuncio que iba al bar conmigo y al instante Alice bajo para que Jasper se nos uniera. Los chicos fueron enviados a conseguir una mesa mientras las chicas jugábamos a los cazadores y conseguíamos algunas bebidas.

"Se que cóctel voy a pedir," anuncio Alice después de escanear rápidamente el menú en cuestión de segundos y me lo entrego para que yo lo revisara.

"Deberíamos conseguir algunos tragos también, podríamos jugar algún juego," Rose sonrió a mi lado cuando Alice trato de atraer la atención del camarero.

"¿Son ciegos estos camareros?" grito a nuestro lado. Levante la vista para ver un tumulto de gente luchando por ser atendidos, y Alice los estaba apuntando. "Esa no es excusa, somos calientes, tenemos que ser atendidas primero, es como una regla no escrita para los camareros."

Me reí de su pequeño discurso pero después vi a Rose y Alice mirarme seriamente, sabía que eso significaba seriedad. "Estoy segura de que al menos podemos atraer la atención de algún camarero…" Rose sonrió y Alice capto el significado, dejándome a medias y preguntándome de que estaban hablando. Alice se volvió hacia Roce y hacia mí con un plan de acción, el que las dos obedecimos.

Hicimos lo que habíamos dicho y nos formamos enfrente del bar. Alice, que estaba arrodillada en un taburete a mi izquierda había soltado un botón adicional de su blusa, mostrando un amplio escote, Rose, quien estaba a mi derecha, estaba de pie en toda su altura, su pecho hacia enfrente y su espalda un poco arqueada. Yo estaba de pie entre ellas dos, descansando mis brazos en la barra e inclinándome un poco hacia enfrente, mostrando el pecho a los camareros que pasaban.

El efecto fue inmediato cuando cuatro camareros pelearon por ser quien nos atendiera, las tres compartimos sonrisas escondidas cuando vimos que se dirigían a nosotras lo más rápido que podían.

El suertudo que tuvo el placer de servirnos se llamaba 'Duncan' según lo que decía su gafete. Era alto y no lucía mal, su piel estaba bronceada, por lo que supuse un reciente regreso de un clima tropical. Su cabello era negro y me di cuenta de que también tenía una linda sonrisa.

"Hola, Duncan," trate de sonreírle sensualmente, sin estar segura de si lo había logrado o no. _Es lindo_, mi mente, un poco borracha, decidió interrumpirme, sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de recordar que bebida quería ordenar. "¿Puedes traerme un… College Fuck, por favor?" le pregunte, mi rostro reflejaba una mirada de pura inocencia cuando lo mire sonreír juguetonamente por mi pregunta del 'College Fuck'.

"Seguro… supongo que te refieres al cóctel… no eres una estudiante de colegio, ¿o si?" Me pregunto con una sonrisa en sus ojos cuando empezó a mezclar los ingredientes de la bebida.

Impresionada por su juego tartamudeé, "N-no. No soy una estudiante." Sentí un ligero rubor en mis mejillas y baje la vista. Estúpida Bella, actuando coqueta solo para cumplir con la definición de 'coquetear', pensé para mí.

"¿Puedo darte_ otra cosa_ más?" pregunto después de terminar el primer trago, acentuando la parte de 'otra cosa' de manera provocativa.

"De hecho si…" decidí pasar un buen rato, viendo que estaba soltera y él estaba dispuesto a seguir el juego. "Quiero The Drunken Elf, por favor."

"Luce como si estuviera lista para uno de esos," se rió entre dientes, asintiendo hacia Alice; me reí de su rápido ingenio y escuche a Rose y Alice reír también.

Una vez que termino de mezclar el segundo cóctel pregunto, "¿Supongo que quieres algo más de mí?" levanto una ceja acentuando la pregunta, mientras que sus labios luchaban por reprimir la sonrisa.

"Hmmm… tienes razón… chico listo," hable en voz baja, me acerque más a él antes de decir, "Ahora, Hop Skip y Strip, por favor."

Duncan se alejo, sacudiendo la cabeza en falso desagrado por mi elección, los cuatro nos reímos; se dirigió al otro lado de la barra para tomar una botella mientras un par de brazos me volteaban.

"¡Tu pequeña descarada!" Rose se rió, de pie justo frente a mí, pretendiendo que me miraba con decepción.

"¿Qué? Todo lo que hice fue ordenar unas bebidas," murmure, agachando la vista, pretendiendo estar avergonzada y defendiendo mis acciones como una niña.

"Aquí esta, señorita," dijo Duncan, poniendo la tercera bebida enfrente de mí.

"¡Gracias, Duncan!" le dijo Alice desde mi lado. "Puedes traernos seis chupitos de Vodka, seis de Jack Daniels y seis de Apple Sourz… oh, y popotes, por favor," agrego, haciendo que él la viera con una mirada confundida. Él probablemente estaba intentando averiguar quien estaba con nosotras o si éramos parte del grupo de Alcohólicos Anónimos y nos habíamos vuelto locas después de un periodo intensivo de terapia, se encogió de hombros y se fue a completar nuestro pedido sin preguntar.

"¿Quién tiene nuestros pases de bebidas gratis?" pregunte mirando a Duncan llenar las copas con las bebidas.

"Um… los chicos," contesto Rose, murmurando algo bajo su aliento antes de voltearse a los chicos que estaban sentados en la misma mesa que antes. Como era de esperar ellos nos estaban mirando y por eso las tres nos empezamos a agitar… nosotras perras perezosas que no podíamos caminar una vez, regresar, y después volver a la mesa por segunda vez. Edward, Emmett y Jasper inmediatamente se levantaron y caminaron hacia nosotras, los tres con la preocupación tallada en sus rostros.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Ese estúpido camarero las estaba molestando?" le pregunto Emmett a Rose un poco frenético mientras se ponía de pie junto a ella, lanzando una mirada asesina a la espalda de Duncan.

"Alice, tu botón se soltó," escuche que Jasper le decía mientras señalaba a su pecho expuesto.

"Woops," Alice fingió modestia y se llevo las manos al pecho, comenzó a jugar con el botón y podía decir que ella estaba pretendiendo que no podía abrocharlo. "Jasper… ¿puedes ayudarme?" pregunto rápidamente mirando su blusa y soltó un suspiro desesperado como si hubiera sido derrotada.

"Por supuesto," susurro, inclinándose a la pequeña figura de Alice, me di cuenta de que él había estado mirando a Duncan y por primera vez lo vi un poco amenazante, no era algo que yo esperaba de él. Abrocho fácilmente el botón de la blusa antes de levantarla y sentarla de nuevo en el taburete, con sus brazos en la cintura de Alice.

"Hey chica bonita, ¿Qué podemos hacer los chicos por ustedes? ¿Realmente las esta molestando el camarero?" me pregunto Edward, estaba de pie detrás de mí y pude sentir el calor de su cuerpo buscando el mío.

"No, solo necesitamos los pases para las bebidas," murmuré en voz baja, esperando que él no hubiera escuchado y diera un paso para acercarse más a mí.

"Perdón, ¿Qué dijiste? No lo escuche por la música," susurro en mi oído, una sensación de cosquilleo hizo temblar mi cuerpo. Me incline un poco hacia atrás para ver que tan cerca estaba y pude sentir mi espalda presionar ligeramente su pecho.

"Solo necesitamos los pases para las bebidas," le dije cuando descanso su cabeza en mi hombro, como había hecho cuando bailamos. Por la forma en que estaba su rostro, podía adivinar que estaba mirando a Duncan.

"¿Es eso? Nos estaban volviendo locos. ¿No podían pedir que viniera solo uno a traérselos? ¡Eso no se hace, Bella!" bromeó y sentí sus manos apoyadas a los lados de mi cintura. "¿Tal vez debería castigarte un poco?" presiono sus dedos contra los lados de mi cintura, haciéndome que me retorciera y me riera.

"Tal vez," susurre levemente sin aliento cuando Duncan regreso con una bandeja cargada de bebidas.

"Aquí tienen señoritas," sonrió, poniendo la bandeja enfrente de mí, su sonrisa vaciló cuando vio a los chicos con nosotras, cada uno con los brazos a nuestro alrededor. "¿Cómo van a pagar?" me pregunto directamente, con la sonrisa de nuevo en sus labios.

"Aquí," Edward le dio dos pases mientras Jasper y Emmett le daban los suyos también. Duncan los reviso antes de decir, "Bien," y se los entrego de nuevo a los chicos antes de añadir, "Disfruten las bebidas."

Se giro para irse pero entonces se giro y me ofreció su mano. Sonreí y tome su mano, esperando un apretón de mano de su parte, pero llevo mi mano a sus labios. Primero beso la palma de mi mano y luego paso los labios ligeramente a los nudillos, haciendo que se me erizara el bello en el cuello y la parte superior de los brazos. Sonrió diabólicamente antes de alejarse y atender a otro cliente.

Todavía estaba de pie en los brazos de Edward ligeramente congelada. Mi mano extendida caía en cámara lenta a mi lado mientras yo tomaba una profunda respiración para tratar de quitarme el aturdimiento en el que estaba. Mis piernas se habían vuelto inestables y mi corazón palpitaba furiosamente en mi pecho, estaba segura de que Edward sería capaz de sentir los golpes en mi espalda y contra su pecho.

"Vamos a hacerlo, señoritas," Rose se rió cuando tomo la bandeja con las bebidas y se dirigió a la mesa. Jasper y Emmett tomaron los cócteles y los popotes y se fueron detrás de Rose, con Alice saltando detrás de ellos.

Edward dejo caer sus manos de mis costados y agarro mi cóctel y los popotes. "Vamos, Bella," murmuro, girándose para caminar a la mesa. Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de alejar el sentimiento del beso de Duncan de mi mente y cuerpo, _estúpido camarero jugando estúpidos juegos_. Él solo lo hizo para jugar con mi mente y molestar a Edward, estoy segura de que Duncan no se perdió la protección de Edward hacia mí.

Me fui a la mesa y me senté en el mismo lugar de antes, Rose había acomodado los chupitos a cada uno, para que todos tuviéramos una fila frente a nosotros.

"¡Juguemos a algo!" grito Alice desde donde estaba sentada, en la cabeza de la mesa de nuevo. Me di cuenta de que todos habían tomado los mismos lugares que antes.

"¡Strip Poker!" Emmett prácticamente grito desde donde estaba, con emoción cubriendo su rostro.

Rose golpeo la parte trasera de su cabeza. "Estamos en medio de un club y no tenemos tarjetas, idiota," ella se rió y sacudió su cabeza mientras el frotaba el lugar donde le habían pegado, "Bien," murmuro.

"Que tal si jugamos…" Alice se detuvo a poner su dedo índice en su boca mientras pensaba en algún juego. Ella grito de nuevo, lo cual significaba que tenía una idea y quería decirla. "¡Podemos jugar 'Alguna vez has'!"

Todos nos miramos entre nosotros con una interrogante, sin saber que juego era y de que se trataba.

"Explícate…" murmuró Edward un poco aburrido a mi lado. Parecía un poco apagado… esperaba que no estuviera enojado conmigo por coquetear con Duncan. No era como si Edward y yo estuviéramos juntos y yo no estaba en peligro con Duncan, entonces realmente él no tenía razones para estar enojado conmigo. Baje mi cabeza, estaba confundida del por qué él había reaccionado de esa manera.

Alice comenzó a explicarnos las reglas. "Bien, voy a hacerles tres preguntas, todos tenemos que cerrar los ojos cuando yo las haga y solo los podemos abrir una vez estén hechas las tres preguntas. Las preguntas se contestan con si o no, bebes un chupito si la respuesta es si, dejas el chupito si la respuesta es no. ¿Queda claro?" termino con un brillo peligroso en sus locos ojos. Todos asentimos, entendíamos las reglas. "Ojos cerrados," ordeno y el juego comenzó.

"La primera pregunta es… ¿Alguna vez has besando a una persona del mismo sexo?" pude escuchar los vidrios de algunos chupitos ser dejados en la mesa después de la pregunta, antes de que la siguiente llegara.

"¿Te sientes atraído por alguien de esta mesa?" al escuchar su pregunta de inmediato fui por el vaso del chupito, creo que pude escuchar el ruido de los seis chupitos al ser dejados en la mesa en respuesta a la pregunta.

"Última… ¿debemos salir todos a ver una película mañana en la noche?" termino con una pequeña risa, después de algunos segundos dijo, "Bien, abran los ojos."

Abrí los ojos lentamente y mire los chupitos de todos; me di cuenta de que Jasper y Rose eran los únicos que tenían un chupito lleno.

"¿Bella? ¿Besaste a una chica? ¡Explícalo!" dijo Rose, la incredulidad teñía su voz frente a mí.

Baje la cabeza, recordaba vagamente los eventos; pude escuchar que Edward se reía entre dientes a mi lado. Levante la vista y dije, "Si, lo hice. Estaba muy, muy borracha y era… vulnerable," murmuré, pude sentir mi cara ardiendo por mi frenético sonrojo y mire hacia mi regazo.

Entonces escuche a Rose preguntarle a Alice, "¿Besaste a una chica, Ali? ¿Cuándo?"

"Um… fue hace algunos años, estaba un poco borracha y la idea llego a mi cabeza y tenía curiosidad así que bese a la primera chica que vi… que fue Bella," agrego y se rió.

"De ninguna manera… ¡es tan caliente!" escuche a Emmett susurrar del otro lado de la mesa seguido del sonido del segundo golpe de la noche, sin duda hecho por Rose. Mi rubor se había calmado un poco y ya no estaba haciendo estragos en toda su fuerza.

Jasper fue el siguiente en hablar, "_Tú_… ¿besando a un chico, Edward?" Haciendo hincapié en la palabra 'tú' con incredulidad. No podía evitar sentir lo mismo; nunca pensé que Edward pudiera hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Pude sentir que Edward se movía a mi lado, se encogió de hombros antes de decir, "Estaba visitando a algunos amigos de la universidad y me emborrache, algunos chicos comenzaron a jugar al pollo gay y me dijeron que tenia que hacerlo. Me aleje de ellos antes de que dijeran que iba en contra de lo 'pro'. Así que pensé mierda, no volveré aquí de nuevo entonces fui hacia él y me retire después del primer beso," levanto la vista y se encontró con todos los ojos que lo miraban con asombro. "¿Qué? Emmett también lo hizo," declaro antes de bajar la cabeza como lo había echo antes.

Emmett se rió, probablemente por el recuerdo. "Si, me retaron a hacerlo, así que lo hice. Saben que no podía perder, y no lo hice," dijo en un tono casual antes de señalar a Rose y Jasper. "¿Ustedes dos no lo han hecho nunca antes?" una mirada un poco sorprendida apareció en su rostro al mirar a Rose.

"Nunca lo he hecho," declaro simplemente Jasper antes de tomar un trago del cóctel que había ordenado Alice.

"¿Qué? ¿Piensas que solo por que soy rubia y con pecho tenía que besar a una chica? ¡Sabes que no soy como esas perras!" Rose dijo al lado de Emmett, mientras el se encogió un poco hacia atrás, bajando la cabeza y frotando la parte posterior de su cuello.

"Lo siento, Bambi," le dijo antes de tomarle la mano y pasar el pulgar por la palma de la mano de Rose.

"Estamos bien, Melocotón," dijo en voz baja mientras soltaba su mano y se inclinaba hacia él. Él paso su brazo alrededor de ella y froto el brazo de ella con su mano.

Él debía saber que realmente la había molestado, y podía ver por la forma en que Rose estaba mirando sus manos que sus ojos estaban brillando por las lágrimas no derramadas. Ella siempre había sido estereotipada como la rubia idiota o como una zorra, debió haber sido un golpe a su autoestima que Emmett también lo hiciera, especialmente después de que el supiera la tortura que sufrió mientras crecía.

"¿Qué película deberíamos ver?" pregunte, tratando de romper el incómodo silencio en la mesa.

"Creo que deberíamos ver lo que hay cuando estemos allí, no he ido al cine en mucho tiempo así que no estoy seguro de lo que tengan," Jasper respondió, tomando su último chupito.

"¿Cuál es el nombre de este cóctel?" susurro Edward en mi oído. Salte por la sensación de chispas correr a través de mí a causa de su cercanía. "Tiene un sabor realmente bueno, mucho mejor que mi elección."

"College Fuck," murmuré en voz baja.

Edward se atraganto con la bebida, una vez recuperado se aclaro la garganta y dijo, "Perdón, ¿Cuál es el nombre?"

Me reí de cómo me las arregle para romper su fachada con una pequeña palabra.

"El nombre del cóctel es 'College Fuck', lindo no es," dije cuando tome algo del cóctel a través del popote.

"Um… si… lindo," tartamudeo y después miro a Jasper. "¿Qué cóctel tienes tú?"

"The Drunken Elf," se rió, echando un vistazo a Alice, que parecía un pequeño duendecillo muy feliz. Seguía balanceándose en su asiento mientras bebía de su cóctel.

"Yummy yummy dice mi barriguita," dijo y entonces se detuvo y miro a su alrededor. "¡Oye, eso fue divertido!" se rió; señalándose a sí misma. "¿Me escuchaste, Jazzy?" se rió y casi cae de su silla de nuevo.

"Ven aquí," le susurro con calma cuando la levanto de su silla y la coloco en su regazo con facilidad, frotando su espalda mientras ella suspiraba de alivio y descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de él, jugando con el cuello de la camisa de Jasper en sus manos.

Ella se giro para ver a Jasper, sus ojos probablemente tenían problemas concentrándose solo en él e intentando ignorar a los otros dos que probablemente estaría viendo con su visión de borracha. "Te amo," le dijo. Pude ver que tenía una expresión seria cuando lo dijo; mezclada con una profunda reflexión y confusión.

Jasper la estaba mirando, una pequeña e insegura sonrisa en sus labios mientras la mecía lenta y rítmicamente. Él beso su frente antes de que ella se girara y descansara su cabeza en el pecho de él, cerrando lentamente los ojos.

_Alice esta borracha_, pensé para mi cuando bebí un poco más del cóctel, dándome cuenta de que Edward y yo casi nos lo habíamos terminado entre los dos.

Emmett y Rose se habían terminado su jarra, Emmett todavía tenía su brazo cómodamente alrededor de Rose cuando los escuche hablar de carros y esas cosas. Rose le estaba diciendo que el carro de sus sueños era un Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, pero que por el momento ella amaba su BMW.

Podía sentir los efectos del alcohol golpearme ahora. Sentía que mi vista iba con unos segundos de retraso con los movimientos de mi cabeza. Y también me sentía cansada; siempre me sentía un poco somnolienta después de beber y esta noche no era la excepción. Bostecé y Edward debió haber visto mi acción por que me pregunto, "¿Quieres irte a casa ahora?"

Asentí, no sentía ganas de beber más y sabía que me tomaría la mayor parte del día de mañana para recuperarme. Edward les dijo a todos que nosotros ya nos íbamos, Alice estaba dormida en los brazos de Jasper y él estuvo de acuerdo en venir con nosotros a casa. Emmett y Rose también se levantaron de la mesa, y todos nos dirigimos a la salida.


	11. Goodbye Sky Harbor

**Esta historia no me pertenece, la autora es iamvamp y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

**Capitulo 11**

_Goodbye Sky Harbor_

**Jasper POV**

Era yo quien dirigía un nuestro grupito de seis del club a la casa, la caminata de quince minutos me ayudo a despejarme un poco, no es que estuviera borracho. Tal vez frío viento nocturno me podía ayudar a distraerme del ángel que llevaba en mis brazos… no tuve suerte.

Alice estaba acurrucada en mis brazos, sus piernas cayendo inertes y sus brazos envueltos flojamente en mi cuello. Su perfecto rostro hermoso estaba presionado en el hueco de mi cuello, podía sentir cada respiración y cada latido de su corazón. Me sentía completo y eufórico con ella en mis brazos; solo esperaba que ella se sintiera de la misma manera. En el club había dicho que me amaba, pero ¿Cómo podía creerle cuando estaba tan borracha? ¿Lo decía en serio? ¿Decía que me amaba como un amigo? Dudaba que mañana recordara su confesión. La presione con fuerza contra mí, con la sensación de sus latidos golpeando contra mi pecho, entrelazándose con los míos.

"Lo dije en serio Jasper," escuche su dulce voz susurrar en mi oído. Casi deje de caminar cuando ella hablo, esperando que estuviera segura de lo que decía. No sabía que eran todos los sentimientos y pensamientos que pasaron por mi mente, pero sabía que todos eran por ella y para ella. Si lo que sentía no era amor, entonces definitivamente estaba en camino de convertirse en amor, sólo sería cuestión de tiempo.

"Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti, Alice," susurre, acercándomela aún más cuando sentí sus piernas envolverse en mi cintura y sus brazos sostenerme fuertemente. Pude sentir una lágrima salir de mis ojos cuando se lo confesé; eran muchas las emociones que estaban corriendo a través de mí… casi insoportable, sin embargo adictivo al mismo tiempo.

Sentí que se movía hacia atrás en mi apretado abrazo para mirarme. No estaba avergonzado de dejar que ella viera mis lágrimas, las cuales limpio con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios. No pude alejar mi vista de sus labios cuando continuamos nuestro camino de regreso a casa. Mi cuerpo me estaba gritando para que la besara.

Mi intuitiva Alice debió darse cuenta de que mi vista estaba en sus labios, se inclino hacia adelante, ahora con sus ojos fijos en mis labios antes de presionar los suyos contra los míos. El alivio lleno mi cuerpo por su toque; sentía mis labios como si quemaran, y sin embargo no estaban lo suficientemente calientes. Todos los pensamientos sobre donde estábamos se evaporaron de mi mente, todo en lo que podía concentrarme era en Alice. Pase mi mano, que temblaba lujuriosamente, por su espalda y su costado, sobre sus costillas. Mi toque debió hacerle cosquillas por que jadeó, tome ventaja de eso y metí mi legua en su boca, queriendo saborearla, sentirla. Ella respondió con tanto entusiasmo como yo, abrazándome más fuertemente con sus piernas, sus manos se hundieron en mi cabello cuando nuestras lenguas comenzaron una batalla, con hambre de más. Me aleje, jadeando mientras ella respiraba con dificultad; mirando dentro de sus ojos los vi llenos de amor y lujuria.

"Eres casi tan bueno como Bella," dijo antes de dejar de nuevo su cabeza contra mi cuello y besarlo ligeramente, temblando de felicidad.

"Voy a tener que seguir practicando contigo hasta que sea mejor," respondí, mi voz ronca por la pasión que me hacia sentir.

**Emmett POV**

"Relincho," grite cuando corría por las calles con Rosalie fuertemente agarrada a mi cuello. Me ordeno que la llevara cargando a casa solo por que Alice estaba muy borracha, y Bella era demasiado torpe para caminar. Pero no me importaba, me estaba divirtiendo mucho con Rose, ella estaba en el mismo nivel que yo cuando se trataba de bromear. Había estado increíble en el club, ¡tuvimos una competencia de baile! No muchas chicas harían algo tan tonto como eso, o como ahora, que estaba pretendiendo ser mi jinete.

"Látigo, látigo." Rose se rió desde atrás de mí. "Ese es el efecto de sonido de mi látigo, solo en caso de que no lo supieras, melocotón."

Me reí de la seriedad con que me explico lo del efecto de sonido, ¡ella era un diamante!

"¿Bambi tiene un látigo?" pregunte, fingiendo sorpresa, cargándola de un lado a otro por toda la desierta carretera.

"Oh si… vaquero…" susurro suavemente en mi cuello. "Y apuesto a que eso te encanta," agrego, haciendo que tropezara un poco. Se rió de mi reacción por sus sexys palabras, me estaba volviendo loco. No era suficiente que ella estuviera presionada contra mí, tenía que seguir adelante y también decir algo como eso. Mi pecho golpeaba por la adrenalina que corría a través de mí, la lujuria y la furiosa pasión que corrían por mí era tanta que casi no podía controlarla.

Deje salir una larga respiración, tratando de calmar mis pensamientos. Se habían desviado hacía mi 'jinete'… ella vestía ropa interior y un sombrero de vaquero… _¡Maldita sea Emmett! _Me regañe a mi mismo, solo pensar en ella me hacia endurecerme. "Serás mi muerte," murmuré, más para mí que para ella y la escuche reír de nuevo. "Compórtate o te hare caminar," le dije, eso era lo único que podía hacer.

"Si, señor," contesto, en una convincente voz de 'soy inocente'. Gemí para mi mismo, ¿Cómo podía pasar de reír, hablar sobre carros y cosas a ser una descarada burla sexy?

**Edward POV**

Bella y yo habíamos hablado todo el camino del club a la casa, me tome mi tiempo, asegurándome que lo otros iban seguros enfrente, quería todo el tiempo que pudiera para hablar con ella y conocerla mejor.

Entre en la casa con Bella todavía aferrada a mi espalda para encontrarme a Jasper sentado en una silla, con Alice todavía en sus brazos. Parecía como si no reconociera a nadie más en el cuarto mientras miraba a Alice, acariciándole la cara de vez en cuando, parecía que estaba dormida.

Un ruido sordo salió de la cocina y fui a investigar. Rose estaba tirada en el suelo dormida, Emmett pasaba una mano por su cara con exasperación mientras la miraba. "Bambi, di adiós," murmuro cuando la levanto del suelo. Ella se movió en sus brazos antes de abrir los ojos y decir, "¡Llévame a la cama, melocotón!" Emmett dejo salir una ruidosa respiración cuando la echo fácilmente sobre su hombro y camino hacia la habitación. "No me dejes sola, por favor," escuche que ella le decía cuando paso por la puerta de la cocina. "Me quedare tanto como quieras si te comportas," le respondió Emmett con voz tensa, ganándose un "¡Woohoo!" proveniente de Rose.

¡Perfecto, las chicas realmente no podían controlar las bebidas! Me pregunte como estarían mañana… ¿Cómo le harían Bella, Alice y Rose para salir de la cama? Pensé para mi cuando escuche a Emmett alejarse con Rose.

"Tengo hambre," dijo una dulce voz detrás de mí. Casi olvido que todavía estaba colgada de mi espalda. Me reí de su confesión como de niña y camine para dejarla sentada en la encimera, estabilizándola un par de veces antes de que fuera a prepararnos un fuerte café y algún aperitivo.

"Voy a llevar a Alice a la cama, esta muy cansada. Pero um… Emmett se desmayó en su cama, entonces la voy a llevar a mi cama… creo que también podría mantener un ojo en ella, no quiero dejarla sola en el estado en que se encuentra," pude ver el sonrojo de Jasper mientras hablaba mirando sus pies, con sus manos en sus bolsillos. Regreso su atención a Bella, un poco de preocupación grabada en su vergüenza. "¿Esta bien, Bella? ¿Crees que ella estará bien con eso? ¿O debería dejarla contigo o algo así?" lucia como si estuviera en un ataque de pánico, pobre Jasper. Por lo que podía decir, probablemente estaba asustado sobre como podía manejar toda la situación. Llevar a una chica a la cama, una chica por la cual yo sabía se preocupaba, y preocuparse si ella estaría bien con eso o no.

Bella salto torpemente al suelo y se tambaleó hacia Jasper, se apoderó de sus mejillas, justo como mi abuela solía hacerme cuando era un niño. "Eres un chico bueno, Jasper, eres un guardián," arrastro las palabras y le dio una palmada en la espalda. "Entonces… cuida de Ali por mí… estoy un poco decapitada… no… no… no es eso," murmuró, con su frente arrugada por la concentración. "Incapacitada… eso suena mejor… maldición, por el momento estoy borracha, entonces… ¡Pedro no lo puede hacer! Después buscas la mercancía dañada, ¿bien?" comenzó a empujarlo hacia la puerta, Jasper camino de regreso a Alice riéndose.

Sacudiendo el polvo de las manos después de su duro trabajo, Bella se dirigió hacia la encimera donde había estado sentada antes, trato de saltar lo mejor que pudo pero estando tan borracha como lo estaba y sin ser lo suficiente alta, se dio por vencida y se sentó en el piso, sus pies se extendían ante sus ojos mientras recargaba la espalda en las puertas del armario. "De todas formas, ahí arriba me hubiera dado vértigo," murmuró bajo su respiración como un niño que no se había salido con la suya y estuviera de mal humor.

Me reí de ella y me di cuenta de que ella estaba jugando con una naranja en sus manos. _¿De donde había salido? _Me pregunte y mire a mí alrededor. Allí, en la encimera había un plato de frutas que había sido alterado, un plátano se estaba cayendo del plato, luciendo como si se estuviera deteniendo para salvar si vida, mientras que una pera, una manzana y un durazno fueron esparcidos a lo largo del borde del mostrador.

Regrese a terminar nuestros cafés, entre las interrupciones de Jasper y Bella todavía no terminaba de prepararlos. Nunca podría hacer el trabajo de Bella, yo hubiera terminado en el suelo, pensé, concentrándome en lo que tenía en las manos. Encontré pan en la mesa y decidiendo que una tostada seria una buena idea para absorber algo del alcohol, me puse a trabajar. No podía dejar de pensar en que estaría haciendo Bella detrás de mí ó si estaba mirándome, lo que hizo que la piel de la parte de atrás de mi cuello se erizara…

"¿Por qué _na-ranja_?" la voz de Bella sonó a mis espaldas y no pude evitar voltear y mirar lo que había en su rostro, lucia confundida pero con determinación. Tenía una intensa concentración en su cara cuando miraba la naranja que poco a poco comenzó a hacer pedazos, lanzándolos al piso.

Tome las tostadas y los cafés y me dirigí a ella. Cuando estuve cerca levanto la mirada hacia mí, esbozo una sonrisa un poco tambaleante y palmeo el lugar a su lado, regresando su atención a la naranja. Me senté en el lugar que ella designo para mí cuando la escuche meditar sobre la naranja de nuevo.

"La naranja lleva el nombre de un lugar en Francia, ¿o es el lugar en Francia el que lleva el nombre de una naranja? ¿O es el lugar y la fruta de naranja lleva el nombre del color naranja? Es como una conspiración… ¡que nadie conoce!" no podía dejar de maravillarme con sus pensamientos, ¿pensaba en cosas tan triviales como esta todo el tiempo, o era solo por que estaba borracha? Su pensamiento era tan único por lo poco que había entendido, realmente necesitaba conocerla más, si solo pudiera entender como trabajaba su mente.

Abruptamente aventó la naranja lejos de ella, golpeando la puerta del armario de enfrente, alejándose, esa naranja debió haberla desconcertado, me reí para mi mismo, dándole su tostada y su café.

Los dos comimos en un confortable silencio, podía escuchar el tictac del reloj desde donde estaba colgado en la pared y el lejano ruido de los ronquidos de Emmett.

"Fue divertida la noche," oí como Bella rompía el cómodo silencio entre los dos, pero era un sonido bienvenido. "Emmett sabe como hacer algunos movimientos, tengo que aceptarlo," agrego, asintiendo como si estuviera de acuerdo consigo misma mientras una ligera sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

"Si, no fue tan malo," señale, incapaz de decidir si había disfrutado la noche o no. Pensé de nuevo en los eventos de la noche, claramente bailar con Bella fue lo mejor, pero entonces verla con el camarero realmente me desconcertó. Sentí que me llenaba de rabia, celos y protección cuando los mire platicar… coqueteando juntos. El chico fue demasiado lejos cuando beso su mano, también se pudo haber acercado por la barra y jugar al tenis de amígdalas justo enfrente de mí.

Cambie de tema antes de que me pudiera enojar más por el recuerdo y le pregunte, "¿Qué deberíamos hacer mañana? Tu y yo tenemos que decidir…"

Me di cuenta de un movimiento proveniente de Bella cuando le pregunte sobre mañana y me la encontré tratando de tragar una pieza de tostada y estaba agitando las manos como si se tratara de un controlador de trafico fuera de control. Finalmente se las arreglo para despejar su boca y decir. "¿Qué tal el parque? Todos podemos caminar, hablar y tomar algo de aire fresco mientras estemos ahí," tragó un poco de café. "Este es un buen café," agrego con una sonrisa y bebió un poco más. Pensé en su sugerencia, para mí era una manera perfecta de poder hablar con ella un poco más. Desde que nos mudamos no había tenido muchas oportunidades de hablar solo con ella, siempre había alguien más en la habitación que se unía a la plática o se la llevaba lejos de mí.

Un hondo bostezo salió de Bella y cuando la mire estaba un poco inclinada hacia abajo. "Vamos a llevarte a la cama," le dije cuando me puse de pie y la ayude a levantarse. Se balanceo inestablemente en sus pies y camino unos pasos a la sala, sus piernas se doblaron. La agarre por lo que se sintió la decima vez en la noche antes de que le hiciera otra visita a su viejo amigo el piso. "¿Supongo que debo ayudar a que esta doncella llegue a su torre?" le pregunte cuando la puse en sus pies.

"Si el gentil señor seria tan amable," murmuró, intentando sofocar otro bostezo.

Sonreí por su respuesta, había esperado que ella solo asintiera o dijera que si, pero luego ella sale con que puede articular esa respuesta, aún cuando ella esta todavía un poco borracha. Tome su ligero cuerpo en mis brazos, haciendo que ella envolviera seguramente los suyos en mi cuello y salí de la cocina hacia las escaleras.

En el momento en que puse un pie en las escaleras me di cuenta de que nunca había visto su habitación, y no creía que Emmett o Jasper lo hubieran echo. Me pregunte como sería… pero conociendo a Bella siempre se las arreglaba para sorprenderme con un resultado totalmente diferente de lo que yo esperaba, por lo que decidí esperar y ver, de todas formas pensé, tal vez me podría equivocar.

Llegue a la cima de las escaleras por donde se entraba a su habitación y vi un gran escritorio de madera sólida, encima de este había una laptop, una lámpara, pilas dispersas de papeles, y unos cuantos libros gruesos que parecían actuar como sujetapapeles para todas las hojas dispersas. Girando mi vista por su habitación me di cuenta de que había un caballete que estaba con una colorida pieza en proceso de ser terminada. Mirando detenidamente la pintura me di cuenta de que se parecía a los otros cuadros que había en la casa. Eran abstractos y de colores brillantes, había buscado el nombre del artista en los cuadros y estaba en blanco. Pero ahora sabía quien los había pintado y ella estaba justo en mis brazos. Que fuera una hábil artista era otra cosa que no sabía de ella, me pregunte que tanto podría aprender sobre ella mañana en el parque.

Vi su cama en una de las esquinas de la habitación y camine hacia allí. La cama estaba a un lado de la ventana dejando que chorros de luz de luna cruzara por su cama. También me percate de algunos libros maltratados que estaban en el alféizar de la ventana y en su mesita de noche. Realmente le debe encantar la lectura.

La coloque en su cama y me alejé unos pasos para mirarla. En ese momento lucia más como un ángel, la luz de la luna brillando sobre ella cuando se movió en la cama para acomodarse. La luz caía sobre su rostro, acentuando sus rasgos, llevando mi atención a su pálida piel sin defectos, mejillas color rosa, profundos ojos chocolate los cuales estaban enmarcados por unas largas pestañas y sus labios, sus suaves, rosas y atractivos labios.

Agache mi vista hacia el suelo, sabiendo que mientras más la mirara, más iba a querer robarla, tomarla como mía, hacerla sentir de la misma manera que me sentía en este momento, lleno de furiosa lujuria, pasión, deseo, necesidad.

"Umm… necesito cambiarme para dormir," escuche su susurro enfrente de mí, alejando mi mirada del suelo y sacándome de mis pensamientos sobre ella. Escuche que arrastraba los pies cuando añadió, "Puedes regresar una vez me haya cambiado, si quieres hacerlo, no tienes que…"

Me gire y vi sus delicadas manos jugando la una con la otra en un ataque de ansiedad y el rubor llegar a sus mejillas, quería que me quedara con ella. No pude evitar sentirme lleno de alegría por que ella quisiera pasar más tiempo conmigo esta noche; solo esperaba que el alcohol no fuera la razón de sus decisiones. "Iré a cambiarme y después regreso para hacerte compañía un rato," le dije, tratando de mantener mi voz lo más tranquila que pudiera mientras sentía mí estomago como si se hubiera convertido en una granja de mariposas y me dirigía a mi habitación para cambiarme.

Rápidamente me cambie a un par de pants y una camiseta y prácticamente corrí de regreso a su habitación por mi impaciencia, recordándome a mi mismo reducir mi velocidad cuando iba a mitad de las escaleras que llevaban hasta su cuarto, no quería parecer desesperado o tratando de mirar mientras ella se cambiaba o algo así… aunque no me importaría…

Bella estaba sentada en su cama con una enorme sudadera azul oscuro con el logo de 'Keele University' en ella… me pregunté de dónde era. Sus piernas estaban desnudas, ya que llevaba unos cortísimos shorts, ¿Por qué me tentaba de esa manera?

Me dirigí hacia donde estaba sentada recargada contra la cabecera de su cama, jugando con la manga de su enorme sudadera. A medida que me acercaba me di cuenta de su estantería… era más que un librero. Los libros estaban guardados en todos los espacios disponibles y también había una docena o más en la parte superior. También había tres o cuatro libros más en la mesa a un lado del estante.

Levanto la vista cuando me pare en un lado de su colección de libros y pude sentir su mirada recorriéndome de abajo hacia arriba, quemándome con sus profundos ojos cafés. "Luces lindo," escuche que susurraba, seguido de un gritito y por la forma en que sonó, una palmada en la frente. No pude evitar sonreírle cuando toco mi turno de mirarla. "Tú también," conteste y esperaba aliviar su vergüenza con el cumplido.

Esperando poder romper el ligero sentimiento de incomodidad en la habitación regrese mi vista al estante y dije, "Te gusta leer, ¿eh?" al mirar la vasta colección, algunos títulos llamaron mi atención. Una gran cantidad de libros de Stephen King eran visibles, tanto como las clásicas crónicas vampíricas de Anne Rice, ver esos libros me recordó la primera vez que vi a Bella, vistiendo su camiseta de 'Vampiros contra las drogas'. Algunos otros llamaron mi atención como los siete libros de Harry Potter, Bella era como yo, una gran fan de la ficción. Uno o dos nombres de autores saltaban a la superficie de entre todos, Anne Gracie y Julia Quinn.

Me di cuenta de que la habitación estaba muy tranquila… demasiado tranquila y me gire para ver a Bella mirando sus manos que estaban ocupadas jugando con una banda elástica. Debió haberse dado cuenta que mi atención estaba en ella y susurró, "Si, me gusta leer. Parece que los libros son la única cosa que me dejan ir al momento. Ir a lugares ficticios como castillos, bailes, a otros países y otras eras, me deja escapar de la agonía que debo sufrir cada segundo en el mundo real," contesto a la pregunta retorica que le había hecho.

Vi que sus manos temblaban un poco cuando hablo y me sentí como si me hubieran pegado en el estomago. ¿Por qué alguien tan hermosa físicamente y una personalidad tan sabia debía sufrir tanto? Quería alejar todos sus malos recuerdos y remplazarlos con recuerdos felices, libres de preocupaciones. Pero no podía y me sentí completamente inútil.

La atmosfera se sentía tensa y con dolor, no podía pensar en alguna manera de romperla así que solo me quede de pie, mirándola.

Después de un minuto que se sintió como si hubieran sido días, se levanto y camino hacia su estéreo, buscando a través de una colección de discos tan grande como sus libros. Encontré algo de lo que podía hablar y camine a sentarme en un lado de ella en el suelo y tome un montón de discos para mirarlos. Siempre sentía que podías aprender mucho de una persona por la música que escuchaba o los libros que le gustaban. De su colección de libros me di cuenta que le gustaban más o menos el mismo género de libros que a mí y ahora quería descubrir si también le gustaba la misma música.

Escuche como comenzaba una canción cuando Bella se fue a sentar de nuevo a su cama, cubriendo sus suaves piernas desnudas con una cobija y descansaba contra el cabecero de la cama mientras me miraba estudiando sus discos. Estuvimos de esta manera hasta que no pude callar mi pregunta más tiempo. Quería… no, necesitaba saber que era eso tan malo de lo que ella tenía que escapar. Con mi decisión hecha, me levante con rigidez del suelo y me senté a los pies de la cama de Bella.

"¿Estas bien?" le susurre como si no quisiera que nadie más nos escuchara. Aunque nadie en la casa podía ser capaz de hacerlo, probablemente ya todos estaban dormidos. "¿Quieres hablar de eso?" le pregunté, esperando que me dijera un poco más sobre ella, que confiara en mí.

"Estoy bien," asintió, entonces frotó su ceño fruncido cuando agrego, "Sólo que traje de regreso algunos recuerdos de mi mamá… ella era mi mejor amiga y me tuvo a los 17 años, murió hace cuatro años y me quede completamente sola. Quiero decir, tenía a Charlie, él es mi papá, pero ya no tenía a mi mejor amiga, no tenía a mi mamá," dijo con una desgarradora voz mientras luchaba por mantener la compostura. "La extraño Edward, realmente la extraño. Ella se alejó de mí hace cuatro años y yo aún pienso en ella cada día. ¿Por qué tuvo que morir?" la voz de Bella tembló cuando termino su pregunta. Había una tristeza enfermiza llenándome cada vez más y más con cada palabra que ella susurraba y no podía comenzar a comprender como se sentía. ¿Cómo podía haber sobrevivido a tanto dolor?

Una solitaria lágrima se derramo de sus ojos y finalmente me miro. Me asuste cuando la vi. Las lágrimas corrían sin cesar de sus rojos y enojados ojos, la punta de su nariz estaba roja al igual que sus mejillas, por las lágrimas y el dolor.

No podía soportar el espacio entre nosotros dos, la urgencia de consolarla corrió a través de mí y antes de que pudiera procesar lo que estaba haciendo, envolví mis brazos alrededor de ella, con cuidado pero con fuerza. Presiono su húmedo rostro contra mi pecho cuando sus manos se aferraron a mi camisa como a la vida misma, presionándose a si misma más fuerte en mi abrazo. Su cuerpo temblaba afectado por los sollozos cuando yo daba lo mejor de mí para consolarla. Acaricie su espalda y pase mi mano por su cabello mientras le susurraba dulces palabras al oído. Me sentía débil y vacío como ella y lo mejor que podía hacer era limpiar las lágrimas de su manchada cara.

Su llanto comenzó a disminuir y podía escucharla sollozando, y sentir sus jadeos en su intento de tomar respiraciones más profundas y detenerse a si misma de llorar de nuevo. Parecía casi calmada cuando sentí su boca moverse contra mi pecho y escuchar sus palabras llegar hasta mis oídos. "Mi mamá no era tan buena con la lectura… decía que a veces las palabras jugaban con ella mientras trataba de leer, se movían alrededor de la página y así ella no podía encontrarle mucho sentido a lo que estaba leyendo… una vez fui lo suficientemente grande me di cuenta de que probablemente era disléxica, solo que ella no lo sabía," tomo una profunda respiración y continuo. "Recuerdo que una vez que la vi leyendo un papel le dije que probablemente era disléxica, entonces con voz seria ella dijo: 'No, Bella, cariño, no soy disléxica. Las palabras se mueven en todos los papeles, pero mis ojos son los únicos que pueden verlo'," sentí que temblaba un poco, suponiendo que se estaba riendo de ella misma antes de escuchar su dulce voz llenar mis oídos de nuevo. "Mamá se entero de que me gustaba leer cuando tenía unos siete u ocho años, se volvió totalmente loca. Un sábado en la mañana me llevo a una gran librería y me dijo que echara un vistazo alrededor y me compraría todos los libros que quisiera," sentí su rostro moverse en una sonrisa cuando recordó ese momento. "Después de una hora regrese con tres libros. Casi maldice en la mitad de la tienda y me dijo que buscara algo más, me amenazo con que no me iba a dejar salir de la librería hasta que no pusiera al menos doce libros en sus manos," se alejo un poco de mi cuerpo y quito las lágrimas de sus mojados ojos. Después de secarlos lo mejor que pudo volvió a mirarme, sus ojos todavía estaban rojos por el llanto, pero podía ver un destello de emoción en ellos, algo como esperanza o triunfo. "Al final termine con trece libros, ella me mantuvo ahí por casi cinco horas," una temblorosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios. "Hizo la misma cosa cada cumpleaños y Navidad hasta…" una solitaria lágrima rodo por sus mejillas y al instante la seque, y la presione fuertemente contra mi pecho de nuevo. Era como si yo pudiera sujetarla lo suficientemente fuerte, podría ser capaz de expulsar toda la tristeza que estaba enterrada en su interior, sacarla de ella y liberarla del dolor.

"¿Alice y Rose saben que todavía la extrañas?" le pregunte cuando la mecía suavemente hacia adelante y atrás, siguiendo el ritmo de la música que salía de su estéreo, parecía ser la cancion perfecta para el momento, solo música repetitiva, sin letras que perturbaran la paz.

"Saben lo mucho que la amo, pero no saben que aún la extraño tanto," murmuró contra mi cuello, envolviéndolo con sus brazos, acercándonos más como si fuéramos uno. "No saben que a veces sueño con ella, sueños que se convierten en pesadillas cuando despierto y me doy cuenta de que todo era un sueño, que ella se fue y no va a regresar. Ali y Rose han sido muy buenas conmigo desde que las conocí," un pesado suspiro escapo de la boca de Bella mientras continuaba. "Cuando me mude a vivir con mi papá, yo era más o menos como una reclusa. No podía salir o platicar con alguien a menos que tuviera que hacerlo, era una cascara vacía," pensé para mi en como Bella se había transformado en una reclusa a compartir casa con sus dos mejores amigas y tres extraños. "Sólo hablaba un poco con mi papá, su amigo Billy y Jacob, el hijo de Billy," cuando dijo el nombre de 'Jacob' una de las comisuras de su boca se estiro en un intento de sonrisa. "Jacob fue quien me hizo ir a las clases de negocios en las tardes… conocí a Alice ahí y todo se lo debo a Jacob. Alice cambio mi vida, así como Rose. Las tres nos transformamos la una a la otra en lo que somos ahora," miro directamente a mis ojos y pude ver orgullo y cuidado a la mención de Rose y Alice. Me sentí agradecido con ellas por todo lo que habían hecho por Bella, por traerla a donde estaba ahora, por estar en mi vida, aún si era solo como una amiga.

Unos minutos de cómodo silencio llegaron a nosotros que continuábamos sentados, abrazados mientras cada uno estaba en sus pensamientos. No podía empezar a tratar de resolver todas las emociones que estaban dando vueltas dentro de mí. Me pregunte cuán fuerte tuvo que ser Bella para sobrevivir su perdida y convertirse en la maravillosa persona que era.

"Gracias," susurró suavemente Bella cuando empezó a soltar las manos de mi cuello. La confusión me lleno por su agradecimiento, _¿Por qué me estaba agradeciendo?_ Todo lo que había hecho era sentarme y escucharla mientras ella me dejaba entrar a su pasado, dentro de una pieza de ella. Me dejo aprender información seria e importante sobre ella y ¿estaba agradeciéndome?

Estaba demasiado confundido para pensar claramente así que solo respondí, "Esta bien, Bella," y sentí que necesitaba agregar; "Siempre que quieras hablar, sabes que puedes venir a mí, ¿bien?"

"Lo se," sonrió y entonces su boca se abrió en un gran bostezo.

"Tiempo de dormir para la doncella," le dije mientras la ayudaba a meterse en la cama después de una larga noche.

"Bien," se las arreglo para decir antes de cerrar sus ojos y ponerse de lado, abrazando suavemente las cobijas.

"Duerme, mi bella durmiente," le susurré y me incline, depositando un suave beso en su frente.

Viéndola dormir como lo estaba haciendo, trajo mi propio cansancio para derrumbarme, trate de reprimir los bostezos que me golpearon pero lo deje, dejando que tomaran el control y se escaparan de mí. Me aleje unos pasos de la cama de Bella pero mis ojos se cerraron por su propia voluntad. Mi mente estaba llena de pensamientos sobre dormir, y vi un cómodo sofá en un lado de su librero, me deje caer en él y me dormí.

**Bien, los tres capis, espero que les hayan gustado, no fue fácil pero aquí están.**

**Cualquier duda ya saben pueden preguntarme con confianza. El nombre de este capitulo es de una canción de Jimmy Eat World, y según la autora es la misma que escucha Edward en la habitación de Bella.**

**Leria: **_chica, subiría las fotos pero la autora no tiene fotos en su perfil, lo que yo podría hacer es buscar imágenes que se parecieran a lo que iamvamp nos describe, pero teniendo en cuenta que eso no es lo que ella imaginaba, un beso chica!_

**Díganme que les pareció, ya tuvimos el primer beso de estas parejita, ¿Quiénes serán los segundos? ^^**

**Un beso a todas!**

**Noemí… **


	12. A walk in the park

**Esta historia no me pertenece. La autora es iamvamp y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

**Capitulo 12**

_Un paseo por el parque_

**Bella POV**

Me di la vuelta debajo de mi gruesa cobija caliente solo para ver una cegadora luz… _estúpido sol._

Gruñendo de disgusto me senté en la cama, sabiendo que no me podría dormir de nuevo ahora que ya me había despertado. Mirando el reloj vi una borrosa mancha roja donde se suponía mostraba la hora, frotando mis ojos para alejar el sueño mire de nuevo el reloj y vi que eran las 9.33 a.m. _Es demasiado temprano_. Bostece cuando estire mis brazos sobre mi cabeza para tratar de despertarme un poco más.

No pude mover mi pie cuando lo intente, mire mis piernas para encontrarlas enredadas con la sábana; _realmente es demasiado temprano para esto _pensé cuando intente liberarme de las sábanas. Enojada después de varios débiles intentos tome todas las cobijas y tiré el montón al suelo. _Enrédate ahora en mí idiota_, pensé, mirando el montón de sábanas en el piso.

Con la desesperada decisión de que necesitaba mi dosis de cafeína, me levante, mi visión se tambaleaba al igual que mis piernas y mi mente se sentía confusa y lenta. _¿Se esta moviendo la casa? _Pensé cuando sentí como lentamente me caía hacia la izquierda, y entonces abruptamente a la derecha.

_¡Estúpido y delicioso alcohol! _Gemí tratando de quedarme en pie. No sabía por que bebía cuando salía; siempre terminaba tardando todo un día para recuperarme después de una salida nocturna.

Un suave balbuceo y un movimiento capto mi atención, me moví para ver de donde provenía.

Un ángel dormido estaba acostado en mi sofá, la boca abierta y el cabello cayendo sobre su sobrenatural rostro.

Edward se había dormido en el sofá, me pregunte por que se durmió aquí anoche. ¿Me había buscado después? ¿O solo estaba muy cansado como para irse a su habitación? Realmente esperaba que fuera la primera pero sabía que era más probable lo último.

Camine a las escaleras, decidiendo que despertarlo justo ahora sería como un pecado, él se veía tan pacífico e inocente, era increíble. Conseguiría un café para mí, y también uno para Edward y regresaría a despertarlo.

Cuando había llegado cerca de la parte inferior de las escaleras, el olor del desayuno se hizo más fuerte, invadiendo mis sentidos, picando mis papilas gustativas. Pude oler tocino, huevos, salchichas y… tostadas quemadas. Alice había hecho el desayuno.

Bostezando, me tabaleé a través de la sala, murmurando un adormilado 'hola' para Emmett y Rose que estaban sentados en el piso frente a la TV, recostados contra el sofá, cada uno con un plato colmado de comida, los tenedores elevados a mitad del aire cuando se reían por las caricaturas que estaban viendo. Emmett gruño un 'hola' de regreso y Rose movió su mano libre regresando mi saludo, o pudo haberme dicho que me alejara y no interrumpiera sus caricaturas.

Entrando en la cocina encontré a Jasper recargado en el mostrador, bebiendo te mientras miraba fijamente a Alice cuando ella ponía el tocino en el sartén para freírlo. Alice tenía su usual manojo de energía, aun cuando se emborracho la noche pasada. Ella era realmente un monstruo de la naturaleza; nada podía disminuir su energía, excepto tal vez el toque de Jasper.

"Hola," murmuré mientras frotaba un poco más mis ojos y caminaba a la máquina de café. Jasper asintió en respuesta y murmuró un rápido 'hola', pero nunca rompió su contacto con Alice. Del otro lado Alice estaba saltando como un canguro hasta que rompió el silencio y comenzó a hablar.

"Hola Bells, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? ¿Ya lo han decidido tú y Edward? Hablando de Edward… no estaba en su cama esta mañana, ¿Lo has visto? Oh, ¿quieres que te haga a ti y a Edward algo de desayunar?" un brillo en sus ojos me mostro que ella sabía muy bien que Edward estaba en mi habitación. _Mierda._

Poniendo el café en dos tazas, respondí sus preguntas en el orden en que las hizo. "Hola Alice, todavía me siento medio borracha y medio cruda, pero no es nada que un poco de café no pueda solucionar. Edward y yo decidimos que vamos a ir a caminar al parque más tarde, Alice puedes ordenar las cosas. Edward estaba en mi cuarto anoche, y se quedo dormido en el _sofá_," subraye la palabra 'sofá', sabiendo que Alice tenía otras ideas en mente. "Y si, puedes hacer comida extra, por favor, Edward y yo bajaremos más tarde una vez él se haya despertado y yo termine mi café," respondí su interrogatorio cuando agarre los cafés y salí de la cocina, escuchando las risitas de Alice.

Regrese a mi habitación, con dos humeantes tazas de café, en cada escalón esperaba no tener mi usual momento de torpeza, caer y quemarme a mi misma.

Un durmiente Edward me dio la bienvenida cuando camine dentro de mi habitación y me dirigí a él, me senté en el piso a su lado y moví unos libros de la mesita de noche al suelo para poder poner ahí los cafés.

Regrese mi atención al clon de Adonis que estaba acostado en mi sofá y cometí un pecado despertándolo; aleje el cabello de su frente y ojos y me deleite con la textura del mismo. Era tan suave, sedoso y grueso, se sentía como si pudiera pasar mis manos a través de él todo el día y todavía me sorprendería por su textura.

Comenzó a moverse por mi toque y vi sus ojos comenzar a revolotear para abrirse lentamente, un bostezo escapo de sus hermosos y tentadores labios cuando froto sus ojos con la parte trasera de su mano, tratando de alejarse el sueño.

Finalmente se las arreglo para abrir los ojos, solo para capturar los míos en la profundidad de los suyos. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y me ahogue en el verde. Me sentí como si estuviera rodeada de su mirada, y sin embargo, no era suficiente. Me incline hacia adelante, esperando absorber más de esos ojos verdes que me intrigaban. Un brillante verde lleno mi visión cuando me incline un poco más, queriendo sumergirme en ellos, mi respiración aumento por mi entusiasmo.

Mi visión de unos brillantes ojos verdes repentinamente desapareció por la visión de mi rostro chocando contra el suelo. Gemí cuando me di cuenta de que había pasado, y que habría pasado si no hubiera perdido el balance. Ser torpe siempre era como una patada en los momentos más embarazosos. No podía creer que iba a besarlo… ¡él era mi amigo! Un sexy, soltero, tentador amigo, lo admito. _¡Estúpida Bella Swan!_

Un par de manos me levantaron del suelo y me sentaron en el sofá, "¿Estas bien, Bella?" me preguntó Edward mientras yo me frotaba la mejilla en el lugar donde el suelo había abusado de mí. _Bella 1, suelo 1_, pensé, tratando de aclarar mi mente, una incómoda atmosfera nos rodeo cuando me senté en el sofá, al lado de él.

"Si, bien… estúpido piso que me golpea," murmuré, dándole al piso una de mis miradas de muerte.

Edward se rió entre dientes a mi lado haciéndome sentir como la tensión se alejaba del cuarto para dejar un ambiente sin preocupaciones. "¿Cuál es el mío?" preguntó, señalando los cafés en la mesita, sonriendo una hermosa sonrisa torcida que me hizo tartamudear mi respuesta.

**Edward POV**

Pensé de nuevo en la noche pasada mientras bebía el café que Bella me había hecho, estaba sorprendido de que se hubiera abierto conmigo, pero también encantado. Eso me ayudaba a entenderla mejor; tenía la gran urgencia de aprender cada detalle sobre ella. Todo sobre ella me interesaba. Me pregunté si ella se sentía de la misma forma. ¿Su corazón rompía en un frenesí de latidos cuando yo entraba en la habitación? ¿Se dispersaba todo de su mente cuando me veía? ¿Sentía su piel como si quemara cuando la tocaba? Por que esa era la manera en que yo me sentía cada vez que la veía o la tocaba.

Pensé en lo que había pasado entre nosotros hace unos momentos, o para ser más exacto, que habría pasado si Bella no hubiera tenido un momento de torpeza. Finalmente hubiera podido tener la posibilidad de besarla; sentir sus labios presionados contra los míos como quería desde que la conocí. Había estado lo suficientemente cerca de lo que deseaba hacer con ella mientras dormía y soñaba con la diosa a mi lado.

Mi estomago gruño con hambre y escuche la risa de Bella romper el silencio. "Alice tiene el desayuno esperando por nosotros en la cocina," dijo mientras se levantaba del sofá. Hice lo mismo y me levanté, solo para ver las mejillas de Bella llenarse con un débil sonrojo. Me pregunté por que se había avergonzado. "Siento que tuvieras que verme así la noche pasada, solo que me quebré y tu estabas ahí y yo me sentía… cómoda con eso. ¿Podrías, por favor, no decirle a Alice y Rose sobre mi pequeño ataque? Eso solo las haría sentir mal," terminó, todo el tiempo su mirada estuvo pegada a la taza de café que tenía en manos.

"Por supuesto que no se lo diré a nadie, puedes confiar en mí Bella. Siempre estaré cerca, si quieres hablar de nuevo, asegúrate de venir a mí, ¿bien?" respondí, quería que supiera que podía confiar en mí si aún no lo hacia. La mire mientras hablaba y vi que asintió lentamente. Ella parecía tan delicada y vulnerable por lo que hice algo que era instintivo. Di un paso adelante y la presione contra mí, sosteniéndola fuertemente contra mí mientras besaba la parte superior de su cabeza. Ella se sentía rígida en mi abrazo hasta que bese su cabeza, entonces ella se relajo y derritió en el abrazo. Sonreí por su reacción, encantado de que ella no me hubiera alejado, dando la bienvenida a mí abrazo.

"Gracias," un suave susurro vino de ella cuando dio un paso atrás; con una sonrisa que quitaba el aliento en su rostro antes de girarse y bajar las escaleras, llevándome a la cocina.

El olor del desayuno me golpeo cuando estaba cerca de la cocina, si no fuera caminando detrás de Bella, hubiera corrido a la comida, pero estaba disfrutando de la vista que tenía desde mi lugar. Tuve el placer de ver sus caderas moverse con cada paso que daba, haciendo que mi mente enumerara las cosas que quería hacer con ella.

Me olvide de mis pensamientos y me serví un plato y seguí a Bella a la sala, para unirnos a Emmett, Rose, Alice y Jasper. Bella se sentó en uno de los sillones y como tenía la necesidad de estar cerca de ella, me dirigí a sentarme en el suelo a su lado. Comimos mientras los seis veíamos las caricaturas que estaban mostrando en un programa de TV. Emmett y Rose estaban descansando juntos en uno de los sofás mientras se reían por todo lo que pasaba en la TV. Alice estaba en el regazo de Jasper, ella jugaba con el cabello que había en la parte trasera del cuello de él mientras los dos también tenían toda su atención en la TV.

Bella me tocó suavemente el hombro y cuando me volví me di cuenta de ella me estaba dando su plato vacío, lo tome de sus manos sin preguntas y lo puse en la mesita de café y sentí una palmada en mi hombro por agradecimiento. Me encantaba que Bella y yo no necesitáramos hablar mucho; instintivamente sabíamos que cosas hacer sin tener que hablar o pedirlas. Sentí sus manos en mis hombros cuando termine mi desayuno, finalmente me sentía más despierto ahora que tenía el estomago lleno. Deje mi plato en un lado y me gire a Bella, le di una descarada sonrisa y me encogí de hombros, tratando de transmitirle el mensaje. Dormir en el sofá anoche había hecho que esta mañana mi espalda se sintiera un poco rígida y sabía que con un simple masaje de Bella me iba a sentir mucho mejor. Ella sonrió antes de que yo me girara a la TV y sintiera que sus manos se comenzaban a mover, la tensión comenzó a salir de mi cuerpo en segundos y entonces perdí todo pensamiento, concentrándome en sus manos que se movían por mi cuerpo, sintiendo todos sus movimientos y apretones.

"Todo mundo listo en media hora," declaro simplemente Alice cuando se levanto del regazo de Jasper una vez los comerciales habían empezado.

Todos la miramos con la boca abierta mientras ella estaba de pie en un lado del sofá, las manos en sus caderas con una mirada en su rostro que significaba problemas. Todos nos levantamos y salimos de ahí, sabiendo que tendríamos que ser idiotas para ignorarla.

**Alice POV**

Salte fuera de mi lugar en el monstruoso Jeep de Emmett, viendo todo lo que me rodeaba. No podía creer lo pintoresco que era. Hojas de otoño caían como confeti dejando los árboles desnudos, caían para camuflar la hierba y el camino bajo nuestros pies. Era un sorprendente día seco y el sol había salido a pesar de haber viento helado, sabía que usar mi gran abrigo era una gran idea.

Bella y yo íbamos caminando enfrente, con el resto siguiéndonos, mi Jasper traía la canasta y las mantas. _Él es un encanto_. Había hecho que Emmett y Rose pusieran la comida… solo Dios sabe lo que vamos a encontrar cuando la abramos. Fue mi idea empacar las mantas, para poder acurrucarme con Jasper más tarde mientras comíamos lo de la canasta.

Bella y Edward necesitaban avanzar, era obvio que se gustaban totalmente el uno al otro, lo supe desde el primer momento que los vi juntos cuando se conocieron. ¡Solo tendría que ayudarlos un poco si no se daban prisa! Emmett y Rose era algo diferente, su amistad era innegable, pero Rose era tan vulnerable cuando se trataba de hombres que sabía que eso tendrían que resolverlo el uno con el otro, por mucho que me molestara.

De repente Rose corrió junto a Bella y tomo su mano mientras yo sentía los largos brazos de alguien alrededor de mi cintura antes de ser levantada uno o dos pies del suelo. "¡Vamos a divertirnos duende!" escuche la emocionada voz de Emmett mientras corría hacia adelante aun conmigo en brazos. Me reí de lo infantil que podía ser Emmett, tanto como Rose.

Mirando sobre el hombro de Emmett vi a Edward reírse y sacudir su cabeza mientras Jasper lucia un poco tenso, sonreí y lo saludé con la mano y él inmediatamente se relajó, una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

Me di cuenta del movimiento de hojas detrás de mí y cuando me gire vi a Rose y a Bella acostadas en un montón de hojas, agitando las piernas y brazos en el suelo, empujando las hojas a su alrededor. Bella se puso en pie y miro lo que había creado; ella se giro a mí y grito cuando Emmett nos alejo de ellas. "¡Angeles de hojas!" me reí de la alegría pura que resonó en la voz de Bella.

"Perfecto," escuche que Emmett le decía cuando lentamente me dejo en el suelo y me dijo el plan que tenía en mente. Me deleitaba con la simplicidad del mismo, sin embargo, sabía que arrancaría algunas risas. Rápidamente nos pusimos a trabajar antes de que los otros tuvieran oportunidad de alcanzarnos…

"Todavía no… espera… cerca de ahí…" pude escuchar las ordenes de Emmett mientras yo esperaba.

"Ahora," el silbido de Emmett llego a mis oídos e hice lo que él me había dicho que hiciera, salté lo más alto que podía, dispersando las hojas a mi alrededor mientras a mi izquierda veía como Emmett se doblaba de la risa.

Sonreí y vi a Bella de pie con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro cuando se agarraba de Rose que estaba en shock.

Jasper estaba sonriéndome cuando dejo la canasta y las mantas en el piso y camino unos pasos hacia mí, cerrando la distancia.

Vi a Edward moverse hacia Emmett y estaba palmeando su espalda felicitándolo por el original susto antes de que mi visión se llenara por mi amor. Levante la mirada a él y me perdí en sus ojos, instantáneamente me sentí pequeña con él sobre mi, pero de una buena manera. Como si él fuera el que cuidara de mí, el era mi gran y fuerte protector y yo podía ser tan pequeña como yo quisiera con él. No tenía que ser la exuberante Alice, en su lugar podía ser callada y tranquila.

Sentí sus manos en mi cintura cuando me levantó más cerca de él y quito las hojas perdidas de mi cabello. "Mi pequeña duende de hojas," murmuró cuando quito las hojas de mi abrigo y me abrazo estrechamente. Me sentí cálida y feliz en sus brazos, había sido feliz antes de conocerlo, pero no era nada comparado con la forma en que me sentía ahora.

Beso el tope de mi cabeza antes de alejarse un paso, fue cuando vi a Emmett y Rose aventarse hojas el uno al otro, igual que en una pelea de nieve, regrese la mirada a Jasper para darme cuenta de que él también se había dado cuenta de sus juegos. Sus ojos brillaban con alegría cuando lo vi agacharse y tomar un puñado de hojas. Esa era suficiente advertencia para mí. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, escondiéndome detrás de los árboles, viendo como Jasper trataba de encontrarme.

Viéndolo a él caminando en la dirección contraria a donde yo estaba escondida mire a mi alrededor, tratando de encontrar a Edward y Bella. Después de unos minutos de estar buscando vi un destello de rojo a mi derecha y recordé que Bella estaba usando su abrigo rojo. Me gire para intentar encontrarla y la vi corriendo lo más rápido y cautelosamente que podía, seguida por Edward, que estaba corriendo detrás de ella. La imagen me recordó a un documental que vi una vez en la TV; de un león persiguiendo a su presa.

Después de correr entre unos cuantos árboles Bella tropezó, probablemente con la raíz de un árbol y cayó de bruces. Me encogí cuando ella se cayó, sabiendo que estaría herida y cuán vergonzoso debió ser.

Edward dejo de correr cuando la vio tropezar y reanudo su carrera cuando se cayó. Lo vi llegar a su lado y girarla. No podía escuchar lo que estaba diciendo, pero podía ver que Bella no se estaba moviendo mucho y Edward estaba pasando su mano por la mejilla de ella, alejando el cabello de su rostro. Su mano se detuvo en la mejilla cuando el inclino su rostro hacia Bella. _¡Por fin! ¡Algo de acción! _Pensé, cuando los vi cerca del beso.

"¡Dense prisa! ¡Estoy hambriento!" La voz de Emmett sonó entre los árboles, rompiendo el momento entre Edward y Bella.

Cerré los ojos y gemí antes de hacer mi camino de regreso a Emmett, Rose y Jasper; esperando a Edward y Bella.

Ambos llegaron a nuestro pequeño grupo unos minutos después, sin mirar a los demás, con las manos en los bolsillos, la tensión entre ellos dos se sentía insoportable para mí, y odiaba pensar en como se sentiría para ellos. No entendía por que ellos dos no dejaban de ser tan indecisos y no iban por ello. ¡Yo sabía que ellos estaban destinados!

Decidiendo ser caritativa grite, "Te reto al árbol," me gire y corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia le gran sauce que estaba a 50 pies de nosotros, sabía que iba a ser el lugar perfecto para un picnic y quería destruir la tensión entre Edward y Bella.

Escuche risas detrás de mí y vi a Bella y Rose corriendo conmigo. Los chicos debieron haberse quedado sorprendidos por algunos minutos por que vi que iban por detrás de nosotras.

Las chicas alcanzamos el árbol e hicimos nuestro acostumbrado baile de la victoria mientras esperábamos que los hombres se nos unieran. Levantamos la vista para verlos parados como si estuvieran hechos de piedra, mirándonos. Los vi sacudir un poco sus cabezas y comenzaron a dar la vuelta; siguieron sacudiendo la cabeza hacia abajo como si estuvieran decepcionados.

Me quede sin aliento al mirarlos y le dije a las chicas, "Lo de siempre."

Las tres gritamos 'Oi' y ellos se dieron la vuelta para mirarnos, las tres estábamos de pie, jugando con nuestras manos, cabeza gacha y rostros llenos de tristeza.

Rompieron su farsa y cayeron en la risa sacudiendo sus cabezas en incredulidad y regresando a nosotras.

Bella y Rose pusieron las mantas en el suelo una vez que Jasper y los otros dos nos alcanzaron mientras yo miraba dentro de la canasta, sorprendida de encontrar termos con chocolate caliente y café, acompañados por dulces. No había duda de que Rose había empacado las bebidas mientras que veías a Emmett en la comida, pensé mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba sentado Jasper. Me acurruque a su lado y el envolvió sus brazos a mi alrededor, frotándome arriba y abajo, manteniéndome caliente.

Emmett y Rose estaban a nuestro lado, Emmett estaba acostado sobre su espalda y su cabeza en sus manos, y Rose estaba sentada a su lado, mirando hacia el lago y frotando el estomago de él, al igual que un gatito.

Risa llego a mis oídos cuando vi a Bella y Edward mirando dentro de la canasta, sacando algunos dulces y unas tazas de café y señalando al contenido.

El resto de la tarde paso entre risas e historias. Emmett nos conto las historias de sus 5 mejores bromas mientras Bella llenaba a los chicos con su torpeza, ella nos conto a todos como se las arreglo para terminar en la sala de emergencias de un hospital por un abrelatas, ella era así de torpe.

Las bebidas y dulces se esfumaron y yo mire el reloj, me di cuenta de que si queríamos llegar a casa y las chicas queríamos bañarnos y cambiarnos tendríamos que irnos ahora. Les dije al resto mi petición y ellos se apresuraron en limpiar todo y regresar al Jeep de Emmett. Ellos no querían sufrir mi ira, ¡y la perfección tomaba tiempo!

**Espero que les haya gustado, a mi me pareció muy divertido.**

**El siguiente capitulo se van al cine, y recuerden: en una sala oscura todo puede pasar, estoy segura de que ese capitulo será del agrado de muchas.**

**Díganme que les parecieron los dos casi besos y el capitulo.**

**Las que lean "Our Little Man" el capitulo 24 va a estar para el lunes.**

**Y las que solo lean esta historia nos vemos aquí el siguiente sábado.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews y sus dulces palabras ^^**

**Un beso.**

**Moni.**

**Las invito a pasar por una nueva traduccion, es un Mini-Fic son solo 5 capitulos, ya esta el primero, por favor, les pido me den su opinion. xD**


	13. Let the games begin

**Esta historia no me pertenece, la autora es iamvamp y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

**Capitulo 13**

_Que comience el juego_

**Rose POV**

"Romance," me quejé.

"Terror," me gruñó Emmett de vuelta.

"Ro-man-ce," dije lentamente, puntuando cada silaba.

"No… terror," replicó, en lo que él esperaba fuera una voz baja con advertencia, pero no me asusto.

"¡Vamos a ver una de romance, loco insensible!" le grite. Él era terco, pero no tanto como yo.

"Resístelo Bambi, ¡vamos a ver una de terror y ese es el final!" escupió. ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Él me estaba hablando como si me pudiera ordenar!

"¡Bella!" grite, había tenido suficiente discusión con el payaso que estaba de pie frente a mí. Sus amenazantes, musculosos, y largos brazos estaban cruzados en su pecho, desafiándome.

Bella se abrió paso desde las líneas laterales hasta mí. "¿Último recurso?" preguntó mientras miraba de mi enfurecida cara a la furiosa de Emmett.

"Me temo que sí," murmuré, dejando caer las manos de mis caderas y esperando que Bella le aclarara las normas a Emmett.

"Emmett, tranquilo," le dijo mientras lo miraba. Él relajó su postura y miro entre nosotras dos con perplejidad ante nuestras simples declaraciones.

"¿Qué estas haciendo? No me vas a saltar, ¿o si? ¡Por que no tengo miedo! ¿Cierto chicos?" dijo, ocultando un ligero brillo de miedo en sus ojos cuando vio a Jasper y Edward que estaban de pie con Alice.

"Si, seguro," vino de Jasper.

"Estoy con Emmett," dijo Edward, luciendo un poco incómodo, probablemente por la hostilidad entre Emmett y yo.

"Bien. Nombre del juego: piedra, papel o tijeras. Las reglas son: una sola vez, sin trampas, sin negociación después. Si hay un empate, intentamos de nuevo. ¿Lo entienden?" preguntó Bella, mirando entre Emmett y yo, los dos asentimos en entendimiento. "A la cuenta de tres…" Bella nos ordenó a Emmett y a mí que estábamos de pie uno frente al otro. Yo le estaba enviando a él toda la fuerza de mí mirada asesina mientras él se cernió sobre mí con todos sus músculos a la vista como si fueran a reventar su camiseta. _Estúpido musculoso cabeza de cerdo_… murmuré para mi misma cuando escuche que Bella comenzaba a contar.

Tan pronto como escuche que decía la palabra 'Ahora' mi mano salió disparada. Supuse que Emmett iría por la piedra, viendo que era voluminosa y fuerte como él; así que yo fui por papel, que sería contrario a su movimiento.

Yo estaba mal. El payaso fue por las tijeras, y a su vez cortó mi papel en pedazos; dándole a él, Edward y Jasper la elección y haciendo que las chicas viéramos una película de terror. Odiaba el terror. Por muy fuerte que pudiera ser, las películas de terror era una de mis debilidades.

"Ustedes apestan," murmuré rápidamente cuando me aleje del presumido rostro de Emmett cuando le dio a Edward una gran palmada llevándolo al mostrador de aperitivos. Yo nunca era tan competitiva, pero desde que él se mudo y desde que jugamos mucho el uno contra el otro en el X-box, mi competitividad natural floreció. _¡Es toda su estúpida culpa!_ Puse mala cara cuando mire las opciones de aperitivos.

"Fue un juego justo, Rosie," escuche que Alice decía tranquilamente detrás de mí, poniendo su mano en mi hombro.

"Lo se," le sonreí. "Pero él no tiene que saber eso, le ganaré para que todo esto valga la pena la próxima vez, podemos tener nuestras formas," agregue cuando vi la cara de Alice cambiar de un poco de tristeza a brillar por la malicia.

"Puedes llorar un poco Rosie, pretender que nunca has venido al cine antes o algo…" se río cuando su voz se perdió en sus pensamientos.

"No puedo hacerlo, duende, le dije a Emmett que yo solía ir con mi papá por mi cumpleaños todos los años," le dije. "¡Eso podría entenderse como cosas que hago!" agregue con una sonrisa cuando la vi encogerse de hombros con indiferencia.

"Chicas," la voz de Bella vino de mi derecha. Sonaba un poco agitada, me gire para verla y estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para ocultar su rostro estirando su cabello y también sosteniendo en alto el menú de las palomitas mientras se asomaba por encima.

"Bella, ¿Qué pasa? ¿De quien te estas escondiendo?" le pregunté con un leve aburrimiento.

"Um… ¿Les he dicho sobre una repugnante persona de mi trabajo?" preguntó en una voz que me dijo que ella sabía muy bien que no nos había mencionado esas cosas.

"Habla." Declaró simplemente Alice a mi lado mientras veíamos a Bella moverse incómodamente.

"¿Qué pasa contigo Bella? ¿Tienes hormigas en tus pantalones o que?" Emmett se rió entre dientes, Edward y Jasper se acercaron cautelosamente a nosotros. Alice, Bella y yo miramos a Emmett por su estúpido intento de bromear.

"Cállate y escucha, idiota," le dije en una terrible voz y le pegue en el pecho.

Él lucia un poco herido por mi agresividad, me sentí mal por darle órdenes de esa manera olvidando lo dulce que era. La culpa me lleno y me acerque a él. "Lo siento Melocotón, pero ¿podrías quedarte quieto un momento y escuchar a Bella? Parece que ella necesita tu ayuda," le dije, con la esperanza de consolarlo y endulzarlo un poco para animarlo.

"Seguro Bambi," me dijo, poniendo su brazo en mis hombros, presionándome contra él. "Dinos Bella."

"Bien… bueno saben que ahora estoy trabajando en una cafetería…" comenzó, mirando a sus manos que estaba moviendo sin parar por su ansiedad. "Um… hay un chico que va cada día, Mike, él dona un montón de dinero y otras cosas así que mi jefe realmente no puede patearlo fuera…" se detuvo, mordiendo sus uñas ahora que dio una rápida mirada hacia la multitud de gente que había en la entrada.

"Bella, dinos, por favor," le dijo Edward, caminando para ponerse a su lado, quitándole la mano de la boca y acariciándole la palma con dulzura.

Ella tomo una temblorosa respiración y continuó. "Bueno, él ha estado molestándome cada día desde que comencé. Se que solo estoy ahí cuatro días, pero ya me esta volviendo loca. En mi primer día, Polly me advirtió sobre él, que intenta coquetear y esas cosas." Me di cuenta de que Edward se puso rígido a la mención de alguien coqueteando con Bella. La noche pasada Bella nos había dicho a Alice y a mí sobre su atracción hacia Edward, y fue fácil ver que sus sentimientos eran recíprocos por la forma en que él reacciono anoche hacia la coquetería de Duncan con ella. Estoy segura de que él se había enojado con todo lo que paso en el bar, pero el saber que alguien coquetea con Bella todos los días en el trabajo, apuesto a que echaba humo. "Bueno, él se mantuvo haciéndome preguntas como que donde vivo, cuantos años tenía y si era soltera…" en eso ella levanto la mirada, luciendo un poco tímida y entonces agrego, "Estaba un poco enojada y le dije que estaba casada…" se detuvo, ahora mirando al suelo con un mega caso de su sonrojo. "Se puso más insistente… ahora parece que me ve como un desafío y no puedo apartarlo… podría salirme…" se detuvo de nuevo, levantando la vista con la esperanza de que alguno de nosotros estuviéramos de acuerdo. Pero todos sabíamos lo mucho que amaba la cafetería, nos había dicho que sus compañeras eran maravillosas y el lugar era perfecto.

"Nadie va a abandonar nada," dijo Emmett con una oscura voz. Levante la vista para ver que su expresión era asesina. "Señálalo para mí, Bella, nadie acosa a mi pequeña hermana y se sale con la suya," agrego, quitando el brazo de mi hombro y tronando sus dedos como si estuviera listo para la batalla.

"Umm, Emm, Bella no es tu pequeña hermana," dijo Jasper que estaba a mi lado, la confusión llenaba su voz.

"Sé que no lo es biológicamente, pero yo la veo a ella como mi hermanita. Alice esta en el mismo barco, así que si la lastimas Jasper, iré tras de ti," le dijo mientras le daba a Jasper una mirada mitad en serio, mitad broma.

"Yo nunca lastimaría a mi ángel," escuche susurrar a Jasper cuando se inclino y beso la mejilla de Alice, ganándose una gran sonrisa de ella.

"¿Qué hay de mí, Melocotón? ¿Vas a dejar que los chicos me acosen?" le pregunte, poniendo un puchero en decepción.

"Tú eres lo suficientemente fuerte, Bambi; cualquier hombre que decida ir contra ti no esta bien de la cabeza," se rió entre dientes cuando se giro para ver a la multitud de la puerta.

"¿Admites que no estas bien de la cabeza, Melocotón?" le pregunte, levantando mi ceja en signo de pregunta mientras descansaba una mano en mi cadera, esperando su respuesta.

"No, no es eso. Solo que sé que yo te ganaré a ti siempre, Bambi," se rió cuando esquivaba mi puñetazo en su hombro.

Bella salto de repente y se escondió detrás de Edward, aferrándose a sus costados mientras hundía la cabeza entre los hombros de él.

"¿Es él?" pregunto simplemente Edward con una voz letal que coincidía con su expresión. Nunca podría haber pensado que Edward podía lucir tan intimidante o peligroso.

Bella se asomo sobre su hombro y susurró un si, descansando su cabeza contra la espalda de Edward.

Vi a un baboso de veintitantos años contoneándose hacia nosotros como si fuera un regalo de Dios. Él detuvo sus pasos un poco cuando se dio cuenta de las miradas mortales de Emmett, Jasper y Edward que estaban directamente en él, pero el idiota continuo su camino hacia Bella. Lo mire, tenía el cabello rubio que lucia como si le hubiera tomado horas para poner ese estilo en tal precisión, su ropa era claramente de diseñador y pude ver un reloj de oro asomarse por su muñeca izquierda.

Él era la versión masculina de las perras que siempre me insultaban cuando pensaban que no podía oírlas. Ver a este cabrón ser derribado probablemente sería el punto culminante de la noche.

A medida que se acercaba, Edward saco a Bella de su espalda para ponerla frente a él, envolviendo los brazos seguramente alrededor de su cintura. Jasper estaba de pie a la izquierda de Edward y Bella con Alice en su espalda, probablemente queriendo tener una mejor vista de la acción,

Emmett estaba de pie a la derecha de Edward y Bella, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y pude ver la vena pulsando en un lado de su cuello; estaba enojado. La única vez que lo había visto así antes, fue cuando pateé su trasero en el X-box el otro día.

"Bella, que encantador verte," dijo Mike con una voz que derramaba confianza.

"Um… hola Mike," escuche que Bella decía desde donde estaba de pie.

"¿Vas a presentarme a tus amigos?" le dijo, mientras nos mostraba como revisaba a Alice, aún cuando estaba agarrada a la espalda de Jasper. Entonces él giro su sucia mirada hacia mí, casi pude sentir su sucia mirada moverse desde mis pies hasta el tope de mi cabeza.

Emmett se giro hacia mí, tendiéndome una mano para tomarla, la tome sin vacilar y me tiró con fuerza a su lado. Me envolvió en su costado con los dos brazos, casi haciéndome perder el aliento.

"¿Quién eres tu?" le preguntó Edward. Escuchar su voz me recordó fuegos violentos o a una lenta y dolorosa muerte. _Edward esta muy enojado; no tienes ninguna oportunidad mocoso_, pensé, pasando mis ojos entre Edward y Mike.

"Soy Mike. Mike Newton de las tiendas Newton, estoy seguro de que han escuchado de mí," me sonrió cuando dijo esa pequeña parte, probablemente tratando de parecer tan suave como James Bond, pero pareciendo más a Frankenstein. "¿Y tu eres…?" tuvo el valor de preguntar, tratando de dar a Edward una mirada superior.

"Mi nombre es Edward," dijo con una leve sonrisa falsa en sus labios. "Y soy el _esposo_ de Bella," agrego, por ahora en su rostro se había visto una clara emoción pero sus ojos se llenaron de autocontrol e irritación.

"Y yo soy el hermano mayor y sobreprotector de Bella," dijo una voz terriblemente amenazadora, que después de unos segundos me di cuenta había sido Emmett.

"Cuñado," declaro Jasper simplemente, dando un paso hacia Mike, sus ojos se veían negros y llenos de frustración. Nunca habría soñado que el tranquilo y callado Jasper podría ser tan amenazador.

Las sutiles pero evidentes amenazas de nuestros hombres parecieron llamar la atención del idiota cuando su rostro se puso pálido y sus ojos parpadeaban violentamente por la hostilidad de Emmett, Jasper y Edward. "Um… ten-tengo qu-que ir… t-te veo tal vez lue-luego Bella," tartamudeo cuando tropezó de regreso a la entrada y salió disparado por la puerta.

Los seis nos quedamos de pie una vez que Mike desapareció. "Repugnante persona," dijo Alice con odio en su voz mientras comenzaba a masajear los hombros de Jasper ya que todavía estaba en su espalda.

"Si alguna de ustedes chicas se cruzan con él de nuevo, o alguien como él, deben decírmelo," nos advirtió Emmett, mirando de Alice a Bella y finalmente a mí, añadiendo en voz baja para que solo yo pudiera oír, "Promételo."

"Lo prometo, Melocotón," le dije, un sentimiento de seguridad y comodidad me lleno por sus palabras. Me abrace a su sólido pecho y lo escuche suspirar, el sentimiento de tensión salió de él a lo largo de su suspiro.

Edward estaba de pie pinchándose el puente de la nariz con una mano, sus ojos cerrados y respiraba profundamente mientras que con la otra mano sostenía a Bella fuertemente contra él. Los brazos de ella lo estaban abrazando, acariciando su espalda en movimientos calmantes.

Viendo a todo mundo tan estresado realmente ponía un freno a mi noche, pero no la dejaría en el pasado. Alejándome de Emmett dije con voz dura, "Bueno, si vamos a ver la película, es mejor ponernos en marcha, chicos ustedes consigan la comida, nosotras conseguiremos los lugares."

Vi a todos relajar sus tensas posturas, las sonrisas lentamente se dibujaban en sus rostros. Jasper deslizo a Alice de su espalda mientras que Edward y Bella se alejaban un paso el uno del otro.

"¡Consigue buenos asientos, Bambi!" grito Emmett sobre su hombro cuando él, Edward y Jasper caminaban hacia el mostrador de aperitivos.

"¿Quieren tener algo de diversión señoritas?" pregunté mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta de la sala.

**Bella POV**

Así que aquí estaba sentada, en mi lugar en la parte superior derecha del cine. Solo podía ver el tope de la cabeza de Rose donde estaba sentada en la parte inferior derecha. No podía ver a Alice en su lugar por que ella era muy pequeña, pero supuse que estaba en la parte inferior izquierda.

Esto es algo que solemos hacer cuando venimos al cine juntas si tenemos tiempo que matar antes de que la película comience. Dos de nosotras entramos al cine y nos separamos, mientras que la tercera entra después y tiene dificultad para encontrarnos. Esa persona termina pareciendo un idiota tratando de encontrarnos en la oscura habitación, al final termina molestando a algunas personas en el proceso. Y así Rose tuvo el plan maestro de jugarles una mini broma a los chicos, viendo que ellos se salieron con la suya eligiendo la película.

Mire alrededor de la sala, viendo algunos carteles de publicidad de las películas en las paredes, un cartel en particular capto mi atención y rápidamente aleje los ojos mientras que un escalofrío de temor corría por mi columna. El cartel mostraba a un tipo con cara de maníaco en un fondo negro, sus ojos eran grandes, sombríos y profundos, pero cuando mirabas de cerca, en ambos ojos se reflejaba la boca de una mujer gritando, y las cejas eran la nariz de la mujer. Los labios de la cara eran algo así como de payaso, largos e inclinados hacia arriba en una aterradora sonrisa. Realmente esperaba que no fuéramos a ver esa película, o terminaría comiéndome las palomitas de maíz mientras bloqueaba mi vista y oído de lo que pasaba en la pantalla.

Estuvimos esperando por algunos minutos; tome ese tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado más temprano. Mike siempre estaba persistente en el trabajo, siempre pidiendo ser atendido por mi, hablándome en cada oportunidad que podía conseguir, y de hecho hasta había comenzado a temer el volver a trabajar el lunes en la mañana, solo por él. Hice obvio para él en tantas ocasiones como me era posible que no estaba interesada, pero él me seguía… probablemente pensando que me estaba haciendo la difícil. Pero estaba segura de que el lunes, con suerte Mike habría captado el mensaje y me dejaría sola… tal vez ni siquiera se presente… medité cuando pensaba de nuevo en la expresión de su rostro cuando recibió las simples, más sin embargo, mortales amenazas de Emmett, Jasper y Edward. Me sentí abrumada por la forma en que se levantaron para mí y me protegieron de él, incluso después de conocernos solo por dos semanas. Me sentía muy cómoda con ellos, igual que lo hacia con Alice y Rose.

Sentí mi celular vibrar en mi bolsillo y lo saque, asegurándome de que no brillara la luz en todo el cine. Vi el nuevo mensaje de texto que me había mandado Rose, lo leí: _"Levanten las cabezas, las águilas han aterrizado." _Me reí de su divertida frase pero de todas formas vi hacia la puerta.

Ahí estaban ellos, los tres de pie juntos, cada uno con una bebida en una mano y palomitas de maíz en la otra. La puerta detrás de ellos todavía estaba abierta y la luz entraba, iluminando sus siluetas, indicando fácilmente quien era quien. Los miraba desde mi sitio, viendo como miraban por toda la sala, después de un minuto de búsqueda los vi encogerse de hombros y asentir hacia la mitad de la sala donde había una amplia brecha de lugares vacios.

Vi con asombro como se fueron y se sentaron tranquilamente juntos en medio, escuche sus risas distantes y los vi comiendo de nuestras… compartidas… palomitas de maíz.

"_Situación: se están robando los bocadillos y tengo la sensación de que vamos a ver una película realmente espeluznante… ¿abandonamos el barco?" _le mande el mensaje a Alice y Rose, entonces me senté de regreso y vi a los chicos mientras esperaba una respuesta.

Uno o dos minutos después mi celular vibro de nuevo y leí: _"Abandono." _De Alice, entonces eso significaba que ella estaba fuera. Segundos después llego la misma respuesta de Rose. Estuve de acuerdo con ambas y mande el último mensaje: _"Lo de siempre."_

Me puse de pie y salí en silencio de la fila donde estaba sentada y comencé a caminar hacia los chicos, Rose y Alice también estaban avanzando.

Las tres nos encontramos al final de la fila donde estaban sentados. Rose fue primero y se puse frente a Emmett, de pie entre sus piernas por que no había mucho espacio. Alice fue la siguiente e hizo lo que Rose y se detuvo de pie frente a Jasper. Yo era la última y camine hasta estar frente a Edward, me detuve y gire hacia él, en el proceso no pude pensar que iba a estar entre sus piernas… podría saltar en él ahora… Alice y Rose no estarían muy sorprendidas, ellas sabían que él me atraía… y el cine estaba completamente oscuro…

"Ahem," una tos sin matices suaves vino de Alice y recordé lo que tenía que hacer. Yo no estaba de pie donde estaba para fantasear con el Adonis que tenía sus piernas separadas frente a mí como si me diera la bienvenida… _¡NO, MALDITA SEA! _Me regañe a mi misma, transformando mi gesto probablemente luciendo como una boba de la 'clase A', bajando la mirada inocentemente hacia el pegajoso piso y asintiendo mientras Alice murmuraba, "¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes chicos grandes y fuertes? Estamos asustadas y necesitamos protección." Las tres pusimos pucheros, esperando que nuestro plan funcionara… los hombres eran débiles, ¡por supuesto que iba a funcionar!

Jasper se puso en pie inmediatamente y tomo la mano de Alice. "¿Podemos sentarnos enfrente Jazzy? No quiero tener que ver por encima de las cabezas de las personas," le dijo tímidamente. Jasper solo la saco del pasillo detrás de él y bajaron hacia enfrente.

"Muévete Melocotón y dame un poco de palomitas." Vi que Rose le decía a Emmett con una sonrisa en su rostro. De mala gana se movió a otro asiento con una mirada socarrona. "Mantuve el lugar caliente para ti Bambi, se que vas a querer tomar mi mano en las partes de miedo," se rió cuando Rose le pego juguetonamente en la espalda.

"¿Te importaría si subimos un poco más? Tendremos una mejor vista de la pantalla y estará más tranquilo," susurró Edward en mi oído. Asentí débilmente antes de que tomara mi mano y me llevara a la parte de arriba del cine con él.

"De verdad se ve más la pantalla desde aquí arriba," señalé cuando tuve mi lugar.

"Te lo dije," contesto, mi corazón derritiéndose con su sonrisa torcida, haciendo que fuera difícil para mi recordar respirar.

"¿Cuál película vamos a ver?" le pregunté. Por alguna razón, me sentía incómoda por el silencio entre ambos. No sabía si era por que estaba nerviosa por la película, o si por que estaba oscuro y yo era consiente de sus movimientos y respiración.

"Una llamada perdida… esa," susurró Edward mientras señalaba el temido cartel que me había asustado antes.

Gemí en disgusto, ¿estaba Dios castigándome? Pensé. Primero el encuentro con Mike, ¿y ahora esto?

"No te preocupes, tienes a tu propio chico fuerte para protegerte," se rió entre dientes. "Pensé que eras fan del terror. Parece, ya que lo lees… tienes una buena colección de las novelas de Stephen King," su voz estaba llena de cuestionamiento y anticipación.

"Con un libro, si te asustas, puedes solo cerrar el libro y regresar a leerlo después. Con una película en el cine, no puedes pausarla hasta que te tranquilices. Y es el suspenso lo que me asusta," le respondí, moviendo mis manos cuando la gran pantalla se iluminó con un anuncio.

"Es un buen punto," dijo lentamente. Me gire para verlo, pero el cine había arrojado oscuras tinieblas.

Un grito vino desde el medio de la sala seguido por un '¡Basta!' de una enojada voz. Pensé que Emmett debió haberse divertido asustando a Rose.

La película comenzó y mis reflejos saltaron, inmediatamente agarre una de las manos de Edward en un férreo control con las dos mías mientras escondía mi rostro en su hombro. Un estridente grito vino de uno de los personajes de la pantalla que me hizo gritar y saltar. _¿Por qué Rose no había elegido la roca? _Pensé, tensándome por el suspenso.

La relajación comenzó a filtrarse a través de mí incluso con los gritos y la música de fondo que circulaba por la pantalla, me di cuenta de que Edward estaba frotando senderos calmantes por mi espalda, calmando mis nervios.

Me senté donde estaba por unos minutos hasta que un desgarrador grito lleno los altavoces cerca de nosotros, salté en mi asiento del susto mientras vagamente pensé escuchar a alguien murmurar 'Oh, dios, oh, dios', la voz parecía familiar mientras continuaba escuchándola y me di cuenta de que era yo. Edward, detectando mi agitación total me saco de mi lugar junto a él y me sentó en su regazo. Una de sus manos sostenía la mía, pasando su pulgar sobre la parte trasera de mi mano y la otra descansando en mi cintura, manteniéndome con él.

Suspiré por el sentimiento de alivio y tranquilidad que emanaba de Edward a mí. Escuche una risita y sentí mi cabeza moverse un poco por los temblores provenientes del pecho de Edward. _¿Él se estaba riendo de mí? _Me erguí llena de ira, lista para darle un pedazo de mi mente cuando mis intenciones volaron por la ventana.

Mis ojos estaban en sus perfectos y esculturales labios que prácticamente me estaban gritando que los besara, los tocara, los saboreara. Sentí mi propia boca abrirse ligeramente por su perfección… un beso no haría daño, ¿o si? Pensé, mientras continuaba con la mirada en sus labios.

Los impecables labios se movieron y se transformaron en una sonrisa torcida haciendo que los latidos de mi corazón tartamudearan y casi me cayera, pensé que había muerto y estaba viendo los rasgos de un ángel.

Mi mano libre se movió por voluntad propia a la parte trasera de lo que debe ser la cabeza de un ángel, mis dedos se movieron a través de su inmaculado cabello, haciendo que dejara escapar un gemido de sus - bésame ahora - labios.

La mano que Edward tenía en mi cintura comenzó a moverse. Se movió a través de mi espalda, bajando a mis caderas y sobre mis costillas, causando que me arqueara por el placer de su toque. Un jadeó escapó de los labios del ángel antes de que sintiera que movía su mano que estaba sosteniendo a la mía para enredarse en mi cabello, manteniendo un firme abrazo en mí.

Rápidamente lance una mirada a sus ojos; se habían transformado de su verde brillante a un color más oscuro, un color que se veía cerca del negro, sus ojos estaban en mis rostro… en mis labios.

Lentamente quite mis manos de su cabello para ponerlas en la parte posterior de su cuello, lista para empujarlo hacia mí.

Pero él fue más rápido, su mano que estaba enredada en mi cabello, me empujo desesperadamente hacia él.

Nuestros labios se encontraron en un beso lleno de pasión, haciendo eco en los suspiros de felicidad que escapaban de ambos, reflejos de nuestra lujuria. Pude sentir su corazón latir frenéticamente en su pecho, casi tan frentico como el mío cuando la droga de besos continuó. Me sentía muy abrumada por el hecho de que Edward y yo al fin nos mostráramos nuestros sentimientos del uno por el otro, a pesar de que nos conocíamos por quince días, se sentía como toda una vida. Había estado temiendo durante todo este tiempo que él no sintiera lo que yo sentía por él, pero de la forma en que él tiró de mis labios hacia él, todas las dudas se evaporaron.

Alejándome para respirar mire a mi Adonis de verdad, sus ojos tenían un aspecto un poco aturdido mientras su boca caía abierta, respirando temblorosamente, una pequeña sonrisa petulante tirando de sus labios. Le di unos cuantos besos castos antes de recargar de nuevo mi cabeza contra su pecho, no quería perder el control en medio del cine.

Edward envolvió sus brazos seguramente en mi cintura cuando continuó mirando la película, y yo pase el tiempo respirando su embriagadora esencia, sintiendo de ves en cuando unos besos depositados en la parte superior de mi cabeza…

**¡Al fin! Jaja, ya por lo menos avanzaron un poco, aunque su relación no se va a definir bien hasta en unos cuantos capítulos más.**

**Nunca he visto la pelicula que se menciona, pero si se cual es, busqué el anuncio en imagenes de google y si que da miedo o.o**

**En el siguiente Alice tiene un gran anuncio, ¿Qué se traerá entre manos la pequeña duende?**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Un beso.**

**Moni.**


	14. Everyone's a winner

**Esta historia no me pertenece. La autora es iamvamp y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

**Capitulo 14**

_Todos ganan_

**Edward POV**

Pensé de regreso en los eventos de la noche pasada, mucho más en lo que había pasado con Bella.

Primero fui su esposo; amenazando al vil roedor que me enteré había estado queriendo la atención de Bella por unos días. Me sentí en condiciones de matar cuando me dijo… nos dijo, pero no podía hacer nada con ella ahí, sin importar lo mucho que quisiera tomarlo por la garganta y estrangularlo por cada indecente pensamiento que tuvo sobre mi Bella.

Después prácticamente me comporte como un niño de escuela, en la parte trasera del cine con la chica que me gustaba, besándola en lugar de mirar la película. No es que Bella y yo nos hubiéramos besado mucho, sólo el ardiente beso que me dejó sin aliento y sin sentido. El beso fue diferente a cualquier otro que hubiera tenido antes, casi me sentí en llamas por la furia de las emociones que me llenaron con ese beso. Pero yo estaba contento con eso, así como también pensé que Bella lo estaba. Pase el resto del tiempo mirando borrosas imágenes parpadear en la pantalla mientras escuchaba la respiración de Bella, sintiendo su corazón latir contra mi pecho y respirando su aroma floral. Más tarde me di cuenta que la respiración constate de Bella era por que se había dormido en mis brazos; la alegría me recorrió cuando pensé en que ella debe sentirse lo suficiente segura y cómoda para dormir en mis brazos.

Una vez la película terminó, la desperté con reticencia. Viendo sus ojos parpadeantes en los mío, y ver su rostro cambiar de confusión a comprensión me hizo querer verla despertarse cada mañana desde ahora. La sonrisa que me dio fue como una patada que me hizo perder el aliento; la oscura habitación parecía iluminarse solo con su sonrisa. Recordé darle un rápido beso antes de guiarla detrás de mí a las puertas para encontrarnos con los otros, a quienes había olvidado totalmente tan pronto como Bella estuvo en mis brazos.

Encontramos a Alice y Jasper de pie juntos, Jasper tenía sus brazos cómodamente alrededor de los hombros de ella. Los mire a ambos y me encontré con que los labios de Alice lucían un poco hinchados y rojos pero inclinados hacía arriba en una brillante sonrisa, gire mi vista hacía Jasper para ver su cabello despeinado y también estaba sonriendo, una mirada un poco aturdida en sus ojos.

Al último Emmett y Rose se abrieron camino hacía nosotros. Pensaba que ambos actuaban infantilmente sólo cuando están juntos, pero anoche dieron pruebas de que siempre eran infantiles. Emmett estaba quitando palomitas de maíz del cabello de Rose mientras los dos reían incontrolablemente. "Las palomitas de maíz pelearon con un tipo que pensó que me podía hacer enojar," declaró Rose simplemente a las curiosas miradas de Jasper, Alice, Bella y yo.

Me di la vuelta por debajo de la sábana para mirar la hora, el reloj marcaba las 10:30. Me pregunté si sería una buena hora para hacer algo de café para Bella, como un pago por le café que ella me había hecho ayer en la mañana. En verdad, solo quería verla de nuevo, tal vez despertarla yo y mirarla… _¿Suena raro lo mucho que quiero verla despertar? _Pensé por unos minutos más antes de decidir que no tenía nada que perder.

Puse una humeante taza de café en la mesita de noche al lado de su cama, preguntándome si el aroma del café podría despertarla; sabía lo mucho que amaba el café. Se veía tan pacífica cuando dormía, una pequeña sonrisa brillaba en su rostro y no pude evitar esperar que ella estuviera pensando en mí mientras dormía, después de la noche pasada todo lo que yo soñaba era sobre ella.

Mire por la habitación para intentar encontrar algo más que la despertará sin que yo tuviera que saltar en su cama arriba y abajo para despertarla en este instante como yo quería. Mire su estéreo y me encamine a él para mirar a través de su colección de música. Después de mirar a través de los 20 discos más cercanos encontré uno que pensé que sería perfecto, un álbum que era lo suficiente tranquilo para escucharlo pero todavía la despertaría de su sueño. Medité la idea de despertarla con un beso… como en los cuentos de hadas… pero tal vez ella encontraría eso un poco extraño.

La música comenzó y me encamine a su cómodo sofá. No dudaba que ella hubiera puesto el sofá aquí para poder leer por horas y horas, así que comencé a leer el libro más cercano, sentí que era lo que quería hacer. Encerrarme a mi mismo en su habitación y leyendo un libro de principio a fin en su sofá.

Minutos después murmullos y movimientos distrajeron mi atención del libro a la cama de Bella. Vi que se movía un poco y después se sentó con una queja, quitando el sueño de sus ojos cuando se le escapo un bostezo. Sonreí por la visión de ella; era como mi ángel personal en la tierra.

"Buenos días," una cansada voz vino de la cama, la mire para ver que la pequeña sonrisa que tenía mientras dormía se había transformado en una resplandeciente sonrisa.

Un poco atontado por su sonrisa, señalé débilmente su taza de café y murmuré. "Un pago por el café que me hiciste ayer."

La confusión paso a través de ella cuando miro de mí al café y de regreso, la memoria por fin se puso en corriente con ella cuando asintió agarrando con avidez la taza de café en sus manos y comenzó a beberlo.

Regrese al libro que estaba leyendo, encontrando con que no podía concentrarme en lo que estaba viendo. Finalmente lo deje y cerré el libro cuando escuche que la cama de Bella crujía un poco y el sonido de pies tocando el suelo de madera. Levantando la vista a ella me encontré con que dejaba su taza de café y levantaba los brazos sobre su cabeza mientras arqueaba la espalda. El borde de su camiseta se subió un poco para exponer algo de su atractivo y liso estomago. Me humedecí los labios cuando el pensamiento de mover mi boca sobre su piel entro en mi mente, de besar cada pulgada de su suave piel y verla retorcerse debajo de mí con anhelo y placer.

El sonido de pies moviéndose por el suelo me sacó de mis deseos cuando vi a Bella caminando a mí, sus caderas balanceándose suavemente con cada paso que daba más cerca mí. Me estremecí con un respiro cuando se detuvo a mi lado y se inclinó para presionar sus labios en mi mejilla. Se puso de pie de nuevo y se encamino a su laptop, dejándome aturdido y rogando por más… más de la visión de ella, de su toque… de sus sonidos.

El sonido de teclas moviéndose rápidamente por el teclado llevó mi atención a Bella cuando la vi escribir un mensaje, pero parecía más un ensayo por su longitud. Después de unos minutos sin para de escribir su impresora cobró vida y sacó tres hojas. Miré como tomaba los papeles y los miraba cada uno; una sonrisa un poco tambaleante jugando en sus labios.

La curiosidad me fue llenando con cada segundo que ella pasaba en silencio. Finalmente debió notar mi atención en ella y ver la curiosidad en mis ojos por que se acercó a mí y me dio las hojas que habían salido de su impresora.

Mirándolas vi tres fotos. La primera era de un hombre viejo, sentado en una silla de ruedas con una caña de pescar en la mano y una lata de cerveza en la otra. "Ese es Billy," escuche que Bella susurraba a mi lado. Levante la vista y la mire viendo entre la imagen y yo. La senté en mi regazo antes de mirar la siguiente foto.

La segunda era de un alegre hombre vistiendo un uniforme de policía, apoyado en la patrulla de policía con un telón de verde y café bosque detrás. "Ese es Charlie, mi papá. Es el jefe de policía en Forks," dijo con una orgullosa voz. "Billy es el mejor amigo de mi papá, van a pescar cada fin de semana."

"Y este…" dijo cuando la última hoja entro a la vista. "Este es Jacob, puede que me visite la próxima semana, para revisar como estoy… ya sabes," su voz fue suave y llena de emoción. Mire la foto, viendo un joven, alto, bronceado, musculoso y guapo chico mirando hacía mí, una sonrisa relajada a lo largo de su rostro con unas cuantas manchas de grasa del coche que estaba arreglando a su lado.

Celos indescriptibles hicieron estragos en mí cuando mire a esté Jacob, Bella había mencionado la otra noche que le debía a Jacob el haberla hecho ir a las clases en las tardes y conocer a Alice y Rose, pero también había dicho que Jacob, además de su padre y Billy, era la única persona a la que le hablaba. Como deseaba haber sido yo quien hubiera sacado a Bella de su estado solitario hace algunos años, en lugar de Jacob. ¿Qué si él la alejaba de mí incluso antes de poder tener la oportunidad de estar con ella?

Bella y yo saltamos cuando el sonido de metal golpeado nos asusto. El sonido se detuvo solo para ser remplazado con los gritos de Alice. "¡Reunión en la casa! ¡Todo mundo en la sala, AHORA!" intercambiamos miradas curiosas cuando nos levantamos lentamente del sofá y nos encaminamos a la sala…

**Alice POV**

"¡Reunión en la casa! ¡Todo mundo en la sala, AHORA!" grité lo más fuerte que pude y volví a golpear la cuchara de madera contra la cacerola. Comencé a bajar las escaleras, puse la cuchara y la cacerola en la mesa del café, sentándome en un sillón, preparándome a mi misma para lo que iba a hacer.

"Duende… ¿Por qué me tienes que levantar tan temprano? ¡A algunos de nosotros nos gusta nuestro sueño de belleza!" gimió Emmett cuando caminaba hacia mí, cayendo medio dormido en el sofá. Cuando Emmett me decía 'duende' me hacía sentir como si él fuera mi hermano mayor; nunca tuve hermanos o hermanas así que me encantaba.

"Aww… no necesitas tu sueño de belleza Emmett, eres lindo así como eres," le respondí con una voz infantil, dando lo mejor de mí para sofocar la risa. Emmett se rió suavemente cuando Rose entró en la habitación.

"¿De que te estas riendo?" preguntó, arrastrando los pies en su camino al sofá, tirando de la blusa de su pijama y pasándose una mano por su cabello en mal estado.

"Tu cara," dijo Emmett rápidamente, tan pronto como las palabras dejaron su boca rompió a reír y levantó un cojín para usarlo como escudo contra la ira de Rose, que sin duda iba contra él.

"¡Eres un pequeño descarado!" Rose se lanzó contra la parte posterior del sofá, cayendo en Emmett y lanzando su ira de cosquillas sobre él. Risas, gritos y gruñidos salieron del sofá mientras yo miraba la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo desde la parte superior, para obtener ventaja en el ataque.

Sacudí la cabeza por su alegría. ¿Cuándo se daría cuenta que sólo se molestan por que se gustan el uno al otro? Era el clásico caso de un comportamiento juguetón. El chico estiraba el cabello de la chica que le gustaba para conseguir su atención, y entonces ella podría pensar que él estaba siendo mezquino y tal vez si a ella le gustaba él, le regresaría el ataque; en conclusión, ambos iban a tener la atención de quien les gustaba.

"¿Qué fue ese acto de 'mono con los símbolos' que hizo Ali?" preguntó Bella cuando Edward y ella se unieron a nosotros, sentándose en el suelo al lado de Emmett y Rose quienes habían terminado con las cosquillas y estaban desplomados uno sobre otro, concentrándose en respirar.

"Sólo quería hablar con ustedes chicos," les dije lo más inocente que pude.

Jasper llegó al último, caminando en línea recta a mí. Me levanté del sillón en el que estaba sentada y me senté en su regazo. Dejé ir todos mis pensamientos concentrándome sólo en su calor, en la sensación de él debajo de mí y rodeada por el abrazo de sus brazos. Besé rápidamente su cuello antes de regresar mi atención a Emmett, Rose, Edward y Bella… _las dos parejas_, pensé y sonreí para mi misma.

"De acuerdo, sólo quería decirles que desde anoche soy la novia de Jasper," no pude controlar la sonrisa que sentí tirando de mis mejillas. "Así que si a alguien no le gusta, lidien con ello," agregue para romper la atmosfera en la habitación. Todavía nadie había hablado y comenzaba a asustarme de lo que fueran a decir.

"Al fin Jazz, te tomo mucho tiempo encontrar a alguien, pero al menos encontraste a alguien perfecta," dijo Emmett mirando a Jasper. Sentí mis ojos picar por las lágrimas a sus palabras de cortesía.

"Ninguno de ustedes podría haber elegido a alguien mejor," dijo Edward y sentí que me hinchaba de orgullo por sus palabras.

"Compórtate," me dijo Bella y me guiñó un ojo haciéndome reír un poco. Siempre podía contar con Bella para alejarme de las lágrimas.

"Rara duende de la adivinación," escuché a Rose murmurar en voz baja y sacudió su cabeza adelante y atrás. Sonreí por su declaración, esperando que mi pequeña declaración en la cafetería de hace algunas semanas se convirtiera en verdad.

"Bien," continué con mi pequeño discurso. "Y otra cosa que quería decir es que reserve una mesa en un restaurante para todos nosotros el viernes en la noche." Un jadeó vino de Rose y vi que sus ojos se agrandaron. "¿Realmente pensaste que iba a olvidar tu cumpleaños Rosie? Tutt, tutt, ¡una pena de tu parte!" le dije cuando vi que intentaba darme una mirada feroz, pero fallando.

"¡Bambi! ¡No me lo dijiste!" el gritó de Emmett pareció de un niño.

"Yo _no_ celebro cumpleaños," dijo con un tono cortante.

"Bueno, lo haremos Rose, y no te molestes en intentar salirte de esto," agrego Bella, mirando intencionadamente a Rose. Probablemente recordando la fiesta sorpresa que le hicimos para su cumpleaños el año pasado, que de alguna forma logró enterarse y por lo tanto se encerró en su casa todo el día antes de su cumpleaños, el día de su cumpleaños y un día después.

"Bien… bien," gruñó Rose, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho y mirando sus piernas en derrota.

Los seis nos sentamos en silencio por unos minutos. Sentí la necesidad de algún tipo de sesión de vinculación mientras miraba a cada uno de ellos a su vez.

"¡Monopoly!" grité.

"¡Yo soy el carro!" gritó Emmett antes de ir corriendo a los estantes y sacar la caja del monopoly.

"¡De ninguna manera melocotón!" le gritó Rose. "¡Yo soy la mecánico así que el carro es mío!"

_Uh, oh_, pensé cuando los vi discutir sobre cual sería el símbolo de cada uno. "Rose… yo seré el banco así tu puedes ser la tienda," le dije, esperando que aceptara el compromiso.

"Yo puedo ser la tienda si tú quieres Bambi," murmuró Emmett, agachando la mirada a la caja del monopoly en sus manos.

"No, esta bien. Seré la tienda, lucirá mejor conmigo," sonrió y tiro de él de espaldas hacia el resto de nosotros que estábamos en el sofá.

"Eddie, ¿Qué quieres ser? No tenemos un piano…" Emmett se rió cuando él y Rose se sentaron junto a la mesa de café, dejando mi cuchara y cacerola en el suelo.

"_Ed-ward_," se quejó silenciosamente bajo su respiración antes de responder a la broma de Emmett. "Seré el sombrero de copa."

"¿Bells?" preguntó Emmett simplemente, mirando a través de las piezas y dejando de lado las que ya habían sido elegidas.

"Um… no lo se… dame el dedal," respondió sobre su hombro caminando a la cocina, probablemente para conseguir algo de comida y bebidas para todos nosotros, asegurándose de que estábamos felices.

"Jasper será el buque de guerra, Emmett," le dije, deslizándome del regazo de Jasper al suelo, tomando los billetes falsos y formando cinco montones, uno para cada jugador.

Jasper se bajo de la silla para sentarse a mi lado, dándome un suave beso en la mejilla antes de llevar su atención al juego de mesa que estaba en la mesa de café.

Bella regreso para unirse al resto de nosotros que estábamos congregados alrededor de la mesa de café con un tazón de palomitas de maíz en una mano y una bandeja con vasos en la otra. También había una botella de refresco debajo de su brazo.

Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados, el juego comenzó…

Emmett se las arreglo para terminar en la cárcel tres veces y sólo tenía dos tarjetas de propiedad a su nombre mientras Edward estaba ganando por haber comprado casi la mitad de las propiedades del tablero que fueran casas u hoteles, agregando el valor de la renta estúpidamente alto para cuando otro jugador tuviera la desgracia de caer en ellos. Rose lo estaba haciendo bastante bien, ella había optado por comprar las propiedades codificadas de color rosa y rojo mientras que Bella fue detrás de cuatro vías férreas, estaciones y dos empresas de servicios públicos. Jasper estaba detrás con solo unas cuantas propiedades y no mucho dinero después de tener que pagar altas multas por caer en las propiedades de Edward. Pero yo no dejaría que mí Jazzy se quedará abajo, cada vez que me inclinaba para darle un pequeño beso, deslizaba un poco de dinero en su mano, asegurándome que él todavía estuviera en el juego.

Una vez que todas las propiedades fueron compradas y Edward tuviera más dinero que yo, el banco, lo di por terminado. Se acercaba la hora de la cena y afuera estaba inusualmente oscuro. Mire a través de la ventana y hacia afuera, viendo profundas nubes moradas arremolinándose alrededor, declarando que la tormenta estaba en camino.

Me estremecí al pensar en la tormenta y guarde el dinero del monopoly con la ayuda de Jasper. Él debió haber notado mi estremecimiento cuando me alejé de la ventana porque me preguntó, "¿Estas bien, cariño? ¿Quieres que te consiga un suéter o algo así?" sonreí por su consideración pero n

egué con la cabeza. "¿Qué es entonces?" preguntó, una mirada de consternación se mostró en sus ojos mientras perforaban los míos. Sabía que con su mirada en mis ojos, vería mi preocupación y así no habría sentido en mentirle.

"No me gustan las tormentas… me hacen estar ansiosa y asustada. Pero no ha habido una tormenta en mucho tiempo, tal vez pueda superarla," le dije en un tono esperanzado. "Estaré bien," dije más para mi misma que para Jasper.

Asintió lentamente con la cabeza pero dijo con voz seria, "Si te asustas esta noche, siempre puedes venir a mí, te abrazaré hasta que la tormenta termine. Odio verte asustada, pero prefiero estar ahí para consolarte que pensar que vas a pasar por esto por tu propia cuenta." Tomó una de mis manos y me atrajo hacía él, envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor y besando el tope de mi cabeza. Me sentía desgarrada entre el deseo de que él me consolara esta noche si me asustaba, pero entonces no quería que me viera, por que sabía como iba a estar, sabía que eso solo lo preocuparía.

**¡Hola! Aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.**

**Bien, ahora vemos como las relaciones comienzan a avanzar un poco más, y también vemos como Jake va entrando en la historia, ¿Cómo se tomara Edward la presencia de Jake? Ustedes que opinan, ¿de verdad es solo un amigo de Bella? jaja me encanta hacer eso xDD**

**Nos leemos la siguiente semana.**

**Un beso.**

**Moni.**


	15. Thunder and lightning

**Esta historia no me pertenece, la autora es iamvamp y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

**Capitulo 15**

_Truenos y relámpagos_

**Alice POV**

_Boom_

_¿Por qué existen las tormentas? _Tal vez Madre Naturaleza y Dios tuvieron una pelea y Madre Naturaleza mandó una tormenta para hacer estragos en la creación de Dios… eso tiene sentido… si agregas la clásica frase de 'El infierno no tiene tanta cólera como una mujer despreciada'… ¿tal vez Madre Naturaleza hizo un pequeño trato con el diablo? Pensé cuando me estremecía.

Otro rayo de luz ilumino la habitación, causando inquietantes sombreas frente a mis ojos. _Puedo hacer esto_, me dije a mi misma, _¡un poco de ruido y luz no pueden asustarme! _Rose estaba en la cama a mi lado, durmiendo como bebé mientras yo daba vueltas y me escondía bajo las cobijas como una niña.

_Boom_

Brinque por la ruidosa explosión de sonido que se emitió en el cielo y conté los segundos que pasaban. Un destelló de luz quebró la oscuridad, amenazando a las nubes. Detuve mi cuenta, desde el sonido de los truenos a la vista del relámpago, había contado hasta 10… significaba que la tormenta estaba a 10 millas… más cerca que las 14 millas que había contado la última vez.

_"Si te asustas esta noche, siempre puedes venir a mí, te abrazaré hasta que la tormenta termine. Odio verte asustada, pero prefiero estar ahí para consolarte que pensar que vas a pasar por esto por tu propia cuenta." _Esa frase corrió por mi mente cuando pensé en el ofrecimiento de Jasper de hacerme compañía esta noche, de confortarme mientras intentaba controlar el histérico latido de mi corazón y cambiar mis jadeos poco profundos por respiraciones.

Miré el reloj que decía que eran las 1:17. _No puedo esperar aquí_, pensé cuando me levante de la cama. Camine lo más silenciosamente que podía hasta la puerta para no despertar a Rose, no quería que ella supiera lo mucho que todavía me asustaban las tormentas, mis manos estaban extendidas, listas para encontrar la manija de la puerta en la oscuridad. Mis manos tocaron la madera mientras parpadeaba para encontrar la manija, mis manos agarraron el bronce frío de la manija de la puerta y lo agarré con fuerza. Lentamente gire la manija y abrí la puerta, entrando al pasillo y cerrando la puerta detrás de mi tan silenciosamente como podía, esperando no molestar a Rose en su pacifico sueño.

Camine a la puerta de Jasper, apoyada en la fría pared de enfrente mientras debatía conmigo misma… ¿ir con él ó ir a la cocina y sentarme a esperar? Me pregunté.

Un ruido de tierra rompiéndose vino desde afuera y sentí como mis nervios estallaban, mi cuerpo perdió su fuerza mientras me deslizaba por la pared hasta el piso, lloriqueando por el susto que se había llevado todos mis sentidos. Junte mis rodillas en mi pecho y me tape los oídos con las manos, queriendo desesperadamente bloquear el sonido de la tormenta. Mis ojos se cerraron fuertemente y se escondieron en la parte superior de las rodillas. Me mecí rítmicamente adelante y atrás, tratando de conseguir que mi mente se concentrara en otra cosa que no fuera la furiosa tormenta que había afuera.

_Hacia adelante… y atrás… hacia adelante… y atrás_, repetía en mi mente mientras me mecía, probablemente lucia como un fugitivo de un manicomio. El movimiento de ida y vuelta fue un vano intento de bloquear los sonidos de los truenos y el sonido del torturante llanto que podía escuchar a lo lejos.

Algo fuerte y firme toco mis hombros, impactando su calidez contra mi congelada piel con escalofríos. Un débil sonido me alcanzo, pero no podía salir de mi horror para entenderlo. Sabía que el sonido no era ese llanto que era como un ruido constante en mi oído ó el retumbar de los truenos. El nuevo sonido era familiar… atrayente… adictivo.

Mi cuerpo, que había estado meciéndose adelante y atrás en movimiento, de repente se detuvo. Sentí que quitaban mis manos de mis oídos y en su lugar las ponían alrededor de un objeto suave, solido y cálido.

_Boom_

Un trueno sonó y sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse de nuevo; me aferré al objeto que estaba debajo de mis manos como si ahí se me fuera la vida antes de sentir que me levantaban, como si estuviera suspendida en medio del aire. Moví mis piernas que colgaban sin fuerza, tratando de encontrar algo a lo que agarrarme, se conectaron con algo sólido e instintivamente las envolví, aferrándome a eso. Mis brazos dolían por mi implacable abrazo, mi pecho se sentía comprimido cuando sentí algo presionarme más cerca desde atrás contra lo solido que tenia frente a mi. Mis piernas y caderas protestaron por el gigantesco esfuerzo que puse en mantenerme seguramente pegada al objeto que estaba aferrada.

Tome un temblorosa respiración, queriendo llenar tanto como pudiera mis aplastados pulmones con aire, solo para que se llenaran con un delicioso, sensual y familiar aroma, el olor provocó un pequeño pedazo de esperanza dentro de mí, regulando la condena que llenaba cada parte de mí.

Sentí que comenzaba a moverme, y después de algunos segundos mis piernas tocaron algo suave y sedoso, lentamente moví mis piernas, preguntándome que era, cautivada por la acogedora sensación.

El sólido abrazo que me estaba aplastando desde atrás dejo libre mi espalda, solo para ser remplazado por algo cálido que corría por toda la extensión de mi espalda, calentando mí helado cuerpo y liberando el miedo que me había mantenido al limite.

El sonido familiar regreso de nuevo, el constante lloriqueo había sido sustituido por sollozos e hipidos. Un sentimiento extraño comenzó a filtrarse lentamente a través de mí, lentamente siguiendo su camino en mi cuerpo. El sonido familiar de nuevo intento invadir lentamente mis sentidos; hice lo mejor que pude para pensar solo en el sonido, olvidando la cálida sensación de hormigueo que cubría mi espalda, una cálida luz rozó el costado de mi rostro expuesto, que no estaba cubierto por el objeto al que me aferraba.

El sonido finalmente se rompió y me di cuenta que era la voz de una persona. "Shh… shh… ahora estas segura," la voz era increíblemente familiar, aunque todavía no podía pensar en quien era. La comprensión de ese extraño sentimiento vino a través de mí junto con sus palabras… segura. Era la seguridad lo que sentía antes por el sonido de la voz. Me concentré de nuevo en la voz, queriendo escuchar que más iba a decir. "No hay nada de que preocuparse… shh… shh amor… estas segura…" ahora sabía que no había nada de que preocuparse, la voz me hacia sentir segura y cómoda, incluso aunque todavía no podía recordar a quien pertenecía esa voz. Continúe escuchando los murmullos de esa voz en mi oído mientras que imágenes de brillante cabello dorado entraban en mi mente, seguidas por la débil imagen del rostro de un hombre, un guapo, fuerte y perfecto rostro que lucia demasiado bueno para ser real… tal vez era un ángel que me estaba hablando… ¿me golpeo un rayo y me mando al cielo?

La voz seguía, alejando mis pensamientos de ángeles a quienes escuchar, podía sentir la fuerza en la voz, tanto como la tranquilidad, la confianza se ocultaba cuando sentía que la voz recogía cada vez más de mí con cada palabra que decía, quería darme cuenta de que sentimiento era.

"Todo esto habrá terminado en la mañana, amor, y entonces ya no estarás asustada; serás de nuevo esa burbujeante tú…" escuche que la voz decía, recogiendo la suavidad de la misma. "No es bueno para un ángel llorar y estar en tal tormento," agregó la voz en un doloroso susurro.

Mi corazón se sintió como si hubiera sido congelado hasta detenerse, sin embargo, ardía como si estuviera en medio de las llamas por una palabra que me llamo la atención… _¿amor?_ Me pregunté a mi misma, _¿a quien amaba?_ Eso era fácil, Jasper. ¿Eso significaba que finalmente se había dado cuenta de que él también me amaba?

Mi oído, sentimientos, sentidos regresaron a mí tan rápido como si una bombilla hubiera sido prendida en mi mente. La comprensión de que Jasper me estaba abrazando me golpeó junto con el pensamiento de que la calidez que estaba en mi espalda era, de hecho, la mano de Jasper. El delicioso y sensual aroma que me lleno era su esencia y era él quien me prometía seguridad. Suspire de alivio por el conocimiento de que estaba en sus brazos.

"Alice," escuche que Jasper me susurraba cuando sus manos dejaron mi espalda, haciéndome sentir frío y expuesta a la tormenta. Antes de que pudiera protestar por su ausencia, sus manos agarraron mis piernas, desbloqueándolas del agarre en su cuerpo. Mis piernas se sintieron entumecías cuando las separaron una de otra y descansaron limpiamente en la cama, a ambos lados de las de Jasper. Sus manos se movieron para sostener las mías, calentándolas con si toque y derritiendo mi fuerte agarre en él. "Voy a taparte ahora que te estas calentando, estas muy fría," escuche que susurraba, su voz sonaba con dolor, _¡mi amor no podía sufrir!_ Protesté en mi mente, demasiado cansada para expresar mis pensamientos.

Se puso de pie, mi cuerpo inerte estaba contra él sujeto por uno de sus brazos mientras que la otra mano apartaba las cobijas de nuestro camino. Nos recostó de nuevo; mi espalda tocó el suave colchón debajo de mí, haciéndome sentir como si me estuviera hundiendo en el. Mis brazos estaban libremente envueltos en su cuello, así que sentí como comenzaba a alejarme de él, me tense para mantener mi abrazo en él apretando mis manos; no quería que me dejara.

"No te vayas," me escuche a mi misma susurrar con preocupación, mi voz sonó rota y débil. Mi visión se empaño por las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en mis ojos, parpadeé para alejarlas, queriendo ver claramente a mi ángel guardián y sentí la humedad escapar de mis ojos y correr por calientes senderos que bajaban por mi cara hacia la cama.

"Sólo voy a apagar la luz." Dijo, inclinándose hacia mí y presionando sus labios contra los míos, dándome un silencioso mensaje de que él regresaría.

Asentí con la cabeza para indicar que había entendido pero le pregunté tímidamente cuando comenzó a enderezarse, "¿Puede dejar prendida la lámpara de la mesita de noche?" lleve mi atención a la lámpara en su mesita de noche cuando sentí su mirada recorrer mi rostro, como si estuviera buscando por la respuesta que él debía darme.

Camino hacia los interruptores de la luz, me gire sobre mi costado para poder ver cada uno de sus elegantes movimientos. Encendió la luz de la lámpara justo antes de apagar la luz de la habitación, y entonces regreso a mí cuando me estremecí por el débil sonido de un trueno que venia del exterior.

El colchón se hundió bajo su peso cuando se acostó en la cama a mi lado. Subió las cobijas para que nos cubrieran cuando se acostó, asegurándose de que yo estaba cómoda. Su cabeza golpeo la almohada antes de que yo viera un ligero ceño fruncido que cruzo sus gestos; me levanté un poco para poder tener una mejor vista de él, sólo para ser sorprendida por uno de sus brazos deslizándose debajo de mí mientras el otro me envolvía por encima, empujándome con fuerza a su lado, casi encima de él. El abrazo que tenía en mi me hacia sentir como si él estuviera cerrando todos los agujeros que el terror por la tormenta había abierto en mí, manteniéndome junta, tranquila y cálida. Su cuerpo irradiaba calor contra el mío y finalmente no pude evitar relajarme y hundirme contra él, tomando una profunda respiración que lleno mi mente con su esencia. Después de unos minutos deleitándome en el cálido abrazo, recordé mis frías piernas que empezaban a sentir un hormigueo por el distante calor que empezaba a llegar a ellas. Moví mis piernas hacia las de Jasper y las encontré, se sentían como carbón contra mis pies, pantorrillas y muslos. Suspire de felicidad y me acurruqué más en su abrazo cuando escuche a Jasper gemir y estremecerse por la frialdad de mi piel contra la suya.

El sonido de otro trueno me saco de mis pensamientos libres de preocupación; mi cuerpo se puso rígido por el susto. Jasper debió de sentirlo por que segundos después estaba fuertemente abrazada a él, una de sus manos todavía me abrazaba mientras la otra descansaba en mi cabeza, confortándome. Las lágrimas caían de mi rostro y en su camiseta… _Voy a tener que comprarle una nueva; probablemente ya arruine esta_… pensé cuando continuaba con los sollozos.

Tome una profunda respiración que pareció aclarar mi mente y pensé en lo que había pensado… pensé en compras mientras estaba aquí con una tormenta afuera… usualmente estoy tan asustada por la tormenta que incluso en ocasiones olvido mi nombre, ó donde estaba. Todos mis pensamientos y sentimientos iban directamente hacia el viento, lluvia, truenos y relámpagos y no podía tener la suficiente concentración para pensar en algo más… hasta ahora. Sonreí para mi misma, sabiendo que todo era por Jasper, mi Jasper… mi ángel guardián.

"¿Por qué no te gustan los truenos y los relámpagos? ¿Por qué te espantan tanto, Alice?" escuche la suave voz de Jasper preguntarme.

"No estoy segura; por lo que puedo recordar, nunca me han gustado…" dije mientras me concentraba en intentar calmar el frenético latido de mi corazón, tratando de escuchar y sentir el latido del corazón de Jasper bajo mi mano. "Tal vez es por que no me gusta mucho la oscuridad… la oscuridad me recuerda mis problemas con lugares pequeños… estando atrapada… atrapada y sin poder salir…" deje de hablar cuando mis temerosos recuerdos de mi niñez me tomaron, haciéndome sentir como si estuviera viviendo todo el evento de nuevo.

_Tenía cerca de seis años, eran vacaciones de verano y mis amigos y yo estábamos en mi casa. Estábamos aburridos de jugar en el bosque ó jugar a las escondidas dentro de la casa, así que como el mayor de los cuatro, Joe fue a buscar al taller de mi papá algo con lo que pudiéramos jugar. Él regreso un poco después, cargando una caja que había encontrado, los cuatro estábamos de pie alrededor de ella y nos preguntábamos que podíamos hacer con eso. Joe tuvo la inteligente idea de ver quien podía caber ahí, él intento primero pero era muy grande, como nuestros otros dos amigos. Yo, siendo la duende que era y todavía soy, entre y me las arregle para caber; Joe cerró la tapa y jugo un poco con el seguro, intentando asustarme. Empujé y pateé la tapa de la caja, tratando de liberarme, pero no cedía. Les grite a mis amigos que me dejarán salir, solo para encontrarme con un silencio de muerte. Grité, lloré y golpe la caja por lo que se sintió como toda una vida antes de escuchar voces del exterior. Para el momento en que la tapa fue abierta y pude salir, estaba débil y cansada del tranquilo miedo de la tormenta._

Un rayo de luz me saco de los recuerdos, la luz de un relámpago. Enterré mi rostro en el pecho de Jasper mientras él frotaba mi espalda de nuevo, susurrando calmantes y suaves palabras mientras yo temblaba, en mayor parte por el relámpago, pero también por el recuerdo.

"¿Qué te hizo sentir tan incómoda en la oscuridad?" preguntó, probablemente recordando como casi le rogué para que dejara una luz encendida en la habitación. Tome una profunda respiración. Sabía que después de lo que Jasper había pasado conmigo esta noche, él de todas las personas tenía el derecho de saber por que me asustaban los truenos y relámpagos, la oscuridad y los lugares pequeños. Él vio mi reacción por la tormenta y por quedarme atrapada, así que era justo que le dijera, confiaba en él y quería que él lo supiera. Me gire en su fuerte abrazo para así poder ver su rostro en lugar de la tela de su camiseta y contarle la historia de cómo habían comenzado mis miedos, ó como suponía que habían comenzado.

Jasper escucho atentamente cada palabra, frotando mi espalda baja todo el tiempo en una rítmica caricia, haciéndome sentir como si me estuviera meciendo hacia adelante y atrás. La caricia me calmo tanto que para el momento en que termine de contarle mis recuerdos, mis ojos se cerraron bajo el peso del cansancio y los bostezos luchaban por interrumpir el final.

Me deje caer dormida mientras escuchaba la constante respiración de Jasper y el golpeteo de la lluvia que golpeaba la ventana desde el exterior. El latido de su corazón corría a través de la mano que tenía en su pecho y entraba al mío, haciéndome sentir como si ambos hubiéramos sido moldeados en uno sólo.

Luche para sacar tres palabras más antes de deslizarme en el sueño. "Te amo," dije lo más claramente que pude sin que mi sueño lo distorsionara.

Deposito un beso en mi frente y nariz antes de escuchar una suave respuesta. "Te amo, Alice Brandon," seguido por un cálido y suave beso en mis labios, dejándome contenta antes de caer en un confortable sueño, segura y feliz por primera vez con una tormenta luchando en el exterior.

**Traduciendo este capitulo recordé como en el capi 5 Alice se puso histérica cuando se quedo encerrada, ahora todo tiene sentido. **

**No creo poder tener el capi 16 para este sábado, esta muy largo, lo voy a intentar, pero si no entonces estará para el siguiente.**

**Hace tiempo pedí permiso para traducir un OS y apenas me lo van dando, de todas formas aquí les dejo el summary, el OS si va a estar el sábado. Espero poder contar el sábado con su opinión.**

"_Cuando Bella se hizo grande con su música, dejo atrás a Edward Cullen, el único hombre al que había amado. Tres años después, ella es perseguida por una canción si escribir y la angustia que le causo a Edward."_

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y el siguiente estoy segura de que les va a encantar.**


	16. Xerocide

**Esta historia no me pertenece, la autora es iamvamp y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo sólo traduzco.**

**Xerocide **

**Edward POV**

La semana paso rápidamente, los seis parecimos caer en la rutina de llegar a casa del trabajo, devorar la maravillosa cena que preparaba Bella y entonces congregarnos antes la televisión para ver una o dos películas antes de ir a la cama.

Una noche, mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el comedor, Bella nos menciono que no había visto a Mike desde que 'nos lanzamos contra él' en el cine, agradeciéndonos a los chicos. Cuando nos dejo entrar en el comedor, me quede impresionado por le festín que Bella había preparado.

"Es un gracias a mis fuertes y protectores hombres por un trabajo bien hecho," se rió cuando comenzó a llenar de comida nuestros platos.

Emmett se rió, diciendo, "¿Puedo ser el esposo la siguiente vez, Bells?"

Su broma mando un sentimiento de malestar a través de mí cuando pensé en alguien más pretendiendo ser el esposo de Bella, en mi mente y mi corazón, ella ya era mía. La noche en el cine había demostrado eso, pero Bella y yo no habíamos echo nada oficial todavía, lo cual me dejaba un poco agitado… ¿Y si no quería ser mi novia? Alice y Jasper lo habían hecho con mucha facilidad, pero Bella y yo no habíamos mencionado el beso en el cine, y nada como eso había pasado desde entonces… era muy difícil conseguir tiempo para nosotros dos en una casa con otras cuatro personas…

"Es mejor que no se tarden tanto como la vez pasada…" escuche el bajo murmullo de Emmett venir de la ventana que daba al jardín. Emmett, Jasper y yo estábamos esperando pacientemente a que las chicas terminaran de alistarse para salir… igual que el pasado viernes. Me pregunté si esto iba a pasar cada semana… haciéndolo una rutina.

"Sólo espera un poco más… al final valdrá la pena," le dijo Jasper a Emmett que paseaba en círculos alrededor de la habitación.

Mire a Jasper que dejaba salir un audible suspiro. Me había dado cuenta que Alice se había estado escapando a su cuarto todas las noches durante la semana, escuchaba sus suaves pisadas hacer su camino hasta la puerta y entonces eran seguidas por una suave charla por la mayor parte de la noche, ella se regresaba cuando pensaba que todos todavía estábamos dormidos. Personalmente no sabía por que lo mantenían oculto, para todos nosotros era más que claro lo mucho que se importaba el uno al otro, y ellos ya estaban juntos.

"De verdad me están tomando el pelo," gruñó Emmett, pasando una mano por su rizado cabello. "La semana pasada esperé por que estaba intentando ser amable… pero si no bajan en dos minutos, subiré por ellas."

Podía ver claramente la atracción entre Emmett y Rose por la forma en que constantemente estaban discutiendo y compitiendo, siempre terminando en una mini pelea; lo cual podía ser una excusa que ambos utilizan para poder tocarse sin hacerlo muy obvio. Hacían cosas juntos como jugar en el X-box ó Rose le pedía que la acompañara al garaje para arreglar su Jeep… Emmett nunca dejaba que nadie jugara con su Jeep, así que Rose debía significar mucho para él, para dejarla hacer lo que quisiera. Apuesto a que si ella quisiera poner tapiz de leopardo en los asientos, el no pondría queja alguna…

"¡Estoy hambriento! ¡Vamos!" bramó Emmett cuando se volteo para ver las escaleras. "Si no bajan en un minuto, los tres subiremos y las vamos a bajar, aún si están vestidas o no," agregó, con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

El resultado fue sorprendente. El sonido de puertas abriéndose hizo eco en lo alto, junto con tres pares de pies caminando a las escaleras, audibles sobre gritos y amenazas.

Las tres aparecieron en la sala, luciendo ruborizadas por su repentina entrada. Rose estaba acomodando su cabello mientras murmuraba algo que sonó como 'la perfección toma tiempo'; me di cuenta de que los ojos de Emmett estaban escaneando su atuendo. Ella vestía un sencillo vestido negro, ajustado y corto. Alice decidió hacer reservación en un elegante restaurante viendo cual era la ocasión, esa era la razón por la que los hombres estábamos usando nuestras mejores camisas y corbatas. Ninguno de nosotros quería usar saco; por la mirada que Alice le dio a Jasper, supe que ella aprobaba su atuendo. Alice se veía linda como siempre en un vestido blanco que contrastaba con un lazo negro atado a su cintura, recordándome a la figura de ángel que se pone en la punta del árbol de navidad.

Un silencioso murmullo llamo mi atención cerca del suelo, baje la vista y vi a Bella agachada, ajustándose los zapatos. "Estúpidos, estúpidos… necesito unos de piso… zapatos seguros…" escuché su murmullo, seguido por, "Encantador viaje al hospital… sala de emergencias, aquí voy… ¡Woohoo!"

No pude evitar reírme de su pequeña discusión, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con ella sobre sus estúpidos zapatos, los tacones que encerraban sus pies hacían ver a sus piernas aún más magnificas. No pude evitar mirarla cuando finalmente termino su tarea y se puso de pie, arreglándose el vestido que traía puesto, el cual la hacia ver como la diosa que era.

El vestido era blanco, con figuras negras y un poco de rojo aquí y allá; el escote era una tortura pura y no pude detenerme de mirar y apreciar lo que mostraba del suave bulto de sus pechos. _Esta_ _noche va a ser el infierno en la tierra… pero con un cielo en el infierno_, pensé cuando aleje mis ojos de su exquisito cuerpo, antes de alejarla de los demás y tenerla a mi malvada manera toda la noche… y todo el día de mañana…

"¡Melocotón! ¿Dónde están tus malditas llaves?" gritó Rose desde cerca de la entrada, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que las chicas ya se habían acercado a la puerta, dejándonos a los hombres aturdidos de pie por sus impresionantes visiones.

"Yo las tengo. ¿Por qué?" preguntó Emmett, sacando las llaves de su bolsillo y caminando lentamente a la puerta detrás de ella.

"Por que yo manejo esta noche," dijo con una sonrisa antes de arrebatarle las llaves y dirigirse a la puerta, Alice y Bella le pisaban los talones.

"Oh… bien…" respondió Emmett lentamente, parpadeando como si lo hubieran hipnotizado.

Rose estacionó expertamente fuera del restaurante llamado 'Xerocide', una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras acariciaba el volante, "Semejante a un animal," murmuró, inclinando su cabeza en una muestra de afecto. Alice y Bella estaban hablando entre ellas cuando Jasper, Emmett y yo salimos del Jeep y lo rodeamos para ayudar a bajar a las chicas como los caballeros que somos.

Jasper abrió la puerta y Alice lo estaba esperando con los brazos extendidos, lista para saltar en él. Jasper sonrió por su disposición y la ayudo a bajar, los dos se miraban el uno al otro una vez estuvieron en el piso, en su propio pequeño mundo.

Podía ver que Emmett estaba de pie a mi lado. Abrió la puerta del conductor y miro a Rose, que ahora había llevado su atención hacia los controles de la calefacción, él sonrió un poco maliciosamente antes de tomarla de la cintura y sacarla del Jeep, cerrando la puerta detrás de él con un empujón de su hombro y cargando un risueño bulto en sus brazos, caminando hacia Alice y Jasper.

Abrí la puerta trasera para revelar a una hermosa Bella; sus ojos estaban brillando con anticipación, lista para la noche frente a nosotros. Extendí mi mano hacia ella. "Señorita, ¿puedo acompañarla?" pregunté y me incline un poco, escondiendo mi emocionado rostro de ella cuando escuche su musical risa. "Claro que si caballero, puede," respondió, poniendo su delicada mano en la mía, mandando chispas a través de mi cuerpo. Levante la vista a ella para ver si lo había sentido también, sus ojos estaban abiertos con sorpresa cuando miraba de nuestras manos unidas a mi rostro, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡Vamos damas, estoy tan hambriento que podría comerme un oso!" llamó Emmett desde un lado de la entrada del restaurante.

Sonreí débilmente mientras ayudaba a Bella a bajarse del monstruoso vehículo de Emmett, asegurando mi abrazo alrededor de su cintura cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, sabiendo lo inestable que podía estar.

"Gracias," susurró, devolviéndome una pequeña sonrisa antes de tomar mi mano y llevarme hacia los demás, que nos estaban esperando cerca de la puerta.

"Hagámoslo," Emmett se rió cuando abrió la puerta y la mantuvo así para que todos pudiéramos entrar.

Bella y yo entramos después de Jasper y Rose; mire alrededor y me gustó lo que vi. El lugar lucia cálido y no demasiado formal, una mezcla de edades llenaban las mesas, mostrando que estaba diseñado para todos. _Nota para mí: Alice sabe lo que hace_, pensé mientras continuaba mirando alrededor. El piso era de madera, así como la mitad inferior de las paredes, con la mitad de arriba de un color oscuro, como un profundo azul océano, lo cual hacia que el lugar pareciera un poco más oscuro, pero con las velas en cada mesa el ambiente era romántico y relajado.

"Hola, mi nombre es Amber, bienvenidos a Xerocide." Anuncio una mujer con un brillante bronceado desde atrás del área de recepción frente a nosotros. "¿Tienen reservación para esta noche?" preguntó, y me di cuenta de que ella miraba a Alice, Bella y Rose, inspeccionándolas, en su rostro que tenía una falsa sonrisa apareció un profundo ceño fruncido al darse cuenta de su apariencia… estaba celosa de su belleza, _¿Quien no lo estaría?_ pensé con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Brandon," dijo Jasper, viendo la mirada poco amigable que la mujer le daba a Alice, la acerco un poco más a él, esperando a que Amber nos llevara a nuestra mesa.

"B-bien… si, por supuesto… Brandon," la recepcionista se puso en acción por la mirada de Jasper. No había duda de que él había dominado esa mirada por su experiencia como maestro, mirando mal a los chicos les hacia escuchar y poner atención.

"Si gustan seguirme por favor," dijo Amber con una capacitada voz amable pero que no escondía del todo su aburrimiento y desagrado.

La seguimos a nuestra mesa, pasando el área del bar en nuestro camino. Jasper, Emmett y yo pudimos observar las miradas hambrientas que los camareros les dedicaban a Rose, Alice y Bella. No me pude detener de envolver mi brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella, acercarla a mí e intentar darles una advertencia a los camareros de que ella estaba fuera de límite para ellos. Jasper tomo la mano de Alice y vi a Emmett detener un poco su paso para que su voluminosa forma escondiera la de Rose.

Amber se detuvo frente a una mesa para seis, dejando seis menús en la mesa antes de regresar a la recepción. Los seis nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa y me di cuenta que la posición de la mesa me recordó a la del club de la semana pasada, dos a cada lado y otros dos en la cabecera de la mesa, quedaba vacío el lugar contra la ventana. También nos sentamos en los mismos lugares; Jasper y Alice a la cabeza, Bella y yo de un lado con Emmett y Rose frente a nosotros. Claramente, estábamos sentados por parejas, pero eso no detuvo los esfuerzos del camarero que vino a tomar nuestra orden de bebidas.

"¿Puedo traerles algo para tomar?" preguntó el camarero una vez que llego a nuestra mesa, dirigiendo su pregunta a las chicas, mirando directamente a través de Emmett, Jasper y yo; en su gafete se leía el nombre de Lucas… _Si seguía de esta forma, Lucas sería hombre muerto_…

Acerque a Bella más a mi costado, mirando de mala manera a Lucas, quien probablemente estaba ocupado desvistiendo a mi Bella, yo ordené las bebidas para todos, no quería que la pequeña comadreja de mente sucia esperara a nuestro alrededor más de lo necesario. Él alejo sus ojos de las chicas al escuchar mi voz y parecía sorprendido por mi presencia en la mesa, dándose cuenta de que yo estaba allí. Repetí mi orden y mire molesto a Lucas, vi como escribía algunas notas y después regresaba con el grupo de pervertidos camareros.

"¿Por qué fuiste tan hostil con ese chico? ¡Sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo!" me preguntó Bella, mirando hacía el bar.

"¿No lo viste a él, y al resto de ellos, babeando por ti?" le pregunté, causando que una adorable confusión marcara sus rasgos.

"Pequeña escoria estúpida," murmuró Emmett desde un lado de Rose, mirando al bar.

"Sin respeto ni modales," agregó Jasper, jugando con la mano de Alice mientras sacudía la cabeza en decepción.

Rose se rió frente a mí, llamando la atención de todos. "Por favor, ¿me van a decir que no se dieron cuenta de todas esas pequeñas meseras adulándolos y desmayándose por ustedes, chicos?" preguntó con una nota de sorpresa en su voz.

"Esa Amber de la recepción te estaba desvistiendo con los ojos," escuche que Bella murmuraba a mi lado, jugando con un pedazo de tela de su vestido.

"¡Pensé que iba a saltarte encima, Emmie!" chilló Alice, parecía que ella era la única que veía el lado divertido de todo esto.

Emmett se rió de su declaración, haciendo que el resto de nosotros calmáramos un poco la hostilidad. "Nadie va a saltarme encima," se rió entre dientes. El codo de Rose le dio en el costado cuando ella le dedicaba su mirada de 'ceja alzada con mano en la cadera' y él agrego rápidamente, "Lo que quise decir, sólo Bambi puede saltarme." Ahora mirándola cuidadosamente, sólo en caso de que hubiera dicho la cosa equivocada.

"Demonios, si," dijo ella, dándole una condescendiente palmada en la cabeza como si hubiera hecho algo bien.

Lucas regreso con nosotros, sus ojos pegados en Bella, Rose y Alice. El enojo comenzó a hervir dentro de mí, incluso después de mis advertencias, él todavía estaba ahí… pequeño idiota persistente.

Él llego a nuestra mesa y me sorprendió sentir a Bella acurrucarse más cerca de mí, baje la vista a ella para ver sus ojos pegados en Lucas. Él alejó la mirada cuando dejo la bebida en la mesa pero después volvió a mirarla. La vi fruncir un poco el ceño y entonces movió su mano. Sentí calor en mi pierna y entonces el aliento me abandono cuando me di cuenta que era su mano la que estaba en mi pierna. Su mirada se volvió triunfante cuando Lucas dejo otra bebida en la mesa, alejando la mirada de ella con decepción en su rostro cuando se giro para mirar a Alice.

Seguí su mirada para encontrarme con que Jasper había sentado a Alice en su regazo y estaba ocupado acariciando su rostro mientras ella jugaba con su corbata; desenrollándola y enrollándola una y otra vez. La decepción cubrió otra vez el rostro de Lucas, pero entonces la esperanza brillo en sus ojos cuando miro a Rose. Seguí su mirada y vi a Emmett inclinado sobre Rose, bloqueándola de todos los demás mientras Rose jugaba con su rizado cabello de la parte trasera de su cabeza. Lucas dejo la última bebida en la mesa con un poco de ruido y pisoteó su camino de regreso sin decir una palabra, enojado al ser rechazado por las tres chicas más calientes que habían pasado por la puerta de Xerocide.

Rose se asomó por detrás de la figura de Emmett y preguntó, "¿Se fue?"

"Si, no regresará esta noche," dijo Alice, acomodando la corbata de Jasper y estudiándola antes de sacudir la cabeza y desenrollarla de nuevo.

"Sucio," murmuró Rose, empujando el hombro de Emmett para que se sentara de nuevo en su silla.

La mano de Bella se deslizo de mi pierna cuando tomo su bebida, yo hice lo mismo, esperando lucir un poco compuesto después de la sorpresa que me dio. Incluso el pensamiento de su mano en mi pierna mandaba el sentimiento de deseo y necesidad a través de mí.

"Aquí," la voz de Bella llegó a mis oídos cuando la mire, estaba sosteniendo un menú para que yo pudiera verlo.

Sonreí lo mejor que pude antes de tomar el menú y darle un débil, "Gracias."

Los seis miramos los menús antes de que Alice rompiera el silencio aplaudiendo intensamente y saltando en el regazo de Jasper, exclamando, "¡Hora de los regalos!"

Vi como Rose se encogió en su asiento en un disgusto silencioso de lo que estaba por venir.

Alice anuncio que ella iba primero y saco una caja de debajo de la mesa y se la dio a Rose, claramente la caja contenía un par de zapatos. Mire como Rose quitaba el papel de regalo y abría la tapa de la caja, mostrando un par de tacones color sangre. "Wow," suspiró cuando saco uno para verlo, sus ojos estaban abiertos de la impresión mientras parpadeaba lentamente. "Alice, debieron haberte costado mucho… no debiste," protestó cuando dejo el zapato de nuevo en la caja junto con su par.

"Cierra la boca Rose, lucirán increíbles en ti," Alice se rió cuando saco otro paquete de debajo de la mesa y lo dejo en las manos de Jasper.

"Este es de mi parte," dijo simplemente Jasper cuando le dio el regalo que era de él y se sentó de nuevo, lucia un poco ansioso mientras miraba como desenvolvía el papel.

"Mierda," susurró Rose cuando tiro el papel que tenia en sus manos y estudiaba el libro que Jasper le había dado.

"¿De que es?" preguntó Bella, tratando de echarle un vistazo al titulo del libro.

Rose levanto la vista, con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro mientras decía, "Es un libro con todo sobre carros clásicos, como repararlos, hechos acerca de ellos y esas cosas… me encantan los carros modernos con todos sus componentes pero últimamente quiero tratar con los carros clásicos… es perfecto Jasper," dijo y miro de nuevo el libro, pasando las páginas y señalándole cosas a Emmett.

Pensé en el regalo que Rose iba a recibir de mí… Bella y yo habíamos discutido sobre que darle a Rose hace algunos días. Yo no tenía ni idea de que darle viendo que no la conocía por mucho tiempo y Bella había pensado en darle un modelo del Vanquish que tanto le gustaba, pero el que quería conseguir para ella era demasiado caro y ella no iba a ser capaz de darse el lujo de pagarlo por su cuenta, así que fue cuando le ofrecí unir fuerzas con ella y pagar la mitad, así ambos podíamos darle un regalo que de verdad le gustara.

"Este es de parte de Edward y Bella," dijo Alice mientras le daba a Rose la figura envuelta en papel de regalo. El sonido de Alice diciendo _'Edward y Bella' _corrió por mi mente mientras pensaba lo bien sonaba, que encajaba.

"¡Joder!" gritó Rose cuando vio lo que le habíamos dado. "Emmett, ¿ya lo viste?" preguntó, señalando el modelo de juguete del Vanquish. "Mira los detalles…" se perdió en un susurro mientras giraba el modelo en sus manos, levantándolo hacia su rostro para verlo mejor.

Sonreí por su reacción, encantado de ver que le había gustado, mire a Bella que también estaba sonriendo por la reacción de Rose.

"¡Ahora yo, ahora yo!" coreo Emmett desde su lado, una mirada de ansiedad y esperanza en sus ojos. Rose dejo de lado el libro, los zapatos y el modelo del carro cuando Alice le dio a Emmett un sobre y él se lo paso a la chica del cumpleaños. "Feliz Cumpleaños, Bambi," susurró cuando Rose empezó a abrir el sobre.

El ambiente entre los seis parecía tenso mientras todos esperábamos que sacara el contenido y viéramos su reacción.

Rose saco un especie de boleto y se sentó en silencio mientras lo miraba, vi sus labios moverse leyendo los detalles sólo para ella. "Melocotón," dijo sin aliento cuando dejo los boletos en la mesa y se giro para mirarlo, la preocupación apareció en la cara de él.

"¿No te gusta?" preguntó con incertidumbre antes de continuar. "No tienes que ir, venderé el boleto y te daré el dinero ó te compraré algo más, no me importaría ir sólo," para este punto Emmett había bajado la mirada a sus manos, la tristeza lleno su rostro por el silencio de Rose, lo cual tomo como una negativa.

"¡Como demonios no voy a ir!" casi grito Rose. "¿Por qué no querría ir? ¡Es el evento de carros más grande del año! ¡Sólo estoy impresionada de que hayas conseguido dos boletos de último minuto!" dijo con tono silencioso mirando el boleto que estaba sobre la mesa frente a ella.

"Bien," dijo Emmett, levantando la vista para mirarla, su rostro brillaba con alegría cuando agrego. "Por que ya había pedido el día libre en el trabajo para ti y de todas maneras te iba a obligar a venir," dijo antes de abrir sus brazos para ella y decir, "Ven aquí Bambi," Rose se dejo abrazar, parecía apunto de llorar antes de que se riera de lo que Emmett dijo, "Supongo que este cumpleaños no fue tan malo, ¿eh?"

Todos nos reímos cuando Rose lo golpeo en el brazo con falso enojo, pero nuestra atención se movió de Rose y sus regalos a la camarera que acababa de aparecer en nuestra mesa, esperando tomar nuestra orden con su pluma en mano. Me di cuenta que se mantenía viendo entre Jasper, Emmett y yo con una amable sonrisa en sus labios, pero cuando miraba a las chicas era como si estuviera peleando contra la urgencia de gruñirles.

Estaba enojado con la pequeña niña que se creía mejor que Rose, Alice ó Bella, de pie aquí, su pecho hacia enfrente, su peinado perfecto con demasiado spray para el cabello para poder mantenerlo así. _Le mostraré_, el pensamiento llego a mi mente cuando acerque a Bella más a mí como cuando hice para demostrarle a Lucas que su atención era no deseada.

Bella me paralizo antes de que pudiera moverme; ella se presiono contra mi costado, sus caliente respiración en mi cuello antes de sentir sus carnosos y suaves labios tentar mi garganta con besos tan suaves como plumas. Inconscientemente, incline mi cabeza hacia atrás, dándole un mejor acceso a mi garganta, queriendo sentir sus labios en más partes de mí. Su mano se coloco en mi pierna mientras ella se presionaba contra mí un poco más, sus acciones me volvían loco cuando su mano comenzó a subir poco a poco por mi pierna en un ritmo desesperadamente lento, comenzando de mi rodilla hasta mi muslo, masajeando y acariciando, lo cual hacia que mi corazón martilleara, mi sangre corriera a través de mis venas y mi ingle palpitara por la necesidad de ella, para que moviera su mano a la evidencia de mi deseo por ella e hiciera algo al respecto. Sus dientes mordieron mi cuello, lo cual me hizo rodar los ojos por el sentimiento de felicidad. Estaba seguro de que estaba jadeando y con ella chupando ligeramente mi cuello sólo hizo más evidente eso. Podía sentir mi pecho pesado, tratando de conseguir oxigeno, pero solo conseguía el embriagador aroma de Bella llenado mis pulmones y cabeza. Cerré mis manos en puños cuando el pensamiento de ponerla sobre mi corrió por mi mente, una pequeña parte en mi cabeza se la mantenía gritándome que estábamos en un concurrido y elegante restaurante con niños presentes.

Tome una temblorosa respiración, tratando de detener el gemido de mi deseo por ella en medio de un restaurante, de repente sus labios dejaron mi garganta, lo cual me dio una oportunidad de tomar una profunda respiración cuando su voz llego a mis oídos y la escuche ordenando platillos para los dos en un tono brusco. Distantemente escuche otra voz pero perdí toda concentración cuando sentí que Bella regresaba sus labios a mi garganta, inclinándose a mi oído donde pude escuchar sus jadeantes respiraciones, agregando más emoción y lujuria por ella, lucho por bajar el cuello de mi camisa para que más de mi piel quedara expuesta a ella, para así poder besarla, morderla y chuparla, volviéndome más loco de lo que ya estaba.

"Se fue," la voz de Alice hizo eco en mi mente cuando sentí que tomaba una profunda respiración; los labios de Bella habían desaparecido de mi abrasadora piel, dejándola fría y hormigueando por la ausencia de su calidez. Pero su mano todavía estaba en mi pierna, en mi rodilla, a una distancia segura de la prueba de mi deseo por ella.

Abrí lentamente los ojos y tome otra profunda respiración, tratando de recuperar la compostura antes de mirar a los otros. Levante mi cabeza del respaldo de la silla y mire a Jasper. Todavía tenía a Alice en sus brazos y en su regazo, y ambos estaban ocupados, besándose suavemente con tanta pasión y amor que me sentí como si estuviera interrumpiendo en su pequeño momento privado.

Gire mi atención a Emmett sólo para verlo paralizado, su boca un poco abierta, sus ojos parpadeaban lentamente y estaban llenos de sorpresa, alegría y confusión. Confundido por su expresión mire a Rose que estaba sacando un espejo y un labial de su bolsa, pude ver manchas del labial que ya traía puesto alrededor de sus labios, mirando de regreso a Emmett pude ver que su boca brillaba un poco. No era de extrañar que Emmett estuviera en ese estado si Rose lo había besado, hace una semana él había admitido lo mucho que le gustaba.

"Eso le mostrará a esas zorras… todas son iguales… estúpidas copias de Barbie," murmuró Rose mirando a las meseras que se habían reunido en la puerta de la cocina. Miro de regreso a Emmett que todavía estaba paralizado y se dio cuenta del labial en su boca. "Lo siento Melocotón," dijo, ruborizándose un poco cuando lo limpio de su boca. "No quería ir tan lejos pero la zorra estaba un poco tonta y no entendía… no captaba la maldita… cabeza de burbuja."

"En cualquier momento…" dijo un ahogado Emmett, sacudiendo la cabeza y dándole a Rose una insegura sonrisa.

Pase la mano por mi cabello, tratando de tranquilizarme por lo que Bella me había hecho. Era increíble como sólo con sus manos y labios podía hacer estallar ese tipo de reacción en mí. Baje la vista a Bella, estaba mordiendo las uñas de su mano libre con ansiedad, extendí la mía y aleje su mano, poniéndola sobre las de ella, tratando de tranquilizarla mientras la miraba a la cara, ahogándome en sus ojos que estaban mirando dentro de los míos. Tome una de sus manos y comencé a dibujar círculos con mi pulgar en el dorso de su mano. Una sonrisa cruzo por su rostro y bajo la vista, filtrándose un leve rubor en sus mejillas. "Um… esa mesera te estaba mirando… y no me gustaba así que yo um… hice algo al respecto," escuche que murmuraba hacia su mano que estaba encerrada por la mía.

"No me molesto," susurré en su oído, y sonreí con suficiencia cuando se estremeció. Deposite un rápido beso en el tope de su cabeza antes de envolver mis brazos en su cintura, acercándola a mí. Un suspiro de felicidad llego a mis oídos cuando descanso su cabeza contra mí y movió su mano de mi pierna para jugar con uno de los botones de mi camisa.

**Bella POV**

La noche había ido bien, todos nos divertimos durante la cena viendo a los empleados mirarnos y arrastrando los pies a regañadientes cuando tenían que atendernos. Rose había amado todos sus regalos, y por la mirada en el rostro de Emmett durante el resto de la noche, él disfrutó del pequeño regalo sorpresa que Rose le había dado. Edward había apreciado mi pequeño regalo viendo la sonrisa que tuvo en su rostro durante toda la noche y que no movía sus brazos de mí alrededor; incluso se mantuvo así cuando la comida llego, comiendo con una mano.

Reticentemente me soltó cuando tuve que ir al baño, pero me arrepentí de ir después de ver quien más estaba en el restaurante, Mike. Tenía que pasar por donde estaba él para ir al baño y casi me doy media vuelta cuando lo vi, pero él ya me había visto y sabía que sería demasiado obvio si me giraba y regresaba. A regañadientes pase a su lado, teniendo que apartarme cuando vi a una mesera que cargaba una bandeja y venía en mi dirección, en ese momento estoy segura de que sentí algo tocarme la pantorrilla. Me estremecí al pensar en su mano tocando mi pierna antes de continuar rápidamente con mi camino al baño. Me asegure de tomar otro camino de regreso a mi mesa, sin querer ver de nuevo a ese cerdo, no podía creer que intentara algo como eso después de la amenaza que había recibido no hace más de una semana.

"Estoy llena como un elefante," Rose gimió, de pie a mi lado en la puerta de Xerocide, sobándose el estomago en un intento de calmarse, sacándome de mis pensamientos sobre la noche y trayéndome al presente.

"¿Por qué un elefante? Pensé que la frase era 'lleno como un cerdo'," le pregunté, mirando como se encogía de hombros.

"No me voy a llamar a mi misma un cerdo ahora que lo soy… y me gustan los elefantes, son muy lindos," sonrió y se dio la vuelta, buscando algo. "¿Dónde esta Emmett?" preguntó con un poco de pánico en sus ojos mientras buscaba por la calle.

"Rayos Bambi, aquí estoy," Emmett se rió silenciosamente, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella desde su atrás y descansando la cabeza en su hombro. "Realmente estas tan llena como un elefante," se rió entre dientes cuando dejo una de sus manos en la cintura de ella.

"Cállate Melocotón ú operaré a tu amado Jeep y accidentalmente lo dejaré en coma," estaba enojada, pero pude ver que una sonrisa jugaba en sus labios mientras hablaba.

"Sólo me quedaré aquí y te mantendré caliente… ¿Qué tal eso?" le murmuró. Ahogue mi risa por la divertida escena que tenía frente a mí. Un oso como Emmett acobardado por algunas burlonas amenazas de Rose.

"Así se hará, cerdo. Así se hará," dijo Rose, citando una frase de una de sus películas favoritas y palmeando una mano de él.

"Ven a dar un paseo conmigo," me gire al sonido de la suave voz de terciopelo, sonriendo cuando mire dentro de esos ojos de esmeralda. Agarré su mano con la mía, dándole un suave tirón como aceptación. Edward me llevo bajando la calle, dirigiéndose a un parque, ambos íbamos en silencio y entramos a otro escenario.

Mire sobre mi hombro para ver la gran silueta de Emmett y las evidentes curvas de Rose en los asientos de enfrente del Jeep, los brazos agitándose en lo que asumí era una discusión… probablemente sobre el evento de los carros.

Era fácil ver a Alice saltando en seguida de un aburrido Jasper, mientras ella estudiaba las ventanas de unas tiendas de ropa, señalando algunos conjuntos y abanicándose por los que la impresionaban.

"La noche fue divertida," la voz de Edward regreso mi atención a él, a sus brillantes ojos y su boca curvada en su sexy sonrisa torcida.

"La noche todavía no termina," me las arreglé para decirlo mientras luchaba por sofocar un bostezo, fallando miserablemente. "Sin embargo, creo que mi cuerpo tiene otras ideas."

"No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que te veré de nuevo…" se rió entre dientes, girando en la esquina.

Gire en la esquina, solo para caminar contra algo que se sentía poco sólido y suave. Perdí el balance por la sorpresa pero como siempre, Edward estaba ahí para atraparme antes de que el suelo pudiera ganar más puntos. _Bella 2, suelo 1._

Levante la vista para ver que es lo que me había hecho perder el balance, sólo para ser recibida con la imagen de Mike Newton, con su arrogante sonrisa. "Bella, bebé… tenemos que dejar de encontrarnos de este modo… ¿Qué pensará tu _esposo_?" dijo con un tono engreído, sus ojos subiendo y bajando por mi cuerpo mientras cruzaba los brazos frente a su pecho, recargando un hombro contra la pared en una casual postura. "Tal vez es el destino tratando de intervenir, dándonos una o dos indirectas…" sonrió, intentando su mejor mirada ardiente, pero pareciendo más a una persona que esta lleno de comer pescando en mal estado.

"Déjame sola," susurré, mortificada por sus palabras. _¿Cómo podía decir eso? Le había dado muchísimas indirectas de que no estaba interesada y además tenía a Edward, Jasper y Emmett. ¿Era lo suficiente estúpido para ir contra ellos? _Levante la vista a su rostro y lo vi sonreír por mi atención a él, incluso si no se daba cuenta que era por desagrado. _Si, realmente es lo suficiente estúpido_.

"Aww, no seas así dulzura," se movió, alejándose de la pared. "¿Por qué no te libras de estas cosas y vienes conmigo? Te voy a mostrar lo que es un buen momento," se acercó a mí, equivocándose en el hecho de que yo había aceptado su invitación.

"Edward, ¿podemos ir a casa ahora?" susurré, cuando intentaba agarrar su brazo, asustada por la frenética mirada en el rostro de Mike. Una vibración comenzó a correr a través de mí, empezando en mi brazo y moviéndose al resto de mi cuerpo, mire mi mano que se movía por la forma temblorosa del cuerpo de Edward. Vi en su rostro una mascara vacía, libre de toda emoción, sin dar ninguna muestra de la rabia que podía ver encendida en sus ojos esmeralda.

"Bella," escuche que Edward decía mi nombre, haciendo que mi cuerpo hormigueara por la anticipación a sus siguientes palabras. "Por favor, ve a sentarte en la banca que esta al otro lado de la calle… mientras yo tendré una pequeña charla con esta excusa de hombre," me pidió mientras desplazaba lenta y cautelosamente sus ojos de Mike a mí, mirándome a los ojos, lo cual me hacía sentir segura y protegida, incluso si su voz estaba goteando con un tono peligroso y asesino. "No tardaré mucho, entonces podremos ir a casa… esposa," levanté la vista cuando dijo 'esposa', viendo que en un lado de sus tentadores labios aparecía una sonrisa, haciéndome sentir como si mis piernas estuvieran a punto de doblarse. Pero en su lugar moví la cabeza lo mejor que pude en lo que esperaba fuera un asentimiento y solté poco a poco mis dedos del agarre que tenía en su brazo, alejándome un paso de ambos hombres.

Hice lo que me pidió y me dirigí a la banca, sentándome de frente a los hombres, mis ojos estaban en Edward, estudiando cada movimiento que hacia bajo la tenue luz de la calle. Mire como se acercaba un paso a Mike, encerrándolo entre él y la pared, me encogí cuando vi a Edward tomar a Mike rápidamente del cuello y empujarlo contra la pared, su cuerpo temblaban controlando su enojo. No podía escuchar las amenazas que sabía estaban saliendo de la boca de Edward, pero sabía que eran aterradoras por la demacrada apariencia que veía en el rostro de Mike, reflejada por la poca luz de la calle. Me maravillé de lo fuerte que se veía Edward empujando a Mike contra la pared, como un león capturando a su presa.

Continué viendo hasta que Edward relajo su estrangulador agarre en la garganta de Mike y lo empujo lejos, viéndolo con una penetrante mirada mientras Mike corría y farfullaba a la distancia, como un cobarde con el rabo entre las piernas.

Me senté en silencio aún cuando vi la rígida postura de Edward tan pronto como Mike salió de su vista, se inclino hacia adelante, las palmas de sus manos y su frente descansando contra la pared mientras lo veía tomar profundas respiraciones para controlar su enojo que estaba segura pulsaba a través de él.

Después de lo que parecieron horas se giro hacia mi, mirándome directamente a los ojos mientras cruzaba la calle y se dirigía a la banca donde estaba sentada, mis manos tomaron el borde del asiento en un férreo control, amenazando con partirlo en pedazos. "Gracias… no tenías que hacerlo… pero estoy feliz de que lo hicieras…" murmuré, levantando la vista hacia donde estaba sentado Edward, sus ojos cerrados, una mano masajeando su frente. Me puse de pie frente a él, odiaba verlo en ese estado; susurrando le hice una pregunta. "¿Dolor de cabeza?"

Su respuesta fue un lento asentimiento y un profundo suspiro. Quería ayudarlo lo más que pudiera después de lo que había hecho por mí, así que hice lo que pensé que podía ayudar, levante mis manos a cada lado de su cabeza y con mis dedos comencé a masajear sus sienes, esperando relajar algo de la tensión. Mi acción dio lugar a que él bajara la mano de su frente y abriera los ojos, para mirar dentro de los míos. Sentía como si Edward estuviera alejado de mí en ese momento, por no decirme nada y de pie a casi un abrazo de distancia mí cuando yo todo lo que quería hacer era consolarlo.

Suspire mientras continuaba masajeando sus sienes, dejando caer los ojos por la decepción de que no me había dicho ni una sola palabra, ¿me encontraría como una carga al tener que estar todo el tiempo atrás de mí, con Mike y mi torpeza?

"Bella," susurró mi nombre, haciéndolo sonar como pura miel de oro con su ardiente voz. Lo mire, asombrada por el aspecto de su rostro y la mirada de sus ojos. Su rostro parecía como si estuviera sufriendo, haciendo que dejara caer las manos de su cara, sólo para ser atrapadas por las cálidas de él. Sus ojos sostenían una mirada de determinación y esperanza cuando mire dentro de ellos, profundizando más y más en él, sintiéndome como si me hubiera fusionado en él. "Como digo esto…" susurró más para sí mismo que para mí, luciendo ligeramente molesto mientras fruncía el ceño, ¿finalmente iba a decirme la carga que era? "Bella… la primera vez que te vi, me quitaste el aliento…" sonrió _su_ sonrisa quita aliento, haciéndome pensar en todas las veces que me había echo sentir así desde que nos conocimos. "Todavía lo haces, y no puedo soportarlo más…" alejó sus ojos de los míos, mirando nuestras manos unidas mientras jugaba con ellas, y yo estaba de pie todavía como una estatua, temiendo lo siguiente que iba a decir. Él ya no podía soportar más mi compañía… ¿iba a mudarse? Trague saliva antes de tomar una profunda respiración, preparándome para lo que inevitablemente iba a decir después. "Bella," dijo mi nombre de nuevo, taladrando mis ojos con los suyos. "Tengo que estar contigo, no puedo soportar más esto. Te he querido desde la primera vez que nos vimos… se que viviendo juntos va a hacer todo más difícil… podría ser demasiado pronto… y yo entiendo totalmente si me dices que no… pero realmente me gustas Bella… real, realmente me gustas… demasiado… lo que estoy tratando de decir es… ¿serías mi novia?"

Estaba aturdida por su enmarañado discurso, parecía que se iba a derretir por su nerviosismo… ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Yo era la nerviosa, pensando que todo era un sueño, ó ¿sería una broma lo que estaba diciendo? ¿Harían él y los chicos alguna especie de apuesta…? Se lo mucho que Emmett disfruta sus pequeñas apuestas… pero la sinceridad en sus ojos alejaba todos los pensamientos inciertos de su mente; lucía muy ansioso y asustado por mi respuesta, incluso vulnerable. ¿Cómo podía negarme a este Dios?

"Si, me encantaría," le respondí tan pronto como mi aturdida mente alcanzó todas las furiosas emociones que me llenaban, haciéndome sentir aturdida, feliz, con ganas de llorar, hiperactiva, entre una carga completa de otras. Moví mis ojos de sus brillantes orbes esmeraldas para ver el resto de su cara, viendo su 'oh tan hermosa' sonrisa torcida en su lugar y que me hacia sentir como si mies piernas no tuvieran huesos. "Al fin," murmuré, bajando la vista a nuestras manos, pesando en cuanto hace que había querido que él me hiciera esa pregunta, sólo que no lo sabía hasta ahora.

"Perdóneme, hermosa doncella, me disculpo por tardarme tanto tiempo en preguntarte," se rió entre dientes cuando me acercó a él, finalmente podía envolver mis brazos a su alrededor mientras él hacia lo mismo conmigo, descansando la cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello mientras susurraba. "Tu belleza me aturdió durante tanto tiempo que había estado bajo tu hechizo… pero ahora eres mía… y yo soy tuyo…" mi mente comenzó a empañarse con pensamientos de _más_… _más_ que sentir sus labios presionados contra mi piel, haciéndome sentir como mantequilla bajo su tacto.

Un gemido escapo de mí cuando continúo lentamente su tentadora tortura sobre mi cuello, haciéndome retorcerme y arquearme bajo sus labios. Estaba a punto de saltar sobre él por la lujuria que estaba creciendo dentro de mí cuando el sonido de la bocina de un carro me saco de maniaca pasión inducida, regresándome a la realidad donde Edward y yo todavía estábamos en la calle, y Emmett, Jasper, Rose y Alice nos esperaban en el Jeep, después de tener una buena muestra de nuestro afecto del uno por el otro.

"Alguien llame a los bomberos por que algo esta ardiendo aquí," Emmett se rió entre dientes cuando nos unimos a los otros, Edward me sentó en su regazo y envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura, sosteniéndome fuertemente contra él.

"Sólo conduce…" dijo Edward antes de regresar su rostro al hueco de mi cuello… volviéndome loca con cada aliento que cosquilleaba en mi cuello, recordándome la sensación de sus labios en mi piel… estar con Edward debía ser totalmente divertido…

**Espero que les haya gustado.**


	17. Surprise

**Esta historia no me pertenece, la autora es iamvamp y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

**Sorpresa**

**Bella POV**

Baje pesadamente las escaleras, sorprendida de ver el sol hacer su cálida aparición a mediados de noviembre. Cuando llegue a la cocina, todavía medio dormida, vi a Emmett de pie en el medio, haciéndome pensar que seguía dormida y teniendo un sueño muy extraño… Emmett estaba de pie en toda su gloria usando un delantal donde se podía leer 'Besa al chef', con un gorro de chef encaramado en su cabeza mientras caminaba hacia mí con un plato cargado de hamburguesas crudas y embutidos. Él me vio mientras yo intentaba sofocar la risa detrás de mi mano pero fallando miserablemente. Él dejo el plato cargado con carne cruda en el mostrador y se giro sobre si mismo como si fuera un modelo mostrando el nuevo estilo del invierno. Señaló su delantal con una mirada infantil en su rostro antes de decir, "Haz lo que dice, hermana." Una gran sonrisa aprecio en su rostro cuando abrió los brazos para mí. Me reí ruidosamente de su alegría y entonces corrí y salte en sus brazos, riéndome cuando el me giro en sus brazos antes de dejarme lentamente de pie en el suelo. Me puse de puntillas y me las arregle para dejar un beso en su barbilla, siendo lo más alto que podía alcanzar sin que él me levantara como a una niña.

Su resonante risa lo siguió fuera de la cocina cuando se abrió camino con la carne hacia el jardín, dejándome sola para prepararme un café y para admirarlo a él y a sus formas. No podía creer lo divertido que podía ser una persona, ni siquiera Rose era tan juguetona como él, pero ella le dio una buena carrera por su dinero. Estaba feliz de tener a Emmett como la figura de un hermano, Jasper parecía más como una figura paterna por que él era responsable y tranquilo, mientras que Edward era… mi esposo… suspire al acordarme como Edward me había llamado como su esposa anoche, ahora sentía un asalto de pura alegría por sus palabras, haciéndome desear que fuera verdad. No podía creer lo fuertes que eran mis sentimientos por él después de conocerlo sólo por dos semanas, pero sabía que eran innegables y por eso, ahora siendo su novia, me gustaría sacar el máximo provecho de ello.

"Hey esposa," una seductora voz susurro detrás de mí, el conocimiento de a quien pertenecía esa voz hizo que mi corazón martilleara, mi aliento se perdiera y mis piernas se sintieran débiles e inestables. "Pensé que había una razón para la maniaca risa de Emmett… él dijo algo sobre ti, tus labios, un beso y su barbilla…" me gire para verlo apoyado en la puerta de la cocina, vistiendo en pantalones anchos y una camiseta sin mangas, mostrando sus fuertes brazos y el relieve de los músculos de su pecho y estómago que estaban escondidos por la tela. "Así que estaba esperando…" agregó, haciéndome sentir un poco mareada cuando se alejo de la puerta y camino los pasos que había entre nosotros hacia mí. "Poder conseguir un pequeño beso… en los labios… que espero calle a Emmett." Me sonrió, haciéndome tirar la cuchara que tenía en la mano… _¿Por qué tenía una cuchara en mi mano?_

Puso ambas manos en el mostrador, una a cada lado de mí antes de presionarse ligeramente contra mí, empujándome contra el mostrador que estaba atrás de mí. Me sorprendió el gemido que sentí creciendo dentro de mí al sentir su fuerte cuerpo contra el mío y los destellos de él presionado contra mí, desnudo en una cama pasaron por mi mente, haciendo que mi boca y labios se secaran. Me lamí los labios con la vista clavada en sus labios, sentí que me inclinaba hacia adelante y me arqueaba, queriendo presionarme más cerca de él. Un profundo gruñido sonó en el pecho de Edward cuando me acerque más a él, resultando en él envolviendo sus cálidos brazos en mi espalda, sosteniéndome antes de capturar mi boca con la suya. Me sentí muy aliviada de tenerlo besándome de nuevo, había querido que me besara una vez más desde la noche en el cine, anoche había sido torturante después de que yo lo besara sólo en el cuello y él haciéndome lo mismo. Sentí como si anoche sólo hubiéramos construido nuestra pasión del uno por el otro y ahora estuviera siendo liberada con este beso. El gemido que había estado suprimiendo se libero cuando lo sentí meter su lengua en mi boca y comenzaba a romper la compostura que había estado intentando mantener, intentando no parecer la maniaca sexual que me sentí conforme nuestras lenguas se acariciaban rítmicamente, con un alucinante movimiento.

Edward alejó su boca de la mía, dándome una oportunidad de jadear por aliento y tratar de tener algún pensamiento coherente en mi mente, pero sólo lograba registrar pensamientos de Edward y de mí… en la cama… _mi estúpida sucia mente_, me maldije a mi misma antes de hundir las manos en su cabello, tirando de él y recibiendo un gemido de placer por parte de Edward. "De nuevo." Jadeaba sin aliento cuando atacó mi garganta con besos sin fin, mordiendo y chupando. Tire de su cabello de nuevo, sólo para recibir una sensual mordida en el hombro por Edward, un ahogado gemido alcanzó mis oídos cuando lo sentí hundirse contra mí y sentí su pecho agitado por intentar controlar su respiración y su pulsante deseo. Una débil sonrisa apreció en mi rostro cuando me di cuenta que Edward estaba tan afectado por mí como yo lo estaba por él. "Te deseo tanto… que duele… literalmente…" escuché que murmuraba en mi hombro mientras los dos estábamos todavía de pie, respirando profundamente como si hubiéramos corrido un maratón dos veces. El conocimiento de despertar ese deseo dentro de él me llevo a mover la pierna en medio de él, queriendo ver como reaccionaba con un poco de presión en su ingle. Un bajo silbido llego a mis oídos y sentí su mano enredarse en mi desordenado cabello, empujándome aún más fuerte contra él. Su otra mano se movió de mi espalda, alrededor de mi estómago y moviéndola arriba y abajo por mi costado, haciéndome sentir inconsciente, dejando que los sentidos de mi cuerpo se apoderaran de mí y me dejaran ahondar en los enloquecedores sentimientos que el toque de Edward era capaz de provocar dentro de mí. Su mano se movió de mi costado, avanzando poco a poco a mi hombro y bajando por mi brazo, pausando en mi mano. "¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo me haces sentir?" escuche como su ronca voz susurraba tomando mi mano en la suya y la movía para que yo pudiera sentir la evidencia de su deseo. "Esto es por ti, Bella, y espero que seas capaz de hacer algo al respecto… dios sabe que una ducha fría no es el truco." Mi cuerpo hormigueo por sus palabras mientras luchaba con el conocimiento de que él me deseaba tanto como yo ansiaba tenerlo. "Pero no todavía, vamos a tener que controlarnos un poco mejor de ahora en adelante, Bella, por que no quiero que apresuremos las cosas… no importa cuando te desee… quiero hacer las cosas bien, no una cosa del calor del momento… o por tus desenfrenadas formas," susurró, escuché la risa en su voz cuando dijo las últimas palabras antes de alejar mi rostro y así poder ver la mirada en sus ojos. La pasión que veía ardiendo en sus orbes verdes casi me hace colapsar; no sabía que la pasión podía ser tan fuerte y aún así controlable.

"Lo siento, no me pude contener," hable con voz temblorosa, todavía agitada por sus besos, su toque, sus ojos y sus palabras. "Eres demasiado sexy para tu propio bien, no me pude contener… he estado queriendo hacer esto desde el segundo en que te vi… ¿me perdonas?" pregunté, mordiéndome los labios en lo que yo esperaba fuera algo seductivo pero inocente.

"Oh dios… serás mi muerte, Bella Swan," tartamudeó cuando lo sentí temblar, rodando los ojos mientras tomaba una profunda respiración.

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, sin querer dejar su cómodo abrazo y no quería empujar sus límites ahora que conocía el alcance de su deseo por mí. Sonreí cuando lo sentí envolver sus brazos alrededor de mí lenta y rígidamente, una de sus manos subiendo y bajando por mi espalda.

Estuvimos juntos de pie lo que parecieron días pero que sólo fueron unos segundos antes de escuchar a alguien hablar a lo lejos. "Al menos, que te dije Rosie."

"Cierto… supongo que tu conoces tus cosas duende… conoces tus cosas."

"¿Chicos, que demonios están haciendo de pie aquí mientras los chefs están afue-… oh… ya veo…. ¡Jazz! ¡Ven rápido a ver!"

Sonreí cuando sentí a Edward empujarme más cerca de él, haciéndome olvidar las extrañas voces que sonaban como un molesto zumbido.

"¿Qué? ¡Estaba ocupado vigilando las salchichas en el carbón que tú olvidaste, idiota! Que es tan import- … ahh…. touché Emmett… tal vez deberíamos, ya sabes… ¿dejar de comérnoslos con los ojos y dejarlos seguir con esto?"

"Buena idea. Melocotón… ¿es algo quemado lo que huelo?"

"Mierda…"

El sonido de pisadas alejarse me hizo suspirar de alivio; no estaba lista para alejarme de los brazos de Edward.

Nos quedamos juntos por un poco más antes de que Edward me regresara al mundo real. "Es mejor que nos unamos a ellos afuera… especialmente si queremos algo de comida…" habló en mi oído mientras seguía acariciando arriba y abajo por mi espalda.

"Bien," hice un puchero cuando lo sentí soltarme, ganándome una risita de él cuando se dio cuenta de mi expresión, y también un rápido beso en la frente antes de que me llevara detrás de él hacia el jardín. Vi a Emmett beber una cerveza mientras giraba la carne en el asador y Jasper estaba sentado en la caseta de jardín, en una tumbona, leyendo el periódico y también bebiendo una cerveza.

"Al fin Bells," sonó la resonante voz de Emmett cuando nos vio a Edward y a mí caminar hacia la mesa donde estaban sentadas Alice y Rose, las dos usando una gran sudadera con capucha, un par de shorts y chanclas.

"¿Por qué ustedes dos no están en sus bikinis? Pensé que el sol las habría tentado a hacerlo…" me reí cuando las mire, feliz de que yo estuviera usando una pantalonera y una sudadera.

"Duh Bella…" dijo Alice frente a mí, rodando los ojos de una forma muy dramática. "Tomar el sol es para diciembre… haz las cosas bien, novia," seguido por sus tintineantes risas.

"Estúpida yo," dije con tono sarcástico, pegándome con la mano en la frente en una falsa realización.

**Edward POV**

Las siguientes dos horas pasaron con nosotros seis comiendo los intentos de hamburguesas de Emmett, por suerte Bella salvó el día y se las arregló poniendo juntos panes de hamburguesa y un poco de ensalada para salvar el almuerzo. Una vez que la comida se terminó y los hombres pusimos los trastes sucios en el lavavajillas, regresamos al jardín con las chicas; las encontramos susurrando silenciosamente.

"¿De que están hablando, damas?" preguntó Emmett cuando se puso de pie junto a la mesa, con las manos en las caderas en una expresión seria, levantando las cejas hacia las chicas. "Um… saben que… olviden lo que pregunté… pero…" tartamudeó mientras señalaba al mandil que todavía estaba usando, haciendo que las chicas rodaran los ojos y se rieran. Sentí el aumento de los celos correr a través de mí cuando mire como Bella depositaba un beso en la mejilla de Emmett, aún cuando sabía que Bella era mía y ella pensaba en los otros como hermanos.

Sonreí cuando Bella se alejó de Emmett y camino hacia mí, empuje la silla en la que estaba sentado para poder poner fácilmente a Bella en mis brazos. No podía comenzar a creer el gran deseo que tenía de querer abrazar a Bella, sentir su piel contra la mía, su calidez filtrarse en mi cuerpo, y escuchar su risa cerca de mí. Se giro en mi abrazo cuando yo me deleitaba con el sentimiento de que ella parecía encajar perfectamente en mis brazos, su cabello brillaba por la luz del sol, haciéndola lucir como mi ángel personal en la tierra, parecía como si sus labios me pidieran silenciosamente que los besara otra vez. "Tu turno," susurró con una suave voz, acercándose más a mí, presionando sus labios contra los míos en un dulce beso, dejando mis labios temblando cuando se alejó, sus labios se convirtieron en una impresionante sonrisa.

"¡Eso fue lindo!" me gire para ver a la persona que había hablado, Alice. Nos estaba viendo a Bella y a mí con ojos cariñosos y una sonrisa antes de levantar sus pulgares hacia mí y regresar su atención a Jasper, quien estaba ocupado mirándola.

Bella se movió en mi abrazo, trayendo toda mi atención a ella, se levantó de mi regazo y ahora estaba de pie a mi lado, retorciendo el borde de su sudadera en sus manos. "Tengo que ir al baño," dijo con voz infantil ante mi interrogativa mirada, haciéndome rodar los ojos y reír. "Ahora regreso," agregó antes de darme un rápido beso en la mejilla y caminar hacia la casa.

Unos momentos pasaron, mis pensamientos rodeando el hecho de que finalmente Bella era mía y yo era suyo, vivir juntos hacía más fácil estar más tiempo juntos, algo que yo anhelaba cada vez más y más desde que la conocí.

"¿Qué es ese ruido?" preguntó Jasper a nadie en particular cuando se estrechó en su silla frente a mí. Oí un lejano retumbar cuando forcé mis oídos para escuchar algo más que me pudiera decir que era.

"Reconocería el ruido de ese carro a una milla de distancia…" la voz de Rose llamo mi atención cuando los vi a ella y a Emmett salir de la caseta de jardín, la cara de Rose se encendió con una mirada de ensueño. "Mi bebé…" suspiró antes de llevar su atención al portón que conducía a la parte delantera de la casa, entre la cochera y la casa. El sonido de un coche estacionando frente a la casa llamó mi atención así como el sonido de cuando apagaron un motor y el golpe de una puerta al cerrarse.

"¡Estamos atrás, ven aquí!" gritó Alice cuando saltó del regazo de Jasper y se puso de pie junto a Rose, levantándose para chocar los cinco con ella. ¿Quién era esta persona que tenía a Rose y Alice saltando de emoción? Ellas se comportaban así cuando nosotros llegábamos cada noche a casa del trabajo… ¿Quién podría ser tan especial para ellas? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar Bella a esta persona…? El sonido de lentas y pesadas pisadas se fue haciendo más fuerte conforme se acercaba al portón. El sonido del seguro abriéndose corrió a través de nuestra silenciosa espera.

"Hey damas," la profunda voz que parecía hacer eco en el jardín venía del hombre que apareció en el camino de entrada, sonando como si hubiera hablado a través de un altavoz. "¿Dónde esta mi Bells?" vi como su rostro cambiaba de una alegre sonrisa a una mirada de preocupación, con un toque de dolor también… ¿Por qué le dolería tanto no verla?

"¿Qué pasa aquí que todos están tan seri-" la voz de Bella se desvaneció al vernos a los chicos serios, con miradas cuidadosas y las expresiones emocionadas de Alice y Rose que iban directo al visitante. Ella giro su atención para ver donde estaban los ojos de Alice y Rose. "No puede ser," jadeó antes de verla correr, probablemente lo más rápido que la he visto hacerlo y saltar, sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, sus piernas en su cintura y él la levantó, con sus manos juntas detrás de ella. Ella lleno su rostro con besos antes de descansar su cabeza en su pecho, suspirando las palabras, "Te he extrañado." La tristeza en su voz rompió mi corazón, al igual que la reacción física por su presencia.

"También te he extrañado mucho, cariño," escuche su profunda voz penetrar el silencio que una vez más había llenado el jardín, la tristeza en su voz emparejaba la tristeza que había llenado la de Bella mientras presionaba sus labios contra su cabeza y movía sus manos arriba y abajo por su espalda… igual a como yo lo había echo antes…

**¿Apoco no fue triste este final? T.T pobre Edward,,, es obvio que ya sabemos quien es el chico misterioso, pero díganme ¿Qué relación creen que tenga con Bella? ¿Representará algún problema para Eddie? Jeje me encanta hacer eso xDD**

**Lo siento por la tardanza pero he estado intentando actualizar desde el viernes y FF no me dejaba, hasta ahorita puedo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Les recuerdo que se den una vuelta por el OS que traduje recientemente, esta muy lindo, verán que no se arrepienten.**

**Nos leemos la siguiente semana!**

**Moni**


	18. Protectiveness?

**Esta historia no me pertenece, la autora es iamvamp y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

**

* * *

**

**¿Sobreprotección?**

**Edward POV **

Me sentí vacío mientras los miraba abrazados, se veían tan… enamorados. Aleje mis ojos de esa imagen frente a mí que desgarraba mi corazón y mire hacia la mesa. Siempre pensé que estar con Bella era algo demasiado bueno para ser verdad… tal vez esta podría ser la prueba que necesitaba. Mi mente se preguntaba si Bella sólo me había estado usando como alguien con quien jugar hasta que él regresara a ella. Apenas había conseguido estar con ella, pero ahora había sido alejada de mí por alguien con quien sabía nunca podría competir.

**Emmett POV**

"¡Bella! ¡Déjalo ir! ¡Lo estas acaparando!" la ansiosa voz de Rose paso por mi lado cuando ella estaba prácticamente 'imitando a Alice' y saltaba en su lugar por la emoción. Reticentemente Bella soltó su abrazo del embustero. ¿Cómo podía Bella hacerle esto a Edward? Me gire hacia él para ver su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, mirando a la mesa, aunque yo no creía que realmente la estuviera viendo. Bella y Edward estaban destinados, yo no era un profesional con las relaciones, pero la suya era clara como el día. Era mejor que Bella no estropeara lo que tenía con Edward por el mocoso que había llegado, o yo tendría unas serias palabras con ella…

Mi interior ardió intentando contener el furioso gruñido que crecía dentro de mí cuando mire a Rose caminar hacia el joven cachorro. "Hey grandote," dijo cuando cerraba la distancia entre ellos. Casi me giro y me voy cuando la vi envolver sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él con entusiasmo y besar ligeramente su mejilla. El mocoso estaba equivocado si pensaba que ese era un saludo adecuado para nosotros.

Suspire cuando vi a Rose retirar los brazos de su cuello y alejarse un paso, mi corazón se sentía como si estuviera siendo apuñalado repetidamente con un cuchillo de forma irregular cuando vi la radiante sonrisa en su rostro, dirigida a él. Me abrumo la sensación de celos, rabia y proteccionismo que me lleno, ¿Cómo podían ser estos sentimientos tan fuertes por alguien a quien no conocía por mucho tiempo? Nunca había sentido esto con ninguna de mis novias… especialmente, no con Lauren. Sonreí cuando recordé a Rose de pie frente a mí ese día que regresábamos de hacer las compras. Ella estaba tan fuerte, confiable y… sexy cuando se puso a defenderme, pero yo casi me vengo abajo con ella cuando se derrumbo en piezas frente a mí, cuando me dijo de su pasado. Nadie hería a mi Bambi, y tampoco nadie la iba a alejar de mí, no sin una lucha, y tal vez también una pelea con ella. Ella había sido una gran amiga para mí desde que nos conocimos, pero estos últimos días no había podido evitar mirarla cuando comía, o tomar nota de su rostro cuando veía sus reacciones por los programas de la televisión. También había estado mirando su sexy trasero… debería ser ilegal para ella ser tan caliente. Me había estado anotando puntos los últimos días dejándola pasar las puertas frente a mí, sólo así podía obtener una mirada, eso me hacía parecer el caballero que era… en una parte muy profunda de mi interior. Yo era débil, con sus absolutamente deslumbrantes miradas y su aún más hermosa personalidad, estaba atrapado… sólo esperaba que Rose me quisiera de alguna manera en la misma forma. Tal vez ella quería estar conmigo… ¿o ella me vería ahora como un 'mejor amigo' para pensar de mí en esa forma?

Fui sacado de mis pensamientos cuando mire los azules y brillantes ojos de Rose mirar alrededor con ansiedad. Me pregunté si me estaba buscando… sonreí cuando sus ojos cayeron en los míos y vi en sus ojos que el sentimiento cambio de ansiedad a felicidad. Ella camino hacía mí, sin duda alguna tomándose su dulce tiempo solo para agravarme y besarme en un lado de la boca… todos los pensamientos me abandonaron cuando registré su beso. ¿Me querría ella como algo más que un amigo? ¿Estaba jugando ella conmigo por su nueva visita? Puso una de sus manos en mi pecho y la otra en mi hombro, descansando la cabeza sobre la mano del hombro. "Tal vez yo debería conseguir uno de esos delantales también," escuché sus risitas cuando la mire cerrar los ojos y recargarse contra mí. Instintivamente envolví mis brazos a su alrededor y la acerque más, sirviendo de apoyo para ella. Realmente esperaba que quisiera decir eso… saldría comprarle uno ahora si era en serio. Imágenes de Rose y yo de pie en la cocina con delantales iguales… sólo delantales, pasaron por mi mente… no cocinaría estando así ya que deberíamos estar ahí para satisfacer otro tipo de hambre…

Regrese mi atención al chico nuevo, feliz de tener a Rose de regreso donde debería estar, conmigo. Alice estaba ahora corriendo, lo que entendí fue que era una carrera para el gran abrazo que estaba apunto de darle al chico de pie con los brazos abiertos, listo para ella. Mire a Jasper, vi que parecía un poco ansioso, pero también vi la sonrisa en sus labios mientras veía a Alice saltar en los brazos del intruso, el impacto casi lo hace caer hacia atrás cuando se tambaleo para mantenerse derecho. Él tenía suerte de no haber tirado a mi duende, o el estaría en piezas justo ahora… "Por Dios… estas helada Sprite," escuché que se reía mientras le daba palmaditas en la parte superior de la cabeza, ganándose un beso en la mejilla como Rose lo había hecho antes… fruncí el ceño, ¿Cómo este chico conseguía todos los besos cuando yo era el único que estaba vistiendo el delantal de 'besa al chef'…?

"Lucen bien, damas," dijo, bajando cuidadosamente a Alice… ahora estaba aprendiendo. Él miro entre mi prácticamente pequeña hermana Bella, mi duende y mi pequeña Bambi… este chico tenía muchas explicaciones que dar.

"Um… Jake, este es Emmett," sentí la mano de Rose apretar la mía cuando me empujó hacía ese 'Jake'.

"Gusto en conocerte," me sonrío mientras hablaba, ¿este chico siempre estaba tan feliz y tranquilo? Él era casi una pequeña mezcla de Jasper y Alice. Él sostuvo su mano para que la estrechara, mire de su mano a los ojos de Rose, viendo que silenciosamente me estaba rogando que la estrechara. Espere unos segundos más y mire que ella empezaba a parecer dolida por mi reticencia a estrechar su mano. Mi Bambi nunca debería sufrir, especialmente por mí y mi espeso aturdimiento. Me gire hacía Jake y sacudí su mano, murmurando un rápido 'encantado de conocerte también', lo que hizo que me ganara una magnifica y satisfecha sonrisa de Rose… lo que sea que la haga feliz…

"¿Cómo esta tu rabbit? ¿Aún funcionando?" Rose le preguntó a Jake, con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Estaba coqueteando con él? ¿Era 'rabbit' un sobrenombre para su 'hombrecito'?

"Si, esta enfrente, necesita un chequeo de hospital si es que no le importa, doctora," respondió Jake su críptica pregunta con algo aún más críptico; ¿la gente ya no habla con normalidad en estos días?

"Esta bien," dijo Rose y juró que la vi saltar un poco de emoción, vivir con una exuberante duende la estaba afectando. Ella estiro de mi mano y me di cuenta que todavía estaba envuelta en la suya y me llevo al frente de la casa detrás de ella. Escuche cuando me decía sobre el carro que ella y Jake había construido juntos, un Volkswagen Rabbit que era su orgullo y alegría. Me quede callado mientras ella seguía caminando hacia el frente de la casa, sus caderas balanceándose hacia un lado y otro de una manera seductiva… una torturante manera…

**Bella POV**

Mire como Rose se llevaba a Emmett al frente de la casa para poder ver el precioso carro que ella y Jake habían pasado meses reconstruyendo y lo había puesto a punto para llegar a la perfección. Alice había ayudado cuando fue a comprar las partes del carro, todo lo que ella necesitaba era uno lista de compras con el nombre de las partes y algo de dinero y así se pondría en camino, feliz de poder ayudar. Yo había disfrutado mirando a Rose y Jake trabajar, ambos hablando en lo que parecía una extraña lengua para mí cuando platicaban sobre partes de carros y herramientas. Me quede fuera del camino para no romper nada… o romperme algo. Esos fueron buenos tiempos, los cuatro encerrados en el garaje de Jake, saliendo juntos… ayudándome a olvidar el dolor de las pesadillas que siempre me atacaban por las noches. Mire alrededor del jardín, pensando en lo feliz que era aquí y como mis pesadillas no habían sido tan malas últimamente…

Algo grande se presiono contra mi costado, haciéndome tropezar un poco. Mire a mi lado y vi a Jake de pie ahí, sus cejas levantadas mientras indicaba con su cabeza hacia Edward y Jasper que todavía estaban sentados en la mesa. El dolor se disparo a través de mí cuando mire a Edward, su cabeza inclinada hacia abajo y sostenida en un brazo, el otro cruzando frente a él. Se veía tan derrotado; necesitaba arreglar este desastre que había creado. Todos los pensamientos coherentes me evadieron cuando mire a Jake; hice lo que usualmente hacía y lo abracé entusiasmadamente, fallando en recordar que ahora tenía novio. Edward conocía mi pasado con Jake, como me había ayudado a reconstruir mi vida y me había hecho… yo misma de nuevo.

"Um… Jake, este es Jasper," le dije, indicando a Jasper quien ahora tenía a Alice en su correspondiente lugar, en su regazo con los brazos de ella alrededor de su cuello. Jacob lo saludo agitando la mano y murmuró un 'hey', recibiendo un asentimiento y un cálido 'hola' por parte de Jasper en respuesta, él estaba demasiado ocupado con Alice para formar algún enunciado coherente.

"Y…" dije, caminando hacia Edward, tomé una de sus manos y lo estire para que se pusiera de pie a mi lado. Él todavía tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo cuando se puso de pie. "Este es Edward," hice una pausa y sonreí, dándome cuenta que esta sería la primera vez que presentara a alguien a Edward como mi novio, especialmente a Jake que siempre amaba verme feliz y él podría reportar las nuevas noticias cuando regresara a casa. "Mi novio." Me acurruqué cerca de él en su costado, con las esperanza de sacarlo de su aturdimiento. Mi deseo se volvió realidad y casi me caigo cuando sentí sus brazos envolverse fuertemente en mi cintura y empujándome de pie frente a él para poder estar todavía de frente a Jake. Edward descanso su cabeza en mi hombro y susurró, "Lo siento… me sentí un poco asustado de que te olvidaras de mí… pero supongo que no… mi maravillosa novia." Presiono su boca en un lado de mi cuello y pude sentir la sonrisa en sus labios, haciendo mi sonrisa aún más grande. Él movió sus labios a la parte trasera de mi cuello y me beso, mi cuerpo tembló por su toque, haciendo que la piel se me pusiera de gallina en cada pulgada de mi cuerpo y que mis piernas se tambalearan. El abrazo de Edward se hizo más fuerte asegurándose de que no tenía otra búsqueda de una cita con el piso. "Hmmm…." Murmuró Edward en contemplación cuando me besó de nuevo, mi cuerpo reacciono de la misma manera temblando y mis piernas se tambalearon… esto puede ser peligroso, pensé cuando lo escuché reírse atrás de mí. "Parece que encontré un lugar muy sensible… justo aquí…" dijo antes de depositar otro beso en mi cuello, me comenzaba a sentir irritada de que el tuviera tanto control de mi cuerpo sólo con un beso.

"¡Hey! ¡Chico Jake! Supongo que… no… tomaría mucho… bien… umm… sólo te lo diré, ¿bien?" la hiperactiva y burbujeante voz de Alice llegó a mis oídos, llevando mi atención de lo que estaba saliendo de los tentadores labios de Edward a lo que iba a salir de la boca de Alice.

"Alice, amor, tranquilízate," Jasper se rió entre dientes dejando un suave beso en la sien de Alice, haciéndome sentir ternura ante la imagen. Sus palabras y beso instantáneamente detuvieron su hiperactividad y sus brazos que se estaban agitando y ella tomo una profunda respiración.

"Bueno, estoy bien… bien, chico Jake, soy la novia de Jasper. Eso es genial, ¿verdad?" dijo, su rostro con una radiante sonrisa, la emoción crecía dentro de ella más y más con cada palabra que decía… haciéndola lucir como una bomba de tiempo a distancia, lista para explotar en cualquier momento.

Jasper deposito otro suave beso en su sien, haciendo que ella se acurrucara en su pecho y se tranquilizara mientras Jacob rodaba los ojos ante el entusiasmo de Alice y se reía antes de decir, "Déjame suponer… el tipo grande, Emmett, y Rose también están juntos…" sonó más como una declaración que como una pregunta.

"No todavía, pero lo estará," dijo Alice cuando le quitaba las gafas a Jasper y miraba dentro de sus ojos, una sonrisa se reflejaba en los rostros de ambos.

"Rara lectora del futuro, Sprite…" murmuró Jacob sacudiendo la cabeza.

Sonreí por las palabras de Jacob, desde que conocía a Alice siempre le decía duende o Sprite, ganándose una sonrisa de ella por su cariñoso apodo. Rose siempre había sido su amiga, más como un chico que como una chica ya que ambos siempre estaban trabajando mucho en el carro. Para Jacob, yo siempre fui su bien dañado que el no podía dejar de intentar reparar…

"Bells, cariño… se que estas feliz y todo, pero ¿tienes algo de comida? ¡No he comido en casi una hora!" preguntó Jacob mientras lo veía levantar la tapa de la parrilla e inspeccionar dentro, buscando por algunos residuos de carne que pudieron quedar abandonados.

Me reí del recuerdo de cómo yo siempre tenía que prepararle comida cuando me visitaba en casa con Charlie, siempre preguntándome cuando pasaba la puerta de enfrente, '¿Cuál es el menú de hoy?'. Reticentemente desenrolle los brazos de Edward de mi cintura y los escuche susurrar con decepción 'No es justo' cuando me aleje un paso de él y me dirigí hacia la casa, causando que una sonrisa llegara a mi rostro por su actitud juguetona. "¿Qué vas a querer, Jake?" pregunté en la puerta, esperando las palabras que sabía él recordaría pronunciar.

Reflexionó por unos segundos antes de que sus ojos se agrandaran y la realización se difundiera en su cara. "¿Cuál es el menú de hoy?" preguntó mientras se reía, siguiéndome dentro, frotándose el estómago en un efecto agregado para mostrar su hambre.

····················································

Una vez que prepare comida para Jake, los siete nos reunimos alrededor de la mesa del comedor, hablando entre nosotros mientras llenábamos a Jake sobre nuestros trabajos, como nos conocimos y alguna otra información. Decidí dejar fuera el problema de Mike cuando llego mi turno de contarle a Jake que había estado haciendo estos días y mantener nuestra conversación ligera.

Pero Emmett, siendo esa figura de hermano protector que era para mí, y probablemente sintiendo que Jake era lo mismo, decidió dejar entrar a Jake en mi pequeño problema. Me encogí mientras ellos repetían el problema de Mike en el cine y como él se había alejado cobardemente por las miradas amenazadoras de los chicos. Emmett declaro orgullosamente que debieron haber sido sólo sus bíceps los que asustaron al vil imbécil. Agaché la cabeza, sabiendo que la protección de Edward hacía mí estaba apunto de arrancar, y tenía razón. Él repitió el evento de anoche a un asombrado grupo de escuchadores que yo sabía estaban atentos a cada palabra y se horrorizarían de que no hubiera mencionado nada antes. Edward terminó su relato de la situación con Mike, recibiendo abrumadores silencios de todos. "Demonios," susurré, hablando más para mí que para alguien más. Tener a Emmett, Jasper y Edward protegiéndome era suficiente, y lo apreciaba. Pero sabía como podía ser Jacob; él sabía lo inestable que había al principio de los días que perdí a mi madre y probablemente estaba asustado de que algo como esto pudiera regresarme ahí.

"¿Qué demonios, Bella? ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Hubiera venido directo para cortarle la garganta… Charlie se las hubiera arreglado para conseguir una orden de restricción, ¡Tú sabes eso Bells!" dijo Jacob con rabia frente a mí, haciendo que me echara hacia atrás en mi silla. Sabía que ocultarle esto a Jake lo iba a herir tan pronto como se enterara, pero yo no tenía intención de dejarlo que se enterara. No quería que él se tuviera que preocupar por mí de nuevo; él había echo tanto por mí que yo no quería ser una carga para él de nuevo. "Bells, ¡tienes que dejar de pensar en los demás y pensar más en ti! Prométeme que le dirás a alguno de nosotros," movió la mano alrededor de la mesa. "Si ese imbécil anda tras de ti de nuevo, no pienses que es una carga para nosotros, queremos ayudar, Bells. Problema compartido es un problema reducido a la mitad... tú me dijiste eso antes, ¿recuerdas?" preguntó, haciéndome asentir afirmativamente al lejano recuerdo que llego a mi memoria. "Así que toma tu propio consejo, Bells. Prométemelo, ¿bien? O pondré a Charlie al teléfono… sabes que él pondría a cuatro patrullas vigilándote de ahora en adelante si pensara que eso podría ayudar," se rió entre dientes, tratando de aligerar el ambiente después de saber que él me había molestado con sus veraces palabras. "Sabes que él lo haría Bells…" siguió diciendo, haciendo que me secara las lágrimas traicioneras que habían comenzado a deslizarse de mis ojos.

"Lo prometo," murmuré cuando levante la vista de mi regazo y mire a Jacob que estaba sentado frente a mí. Moví mi mano y la puse sobre la suya que estaba encima de la mesa.

"Bien, por que conseguiré los números de todos ustedes chicos," señaló a cada uno en la mesa con su tenedor. "Así puedo llamarlos de vez en cuando para ver como esta ella," regreso la vista a mí, con una presumida sonrisa en su rostro. "No tienes escapatoria, Bells."

"Cállate estúpida bestia sobreprotectora," dije con voz infantil, esperando aligerar mi ánimo mientras alejaba mi mano de la suya y la ponía de regreso en mi silla, abrazándome el cuerpo con las manos mientras sentía la repentina necesidad de ser confortada.

Un largo suspiro sonó a mi lado, haciéndome mirar alrededor y buscar el por que Edward parecía tan derrotado. Sus ojos sostuvieron los míos, su usual brillo parecía un poco triste y monótono… lucían tan mal. "Ven aquí," dijo simplemente, abriendo sus brazos para mí, la visión de su amplio y cálido pecho me invitaba a acurrucarme en él. Me las arregle para sonreír débilmente cuando me levante de mi silla y me senté en su regazo, deleitándome con el calor y comodidad que su cuerpo le daba al mío. Me hundí en su abrazo, descansando la cabeza en su hombro, inhalando su alucinante esencia cuando respiraba contra su cuello, sus brazos aseguraron el agarre a mí alrededor cuando me presiono más fuerte contra él. "¿Mejor?" preguntó en un susurro, asentí, con el conocimiento de que él sabía que me sentía mejor pero queriendo confirmarlo por el bien de su mente.

"Entonces Bells… ¿has hecho algún salto de acantilado últimamente?" me preguntó Jake con voz inocente, sólo que yo sabía que estaba intentando provocar a los chicos en su proteccionismo de nuevo, encontrando divertido que yo fuera regañada.

"¿Bella? ¿Qué demonios?" el sorpresivo grito de Emmett hizo eco en la habitación. "¡Nunca más vas a estar _cerca_ de un acantilado de nuevo! ¿Me escuchaste, jovencita?" me encogí contra el cuerpo de Edward y lo sentí apretar su abrazo, no estaba segura si era por la reacción de Emmett o por el hecho de que yo había saltado de acantilado antes.

"Yo siempre quise hacer salto de acantilado…" la especulativa voz de Jasper rompió la tensión que la furia de Emmett había creado, haciéndome abrir los ojos, que mi cabeza se alejara de donde la estaba escondiendo contra el cuerpo de Edward y mirara a Jasper. Él estaba sentado con Alice a mi lado, jugando con las puntas de su cabello mientras ella se recostaba contra su costado, luciendo tranquila y feliz. "Parece divertido… caer…" agregó, sonriendo mientras continuaba moviendo el cabello de Alice.

"Hmmm… tal vez podamos brincar con él la próxima vez que vayamos juntos, Jake," dije, sabiendo que Emmett iba a estallar ahora que sabía que Jake había brincado conmigo. "Ja, vas a ser una mierda," dije lo suficiente fuerte para que Jacob me escuchara mientras Emmett giraba su gigantesca forma hacia Jake, con furia en su rostro.

"¿Fuiste con ella? ¿La _dejaste_ saltar de un acantilado? ¿ESTAS LOCO?" gritó Emmett, estaba sorprendida de que las fotos no se cayeran de las paredes por el volumen de su voz. "¿No sabes lo propensa que es Bella a tener un accidente? ¡Vamos hombre! Ni siquiera puede caminar sin terminar herida," agregó antes de girarse hacia mí con una mirada de disculpa. "Lo siento Bells, pero ya lo sabes…" se encogió de hombros antes de agregar, "Es verdad." Me reí y con mi mano disipe su disculpa.

"Si, yo la lleve a hacer salto de acantilado, ella demandaba ir y no la iba a dejar ir sola, especialmente, no en el estado en que ella se encontraba en ese entonces." Dijo Jacob con voz tranquila, pero conociéndolo tan bien como lo hacía, sabía que había furia creciendo dentro de él por las palabras de Emmett, cuestionando su cuidado en mí. "Le enseñé como reaccionar si había una corriente y todo eso, esperé hasta que supe que iba a poder hacer. No podía sólo mandarla a hacer el salto sin tener ni idea," agregó, dejando el tenedor en su plato y mirando a Emmett, intentando convencerlo de su sinceridad. "Nunca la deje fuera de mi vista, y ella lo hizo genial… ella era casi mejor que algunos de los chicos de la reserva en La Push, ¿verdad, Bells?" agregó, pude ver su montaña de ira y sabía que bromeando era su forma de romper la tensión.

"Demonios, si," dije, sonriéndole. Esperaba que supiera lo agradecida que estaba con él por no perder el temperamento. Nunca lo había visto perderlo, pero sabía que si lo hacía, no me gustaría estar ahí para ser testigo. "No te preocupes, Emm, no hay acantilados aquí, sólo cuando regrese para visitar a Jake en La Push…" dije, esperando convertir la conversación en una broma.

"¡Ve a tu cuarto, jovencita!" dijo Emmett cuando se puso de pie, una de sus manos estaba en su cadera y con la otra señalaba hacia las escaleras, haciéndolo parecer como un estricto padre que regañaba a su fastidiosa hija.

La mesa rompió en risas por su seriedad, pareció que eso lo saco de su pequeño personaje mientras parpadeaba lentamente y se sentaba en su silla, luciendo un poco avergonzado aunque todavía sacudía su cabeza con descontento.

Jake rompió el silencio que siguió a nuestra risa. "Si quieres Bells, puedo traer tu moto aquí… no tienes que ir a casa a La Push para toda la diversión…" el brillo en sus ojos me decía que realmente estaba disfrutando burlándose de Emmett.

"Bella… ¿salto de acantilado _y_ motocicletas? ¡Que suicida eres, mujer! ¡Dios! No vas a decirme que corrías con vampiros y salías con hombres lobo solo por diversión, ¿o si? ¿Has puesto el pie en el suelo sobre carne fresca para zombis? Por que eso ya sería mucho… ¿no quieres presionar más tu suerte?" espetó Emmett, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho. Sus palabras fueron como puñaladas dentro de mí, yo nunca había sido suicida, y sólo quería olvidar el dolor que cargaba cada segundo del día. Un poco de peligro parecía ser el truco y sentía que necesitaba olvidar todo una vez por un momento, sentirme de alguna forma normal. Sabía que Emmett sólo estaba cuidándome, pero sus palabras me golpearon duro y no pude detener las lágrimas que se formaron en mis ojos y comenzaron a caer por mi rostro en constantes arroyos. Escondí mi rostro de la vista de todos en el pecho de Edward, mojando su camiseta con mis lágrimas. Los brazos de Edward se apretaron a mi alrededor una vez más, se sentía como si me estuviera manteniendo junta. Estaba encantada de haberle dicho a Edward sobre como Jacob me había ayudado a lidiar con mi perdida, pero ahora me sentía mal por no haberle mencionado el salto de acantilado o la motocicleta, pero parecía que él se lo estaba tomando bien, mejor que la sobreprotección de Emmett.

"Era sólo un poco de diversión ¿bien?, una distracción… no sabía como lidiar con las cosas cuando mi mamá murió y hacer todo eso me hacia olvidar. Jake siempre estuvo ahí para cuidarme, para mantenerme segura," murmuré dentro del pecho de Edward, queriendo explicarle a Emmett mi razonamiento de todo lo que había hecho, no quería que estuviera preocupado de que en un momento libre hiciera algo como eso de nuevo. "Él siempre estuvo ahí para llevarme al hospital." Sonreí, recordando como todo el equipo del hospital de Forks nos conocían a Jake y a mí por nuestros nombres y como el equipo de emergencia conocían mi historial de memoria. Siempre que yo entraba herida al hospital decían: _'Tuvimos otro momento Bella, ¿no?'_ O _'Bella, Bella, Bella… conoces el procedimiento, ¿cierto?'_ y yo sola me iba al cuarto de emergencias, sin necesidad de una enfermera que me indicara el camino o que trajera mi historial médico para llenarlo conmigo.

"Si, Bells conocía los nombres de todos los del equipo. Ella era prácticamente parte del equipo, ¿cierto Bells?" dijo Jacob, feliz de estar recordando los buenos tiempos… aunque yo hubiera estado sangrando o delirando con conmoción cerebral en el momento.

"Oh hombre…" gimió Emmett por la idea de mí siendo llevada del hospital a casa, moviendo una de sus grandes manos a través de su cabello mientras cerraba los ojos por algo que parecía dolor.

"Fue suficiente, Emmett," escuché que Edward decía, su voz sonaba determinada y amenazante. Sentí sus manos moverse en mi espalda, confortándome al tiempo que sentía sus labios en mi frente, tentándome a encontrarme con ellos. Moví mi cabeza de la calidez de su pecho para encontrarme con la calidez de sus labios en los míos; el beso estuvo lleno de cariño y confort. Alejó sus labios de los míos y besó la punta de mi nariz antes de poner su mano en la parte trasera de mi cabeza, sosteniéndome contra su pecho mientras movía los dedos entre mi cabello.

"Lo siento Bells… sólo quería cuidarte… también a Alice y Rose. Creo que me tome el rol de hermano mayor un poco serio, ¿no?" dijo Emmett, sonando un poco avergonzado.

"Awww, que suave eres grandote," escuche que Rose decía, seguido por el sonido de una risa.

"¿Esta bien si me quedo con ustedes hasta mañana en la noche entonces?" preguntó Jake con vacilación, sólo para encontrarse con un coro de aprobaciones. "Genial, iré por mi mochila."

**

* * *

**

Se que dije que iba a subir hasta mañana pero como mañana no voy a tener tiempo preferí adelantarlo.

**Sólo quiero recordarles que yo no hago cambios, el capi pasado se quedo en esa parte por que así estaba el original / I just want to remind that I don't make changes, the last chapter ends like that because so was the original**

**Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Besos**

**Moni**


	19. Klutz

**Esta historia no me pertenece, la autora es iamvamp y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

**Torpe**

**Bella POV **

Me moví por lo que se sintió como la centésima vez, intentando estar cómoda en el estrecho espacio donde estaba acostada. El sonido de los ronquidos de Jacob pasaba a través de mí, poniéndome inquieta y agitada; sus ronquidos era la única cosa que no extrañaba. Le había dado a Jacob mi cama por esta noche, viendo que él era demasiado alto para caber en mi sofá, donde ahora yo estaba acostada despierta, mirando a las vigas del techo de mi habitación, escuchando la lluvia golpear contra la ventana del frente mientras me preguntaba que hora era… ¿sería demasiado temprano para levantarme y hacerle un gran desayuno a todos? Me pregunté; imágenes de tocino, salchichas y café danzaban dentro de mi mente. Tome mi celular del piso y lo abrí para mirar la hora, sólo para encontrarme con que eran la 1.17 a.m.… había estado casi una hora intentando dormir… _genial_.

Admití que fui derrotada cuando escuche otro ruidoso y vibrante ronquido y me levanté, sin molestarme en intentar salir en silencio, sabiendo que Jacob era capaz de dormir tan profundamente como ahora incluso si estuviera dormido en medio de una batalla romana, con los chasquidos del metal y gritos de guerra sonando en todas direcciones. Agarre un libro para llevar conmigo, no estaba segura de cual era, pero sabía que iba a ser capaz de leerlo de pasta a pasta una vez estuviera en la sala, con algo de lenta música clásica sonando y una linda taza de café para mantenerme caliente. La sola idea de eso me hizo agarrar mi sudadera y encaminarme a las escaleras, escapando del sonido de las profundas respiraciones de Jacob y el eco de sus ronquidos.

Cuando alcancé la parte superior de las escaleras que bajaban hacia la sala me detuve. Una débil luz brillaba desde abajo, y cuando agudice el oído por algún signo de vida, música llego a mis oídos, una lenta y tranquila música que parecía invitarme. Baje lentamente, sintiéndome un poco inestable debido a mi falta de sueño y de la pobre visión que tenía en la penumbra. Llegue a la tranquila sala, la canción que estaba sonando acababa de terminar y fui capaz de escuchar una suave respiración proveniente del sofá, llevándome hacía ahí. La nueva canción que estaba comenzando cubrió el sonido de mis pisadas cuando me arrastré en mi camino hacia el sonido de la respiración, queriendo saber quien estaba levantado tan tarde.

Me acerqué a la parte posterior del sofá y me asomé para ver a Edward acostado ahí, sus ojos cerrados, escondiendo sus esmeraldas de mí mientras su cabello estaba esparcido sobre el cojín bajo su cabeza. Uno de sus brazos colgaba de un lado del sofá mientras el otro sostenía flojamente un libro abierto que estaba contra su pecho, que subía y bajaba con cada respiración que él tomaba. Su pecho… casi jadeo cuando mis ojos se pasaron sin vergüenza sobre él y me daba cuenta de que estaba en topless. Me estabilice poniendo las manos en la parte posterior del sofá, no estaba segura si era por que mis piernas se sentían como gelatina o si me estaba preparando para saltar sobre el sofá, y sobre su atractivo cuerpo. Sonreí por la imagen de él; se veían tan lindo e inocente cuando dormía, mientras que yo pensaba en todas las atrevidas y sucias cosas que podía hacer para empañar su inocencia. Podía pretender que me caía sobre él, nadie dudaría sobre mis torpes habilidades para eso; yo era una de las personas que de alguna manera u otra me las arreglaba para meterme en el camino de la demás gente, sin importar que increíble sonara eso, pensé, intentando calcular como saltar sobre el respaldo del sofá sin terminar con una contusión cerebral.

Edward se movió frente a mí; girándose de costado mientras se acomodaba en una posición más cómoda, causando que el libro que estaba sobre su pecho cayera al suelo, aterrizando con un suave golpe. La respiración se me atoro en la garganta cuando lo escuche murmurar incoherentemente cuando se retorcía y se giraba, obviamente confundido por el sonido que lo había sacado de su sueño. Afloje mi agarre del respaldo del sofá y lentamente comencé a alejarme, esperando que Edward no escuchara el golpeteo del latido de mi corazón y la temblorosa respiración que podía escuchar en mis oídos. ¿Qué pensaría si me viera sobre él, mirando su atractiva figura como la rara novia acosadora que debía parecer?

Cuando me aleje unos pasos más, la suerte decidió divertirse a mi costa, poniéndose de lado del estúpido suelo… apostaba a que en este momento se sentía muy satisfecho. Mi pie se resbalo en el piso de madera pulida cuando camine un paso hacia atrás, no estaba concentrada en el trabajo de mis pies, sólo en la figura de Edward que comenzaba a moverse. Sentí como si estuviera cayendo en cámara lenta, maldiciéndome por perder el equilibrio, mi libro salió volando de mi mano y cayo en el piso a mi lado, el sonido llevo la atención de Edward hacía mí justo cuando mi cuerpo golpeo contra el suelo de madera, burlándose de mí con su solidez y familiaridad. _Si, si, si… Bella 2, suelo 2… lo se… maldición, lo se… ¡presumida pieza de corteza vieja! _Dije en mi mente, queriendo secretamente decirlo en voz alta para que el suelo escuchara, pero no quería que Edward pensara que yo era una completa loca.

"¡Bella! ¿Estas bien?" la calmada voz de pánico de Edward llegó a mí, haciéndome encogerme por su alarmada reacción a mi torpeza.

"Mhm… sólo adolorida… tensa como la cuerda de un violín…" dije, sintiéndome enojada conmigo por no tener un buen equilibrio y por responder a la preocupada pregunta de Edward con una manera tan impertinente. Gemí cuando parpadeé lentamente, tratando de distinguir de donde venía más dolor, sintiendo apuñaladas de dolor aquí y allá. A través de los años de accidentes y lesiones había aprendido como bloquear el dolor inmediato e intentar concentrarme en de donde venía. Eso ayudaba cuando tenía que ir al hospital, o cuando tenía que poner bolsas con hielos en mis moretones. Me moví lentamente, comenzando con mis brazos y piernas, tomando nota de una pequeña punzada en un codo… otro moretón a la colección… me moví un poco más mientras seguía acostada sobre mi espalda y sentí un punto sensible en el pie… _al menos nada esta roto_, pensé cuando suspire y abrí los ojos. Cuando mis parpados se cerraron de nuevo, sentí mi cabeza comenzar a latir con fuerza… _genial_…_ fabuloso… fantástico_ me queje conmigo misma, chorreando con sarcasmo… un dolor de cabeza para la colección.

"Bella, ¿te sientes bien para levantarte? No te has desmayado, ¿o si? Oh mierda…" podía escuchar el pánico mental de Edward salir de su boca, probablemente había hablado en voz alta inconscientemente. "Bien… um… ¿necesito darle respiración de boca a boca para despertarla si es que esta desmayada?" escuche que se preguntaba a sí mismo, haciéndome sentir un poco culpable por no abrir los ojos y quitar su preocupación. "No idiota, eso es si ella deja de respirar…" escuche que se regañaba. Hice lo mejor que pude para mantener la sonrisa fuera de mi rostro y guardarme para mi la risa que estaba creciendo en mi interior. Lo escuche boquear antes de sentir una fuerte mano en mi rostro y otra descansando en mi pecho. "Todavía estaba viva y respirando," lo escuche decir. Una pequeña sonrisa se me escapo; esperaba que Edward no se hubiera dado cuenta, esperaba que estuviera demasiado envuelto en su frenética preocupación como para distinguir una sonrisa de una mueca de dolor. Me quede tan tranquila como podía unos segundos más, comenzando a preguntarme que estaba haciendo Edward, no lo había escuchado moverse y no podía escucharlo hablar.

Mi cabeza palpitó de nuevo y no pude evitar gemir por el dolor que se extendió por toda la parte trasera de mi cráneo, se sentía como si alguien me hubiera abierto el cráneo con un hacha. ¿Por qué tenía que ser _tan _torpe? Me pregunté, esperando que alguien como Dios me escuchara y pudiera darme la respuesta.

Algo dulce y embriagador lleno el aire que estaba respirando; llenando mi boca, nariz, garganta y mente con su esencia, sentía como si estuviera llevándose mi dolo de cabeza. Respire de nuevo, queriendo conseguir más de esa tranquilizadora esencia cuando se sintió más fuerte, más cerca. Suspiré dejando salir mi respiración, estaba ligeramente impresionada cuando algo cálido paso sobre mi cara, dejando a su paso un hormigueo en mi piel. Un bajo y profundo sonido llego a mis oídos, era silencioso pero sabía que estaba cerca; el sonido por si mismo parecía como una obra de arte, una sinfonía o una obra maestra de Beethoven… desconocida para mí pero aún así familiar. El sonido se acerco un poco más antes de que sintiera una cálida presión moldeándose contra mis labios, haciendo que dejara de escuchar el tranquilizador sonido. Abrí los ojos, queriendo protestar con quien fuera que hubiera cortado la música, demandarle que la pusiera de nuevo, pero mis ojos se ahogaron en verde. Unos brillantes y chispeantes ojos verdes se conectaron con mis aburridos ojos cafés… haciéndome sentir como si estuviera siendo consumida por ellos, siendo memorizados y almacenados en su interior, por que razón, no lo sabía. El color esmeralda cambio… un color más profundo comenzó a filtrarse en ellos, como lluvia bajando por el cristal de una ventana durante la tormenta. El brillo que tenían comenzó a atenuarse cuando veía algunas emociones comenzar a jugar en ellos, cambiando de preocupación a cuidado, de incertidumbre y determinación, a comodidad y a una mirada que lucia débilmente como amor… temblé al pensar en lo que estaría viendo él en mis ojos, este ángel que se cernía sobre mí. ¿Podría ver el deseo, la necesidad, la calidez que estaba sintiendo de él, pero también el ligero miedo con el que estaba luchando cuando pensaba en la posibilidad de que él me dejara…? Mi mamá me amaba y me dejo, esperaba que no pasara lo mismo con Edward. Me concentré en sus ojos, ese deje de amor todavía ardía dentro de ellos, me pregunté si podría ver en mis ojos ese espejo de sentimientos que tenía por él. ¿Podría ver que me estaba enamorando de él? Me había comenzado a enamorar de él desde el día en que lo conocí, pero ahora sentía que estaba rodando cuesta abajo, como una bola de nieve que se hace más grande conforme gana más nieve en su viaje. "Mi bella durmiente despertó." Habló el ángel sobre mí, su voz suave y suntuosa como terciopelo, me sentía como si me estuviera acariciando con cada palabra. Suspire en contento cuando sentí los fuertes brazos del ángel envolverse en mi inerte cuerpo y me levantaba contra su fuerte y musculoso pecho. Envolví mis brazos en su cuello, asegurándome a él sólo en caso que decidiera irse, si él quería volar de regreso al cielo yo me iría con él, no lo iba a dejar. Sentí que él ángel se movía y mis pies dejaron el suelo, el ángel estaba volando a través de la habitación conmigo en sus brazos. Abrí los ojos para mirar al ángel, su apuesto rostro con moldeada estructura, Dios debió haberlo hecho con sus propias manos, nadie más pudo haber creado tanta perfección.

Sentí que caía y me apreté más fuerte a mi ángel, no quería que él me dejara aquí. Sonreí cuando sentí que apretaba su abrazo en mí y me sentaba en su regazo, pasando una manta sobre mí y sosteniéndome contra él. Mi ángel era muy considerado y amable. Solté mi fuerte abrazo sobre su cuello y deje caer una mano hacia mi regazo, mientras que la otra se movía por su plana espalda, buscando por las suaves plumas blancas que debía guardar ahí. Fruncí el ceño con confusión cuando sentí una suave y fuerte espalda, sus músculos estaban bajo la punta de mis dedos, pero no había alas. ¿Tal vez mi ángel podía levitar? Pensé mientras seguía buscando por el atributo perdido de mi ángel.

"¿Por qué estas frunciendo el ceño?" escuche que mi ángel preguntaba bajo la búsqueda de mis manos. Levanté la vista para mirar el brillo de diversión que tenían sus ojos, y que tiraba de las esquinas de sus labios. ¿Entonces este ángel encontraba divertido que no tenía alas como los ángeles normales? Pero de nuevo, él no era como los ángeles normales, los ángeles que yo había visto en monasterios y pinturas antiguas no eran nada comparados con él.

"¿Por qué no tienes alas?" pregunté, casi con un lloriqueo infantil en mi voz, ansiosa por escuchar su respuesta, pero aún más escuchar su voz de nuevo.

En enojo comenzó a bullir dentro de mí cuando el ángel se rió de mi pregunta, burlándose de mi ignorancia. Pero su voz era tan melódica que no pude evitar sonreír por la forma en que llegaba a mí y alejaba el enojo de mi cuerpo. La risa se calmo y mi ángel me pregunto con una ligera confusión e interés. "¿Por qué debería tener alas?"

Me encogí de hombros antes de contestar su pregunta. "Pensé que todos los ángeles tenían alas." Mire su rostro, mis ojos clavados en los suyos antes de continuar. "¿O ya no tienen alas en estos días modernos? ¿Dios cambio sus alas por levitación o jet packs?" pregunté, queriendo saber su respuesta. Mi ángel me miro, sus ojos radiaban preocupación. "No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie," le prometí, moviendo mí mano por su perfecto rostro.

Mi mano se dejo caer de su rostro y la preocupación fue remplazada por una maravillosa sonrisa torcida, dejándome sin aliento por su inimaginable belleza. "Por que ya no necesito alas para regresar al cielo, no cuando estoy verdaderamente en el cielo contigo," susurró antes de presionar sus labios en mi cabeza. El contacto de sus labios en mi cabeza me trajo de regreso el dolor de hace un rato, donde el piso y yo habíamos tenido nuestro típico encuentro… o caída, para ser exactos. Gemí cuando sentí un punzante dolor golpear mi cráneo, amenazando con volverme loca con su cegadora agonía. Cerré los ojos, esperando que eso ayudara a alejar el dolor, no lo hizo. "¿Mis palabras no te complacen?" preguntó el ángel sobre mí, su voz sonaba tan adolorida como yo me sentía.

Lentamente sacudí la cabeza, pero lo deje de hace cuando un ligero mareo se apodero de mí. "Dolor… de cabeza." Me las arregle para decir a través de mi apretada boca.

"Eso lo explica," el ángel hablo cuando sentí que me movían, recostándome en el sofá. "Delirio… conmoción… pastillas…" fue seguido por el sonido de pisadas que pude escuchar avanzar hacia la cocina.

"Abre tu boca." Esa orden se escucho cerca de mí, la cual cumplí. "Bebe esto y traga." Una segunda orden llego, y como la anterior, la cumplí. Sentí las pastillas deslizarse a lo largo de mi garganta con el agua, una sensación a la que ya estaba acostumbrada después de todos los accidentes y lesiones que había tenido a través de los años. "Eso debería ayudarte." La voz llego de nuevo a mí cuando sentí la parte superior de mi cuerpo siendo levantada, y después descansando sobre algo cálido. Me acosté donde estaba, luchando contra el dolor de cabeza y la nausea que las pastillas me habían causado, queriendo que las pastillas actuaran más rápido, o sería capaz de tragarme todo el bote sólo para ser alejada del dolor. El dolor comenzó a disminuir cuando sentí una mano pasar sobre mi frente y sienes. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con Edward mirando hacía mí, con una débil sonrisa en sus labios pero preocupación mostrándose plenamente a través de sus legibles ojos.

**Edward POV**

Baje la vista hacia ella cuando se acostó en el sofá, su cabeza estaba en mi regazo, su rostro directamente bajo el mío así que podía ver su abrumadora belleza. Tenía mucha suerte de tener a una mujer tan asombrosa en mi vida, siendo mi novia. Sentí una sonrisa expandirse en mi rostro cuando pensé en Bella como mía. La había estado anhelando por mucho tiempo, y ahora era mía. Suspire cuando vi como Bella se movía, su bonita nariz arrugándose cuando frunció el ceño por el dolor. Mi corazón dolía de verla sufrir, sabía que había hecho todo lo que podía, pero todavía sentía como si estuviera fallando en mi deber de cuidarla como su novio.

"¿Estas bien, Bella?" pregunté en un susurro, casi golpeándome la frente cuando pensé; _Por supuesto que no esta bien, tiene un dolor de cabeza después de la paliza que se dio con el piso de madera, idiota_.

"Mhm," respondió. "Un poco mejor," sonrió y yo mire en silencio como abría sus ojos, mostrándome la belleza de sus profundos ojos chocolate que nunca dejaban de impresionarme.

Asentí a su respuesta, siendo incapaz de responder inmediatamente. Una vez que me compuse pregunté, "¿Por qué bajaste, Bella? ¿No podías dormir?" me preguntaba por que había bajado después de haberse ido a dormir hacia tan solo una hora.

"Jake estaba roncando… esa es la única cosa que realmente no extraño de él," dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras hablaba, tentándome a presionar mis labios contra los suyos. "¿Por qué estas despierto?" preguntó, seguido por un bostezo.

Me reí cuando ella intentaba reprimir el bostezo, pero fallaba miserablemente, mire como su bostezo se apoderaba de ella, son su boca abierta y su cuerpo extendiéndose, haciéndome agua la boca por su deliciosa imagen. "Creo que es hora de dormir," dije cuando vi que se relajaba, acomodándose.

"Buenas noches." Escuche como susurraba mientras se ponía de costado. ¿Realmente pensaba que la iba a dejar dormir aquí cuando mi cama estaba vacía? Moví mi mano debajo de sus rodillas mientras que con la otra tomaba su espalda y la levantaba rápidamente del sofá. Un jadeo vino de Bella por mi silencioso movimiento. "¿Qué demonios?" dijo en un demandante susurro, mirando alrededor. "Si quieres que me levante para que te puedas dormir, sólo tenías que decirlo, no tenías que esforzarte y levantarme," murmuró cuando veía como frotaba uno de sus ojos mientras luchaba consigo misma para quedarse despierta.

"Tonta Bella," dije caminando hacia las escaleras, sintiéndome cómodo cuando ella envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello. "Esta noche vas a dormir en mi habitación, realmente pensaste que te iba a dejar en el sofá y me iba a ir a la cama… sin ti," dije tranquilamente mientras abría la puerta de mi habitación con el pie, preguntándome si se había dado cuenta de mi intención de quedarme con ella esta noche. Me dije a mi mismo que sólo quería quedarme cerca de ella para cuidarla después de que el suelo le había dado una paliza a su cabeza, pero en el fondo sólo quería tenerla envuelta en mis brazos por que ahí era donde ella pertenecía, dejarla ir ahora podría doler.

Bella se quedo en silencio cuando me di la vuelta para cerrar la puerta, no me moleste en encender las luces gracias a que la luz de la luna brillaba entrando por la ventana, iluminando la habitación con un suave resplandor plateado. Una vez que escucho la puerta cerrarse susurro, "Sólo ve a la cama Edward, estaré bien…" otro bostezo luchaba con ella cuando estaba hablando, y una vez más ganó, cortando su protesta. La acosté en mi gran cama, sonriendo cuando la escuche suspirar de felicidad por la suavidad, era una señal que me decía que no iba a dejar la cama. "Mmm… tu cama es tan suave…" murmuró mientras sus ojos se cerraban y se acurrucaba en las sabanas.

Me sentía como un león, listo para matar cuando me puse de pie junto a la cama, mirando a Bella que se acurrucaba en mi cama, luciendo como una indefensa gatita. Un sonido vino desde la garganta de Bella, un sonido contento junto con una sonrisa en su soñoliento rostro. Mis ojos se ampliaron por el sonido y me aleje unos pasos de ella, sorprendido por mi reacción a su silencioso sonido. Mi corazón balbuceó con un ritmo rápido, como si hubiera estado por cien años y ahora entraba ferozmente en acción. Mi respiración se sentía trabajosa cuando mi pecho subía y bajaba, tratando de conseguir oxigeno mientras mi cabeza se aligeraba. Mis pensamientos eran determinados y tenían un propósito, de abalanzarme sobre ella, violarla con besos, darle placer hasta que la escuchara gemir mi nombre llena de éxtasis.

"No…" la suave y cálida voz de Bella rompió mis salvajes pensamientos, la mire, esperando que se sentara y se apresurara a hablar, pero no lo hizo, sólo se torció un poco y dejo escapar un suspiro. Me gire hacia mi estéreo, con la esperanza de que la música me tranquilizara. "No… no… no lo hagas…" la voz de Bella vino desde atrás de mí, llena de dolor y tristeza. Camine hacia ella, la música comenzó y llego a la cama. "No me dejes… regresa," pidió, sus brazos extendidos ante ella, buscando por algo que había perdido. "Seré buena… mamá… no me dejes," sollozó, su voz se rompió cuando dijo la palabra 'mamá'.

Un gruñido de enojo creció dentro de mi pecho cuando vi el sufrimiento de Bella. No era suficiente que ya hubiera sufrido la pérdida de su madre y tuviera que recordarlo cada día, sino que también tenía que sufrir de esas pesadillas, en un lugar donde se supone las personas podían escapar. Estiré las manos, tomando su rostro y alejando las lágrimas con mis pulgares, susurrándole suaves palabras que esperaba pudiera escuchar.

Sus ojos parpadearon y se centraron en mí antes de envolver sus brazos en mi cuello y empujarme con fuerza hacia ella. "Edward," jadeaba, su cuerpo sacudiéndose mientras continuaba llorando. Me mantuve susurrándole suaves palabras, prometiéndole que ella estaba segura y bien mientras yo me sentía indigno y vacío, incapaz de detener su llanto, su dolor.

Comencé a alejarme cuando sentí que su abrazo en mí se aflojaba, esperaba que se hubiera vuelto a dormir, me mantuve pasando una mano por su sien. "Duerme, mi bella durmiente," susurré dejando un beso en su frente, en ambas mejillas, finalmente llegando a sus labios. Sus torturantes labios me distraían cada vez que los veía o pensaba en ellos.

"Quédate," respiro contra mis labios, su abrazo en mi se afianzo con sus palabras. "Por favor," pidió, abriendo los ojos donde pude ver la necesidad del consuelo dentro de ellos, la fragilidad en sus acuosos ojos. Instintivamente presione mis labios contra los suyos, dándole un rápido beso después de sentirme débil por las fuertes emociones que mostraban sus ojos. Asentí, prometiendo que me quedaría con ella. Aflojo su agarre, dejando caer sus brazos a la cama cuando sus labios se dibujaron en una suave sonrisa. Sonreí por la satisfacción que se veía en su rostro cuando ella se gano la promesa de que me quedaría.

Silenciosamente camine hacia el otro lado de la cama y me detuve para quitar las cobijas, viendo que Bella se había acostado encima de ellas, acurrucada una vez más como una gatita. Deje caer la cobija arrastrando los pies en mi camino hacia ella, me puse de cuclillas mientras la veía respirar profundamente con su nariz enterrada en la almohada. "Vamos a meterte a la cama," dije más para mí que para ella, viendo que estaba dormida pacíficamente, viendo su pecho subir y bajar con cada respiración. Quite las cobijas, cuidando de no molestar a Bella cuando la levante y la moví para poder poner las cobijas sobre ella. Teniéndola bajo las cobijas me deslice en la cama a su lado, girándome de costado para poder seguir viéndola, estudiando hasta el último detalle de sus facciones. La forma en que su boca se abría ligeramente mientras dormía, el largo de sus pestañas, y la suave piel de su frente mientras estaba inmóvil, sin pliegues de un ceño fruncido o de confusión grabada en ella.

Continué mirándola, incluso cuando se giro de costado para ponerse de cara a mí. "Edward," dijo silenciosamente, mis ojos captaron cada detalle de su boca cuando habló, como se abría, se transformaba en una sonrisa y parecía tan suave. Sonreí cuando pensé que ella decía mi nombre en sueños, hasta que abrió un ojo. "Edward." Dijo una vez más, tenía una ligera confusión marcada en su frente, se me quedo la respiración en la garganta cuando me di cuenta que estaba despierta. "Gracias," dijo antes de que yo pudiera decir una palabra, haciendo que mi frente se arrugara en confusión por sus palabras.

"¿Por qué?" pregunté.

"Por quedarte…" respondió, mirando el colchón bajo nosotros, el espacio entre nosotros. Su pálida y delicada mano se movió de su lado para ponerla entre nosotros, una invitación para que la tomara, la sostuviera. Mire de regreso a su rostro y vi la necesidad de un consuelo claramente escrita ahí.

"Ven aquí," dije, girándome para estar sobre mi espalda y me acerque a ella, abriendo mis brazos para que se acurrucara conmigo.

"Mmm… esto es mucho mejor," escuche su susurro contra mi pecho cuando sus piernas se enredaban con las mías y una de sus manos jugaba con un lado de mi cuello, acariciando arriba y abajo, alejando la caballerosidad de mi mente, y dejando que lo primitivo se apoderara. Hice lo mejor que pude para pensar en cualquier otra cosa que en el modo en que su simple toque estaba enviando emociones por todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome consciente de la suavidad de su cadera que descansaba bajo una de mis manos, y la curva de su espalda bajo la otra.

Jadeé cuando sentí su mano moverse de mi cuello, bajando hacia mi desnudo pecho, burlando mi piel con su ligero toque, mientras se movía sobre mi cuerpo, ahora su respiración estaba torturando mi cuello cuando ella se presionaba más cerca de mí, su busto contra mi pecho mientras su región inferior lo hacia contra mi muslo, causando que ella gimiera de placer.

Gemí cuando sentí la cálida boca de Bella contra mi hombro y sus dientes mordiendo mi piel, enviando dolor y placer por mi cuerpo, causando que jadeara por aliento. Distantemente me escuche gemir su nombre antes de que ella mordiera de nuevo mi hombro, chupando mi piel cuando se alejo, ganándose un gemido de satisfacción de lo más profundo de mi pecho por sus malvadas formas.

Moviendo mis manos por su espalda, la sostuve de las caderas, decidiendo que sentía la necesidad de escucharla gemir por el placer que yo le daba. Sosteniendo firmemente sus caderas, moví mi muslo arriba y abajo por su parte inferior, haciendo la mímica de la acción que claramente quería hacerle. Mire sorprendido como cerraba los ojos y envolvía mi cuello con ambos brazos, como si se estuviera sosteniendo de la vida. Sonreí viendo como Bella se retorcía en mi abrazo mientras continuaba moviendo mi pierna arriba y abajo hasta que sentí como ella empezaba a restregarse contra mí, causando más fricción entre nosotros.

"Estoy caliente." Escuche que balbuceaba cuando sentí el latido de su corazón contra mi pecho. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por nuestras actividades de enrollarnos bajo las cobijas, haciéndola lucir muy apetitosa cuando me miro con los ojos medio cerrados.

"¿Quieres quitarte la sudadera?" susurré en su oído, mordisqueando su sensible lóbulo antes de pasar mis ojos por su cuerpo, rezando a Dios por que dijera que si para quitarle la parte superior, todos los pensamientos caballerosos habían escapado de mí tan pronto como sentí su piel presionada contra la mía.

"No," gimió cuando mordí una vez más su oído, deteniendo mis acciones para mirar sus ojos, quería ver si ella quería que me detuviera. Sus ojos reflejaban la pasión que sentía por ella, sin arrepentimiento ni incomodidad que mostraran que ella se quería detener. Bella debió haber notado mi confusión por que presiono sus suaves labios rosas contra los míos. "Quiero que _tú_ me quites la sudadera." Respiro contra mis labios antes de correr los suyos sobre los míos en una suave caricia, mordiendo mi labio inferior cuando se dio cuenta de que me retorcía bajo ella.

Teniendo suficiente de sus exasperantes burlas, nos gire de modo que yo quedaba sobre ella, nuestros roles se cambiaron quedando mi cuerpo presionado contra el suyo. Sonreí cuando mis ojos llegaron al borde de su sudadera, que ya estaba subida hasta su cintura por nuestros movimientos. Con una mano me sostuve en mi codo, la otra la use para levantar su sudadera, sobre su cabeza. Avanzando hacia arriba lentamente, revelando cada vez más y más de su suave, blanca y tentadora piel. Cuando me las arregle para exponer más allá de su ombligo, Bella comenzó a removerse bajo mi intensa mirada, sabía que moverme tan lento la iba a volver loca, y sonreí por mis conocimientos. "Edward." Un gemido escapo de sus labios cuando arqueo la espalda, diciéndome sin palabras que quería librarse de la estorbosa prenda que había entre nosotros.

Sin querer presionar mi suerte, y sintiendo mi miembro palpitando dolorosamente por el deseo de liberación, le quite la sudadera, arrojándola a algún lugar atrás de mí mientras mis ojos se quedaban en su asombrosa figura. Mis ojos corrieron de su ruborizada cara color carmesí a su largo y besable cuello, al hueco de su cuello en el que tenía ganas de hundir mi lengua. Mis ojos se movieron más abajo sobre su deliciosa piel pálida cuando me bebí la imagen de su pecho subiendo y bajando por las salvajes respiraciones que estaba tomando, sonriendo por el pensamiento de que sin ninguna duda su corazón estaba martilleando, igual de salvaje como lo estaba el mío. Finalmente mis ojos cayeron en el suave bulto de sus pechos, redondos y flexibles, haciendo que mis manos picaran por tomarlos y mi boca se hiciera agua por querer saborearlos. Me las arregle para mover mi mirada sobre su estómago el cual era plano y las curvas de sus caderas muy atractivas. Regrese mis ojos a su rostro, sintiéndome abrumado por su belleza, como si yo fuera un campesino acostado junto a la Diosa Venus en toda su gloria.

"Edward." Oí que mi diosa me sacaba de mis pensamientos de culto cuando vi sus ojos comenzar a llenarse con irritación y dolor. "Tócame," jadeó cuando se retorcía bajo mis ojos, como si yo fuera capaz de acariciarla solo con la mirada. "Tócame o entonces ayúdame…" amenazó antes de tomar una de mis manos y ponerla en su estómago, ambos suspiramos de alivio por el contacto.

Un profundo gruñido salió de mi garganta cuando moví mi mano sobre su estómago, sintiendo sus músculos contraerse bajo la punta de mis dedos. Escuché una risita rompiendo mis pensamientos llenos de lujuria, llevando mi atención a Bella que estaba sofocando sus risas lo mejor que podía. "¿Qué?" pregunté sin aliento cuando me di cuenta que mis ojos se concentraban en su pecho por sus risas que sacudían su cuerpo.

"Tú…" se quedo sin aliento. "Gruñendo así," dijo tranquilamente, con cuidado. Mire de regreso su rostro y continuó, luciendo un poco tímida. "Es sexy."

Perdí mis labios sobre su cuello, besando, mordiendo y succionando su garganta hasta que la escuche gemir sin aliento mi nombre, sus sonidos de placer causaron que gruñera de nuevo. "¿Así?" pregunté cuando pase mi lengua sobre la distracción que era el hueco de su garganta.

"Si," jadeó cuando gruñí de nuevo, sonriendo cuando sentí que envolvía sus brazos en mi cuello y me pegaba más a su cuerpo. Moví la pierna que todavía estaba entre ella hacía arriba, emitiendo una pequeña presión entre sus piernas. "Si…" gimió cuando se presiono aún más cerca de mí.

Sus manos se movieron de mi cuello a mi espalda, causando que mis músculos se tensaran bajo su toque cuando barría sus manos sobre mi piel, masajeando y rozando con sus uñas mientras vagaban. Sus acciones causaron que mi cabeza cayera, mi frente descansando sobre la suya y mis ojos se cerraran concentrándome en cada sensación que sus manos mandaban a través de mi cuerpo. Mis ojos se abrieron en el instante en que sentí sus dedos en su camino al borde de mi pantalón, moviéndose lentamente hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras los bajaba de mis caderas. Se mordió el labio en un intento de parecer inocente cuando continuaba quitando mis pantalones, sólo haciéndose ver como la descarada que estaba aprendiendo que podía ser. _Que Dios me ayude a mí y a mi salud mental…_

Una vez que _finalmente_ me libero de mis pantalones… _esa lentitud probablemente será pagada conmigo desnudándola aún más lento_. Lleve mi atención a los pants que Bella todavía traía puestos, "¿Puedo?" pregunté suavemente, indicando ese artículo de ropa que parecía una barrera entre nosotros, sonriendo mi sonrisa torcida cuando deje mis manos en el borde de sus pants. Su rostro se sonrojo antes de asentir ligeramente vacilante en respuesta, por lo que sigilosamente le quite los pants, y siguieron a su sudadera, arrojándolos sobre mi hombro y saliendo de la vista.

"Bella," susurré presionando mis labios en su frente, dejando que permanecieran un poco ahí antes de alejarme. Mire como su rostro se llenaba con dolor. "¿Bella?"

"Estoy bien… yo…" gimió de dolor, sonando diferente al gemido que había conseguido de ella antes. "Tengo un punzante dolor de cabeza," gimió cerrando los ojos fuertemente, intentando minimizarlo con un movimiento de su mano.

Me deslice en la cama, dejándome caer de espaldas cuando golpeé mi mano contra mi frente por el recuerdo de la caída de Bella y una probable conmoción llegó a mi mente. ¿Cómo pude dejar que mis lujuriosos sentimientos dominaran sobre el conocimiento de que Bella estaba herida? "Soy un idiota, Bella, lo siento," dije, sacudiendo la cabeza, cerrando los ojos en decepción conmigo mismo.

Sentí su cálido cuerpo acurrucarse en mi costado y su pequeña mano llegar a ciegas hasta mi cara. "No lo sientas, yo no lo hago," susurró, respirando profundamente, soplando hacia afuera irregularmente. "Yo solo siento que mi torpeza de antes y mi dolor de cabeza arruinen nuestra diversión," dijo, abrí los ojos y vi una débil sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

Deje salir un exagerado suspiro cuando me levante de la cama. "Te traeré más pastillas," dije, caminando a la puerta. "Fui rechazado con la excusa más vieja: 'tengo un dolor de cabeza', que lamentable," agregue con una suave risa cuando salí de la habitación y me dirigí al baño, tomando el bote de pastillas y un vaso con agua antes de regresar con mi Bella.

Cerré silenciosamente la puerta tras de mí antes de girarme a ver a Bella tendida en mi cama, las cobijas cubrían su suave piel y ella cubría sus ojos con uno de sus brazos. Camine a la cama antes de arrodillarme a un lado y dejar el vaso con agua en la mesita de noche, luché contra el tapón de seguridad infantil que tenía el bote de pastillas. "Dámelo," Bella suspiró cuando estiro una mano hacia mí. Le di el bote y vi como abría la tapa en un suave movimiento, sus ojos todavía cerrados.

"Muéstralas," murmuré cuando cayeron dos pastillas de color blanco en mi mano, ganándome una débil sonrisa por parte de Bella que sin duda había escuchado mi infantil observación.

"Años de experiencia," declaro Bella simplemente una vez que se había tragado las pastillas y estaba otra vez recostada contra las almohadas.

Camine al otro lado de la cama y me metí en su calidez, la familiaridad de tener a Bella acurrucada a mi costado me hizo suspirar de felicidad. Me deleitaba con la sensación de su cálida respiración sobre mi piel y su delicada mano en mi pecho, justo encima de donde latía mi corazón. Moví mi mano arriba y abajo por su espalda, pasándola en círculos y tontos diseños mientras la miraba descansando contra mí.

"Buenas noches, Romeo," susurró cuando inclino su rostro hacia el mío, buscando un beso de buenas noches con el que yo rápidamente cumplí antes de descansar de nuevo en mis brazos.

La mire mientras veía el dolor alejarse de su rostro y comenzaba a parecer más tranquila con cada minuto que pasaba. "Buenas noches, mi bella durmiente," susurré de regreso, seguro de que ya estaba dormida por la regularidad de su rítmica respiración, sin embargo, una débil sonrisa tiro de sus labios por mis palabras.


	20. Floor 1 Bella 0

**Hola!**

**Si alguna tenía duda de los sentimientos de Jake por Bella, aquí se aclaran completamente.**

**Espero que les guste**

**Moni**

* * *

**Esta historia no me pertenece, la autora es iamvamp y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

**Suelo 1. Bella 0**

**Jake POV**

"¿Bells? ¿Hiciste el desayuno?" preguntó llegando a la parte inferior de las escaleras, me encamine para sentarme con Alice y Emmett en el sofá, ambos estaban viendo caricaturas infantiles mientras comían cereal.

"Pensamos que todavía estaba en su habitación contigo," dijo Rose con confusión cuando se unió a nosotros tres frente a la televisión, dándole a Emmett un vaso con jugo mientras ella se bebía su café negro.

"No, ella no estaba allí cuando desperté… de todas formas no la hubiera escuchado irse, sabes que duermo como si estuviera muerto." Sonreí estirando los brazos sobre mí, intentando sacudir la fatiga.

"Si, lo sabemos," saltó Alice, pretendiendo lanzar una mirada de muerte en mi camino mientras hablaba, haciendo que Emmett y yo nos riéramos. "¡No te estarías riendo Emmett, si alguna vez hubieras tenido que despertarlo!" casi gruñó Alice, poniendo las manos en sus caderas, lo que fue un intento fallido ya que todavía estaba sentada en el piso. "De hecho, me aplasto una vez que intente despertarlo, se giro y me enterró entre él y la cama… casi me muero, bruto," agregó, el humor brillaba en sus ojos cuando cruzo los brazos frente a su pecho e hizo un puchero.

"Awww… Alice…" dije levantándome, caminando hacia ella para darle un gran abrazo. "Sabes que te gustó," bromeé y me aleje de un salto antes de que pudiera poner sus pequeñas garras en mí.

Su cara de veía oscura cuando me miraba, pero sabía como trabajaba la duende, pude ver el humor amenazando con salir en la mirada de sus ojos. No tenía duda de que Rose la había ayudado a perfeccionar esa cara. Hice lo que normalmente hacia, sabiendo que eso rompería su mascara inmediatamente. Me senté en la silla, mis ojos pegados en el suelo con un pequeño puchero y susurré con voz dolida. "Yo solo quería abrazar a Ali…" agregando un suspiro en la cima de mi actuación.

Grite cuando vi un bulto negro, amarillo y azul saltar a mi regazo, Alice estaba vestida con su pijama de franela color azul adornada con patos amarillos, se las arreglo para envolver sus brazos en mi cuello mientras reía. "Aquí esta, ya tienes tu abrazo." La emoción bailaba en sus ojos.

"Gracias," jadeé, lentamente envolviendo mis brazos a su alrededor, abrazándola mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración por el golpe que me había dado en el pecho.

"¡Jazz!" llamo Alice con emoción, gritándome en el oído en el proceso. Alejo su ligero cuerpo de mi amplio pecho y se giro en mi regazo, sus manos extendidas, sus dedos se cerraban y se abrían mientras le rogaba a Jasper que la cargara y la levantara de mí. La imagen de ella queriendo estar en los brazos de Jasper me recordó a la de un niño que quiere ser levantado del piso, o transferido de los brazos de un padre a otro.

"Buenos días, amor," dijo la tranquila voz de Jasper cuando sostenía a Alice cerca de él. Casi me desmayó cuando vi a Alice cambiar de su usual hiperactividad, a cerrar sus ojos y sostenerse flojamente de Jasper cuando él se sentó en el sofá, parecía como si él le hubiera dado un sedante de acción rápida.

"Eres bueno," dije, más para mí mismo. Me di cuenta que había hablado cuando Alice replico.

"No tienes idea," su voz se apago cuando presiono su boca contra la garganta de Jasper, sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Jasper, ¿has visto a Bella?" le pregunté, esperando saber donde se estaba escondiendo mi Bells en esta gran casa. Si ella no estaba en su habitación o en la cocina, entonces no tenía idea de donde podía estar.

"No, lo siento," dijo, descansando su mentón en el tope de la cabeza de Alice. Estaba feliz de que mi pequeña Alice encontrara alguien con quien podía ser feliz, parecían encajar perfectamente, incluso aunque él fuera un pie más alto que ella.

"Entonces vamos a jugar '¿Dónde esta Wally?'," dijo Rose, levantándose del suelo. Alice salto del regazo de Jasper, lo cual le hubiera dado a cualquier persona normal un ataque al corazón, pero parecía como si él estuviera listo para cualquiera de sus bipolares cambios de humor.

"Hagámoslo," dijo Alice, estrechando los ojos, pareciendo que iba a saltar sobre alguien invisible.

"Ah mierda…" dije cuando las mire comenzar su juego de cacería. "Solo quédense atrás y observen, es mejor mantener una pequeña distancia…" susurré por la mirada de confusión que tenía Jasper y la de emoción que tenía Emmett. "Ni siquiera pienses en unirte, Emmett… tengo las cicatrices, créeme," dije cuando vi que Rose y Alice se señalaban la una a la otra desde el pie de las escaleras, intentando parecer espías, pero luciendo más como si intentaran arrojar sombras de dedos contra las paredes. "Solo síganlas, pero manténganse al menos tres pasos atrás," les advertí, caminando hacia las escaleras, por donde Rose y Alice estaban trepando. "Pobres chicos…" me reí cuando vi rodar a Alice en el piso sobre su estómago, desenrollando la camisa de su pijama cuando se puso de pie.

Emmett, Jasper y yo estábamos de pie en el pasillo, reclinados contra la pared, viendo como Alice y Rose entraban en su habitación, levantando la cama en su búsqueda por Bella, pero regresándola a su posición inicial antes de unirse a nosotros en el pasillo. Los tres chicos estábamos de pie frente a la puerta de Edward, suponiendo que probablemente Bella estuviera ahí.

"Lo más probable es que este aquí, ¿cierto?" dijo Rose, señalando débilmente hacia la puerta y hundiendo los hombros en señal de derrota.

"Rose, ¿podemos hacer eso alguna vez…?" pregunto Emmett, su voz sonaba tenue mientras lo miraba como veía a Rose con emoción.

"Seguro Melocotón," dijo, rompiendo su hosco humor y saltando a su lado, susurrándole planes estratégicos, dejando caer algunas sugerencias de cómo hacer un buen gira y brinca.

Jasper solamente le sonrió a Alice y abrió los brazos para ella, el resultado me sorprendió una vez más cuando vi su emoción salir de ella y la tranquilidad llegaba mientras más cerca estuviera de él.

Rose abrió la puerta lentamente, con cuidado para no despertar a Edward si todavía estaba dormido y a Bella si es que estaba ahí. Alice y Rose se pusieron en la puerta, Jasper, Emmett y yo detrás de ellas, para poder ver sobre sus cabezas y dentro de la habitación.

Suspire cuando vi a Bella profundamente dormida, se veía muy tranquila descansando contra Edward, quien estaba pasando la mano por el cabello de ella, su mirada pegada a ella. Él levanto la vista una vez que escucho los 'awww' unidos de Alice, Rose y Emmett, por la pintoresca imagen frente a nosotros. "Ella se iba a dormir en el sofá anoche por que estabas roncando, Jacob," susurró Edward, asegurándose de que hablaba lo suficiente bajo para no despertar a Bella. "Pero yo ya estaba ahí leyendo, tuvo una pequeña caída y se golpeo en la cabeza…" dijo, bajando la vista a ella, besándola ligeramente en la cabeza. "Así que le dije que ocupara mi cama, pero me pidió que me quedara." Se encogió de hombros, causando que Bella se acurrucara más a su costado. "También me quería asegurar que estuviera bien después de la caída, tenía un dolor de cabeza y estaba un poco delirante," sonrió, probablemente recordando lo que Bella había hecho.

"¿Vio unicornios o ardillas bomberos?" pregunté en un susurro, sabiendo como funcionaba la mente de Bella después de un buen golpe. Parecía que su mente se protegía distorsionando la realidad y llevando algunas únicas y muy raras ideas.

"No," Edward se rió en silencio, pasando la mano por los hombros de ella. "Pensó que yo era un ángel, pero estaba un poco enojada conmigo por que no podía encontrar mis alas," sonrió y la besó en la frente.

Sacudí la cabeza, de alguna manera era capaz de imaginarme a Bella haciendo eso. Mire como Edward subía más las cobijas, cubriéndola más y acercándola más a él. Tan pronto como Bella nos presento supe que era un buen tipo, pero todavía no iba a dejar que Bella o él supieran eso. Yo estaba actuando el rol de un miembro de la familia que tenía el mejor interés para Bella en el corazón y a quien tenía que impresionar, así que él tenía que ganarse mi permiso para dejarlo cortejar a mi Bells, incluso si ahora eran tiempos modernos, algunas cosas no cambian.

"No…" murmuró Bella, sentí la sangre huir de mi rostro cuando pensé que estaba teniendo una de sus pesadillas. Ella me había dicho que hacia mucho que había dejado de tenerlas, lo cual yo no había creído. Por las miradas ansiosas en los rostros de Alice y Rose, ellas se sentía de la misma manera que yo. Mire de regreso a Bella, Edward parecía extrañamente divertido mientras pasaba la mano por un lado de su rostro, tal vez Bella no le había contado de las pesadillas que solía tener después de la muerte de su madre. "Dile a los pollos que mañana…" murmuró, mientras hablaba aparecieron unas arrugas de enojo en su frente. Rodé los ojos y me gire para irme, sabiendo que si Bella se sentía lo suficiente tranquila para soñar con pollo, entonces estaba lo suficientemente segura en los brazos de Edward.

"Les diré, no te preocupes," escuche que Edward decía sobre la ahogada risa de Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Rose.

"Gracias," suspiro, me gire para cerrar la puerta después de los espectadores, captando un vistazo de la protectora y cariñosa mirada que corría en los ojos de Edward y parecía recaer en Bella.

**Bella POV**

"¿A las escondidas?" agregue a la lista de sugerencias que Rose y Emmett estaban escupiendo mientras estábamos de pie debajo del dosel de los árboles, un manto de hojas caídas debajo de nuestros pies. Hasta ahora las sugerencias habían sido Twister y Poker por un emocionado Emmett, fallando en el proceso por el hecho de que no teníamos el tapete del Twister o las cartas para jugar. Rose había sugerido ir a caminar, ganándose un coro de 'no' por parte de todos y un juego de atrapar, al cual me negué de tomar parte. Jacob había respaldado mi negativa a jugar, diciendo que no tenía ganas de una visita al hospital después de que yo tropezara con una rama y me rompiera un brazo o una pierna.

Y entonces yo sugerí las escondidas, pensando que eso no requería mucho esfuerzo y una vez que encontrara un buen lugar, podía solo sentarme y esperar.

"Buena idea, amiga," fue la respuesta de Emmett a mi sugerencia, pretendiendo ladear su imaginario sombrero hacia mí, ganándose una sacudida de vergüenza de la cabeza de Rose.

"¡Yo no!" gritó Jake cuando corrió a cubrirse en los árboles. Su arrebato fue seguido por las risas de Alice quien corrió detrás de él, Jasper se quedo con la mirada aturdida viendo como Alice desaparecía de la vista y siguiéndola después. Emmett y Rose se alejaron precipitadamente también, dejándonos sólo a Edward y a mí en el pequeño claro.

Me gire para mirarlo, sólo para ver sus ojos verdes taladrar dentro de los míos, deslumbrándome con su mirada cuando se acerco más a mí, dejando sus manos en mi cintura e inclinando su boca a mi oído, mordiendo mi lóbulo, torturándome con sus acciones. "Yo no," susurró contra mi oído y se aparto, tenía una sonrisa torcida en su rostro antes de girarse y alejarse de mí, dejándome sin aliento y deslumbrada.

"No es divertido," dije antes de encaminarme sin dirección en particular, maldiciendo bajo mi aliento a las malas formas de Edward. Dos pueden jugar ese juego, pensé cuando mis ojos buscaban a través de las hojas, ramas y troncos de árboles. Después de cinco minutos de búsqueda sin éxito suspire, pateando las hojas bajo mis pies por donde caminaba, habiendo renunciado a las esperanzas de encontrar a alguien, tal vez si sólo gritaba que me daba por vencida ellos tendrían compasión de mí pensé, pateando algunas hojas más, mirando como se dispersaban en el suelo.

Pateé una vez más las hojas cuando me gire para irme, sólo para que mi pie chocara con algo sólido, haciéndome perder el balance. Estire mis brazos hacia enfrente y cerré los ojos con fuerza, lista para el impacto, sólo para quedarme ligeramente sin aliento cuando algo fuerte se envolvió en mi cintura. Abriendo los ojos me di cuenta de que estaba en posición vertical, y con un par de fuertes brazos envueltos en mí. Sonreí, girándome en el abrazo de Edward. "Buena atrapada," susurre antes de presionar mis labios con los de él, suspirando por su calidez.

"No quería que el suelo ganara puntos en tu puntuación," dijo, pasando sus labios por mi mejilla y sobre mi mandíbula, haciéndome inclinar la cabeza hacía atrás, rogando silenciosamente que besara mi garganta.

Jadeé cuando sentí su boca en mi cuello, succionando y causando que respirar se hiciera un trabajo difícil, jadeaba cuando comenzó a morder mi sensitiva piel, me estaba volviendo loca.

Mis dedos se retorcieron en su cabello, estirándolo cuando mordió la sensible piel que estaba entre mi cuello y mi hombro, mandando emociones por todo mi cuerpo y haciendo que un gemido escapara de mis labios. Estire más fuerte su cabello cuando sentí que hundía su lengua en el hueco de la base de mi cuello, lo cual me volvía más loca, haciendo que él gruñera seductivamente contra mi piel.

Arqueé la espalda, pensionándome para encajar más cerca con su cuerpo. "Ouch," gruñó Edward contra mi cuello, apartándose, sobando su hombro y mirando detrás de él.

"¿Qué?" pregunté, retirando de mala gana mis manos de su cabello y dejándolas en su cintura, mirando alrededor mientras Edward buscaba entre los árboles.

"Algo me golpeo… en el hombro…" susurró mirando sobre mi hombro, entrecerrando los ojos mientras buscaba por los árboles. "Ouch," dijo de nuevo girando la cabeza para mirar atrás de él, mirando el suelo donde había dos grandes bellotas en medio de las hojas.

Una suave risa que sabía solo podía pertenecer a Alice llego a mis oídos cuando buscaba por el suelo; Edward sobo su espalda de nuevo, tratando de alejar el dolor. Un bufido vino de Alice cuando otra bellota golpeo la espalda de Edward, causando que él maldijera por lo bajo y se alejara de mi abrazo. Levante la vista y me reí cuando vi a Alice balancear las piernas con alegría desde la rama de un árbol, mientras jugaba con una cuarta bellota en sus manos. "¡Ustedes dos necesitan conseguirse una habitación!" se rió cuando lanzo la cuarta bellota al suelo entre Edward y yo. "Ven, chico fuerte, ayúdame a bajar," dijo Alice, tendiendo los brazos, esperando que Edward la perdonara y la ayudara a llegar al suelo… que equivocada estaba.

"De ninguna manera, duende saltarín. Si pudiste subirte, puedes bajarte tu sola," dijo Edward, jugando perfecto con su papel cuando cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y espero levantando una ceja.

"No… Bella… dile que me baje," gritó Alice, balanceándose en la rama del árbol, sus ojos se movían de mí a Edward, el pánico comenzaba a llegar.

"Edward, bájala por favor," le susurré.

"Bella, estoy atrapada… ¡no! Bájenme," comenzó a sollozar, llevándose las manos al rostro.

"Ya voy Alice, aguarda," dijo Edward, caminando hacia ella, se veía arrepentido por pretender que la iba a dejar colgada del árbol. "Sólo estaba bromeando."

"Salte de mi camino," gruño Jasper. Mire como pasó corriendo al lado de Edward, interrumpiéndolo y quedándose de pie en la base del árbol, sus ojos se veían amenazantes antes de girarse lentamente a Alice y hablar. "Salta cariño, te atraparé, estas segura," dijo, sólo lo suficiente alto para que ella lo escuchara y lo suficiente calmado para que ella se tranquilizara, sus brazos se estiraron listos para atraparla.

Alice alejo las manos de su rostro, limpiando algunas lágrimas cuando parpadeaba hacia Jasper, sollozando de nuevo mientras se preparaba para saltar. Sus ojos reflejaban la determinación de su rostro cuando salto de la gruesa rama cubierta de musgo del árbol, a los cariñosos y seguros brazos de Jasper.

"Estas segura ahora, cariño," escuche que Jasper susurraba, sujetando en sus brazos la ligera figura de Alice. "Bella, tienes otros tres que buscar, ¿cierto?" dijo Jasper con voz lo suficiente alta para que Edward y yo escucháramos. Asentí, no estaba segura de que él me hubiera visto o no y camine en dirección a los árboles, buscando por alguna señal de Rose, Emmett o Jake, Edward iba a mi lado.

Finalmente me las arregle para encontrar a Rose que estaba agachada detrás de un árbol, triturando las hojas muertas en sus manos por su aburrimiento.

Más tarde, Edward y yo encontramos que Emmett estaba agachado detrás de un arbusto de hojas verdes, sosteniendo una rama en cada mano como camuflaje, con dos líneas de lodo en su rostro para agregar efectos a su camuflaje.

Encontramos a Jacob recostado en el suelo, detrás de un árbol caído, tenía los brazos cruzados bajo su cabeza mientras miraba la cubierta de hojas que tenía sobre él.

Habiendo encontrado primero a Edward, ahora era su turno de ser el buscador, mientras el resto de nosotros se escondía. "Buena suerte," le susurré, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de encaminarme con los otros dentro de la inmensidad de árboles, preguntándome como íbamos a encontrar nuestro camino de regreso al carro cuando cada paso parecía el último.

Camine tan rápido como podía, intentando encontrar un buen lugar para esconderme mientras que al mismo tiempo cuidaba mis pies para no caer sobre mi rostro, lo cual le hubiera dado al suelo un punto.

Me detuve y mire a mí alrededor después de haber caminado por unos minutos en ninguna dirección; no podía escuchar o ver a nadie más y mordí mi labio con ansiedad. ¿Podría Edward encontrarme? Me pregunté, girándome y cerrando los ojos en un intento de captar alguna voz.

Me quede donde estaba por unos minutos antes de lanzar un suspiro de alivio, la resonante risa de Emmett llego a mí y abrí los ojos, desesperada por encontrar algún lugar para esconderme, ¿Qué tan estúpida me veía estando de pie en medio de un claro y con los ojos cerrados? Pensé cuando me gire una vez más, a diferencia que en esta ocasión estaba buscando por un lugar donde esconderme, y no una señal de algún otro humano.

Un gran árbol de algunos cientos de años capto mi atención… _perfecto, _pensé, avanzando hacía el, apresurándome por alcanzarlo antes de que Edward tuviera la oportunidad de encontrarme, rezando no caerme por mi prisa.

Sonreí cuando estuve a unos pocos pies de distancia del árbol, sabiendo que iba a ser capaz de esconderme con facilidad detrás del árbol. Me gire para mirar detrás de mí cuando avanzaba los últimos pares de pasos.

Fue entonces cuando el suelo decidió hacer trampa…


	21. E&A

**Esta historia no me pertenece, la autora es iamvamp y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

**E&A**

**Bella POV**

"Estú-" gemido "pido suelo," escupí cerrando los ojos, haciendo lo mejor que podía para bloquear todo el dolor que estaba creciendo a través de mí como un incendio forestal. "Puto, conseguiste estar por encima de mí, ¿no? Tú… gran tramposo," agregué, intentando levantarme. Me senté, rodeada de lodo, raíces e insectos. ¿Por qué mi torpeza tenía que patearme en estúpidos momentos? Volviendo un inocente juego de escondidas a una misión de búsqueda y rescate.

"Ayuda," grazne, el dolor que destrozaba a mi cuerpo no dejaba trabajar correctamente a mis cuerdas vocales. Tosí, tratando de aclararme la garganta antes de mi segundo intento de gritar por ayuda, buscando un volumen decente.

Levante la vista, hacia la salida del agujero que me había envuelto, viendo los continuos colores de café, verde, amarillo y naranja. ¿Dónde demonios estaban todos los demás? Me pregunté, continuaba mirando hacia arriba y afuera desde donde estaba atrapada, ¿Creerán que encontré un fabuloso lugar para esconderme? Me reí, era algo a mi manera, pensé cuando mire a donde estaba sentada en el suelo fangoso.

"Mierda," gemí cuando una ola de dolor paso a través de mi pierna izquierda, apreté ambas manos en puños intentando controlar el dolor, lo cual solo me causo más cuando me di cuenta que mi brazo izquierdo también estaba lastimado. Genial… simplemente genial, pensé cuando jadeé por aliento y mire a mi izquierda. Esto me va a costar cerca de dos meses fuera del trabajo, pensé con un suspiro, el lado izquierdo de mi pecho dolía.

Recargue la cabeza contra la pared de lodo detrás de mí, intentando poner mi atención en encontrar de donde venia más dolor. Mis años de accidentes y heridas me habían enseñado en como concentrar mi atención en el lugar de donde venia el dolor, haciéndolo más fácil si necesitaba saber en que lugar poner la bolsa de hielo, o si mis heridas eran más graves, les facilitaba al equipo del hospital para saber donde comenzar a curar. Apreté los dientes cuando moví la pierna izquierda, supuse que me había roto uno de los huesos de la pierna y por el dolor de mí muñeca, me la había golpeado o tenía un esguince. Mi costado dolía, pero no era una agonía el respirar, lo más probable es que la causa del dolor sean los golpes más que por alguna rotura, me dije, intentando mover mi costado derecho, encontrando que todo estaba bien de ese lado.

Con el análisis terminado, regrese mi atención en intentar conseguir que Edward y los otros me encontraran. "Ayuda," grite de nuevo, intentando escuchar entre cada grito el sonido de pisadas, risas o mi nombre siendo gritado de regreso.

Mire mi reloj, intentando saber cuanto tiempo llevaba atrapada en este agujero olvidado por Dios. Por el tiempo que mostraban las manecillas de mi reloj lleno de lodo, había estado aquí abajo ya media hora. ¿Me había desmayado? Apuesto que la caída de la noche pasada no había ayudado mucho a esta caída, golpearme la cabeza hubiera sido inevitable, supongo, yo siendo yo, la reina torpe Bella Swan pensé cerrando los ojos, reclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, rezando por que alguien me encontrara pronto. Podía sentir el dolor comenzar a palpitar en mi pierna, probablemente ya había desaparecido la adrenalina que había crecido en mi cuerpo por la sorpresa, eso quería decir que el dolor estaba filtrándose en mí, haciéndome consciente de cada golpe y cortada que podía sentir cubrían mi piel.

"¡Ayúdenme! ¡Por favor!" grité tan fuerte como pude una vez más, mis ojos comenzaban a picar por las lágrimas contra las que estaba luchando. Las lágrimas no se estaban formando por mi dolor físico, estaban comenzando a derramarse por que me sentía derrotada. Me sentía cansada de tener que mantenerme en la punta de mis pies cuando venía la hora de chocar contra el suelo, cansada de todo el drama con Mike Newton y yo solo quería estar cómodamente sentada. Para resolver todas las preocupaciones que venían a mí cuando cerraba los ojos, la preocupación que me fastidiaba en una parte de mi mente cuando pensaba en Edward dejándome o que me distanciara de Jacob ahora que me había mudado lejos de casa. Este fin de semana había demostrado lo contrario; Edward se había comportado como un caballero la noche pasado, cuidándome cuando caí, y tenía un dolor de cabeza, así como otras necesidades. Jacob había conseguido llevarse bien con Edward, Emmett y Jasper, fue encantador ver a los cuatro chicos juntos después de nuestra pequeña reunión en la mesa anoche. Los cuatro hablando de cosas de 'chicos' mientras las chicas los callábamos y les fruncíamos el ceño por que intentábamos ver una película. Hombres… no tenían tacto.

"¿Bella?" la voz de mi Dios Griego paso sobre mí, seguida por una estampida de pasos. "¡Bella!" abrí los ojos, queriendo ver la perfección de Edward ante mí.

"¡Bells, cariño! ¿Dónde estas?" escuche que Jacob gritaba después de Edward. "Amigo, usualmente ella no es tan buena escondiéndose…" agregó, probablemente sorprendido de que me haya mantenido escondida por tanto tiempo. Pronto lo entendería.

"¡Ayuda!" grité por última vez, esperando no tener que hacerlo de nuevo.

"Mierda."

Levante la vista para ver a Jacob, Alice, Jasper y Rose sobre mí.

"Buen escondite, Bella," dijo Emmett cuando vi su figura avanzar poco a poco más cerca del hoyo.

Suspire cuando vi un par de ojos verdes brillando hacia mí.

"Te sacaremos de ahí Bella, sólo espera un poco más, ¿bien?" me dijo el dueño de los fascinantes ojos verdes, alejando mis ansiedades.

Asentí como respuesta apretando los dientes, la punzada en mi pierna estaba tomando control de mis sentidos.

**Edward POV**

Me dividí entre lo que quería hacer, y lo que sabía que era sensato hacer. Mi mente y cuerpo me demandaban que saltara en ese hoyo con mi Bella, que la consolara y me asegurara que estaba bien, pero por suerte, la lógica me detuvo y se hizo cargo rápidamente, despidiendo mi estúpido deseo, razonando conmigo mismo acepte que yo no iba a ser de mucha ayuda estando atrapado abajo con ella, necesitaba ser fuerte y tomar cargo de la situación.

Me aleje de la imagen de mi ángel caído, quien estaba apretando sus ojos y mandíbula fuertemente intentando esconder el dolor del resto de nosotros, se veían tan pequeña y vulnerable. Mire alrededor, intentando encontrar una manera de sacar a Bella. Emmett estaba de pie con su brazo flojamente alrededor de los hombros de Rose mientras ella estaba como una estatua de pie a su lado, con una mano en su frente viendo sin ver al hoyo abierto en el piso en el cual estaba atrapada Bella.

El sonido de un desgarrador sollozó erizó mis oídos y vi a Alice desplomarse sobre las amarillas hojas secas, aferrándose a Jasper quien se había agachado para sentarse con ella, mientras lloraba en su pecho, murmurando frases como: 'Sácala' y 'Estúpido suelo'.

Suspire, lanzándole al suelo una rápida mirada. ¿Pensara Jacob que soy incapaz de cuidar a Bella ahora que él había visto que ella se había herido cuando yo pude haberlo prevenido? Si sólo me hubiera quedado con ella, cuidándola como debí hacerlo. Una mano grande y cálida se coloco en mi hombro cuando me regañaba a mi mismo por mi negligencia con Bella. Levante la vista para ver quien era el propietario de esa mano, mirando directo a Jacob.

"No te culpes a ti, Edward. Yo de todas las personas se que esto es algo que le iba a pasar a Bella tarde o temprano. Ella ha estado experimentando una racha seca de accidentes y emergencias últimamente. Supongo que anoche fue algo así como una prueba… un calentamiento…" se detuvo para mirar hacia donde mi Bella estaba atrapada, sufriendo de dolor. Cuando se giro para mirarme de nuevo, no esperaba ver una débil sonrisa en su rostro. "Pasaste esa, así que supongo que ahora puedes manejar cualquier clase de desgracia que le ocurra a nuestra Bella." Su sonrisa se hizo más grande en esta ocasión antes de que sus ojos se oscurecieran y la sonrisa se desvaneciera de su rostro. "¿Cómo vamos a sacarla de ahí, Edward…?" preguntó, su voz era solo un susurro cuando froto la parte de atrás de su cuello con ansiedad.

"Emmett," lo llame, trazando un plan en mi mente. "Tú y Rose vayan por los carros, tráiganlos tan cerca como puedan," dije, lanzándole las llaves de mi Volvo a él. Emmett parpadeo dos veces hacia las llaves que sostenía en sus manos antes de llevarse a Rose detrás de él hacia los carros. Lo más probable es que estuviera asombrado de que le hubiera dado las llaves de mi precioso Volvo. Pero momentos desesperados necesitan medidas desesperadas.

"¿Qué quieres que nosotros hagamos?" preguntó Jasper, levantando a una sombría Alice con él, abrazándola.

Pensé por unos momentos. Sabía que a Alice no le gustan los lugares pequeños, ese momento en el jardín fue prueba suficiente y cuando pensó que se iba a quedar atrapada en el árbol hace un rato había hablado por ella, pero lo que necesitaba que hiciera era necesario. "Alice, ¿crees que puedes bajar con Bella?" pregunté, levantando mi mano para silenciarla cuando vi que sus ojos se agrandaban y abría la boca, lista para soltar su negativa. "Ella necesita ayuda ahí abajo, eres la única a la que podemos bajar y que la puede mantener distraída tanto como sea posible. Por favor Alice, por Bella," agregue, esperando que si no lo hacia por mí, lo haría por su mejor amiga.

"No, no puedes hacerme bajar a ese hoyo. Díselo Jasper," lloriqueo Alice cuando se alejo del hoyo, lanzando miradas entre Jasper, el hoyo y yo. "No me hagas hacer esto," susurró con sus ojos pegados en Jasper.

"Alice, amor, eres la única que puede ayudar a Bella en este momento. Se fuerte. Se que puedes hacerlo, y lo harás. Confías en mi, ¿no?" escuche la siempre tranquila voz de Jasper hablarle a Alice.

"Por supuesto que confío en ti, ¡idiota! Es en ese hoyo en quien no confío, ¿Qué si no puedo salir, o si cae encima de mi? ¡Estaré atrapada y seré enterrada viva!" dijo histéricamente, sus manos temblaban y las lágrimas caían lentamente de las esquinas de sus ojos, hacia sus mejillas y cayendo al suelo.

"No dejaré que eso pase, Alice. Sabes que no lo haré," sonó la razonante voz de Jasper, parecía que calmaba la histeria de Alice con cada palabra. "Hazlo por Bella…" agregó, cerrando la pequeña brecha que se había creado entre ellos. "Hazlo por mí."

"Iré e intentare razonar con ella también," la voz de Jacob me hizo saltar regresándome a la realidad. Había estado tan envuelto en las idas y venidas de Alice y Jasper y en la maravillosa pareja que eran que olvide que Jacob todavía estaba de pie a mi lado, esperando órdenes. Asentí cuando él camino hacia ellos.

"Saca las cuerdas de remolque de mi carro y del de Emmett cuando él y Rose lleguen aquí," agregue antes de girarme hacia el agujero donde podía escuchar la pesada respiración de mi Bella.

Me senté en la orilla del agujero, con cuidado de no acercarme mucho y caer. "¿Qué te duele?" pregunté cuando la vi soltar una larga respiración llena de dolor.

"Nada, estoy bien. ¿Cómo estas tú?" dijo, incapaz de esconder el dolor que se ataba a cada palabra que decía.

"Estoy maravillosamente bien…" dije, lleno de sarcasmo. Suspire. Ella era tan desinteresada, intentando hacer a todos felices antes que ella misma. "Solo dime que te duele, Bella, y no digas de nuevo que nada te duele, puedo ver el dolor en tus ojos y tu cara y escucharlo en tu voz y con cada respiración," mi voz sonaba demandante, incluso para mí.

"Bien. Mi pierna izquierda esta rota y creo que mi brazo puede estar magullado o con un serio esguince…" dijo, manteniendo su vista abajo. Estaba escondiendo algo.

"¿Qué más?" pregunté y la vi hacer una mueca por mi conocimiento de que ella estaba ocultando información.

"Mis costillas duelen un poco," dijo con un suspiro, levantando la vista a mí y mostrándome con la mirada que estaba diciendo la verdad.

Gemí cuando la vi hacer de nuevo una mueca de dolor. "Soy un gran idiota, debí quedarme contigo, cuidándote… novio de mierda que resulte ser," gruñí para mi mismo, mentalmente dándome una paliza por la situación.

Un resoplido vino de abajo y mire para ver a Bella riéndose silenciosamente. Sentí que mi frente se arrugaba con confusión cuando la vi intentando controlarse lo suficiente para poder hablar… ¿se había golpeado la cabeza?

"¡Que tonto, Edward! ¿No escuchaste a Jacob ayer?" se rió. "Deberías saber ahora lo propensa que soy a los accidentes, anoche fue evidencia suficiente de eso," agrego, resoplando cuando dijo: "Bella Swan, siempre la torpe."

"Estaré ahí para atraparte de ahora en adelante, Bella, lo prometo," dije cuando la vi mover los dedos de su mano izquierda intentando flexionarlos.

"Tranquilízate, Edward, saldré de aquí en poco tiempo," dijo sonriendo su sonrisa quita aliento hacía mí. "El doctor me pondrá un yeso y estaré en casa en unas cuantas horas, incluso puedo cocinar la cena para todos si eso ayuda a que dejes de aborrecerte tanto."

Casi salto desde donde estaba sentado cuando la escuche hablar tan libremente sobre cocinar la cena esta noche. "¿Estas loca? No vas a levantar ese lindo trasero tuyo hasta que no estés completamente curada, ¿me escuchaste?" gruñí. "Y no discutas." Agregue después de pensarlo, sabiendo que lo haría.

"Estaba bromeando… tonto," rodó los ojos antes de jadear y apretar su pierna con la mano derecha. "Mier…da," gruño entre dientes apretados.

El sonido de dos motores avanzando capto mi atención. "Bella, amor, te sacaré de ahí tan rápido como pueda," dije, levantándome del suelo. "Regresaré en un minuto," dije antes de girarme para ver a Emmett, Rose y Jacob venir de los carros, Jacob llevaba dos cuerdas amarillas de remolque en sus manos.

"Bájenme."

Me gire para ver el pálido rostro de Alice mirándome, sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas de su llanto, pero parecía brillar más la determinación que había dentro de ellos y en su postura.

Sonreí débilmente cuando le dije mi plan de bajarla con Bella para que le hiciera compañía, pero más importante, para asegurar las cuerdas debajo de ella. Asintió cuando le dije y le dio a Jasper un rápido beso antes de que Emmett y Jacob la bajaran, Jasper le decía palabras de aliento junto con Rose cuando comenzó a descender.

"Hola dudey," escuché que decía cuando estuvo de pie en el suelo, su voz sonaba alegre.

"Hunky dory," replico Bella antes de que ambas se rieran y vi a Alice sentarse al lado de Bella. No me perdí la forma en que sus ojos miraban alrededor al pequeño espacio en el que estaba enjaulada.

"Si, si tu y Edward toman la mitad inferior…" escuche que Emmett decía y regrese mi atención hacia el resto que estaban de pie al lado del hoyo. Emmett estaba de pie a un lado del hoyo, enrollando la cuerda con que habían bajado a Alice mientras hablaba con Jasper y Jacob. "Jacob y yo podemos tomar la mitad de arriba, no debe haber problema, ella es ligera como una pluma, ¿cierto Edward?" preguntó Emmett cuando agarro el segundo pedazo de cuerda del suelo.

"¿Estas bien, cariño?" dijo Jasper, avanzando en su camino hacía el hoyo, miraba ansioso, probablemente preocupado sobre como le iba a hacer frente Alice al pequeño espacio de allí abajo. "Y tu Bella, ¿estas bien?"

"Apártate, Jasper, ¡Bella y yo estamos intentando tener una muy necesitada charla de chicas aquí abajo! Ahora fuera, regresa con los chicos, ¿bien?" dijo desde el hoyo, sonando llena de dulzura y felicidad haciendo lo que podía por esconderle el miedo a él. "Te amo," dijo después de que Jasper se acercara unos pasos hacia Rose, Jacob, Emmett y yo. Una tonta sonrisa se extendió en su rostro.

"Ahora que la señorita Jasper esta de regreso con nosotros…" Emmett suspiro antes de que sus cejas se arrugaran con confusión cuando se percato de la deslumbrada mirada de Jasper. Trono los dedos frente a la cara de Jasper lo cual causo que saliera de su aturdimiento. "Como estaba diciendo… de regreso con nosotros… podemos poner esto en marcha," dijo, caminando de regreso al hoyo.

Asentí cuando camine para ponerme frente a Jasper, al lado de Jacob. Jasper y yo sosteníamos una de las cuerdas y Jacob y Emmett sostenían la otra. Ellos las iban a dejar caer para que Alice pudiera deslizarlas debajo de Bella así podría ir bajo sus brazos mientras que la cuerda que Jasper y yo sosteníamos iría bajo sus rodillas. Teníamos que asegurarnos que la levantábamos firmemente, tenía fe en los cuatro, todos queríamos sacar a Bella de ahí.

Los cuatro bajamos las cuerdas y esperamos a que Alice hiciera su parte, todavía hablando, algo sobre la película de 'Crepúsculo' que le iba a enseñar a Bella cuando saliera en el cine, mientras tanto aseguraba las cuerdas debajo de ella. Rose se agrego en la conversación hablando a lo lejos, justo como si las tres estuvieran sentadas en la sala de la casa, relajándose y bebiendo café.

"A la cuenta de tres," dije cuando Alice nos dio la señal, girándose a Bella mientras seguía hablando, parecía que había olvidado donde estaba y en la situación en la que ella y Bella se encontraban actualmente.

Los cuatro tiramos de las cuerdas e hicimos un progreso constante. Rose estaba de pie al lado del hoyo, diciéndonos como inclinar a Bella de una manera u otra y dándole ánimos a ella mientras las subíamos más y más. Me concentre en cada movimiento que hacia, asegurándome de que no tiraba demasiado fuerte o demasiado flojo mientras que al mismo tiempo analizaba a mi Bella, por sus jadeos, sus gemidos y la forma en que sus ojos se cerraban fuertemente de vez en cuando por el dolor.

"Gracias a Dios," susurré para mí cuando los cuatro comenzamos a caminar con Bella, para sentarla en suelo sólido, a una buena distancia del hoyo. Lentamente la depositamos en la manta de crujientes hojas amarillas y cafés. "Bella," susurre su nombre cuando caí de rodillas y pase las manos por su rostro, mis dedos hormigueaban cuando tocaba la suave expansión de sus mejillas y frente.

"Saca a Alice," dijo con voz ronca mientras tragaba, su mano derecha estaba echa puño mientras que la izquierda descansaba en su estómago. "Saca a Alice," repitió con voz más fuerte.

Me gire para ver que Jasper ya estaba de pie junto al hoyo, recolectando de nuevo las cuerdas mientras que Rose platicaba con Alice, diciéndole que lo había hecho bien, que Bella estaba bien al mismo tiempo que le decía que era gracias a ella y su valentía que Bella pudo salir a salvo. Suspire cuando pensé en como Alice había ido contra su fobia para mantener a su mejor amiga a salvo. "Ya la están sacando ahora, amor," dije cuando me gire de nuevo a ella. "Vamos a llevarte al hospital," agregue, poniéndome de pie y girándome para buscar a Jacob, sabiendo que Bella podría quererlo a él como usualmente lo hacía.

"Ve tu," dijo Jacob tranquilamente, me gire para verlo de pie detrás de mí, mirando a Bella que todavía estaba recostada en el suelo, respirando lenta y profundamente. "Quédate con ella, pide quedarte con ella, sólo déjala cuando tenga que ir a radiología… nunca la había visto tan mal," susurro, volteando su vista a mí, sus ojos mostrando la sorpresa que acababa de golpearlo.

Asentí en silencio bajando la vista a mis manos, se sacudían tan violentamente que tuve que juntarlas solo para mantenerlas firmes. No estoy en condiciones para mover a Bella, pensé, sintiéndome frustrado conmigo mismo.

"Yo lo haré," dijo Emmett a mi lado, poniendo su mano en mi hombro cuando se movía para estar de pie al lado de Bella.

"Bells cariño, voy a ayudar a Rose y Jasper a sacar a la duende. Nos veremos en el hospital…" dijo Jacob cuando Emmett se inclino y levanto a Bella sin esfuerzo en sus brazos. "Ahora te tienes que comportar, ¿escuchaste? Ya no coquetees con ninguno de esos doctores, ahora tienes a Edward," agrego con una sonrisa, su voz sonaba un poco débil.

"Aguafiestas," Bella suspiro, con una pequeña sonrisa en su hermoso rostro cuando le respondió a Jacob.

Deje que Jacob, Jasper y Rose sacaran a Alice mientras caminaba al lado de Emmett y Bella, agradecía que Emmett estuviera aquí para hacer lo que yo debí haber hecho, cargar a mi propia novia para mantenerla a salvo… estúpidos nervios.

"Te ayudaré a estar de nuevo en tus pies Bells, sin costo, por supuesto… pero tu puedes pagarme cocinando tus suculentas comidas una vez que estés curada… por un año, creo que eso seria suficiente," bromeó Emmett cuando nos acercamos a mi Volvo. "Podríamos intentar trabajar en tu balance también…" se rió cuando abrí una de las puertas de atrás para que acostara a Bella en el asiento trasero.

Cerré la puerta detrás de ella y camine al otro lado, así me podía sentar con la cabeza de Bella en mi regazo, dejaría que Emmett tomara el volante, sólo esta única vez viendo que era una emergencia.

Al entrar al hospital todo pasó en un borrón. Doctores y enfermeras pasaban como un flash de batas y uniformes de específico color blanco. Pedí quedarme con Bella mientras el doctor la revisaba, confirmando su suposición de que se había roto una pierna, tenía un esguince en la muñeca y tenía magulladas las costillas, con una posible fractura. Sostuve su mano derecha, libre y sin daños, cuando la estudiaban, solo la deje ir cuando tuve que hacerlo, en su lugar, pasando la mano por mi cabello y sienes.

Estaba en camino para esperar en la sala de espera hasta que las enfermeras terminaran con ella en radiología. No tenía permitido estar ahí, justo como Jacob había dicho.

Sonreí cuando recordé las palabras de la amable y vieja enfermera me había dicho cuando me llevaba a la habitación donde yacía Bella a unos pasos del pasillo, en su gafete se leía el nombre de 'Jean'. "Ahora joven, vas a ir a esperar a la sala de espera, debajo de aquí, tercer puerta a la izquierda, justo frente a la máquina de café," se detuvo y la señaló con su marchitada mano. "Ella estará bien, tu esposa es una de esas personas a la que puedo llamar una luchadora, un hueso duro de roer," sonrió, cambiando el peso de una cadera a otra. "Eres un hombre afortunado al tener una joya como ella."

"Lo se," le sonreí, no quise corregir a la amable enfermera en el hecho de que Bella sólo era mi novia, no esposa… todavía.

"Ella también es afortunada de tenerte, joven," agrego con voz suave. "Puedo ver en esos ojos tuyos lo mucho que la amas, ambos son afortunados," agrego antes de hacer un vago movimiento frente a ella. "Tercer puerta, cariño, a la izquierda," se giro y se encamino hacia la habitación en la que Bella estaba.

Mi corazón tartamudeo cuando vi como las puertas se abrían momentos después y salía la forma de Bella más pálida de lo normal, y comenzaban a alejarse hacia los ascensores. "Cuida muy bien de ella, Ludo," le dijo Jane al doctor que llevaba a Bella hacia los ascensores; él asintió, murmurando un rápido 'Lo haré'. "Buen chico, Ludo," entonces Jane se rió, pasando por un par de puertas y desapareciendo de vista.

Tome la manija de la puerta de la sala de espera, sabiendo que lo más probable era que los otros me estuvieran esperando ahí, por alguna noticia de cómo estaba Bella. Deje salir la respiración cuando abrí la puerta. Me quede de pie, viendo como Jacob paseaba de ida y venida, Rose jugaba con el cabello de Emmett ya que él tenía su cabeza en el regazo de ella, acostado a través de cuatro sillas. Alice estaba sentada en silencio en el regazo de Jasper, mordiéndose las uñas mientras él los mecía a ambos rítmicamente enfrente y atrás, mirando al suelo mientras lo hacía. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí causando un 'click', el sonido capto su atención, haciendo que Jacob dejara de pasear, Alice saltara del regazo de Jasper y Rose se pusiera de pie, causando que Emmett se cayera al piso, gruñendo cuando se sobaba el codo y se levantaba para sentarse en una silla.

"¿Cómo esta?"

Mire a Jacob, una de sus manos caía a su costado mientras que la otra sobaba la parte trasera de su cuello. "La acaban de subir a radiología… no tenía permitido ir con ella," respondí su pregunta, agregando la última parte, quería que él supiera que yo quería estar con ella, pero estaba prohibido. "Se rompió la pierna y tiene un esguince en la muñeca, ahora solo están comprobando si tiene una fractura en una de sus costillas."

Me encamine a sentarme, dejando que mi cabeza cayera en mis manos, sintiéndome derrotado y desgastado.

"Escalofriante," escuche que Jacob susurraba, levante la vista para ver a Alice mordiéndose las uñas y asintiendo, caminando de regreso a Jasper, Jacob le dio un rápido abrazo a Rose y señalo la silla, diciéndole que se sentara cuando él se sentó junto a Jasper y Alice.

Me pase las manos por el cabello, estirándolo de enojo. Estaba muy enojado conmigo mismo por dejar que Bella se lastimara así, en lo más profundo sabía que probablemente no hubiera podido detenerlo, pero el conocimiento de que _pude_ haber sido capaz no se alejaba de mí. Me sentí un poco mejor cuando recordé que Emmett se habría ofrecido a ayudar a Bella a recuperar la fuerza de sus músculos de nuevo, pensé en mi padre, Carlisle, él sería capaz de mantener un ojo en Bella por mí, eso la salvaría a ella de tener que acudir a todas esas citas en el hospital y yo podría verlo más seguido, y con esperanza también a mi madre.

Esperamos unos minutos más antes de que Jean asomara la cabeza por la puerta. "Levanta la cabeza, joven, ella esta bien. No se rompió la costilla, eso es bueno, ¿cierto? Sólo un poco magulladas, pero nada que el tiempo no cure. Puedes ir a verla ahora, tu esposa ha estado llamando por ti, ha estado preguntando por su Edward," sonrió, mirando de mí a los otros alrededor de la habitación. "Bueno, es una señorita con suerte con todos ustedes aquí para verla también, vengan jóvenes," dijo y después abrió más la puerta y movió las manos para que la siguiéramos.

Sonreí e instantáneamente me sentí aliviado por la amable y sencilla actitud de apoyo de Jean. "Gracias por todo, Jean," dije caminando hacia ella, tomando su cálida y marchitada mano en la mía y deposite un pequeño beso en el dorso de esta.

"Bueno, ahora es la chica con más suerte del mundo por tenerte," dijo, riéndose cuando solté su mano, llevándome a la puerta en la cual Bella estaba detrás.

"Mi encantadora Jean, ven aquí," escuche que decía la voz de Emmett, seguido por una ronda de risitas. Solo podía imaginar que Emmett la había empujado en uno de sus abrazos de oso, probablemente, girándola algunas veces también.

Aunque no vi nada de eso, me abrí paso a través de las puertas que ocultaban a Bella de mí. Suspire de alivio cuando la vi sentada en un lado de la cama de hospital, luciendo un poco pálida y cansada, pero sus ojos brillaban cuando se encontraron con los míos.

"El doctor dice que estoy bien para irme. Sin embargo, voy a tener que estar dos o tres meses fuera del trabajo," hablo cuando camine hacia ella, tomando nota de su muñeca vendada y del yeso que cubría su pierna izquierda.

"Eso no será un problema," le dije cuando me puse de pie frente a ella, dejando mis manos en su rodillas antes de inclinarme y presionar mis labios con los de ella, todo mi cuerpo se sentía vivo con solo un toque de ella. "Voy a traer mi piano de la casa de mis padres y puedo enseñar a los niños desde casa, así también me puedo quedar en casa contigo. Mi papá es doctor, puedo decirle que vaya a revisarte de vez en cuando, salvándonos de tener que hacer todo el camino al hospital, y puedo conseguir ver a mis padres," pause antes de agregar una idea que había estado jugando en mi mente los últimos días. "También puedes conocer a mis padres… invitarlos a cenar… y también podrían conocer a Alice y Rose, ponerse al día con Jasper…" balbuceaba con nerviosismo.

"Eso sería lindo," baje la vista a Bella, viendo la asombrosa sonrisa en su hermoso rostro, alejando toda mi ansiedad nerviosa de mí. "Podría cocinar, qu-quiero decir, decirle a alguien las instrucciones de cómo cocinar a um… cierta comida…" se detuvo, tartamudeando cuando vio mi rostro de seriedad. Ya le había dicho como iba a quedar todo.

"Bien," susurre antes de besarla de nuevo, deleitándome con la sensación de ella contra mis labios, debajo de mis manos.

"Debemos ir a casa," susurro Bella, su respiración sonaba un poco rasposa cuando bese el camino de su boca a su cuello, lanzando mi lengua al hueco de la base de su cuello, haciéndola jadear y apretar mis brazos.

"Mierda."

Aleje mis labios de su garganta para verla sosteniendo su muñeca izquierda en su mano, diciendo una lista de maldiciones bajo su aliento. Quise golpearme a mi mismo cuando la vi sufriendo de nuevo. "Lo siento," dije débilmente, bajando la vista cuando su lista comenzó a disminuir.

"Demasiado sexy para tu propio bien… esposo," dijo, riéndose ligeramente cuando la mire. "Jane, la enfermera, ¿la conoces?" preguntó, asentí por respuesta. "Pensó que estábamos casados," su sonrisa casi me sopla lejos. "Me gusta," susurro inclinándose hacia enfrente, descansando su cabeza contra mi pecho mientras yo envolvía mis brazos alrededor de ella.

"A mi también," susurré de regreso, sintiéndome más grande por su confesión.

"Yo le gusto más," un profundo gruñido vino del otro lado de las puertas.

"En tus sueños, solecito," una grave voz sonó desafiante.

"¿Quieres llevarte esto afuera, duende?" la voz de Emmett se hizo más profunda, amenazante.

"Llévalo," declaro Alice simplemente.

El sonido de sus peleas nos alcanzo a Bella y a mí, podía sentirla sacudiéndose de risa contra mí cuando escuchábamos sus infantiles payasadas.

"¿Podrían tranquilizarse?" preguntó Jacob, intentando calmar las peleas de ese par.

"Si, lo siento," dijo Emmett tranquilamente, probablemente mirando hacia el piso.

"Seguro," replico Alice, sin duda con una mirada inocente en su rostro.

"Era obvio que yo soy su favorito," dijo Jacob, incapaz de mantener su risa.

"Vamos a llevar a los niños a casa," murmuro Bella contra mí antes de hacerse para atrás y mirarme. "Deberíamos dejarlos correr en el jardín, cansarlos antes de mandarlos a la cama," se rió, rodando los ojos por el sonido de las continuas peleas que se filtraban por la puerta entreabierta.

Me aleje un paso, mirando su pierna enyesada y la levante en mis brazos, no había forma en que la dejara tener una excusa para caminar y no podía ver ninguna silla de rudas a la mano. Y para decir verdad, me gustaba más de esta forma, con Bella aferrada a mí mientras yo la abrazaba cerca. "Pudiste solo ir y pedir una silla de rudas, ¿sabes?" Bella suspiro cuando salimos de la habitación, pasando a los otros que todavía estaban peleando y dirigiéndonos hacia la recepción.

"¿Se esta quejando la princesa?" pregunté, pretendiendo estar espantado por la declaración.

"Oh, por supuesto que no," susurro, presionando sus labios contra mi garganta, ganándose un apretón de mis manos en donde la estaba sosteniendo.

"Um… señor," una voz joven llamo detrás de mí cuando me dirigía a la entrada. Me gire para ver a quien parecía un nuevo miembro del equipo de emergencias señalando una silla de ruedas y entonces a Bella, quien estaba cómoda y segura en mis brazos. "Puede que necesite una de esas… ya sabe, solo una idea…" grazno mientras miraba a Bella, sin duda deslumbrado como lo estaba yo por su belleza, no podía culparlo.

"Supongo," murmure, caminando hacia la silla de ruedas que estaba lista y esperando. Baje a Bella, asegurándome de que estaba bien antes de soltarla y dirigirme a mi carro.

"Me gustaba más en tus brazos," la escuche murmurar cuando pasábamos por la rampa.

"Pronto," susurre, ganándome otra de sus asombrosas sonrisas cuando se giro en la silla.


	22. Morning Sunshine

**Esta historia no me pertenece, la autora es iamvamp y los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

**Sol por la mañana**

**Bella POV**

La luz del sol me despertó, brillaba sin piedad a través de una rendija en la cortina color oro, cegándome con sus brillantes rayos. De todos los días para estar soleado, tenía que ser hoy, cuando yo estaba atrapada en una cama, incapaz de salir a caminar para disfrutar y apreciar, pero más que nada, tenía que asomarse y brillar exactamente en el lugar donde estaba descansando mi cabeza, tan cómoda, despertándome de mi tranquilo sueño. Estúpido sol.

Gemí cuando me gire de mala gana lo mejor que pude sobre la cama, esperando ser capaz de acostarme donde estaba por un rato antes de que la Tierra girara un poco más y el sol encontrara mi rostro de nuevo. Suspire cuando respire el atractivo aroma que sin lugar a dudas era la esencia de Edward. Estiré mi brazo, buscándolo, queriendo acurrucarme con él y esconder mi rostro en su pecho, bloqueando la luz que ardía en mis ojos. Sentí que mi frente se arrugaba en confusión cuando mis manos no encontraron nada… absolutamente nada excepto sábanas, aire y algunas sábanas más. Sin querer abrí un ojo, solo para confirmar que Edward estaba ausente. Gruñí incoherentemente en desacuerdo…

Cerré los ojos, la esencia de Edward que había en las sábanas sería suficiente para satisfacerme por ahora, razoné conmigo misma apartando la idea de levantarme de la cama.

"Dave, a la izquierda… ¡no! ¡No esa izquierda! Mi izquierda, tu derecha… ¡eres un total y absoluto burro!"

Abrí un ojo de nuevo antes de arrugar mi frente con confusión. ¿Quién demonios era 'Dave' y su amigo que estaban abajo? En mi casa.

"Edward," lo llamé cuando intentaba recordar si alguno de mis compañeros de casa había mencionado a un 'Dave' en sus conversaciones. Me quede en blanco.

"¡Bella!" jadeó Edward desde el marco de la puerta; había subido corriendo el tramo de las escaleras. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te duele? ¿Cuántas pastillas para el dolor quieres? ¿Una o dos? ¿Quieres algo de almorzar? ¿Necesitas ayuda para ir al baño?" se derramo Edward, al mismo tiempo jadeando por aliento, al verlo me hizo admirar su habilidad.

"Estoy bien." Declare simplemente, mis ojos todavía cerrados, no quería abrirlos y declararme oficialmente como despierta, un ojo abierto a la vez no contaba según mis libros. Palmeé el espacio en la cama, queriendo que Edward se tranquilizara, pero más que nada queriendo tocarlo. "¿Quién es Dave, y que están haciendo él y su amigo abajo?" pregunté cuando moví algunas de las cobijas bajo mi cuello, comenzaba a sentirme un poco caliente por las suaves y gruesas cobijas que estaban sobre mí.

Edward quito algunas de las cobijas por mí, salvándome de la lucha cuando se sentó. "Los hombres de abajo están aquí para traer mi piano de la casa de mis padres," dijo cuando lo sentí pasar los dedos de una mano por mi brazo expuesto, la piel de gallina llegaba a su paso.

"Eso es bueno," dije antes de bostezar. Estire los brazos sobre mi cabeza, arreglándomelas para golpear mi mano lastimada contra la cabecera. Me queje cuando el dolor corrió por mi muñeca, hacia mis dedos y pasando mi codo, haciendo que mi brazo se sintiera como si las llamas lo envolvieran.

"Tonta Bella," escuche que Edward suspiraba y sentí la cama moverse debajo de mi cuando él se levantó. "Te traeré las pastillas para el dolor," dijo justo antes de escucharlo salir por la puerta.

Gemí mientras sostenía mi muñeca, suplicando por que el dolor se fuera. Reticentemente me senté bien para poder tomar las pastillas que estaban en camino y finalmente parpadeé abriendo los ojos, mirando alrededor sintiéndome ligeramente confundida. Esta no era mi habitación, era la de Edward. Baje la vista a mi palpitante muñeca mientras débiles memorias pasaban por mi mente. El recuerdo de la despedida de Jacob una vez que regresamos del hospital se filtró en mí. Recordé como había tomado un montón de fotos antes de irse, diciendo que quería mostrarle a Charlie la evidencia de lo que, hasta la fecha, ha sido mi vista más impresionante al hospital.

Mientras Edward tomaba una foto de él y yo, Jacob había susurrado en mi oído. "Estoy feliz de que tengas a Edward, Alice tenga a Jasper, y Rose tendrá a Emmett una vez deje de estar tan a la defensiva y ser tan terca. Realmente no puedo estar más feliz por ti, cariño." Me besó dulcemente en la cabeza cuando terminó de hablar, Edward se las arreglo para capturar el momento perfectamente con el flash de la cámara, Jacob con los ojos cerrados y besándome cariñosamente, una sonrisa en su rostro igual a la mía, con lágrimas de alegría en mis ojos por sus palabras.

"Aquí tienes." La voz de Edward me regreso a donde estaba, sentada en su cama con él junto a mí, una perfecta representación de un Dios Griego si es que alguna vez existió uno.

"Gracias," susurré poniendo las dos pastillas en mi boca, bajándolas con fría y refrescante agua. "¿Qué hora es?" pregunté cuando le regrese el agua, alejando las cobijas de mi preparándome para salir de la cama.

"Creo que es hora de que veas mi piano," Edward se rió entre dientes inclinándose para levantarme sin esfuerzo en sus brazos, ignorando la silla de ruedas y las muletas que el hospital había mandado conmigo ayer, para que las usara. "Son como las 11.30," agrego cuando descendió las escaleras, dejando un suave beso en mi frente. "Dormiste bien anoche, dormilona," se rió suavemente cuando llegamos a la parte inferior de las escaleras, encaminándose hacia el cómodo y acogedor sofá.

"Si, por que estabas conmigo," sonreí, sabiendo que dormí junto a Edward toda la noche. "Y también creo que no me desperté ni una sola vez por las pastillas y su fuerte golpe en mí," bromeé cuando me dejo cuidadosamente en el sofá.

"Te despertaste una sola vez, pero tan pronto como te di un rápido beso dijiste 'gracias' y te volviste a dormir." Sonrió mientras tomaba algunos cojines y los ponía detrás de mí, levantándome hasta que estuve cómodamente estrechada en el sofá. Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando lo vi reprimir una risa.

"Suéltalo," dije simplemente, suponiendo que había dicho algo entretenido mientras dormía la noche pasada.

"Bueno." Se detuvo, serenándose lo mejor que podía y continuando con el relato de mi pequeña aventura de anoche. "Sonaba como si estuvieras hablando con la enfermera Jane… diciendo algo como: 'Jean, el estetoscopio va alrededor del cuello' y después de un rato de murmurar tú…" se detuvo, mire como pensaba las palabras que tenía en mente, incapaz de leer su rostro que tenía plasmada una perfecta cara de póquer. "… dijiste, 'No Jean, nos casaremos en junio'," dijo en un suave susurro, mirándome a través de sus pestañas desde donde estaba arrodillado en el suelo junto a mí.

"Ah," dije, sintiéndome como una completa y total idiota al ser incapaz de articular una respuesta a tan compleja y, al parecer, importante oración por la forma en que Edward me estaba mirando. Sus ojos me miraban con precaución mientras esperaba por una respuesta de verdad. No podía pensar en que decir, no quería que él pensara que me quería casar con él, habíamos estado juntos solo por dos o tres días. Pero entonces ambos admitimos que nos había gustado la suposición de Jean de ayer en el hospital. Que decir… pensé en que decir antes de soltar, "Será una boda de verano entonces," dije con una débil e insegura sonrisa.

"Eso será," se rió entre dientes antes de presionar sus labios con los míos, mi cuerpo se derritió por el placer. "¿Quieres leer mientras toco un rato el piano?" preguntó cuando alejo sus labios, juntando su frente con la mía, sus ojos estaban pegados a mis labios mientras que mis ojos estaban en sus ojos verde esmeralda.

Sonreí al ver como parecía que Edward y yo estábamos en sintonía el uno con el otro. Leer mientras escuchaba algo de suave y relajante música parecía lo que iba a hacer, incluso si no lo tenía planeado. "Por favor," respondí, recibiendo otro beso de sus tentadores labios antes de que se alejara, demasiado pronto para mi gusto, y se encaminara al librero, escaneando el sin fin de volúmenes.

Una vez que escogió un libro que encajara con mi estado de ánimo, un libro simple y clásico 'Skellig', se puso frente al piano, liberando sinfonías sin fin. Ambos detuvimos nuestras actividades por algo de comer, Edward nos había hecho a los dos un simple sándwich de queso y una taza de café para cada uno, rápido y llenador así podía regresar a mi libro y él a su piano.

"¡Cariño! ¡Estoy en ca-sa!" la resonante voz de Emmett vino desde la puerta cuando se abrió, sacándome de mi imaginativo estado en el que me encontraba sumergida profundamente mientras leía sobre un ángel. Emmett entro en la habitación, cayendo cómodamente en la silla de peluche junto a mí, Edward todavía tocaba una cálida y suave pieza en su brillante piano negro de cola. "Oh, Edward… estas aquí," dijo Emmett con falso disgusto cuando giro su enorme figura de modo que estaba bloqueando a Edward de mi vista. "Bella, bebé, ¿podrías cocinar una lujosa cena para 8 mañana en la noche? Con adornos y todo, por supuesto," preguntó, dándome un malicioso guiño cuando se giro, recostándose contra el respaldo de la silla y subiendo los pies a la mesa de café.

"Emmett," Edward gruñó cuando sus manos dejaron las teclas del piano y bajo la tapa antes de pararse del banquito. "Solo… no… ella lo hará… cállate," dijo intentando pensar en una adecuada oración que pudiera disuadir a Emmett de siquiera pedirme cocinar la cena en mi 'condición'. "¿Quiénes son los otros dos?" agregó, su rostro de enojo se transformo en uno de confusión mientras pensaba en las palabras de Emmett.

"¿Por qué no lo sabes, Edward? Mamá y papá van a honrarnos con su presencia," dijo con voz agraciada, pretendiendo reírse alegremente antes de agregar. "Así que… ese es el por que necesitamos que nuestra Bella cocine, no podemos servirles comida para llevar en su primera visita a nuestra humilde morada, ¿o si? ¡Por que eso sería un _total asco_!" agregó, entrecerrando los ojos con suplica, primero mirándome a mí y después a Edward.

"Emmett, tiene el costado izquierdo lastimado, ¿y tu esperas que cocine una cena para ocho? ¿_Con_ adornos? ¿Te golpeaste otra vez la cabeza con el marco de la puerta?" gruño Edward caminando hacia mí, levantando mis piernas y poniéndolas en su regazo una vez que estuvo sentado, con un ceño fruncido en su rostro.

"¿Qué tal si les digo las instrucciones?" pregunté, esperando romper la exitosa burla de Emmett por la preocupación de Edward sobre mi salud y seguridad. "No dejaría la silla…" agregue con la esperanza de cerrar el trato.

"Bien," dijo Edward, sus ojos finalmente si giraron de la emocionada cara de Emmett a la mía, se veía que brillaban con humor. "Pero Emmett, no tienes permitido estar cera de la comida hasta que este servida en la mesa, quiero asegurarme de que nuestros padres tanto como el resto de nosotros nos alimentamos con comida decente."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¿Tenemos suficiente vino?" pregunté maniobrando lo mejor que podía para salir de la ocupada cocina en mi silla de ruedas y entrar a la sala. La corpulenta figura de Emmett ocupaba el mayor espacio en la cocina, junto con Rose quien era la guardiana de las ollas y sartenes que se cocían a fuego lento en la estufa, mientras que al mismo tiempo intentaba ocultar las golosinas que estaban escondidas de Emmett dentro del refrigerador. Gire la cabeza para echar un vistazo, esperando que la persistencia de Emmett en 'verificar que la comida no este envenenada o necesite sazón' no distraiga a Rose de la salsa que estaba puesta a fuego lento y de las papas que estaban hirviendo.

"¡Melocotón!" gritó Rose cuando se giro después de haber cerrado el horno de la estufa, había checado la carne. Vi como Emmett avanzaba poco a poco hacia el refrigerador mientras su atención había estado desviada, viendo su progreso en cada paso. "¡Demonios! ¡Eres peor que un niño! Sal de una maldita vez de aquí antes de que te patee en trasero, ¡o antes de que decida no servirte comida!" amenazo avanzando hacia él, amenazadoramente lento, manos en las caderas e incluso con su famosa mirada de la muerte en su lugar. "O si eso no te persuade de salir de aquí y dejarme sola cocinando la cena…" se fue apagando cuando se puso de pie aún más cerca de él, había solo una pulgada en el aire entre ellos cuando se levanto para mirarlo directo a los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa jugando en sus labios y una mirada peligrosa brillando en sus ojos. "Siempre puedo decirle a tu madre que has sido un chico sucio, y arruinar la cena para todos."

Emmett jadeó por la sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada de seriedad con la que Rose había cubierto su maliciosa voz y rostro. "No lo harías," susurro espantado, su rostro bañado en terror.

"Mueve amigo o lo descubrirás pronto," dijo Rose simplemente apuntando hacia la puerta y agitando el sartén que al mismo tiempo desato un olor que me hacia agua la boca.

Me reí para mí entrando a la sala y alejándome de las idas y venidas entre Rose y Emmett en la cocina. Encontré a Edward sentado en el piano, tocando una tonada tranquila y serena, balanceándose lentamente, parecía perdido en la pieza. Su cabello era el usual desorden color bronce, las mangas de su camisa dobladas hacia arriba, exponiendo sus musculosos antebrazos. Los primeros tres botones de su camisa estaban sueltos, dejándola abierta para exponer su exquisita garganta, cuello y el inicio de su celestial pecho. ¿Cómo había tenido tanta suerte de conocer a este espécimen de hombre y poder clamarlo como mío? Me pregunté, quedándome mirando a su imperturbable figura más parecida a la de un ángel.

Puse ambas manos en las ruedas de la silla de ruedas, había optado por no usar las muletas en una noche tan importante. Conociendo mi suerte, o la falta de ella, el karma podía volver una vez más y morderme el trasero, haciéndome caer y romperme otro hueso, o por lo menos, arruinar la cena. Estaba lista para acercarme a Edward tanto como pudiera, queriendo calmar mis nervios antes de que la noche de 'conocer a los padres' comenzara oficialmente. Me sentía nerviosa por la idea de conocerlos, estaba segura de que eran encantadores por la forma en que Emmett y Edward habían terminado siendo esos semejantes caballeros y al tener esas personalidades ellos debieron haber tenido a los padres perfectos, no había duda de eso. Pero, ¿Qué si no les agradaba? Me pregunté, mordiéndome el labio con agitación, ¿le dirían a Edward que él era mucho mejor que yo como yo a veces pensaba cuando dejaba que mi imaginación se saliera con la suya?

Mis mórbidos pensamientos se evaporaron de mi mente cuando capte un rápido movimiento; mi vista se giro en el momento solo para encontrar a una Alice esperanzada saltando de un pie a otro.

No de emoción.

Sino de desorden.

* * *

**Siento mucho el retraso, he estado muy ocupada con la escuela y otras cosas, no se si pueda actualizar las dos historias la semana que viene así que le voy a dar prioridad a Our Little Man, en cuanto pueda actualizo, pero no va a ser mucho tiempo, a lo mucho dos semanas.**

**Lo siento si tiene errores pero no me dio tiempo de revisarlo.**

**Moni**


	23. Happy Family

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es iamvamp, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

**Familia feliz**

**Bella POV**

"Si, este... no no no… este… no el primero, si definitivamente el primero, es perfecto… pero el segundo es _tan lindo_…" mire como Alice inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado mientras reflexionaba frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, intentando decidir que par de zapatos iban mejor con su conjunto. "Esto es tan difícil…" la escuche quejarse para si mientras comenzaba a pisar con un pie y luego con el otro posando cada pierna frente al espejo, la irritación comenzó o caer sobre su pánico anterior.

"Oye duende, ¡solo usa ambos!" la siempre alegre voz de Emmett hizo eco detrás de mí, ganándose que Alice le rodara los ojos. Me gire para verlo casi escapando de la cocina, lanzándose un bocado de comida a la boca con una descarada sonrisa en su lugar y zambulléndose en el sofá.

Un grito de enojo salió de Rosalie cuando la vi a través del marco de la puerta, cerrando el refrigerador de golpe. "Eres un…" se detuvo para respirar, "BURRO;" grito antes de caminar a la puerta, de pie con una mano en la cadera y la otra en el marco de la puerta. "Hombre, no tiene caso que te escondas. No voy a patearte el culo como quiero, lo que haré será jugar con tu Jeep cuando menos te lo esperes…" sus palabras salieron casi como un siseo lanzando una mirada hacia el sofá donde Emmett estaba acostado lo mejor que podía, pensando para si mismo que de alguna manera se protegería de su cólera con una pieza de mueble remplazable. "Ahora no estas tan feliz, Melocotón," una malvada sonrisa que te hacia sentir escalofríos en la columna vertebral se expandió en su presumido rostro cuando se dio vuelta sobre sus talones contoneándose de regreso para revisar la cena, feliz una vez que escucho la lista de maldiciones que salió de la boca de Emmett, un rítmico golpeteo provenía también de él cada vez que golpeaba la cabeza contra el brazo del sofá.

Me mordí el labio mirando de nuevo hacia la cocina, esperando que la pequeña distracción de Emmett no hubiera arruinado la cena. Esta cena era un gran _evento_. No solo era la noche de 'conoce a los padres', sino la noche de 'conoce a los padres cuando acabas de regresar de una visita a la sala de emergencias', todo debido a un simple e inocente juego de las escondidas.

Si solo pudiera escurrirme de nuevo en la cocina… me pregunté, mirando de la cocina a Edward, intentando descifrar si sería capaz de salir ilesa sin que él se diera cuenta…

Ni una oportunidad.

Mis ojos se posaron en Edward, todavía tocaba el piano, pero su mirada estaba en más en mí que sobre las teclas de marfil de su amado y brillante piano negro. Lance una rápida mirada a la cocina, solo para que mi atención regresara a Edward con un ligero movimiento hecho por él; lo mire sacudir la cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás diciendo 'no', sus ojos desafiándome a que me moviera una pulgada en dirección de la cocina y lo lamentaría. Me desplomé con frustración y me encamine hacia él, lo culparía a él por la desastrosa cena.

"La cena estará bien, todo estará bien. Tú y yo…" levante la vista para verlo presionando la última nota de la canción que había estado tocando antes de levantarse de la banca del piano y arrodillarse frente a mí, dejando sus manos en mis muslos e inclinando sus cautivantes labios más cerca de los míos. "Eso es todo lo que cuenta… tú y yo," repitió contra mis labios justo antes de presionarlos con los suyos. Suspire de alivio por su toque, sintiéndome relajada y contenta, inconsciente del porque había estado tan ansiosa antes de su toque. Sus labios se movieron de los míos, y se encaminaron agónicamente lentos hacia mi oído, su respiración se sentía como una suave y cálida brisa de verano contra mi mejilla. "Este vestido se ve perfecto en ti," susurro una vez que llego a mi oído, mariposas volaban por mi estomago como si acabaran de ser liberadas de sus capullos después de décadas de estar enjauladas. Sus labios mordieron el camino hacia mi cuello, haciendo que por primera vez desde que estoy contenida en la silla de ruedas, me alegrara por eso. Al menos ahora no tendría que preocuparme sobre mis piernas temblando debajo de mí, me alegré; mis manos se movieron solas para agarrar su camisa. Lo acerqué más a mí cuando movió sus labios por la cosquilleante piel de mi cuello y de regreso a mi oído. "_Eres perfecta_," respiró. Gemí por la combinación de sus intoxicantes besos y sus letales palabras, ¿Cómo se las arreglaba para desmoronarme así tan fácilmente? Moví las manos de su camisa a su cara perfectamente esculpida, alejándolo de mi oído para poder besarlo. Quería dar rienda suelta a las maníacas mariposas que se habían escapado de mi estomago y habían invadido cada pulgada de mi cuerpo.

"Oh no." El suave jadeo de Alice me regreso al mundo real, a la cena, los otros en la habitación, las manos de Edward; una estaba enredada en mi cabello y la otra estaba muy arriba en mi muslo, mi vestido se había subido. Sentí que me sonrojaba bajando mi vestido y seguí la mirada de Edward sobre Alice, que nos estaba mirando a cada uno por el reflejo del espejo. "¡Estarán aquí en siente minutos!" susurro antes de que sus ojos cayeran en los combinados tacones a sus pies.

Sonreí cuando sentí a Edward pasar sus manos por mi cabello, tratando de deshacer el daño hecho al besarnos. Rose y Emmett habían regresado a la cocina, no deje de notar el aspecto ligeramente apagado de Emmett mientras la seguía, no había duda de que jugar con el Jeep fue la perfecta decisión para el mal comportamiento de Emmett.

"¿Por qué no usas esos?" escuche la clara voz de Jasper hablar cuando caminaba hacia Alice, sus ojos puestos en los pies de ella, su mirada imitando la expresión seria que cubría todo su rostro. "Usaste esos cuando fuimos al cine, y no te he visto usar los otros," dijo Jasper poniéndose detrás de ella, envolviendo una mano alrededor de su cintura y mirando sus ojos en el reflejo, su mano libre apuntando al zapato del que estaba hablando.

Alice sonrió de alegría, teniendo la dolorosa decisión hecha para ella. "Te diste cuenta," sonrió bajando la mirada a sus pies, pateando el zapato inapropiado y poniéndose el par del que había sido la elección de Jasper.

"Por supuesto que me di cuenta, amor, ¿Cómo podría no darme cuenta de lo que llevas unido a esas maravillosas piernas tuyas?" sonreí viendo a Alice cerrar los ojos, tenía una mirada de euforia en su rostro antes de inclinarse contra Jasper, parecía que se moldeaba con él, ambos convirtiéndose en uno solo.

Abroche los botones de la camisa de Edward y volví a hacer su corbata mientras el solo me miraba. "¿Tienes que abrochar tantos botones?" preguntó Edward mientras yo seguía con los botones, mis dedos parecían entumecidos por su belleza que me desconcertaba. Asentí en contestación, sabiendo que mi voz rompería con mi tarea de hacerlo ver inteligente para su madre. Quería hacer una buena impresión. Se veía torturado cuando hice mi camino hacia el tercer botón, sabiendo que su camisa se estaba convirtiendo de cómoda a formal en un movimiento.

"Solo quieres torturarme, ¿no?" susurro tranquilamente, como si estuviera diciéndome un secreto, no queriendo que los otros escucharan. Vagamente mi mirada capto fuego ardiendo dentro de sus ojos antes de poner tanta atención como podía en abrochar solo un botón, fallando miserablemente en mi prisa. "Estas torturándome, lo sabes, solo al pasar tus manos sobre mi y respirar contra mis labios. Tan solo el simple vestido me distrae de cualquier pensamiento… te ves como una diosa, una seductora," se inclino hacia delante, causando que mis manos fallaran aún más en la tarea que llevaban acabo. "Tu cabello cae sobre tu cuello y hombros cuando todo lo que quiero hacer es ponerlo a un lado y remplazarlo con mis labios, besar lentamente tu cuello, chupar y morder tu suave piel hasta que te escuche gemir de placer. Y…" se pauso, sus ojos puestos firmemente en los míos, "sentirte bajo mis dedos." Sentí que ponía sus manos en la parte superior de mis muslos a la vez que murmuraba las palabras. "Sentir la suave tela bajo mis dedos, la cual quiero alejar para así poder sentir tu piel, tu cuerpo bajo el mío." Mi respiración se hizo difícil a este punto, me incline hacia atrás en mi silla, agradecida por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos por estar lastimada y segura en mi asiento, pero entonces, una vez más, maldecía el no poder saltar y hacer estragos en él como anhelaba hacerlo. Jadeé cuando sus labios se presionaron en mi cuello, bajo mi oído, haciéndome capaz de escuchar y sentir cada una de sus seductoras respiraciones ondear contra mi sensitiva piel. "Si… escucharte jadear en éxtasis mientras te doy placer," su aliento baño cálidamente a través cuello, haciéndome temblar de expectación. Las manos que estaban sobre mis piernas se comenzaron a mover para masajear mis muslos, causando que el placer corriera por cada pulgada de mi cuerpo. Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás cuando sentí mover sus manos aún más arriba por mis muslos; mis manos cayeron de su camisa, admitiendo la derrota. Mis manos tomaron los brazos de la silla de ruedas, encontrando soporte, pero también un objeto sólido.

"Owwww," gemí apretando más los ojos cerrados, maldiciendo mi torpeza y la sensualidad de Edward a la vez. La mezcla de ambas realmente parecía terminar en una tortura física.

'_Ding dong'_

**Carlisle POV**

"Es mejor que no estén viviendo como mantenidos o haciendo que las chicas cocinen… ¡y que limpien! ¡Es mejor que muevan su peso por la casa Carlisle o hablaré con ellos!" decía Esme a mi lado cuando giraba en la calle donde Emmett, Edward y Jasper y sus tres compañeras vivían, siguiendo las apresuradas y vagas direcciones que Emmett me había recitado unos días antes mientras estaba en el hospital.

"Esme, amor, sabes tan bien como yo que criamos a nuestros hijos como unos caballeros, y sabes que Jasper es igual. ¿Realmente esperas que dejen todo el trabajo a las chicas?" pregunté, lanzándole una rápida mirada por la esquina de mi ojo, mirando como suspiraba con derrota.

"No, por supuesto que no. Solo me preocupo por mis niños," suspiro cuando yo localice el Jeep de Emmett y el Volvo plateado de Edward en el camino de una gran casa blanca.

"Aquí estamos," dije, más para mi que para mi esposa mientras estacionaba a un lado de Jeep, detrás de un brillante BMW rojo.

Una vez que salí del carro, ayude a Esme a salir y nos dirigí a ambos hacia la puerta, toque el timbre; escuchando el profundo campaneo dentro de la casa.

"¡Yo voy!" rugió una voz desde adentro, sin duda era Emmett, seguido por pesados pasos lo cual ahogo el sonido de los pájaros cantando en los árboles o los carros pasando a una calle o dos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe frente a nosotros, solo para ser bloqueada por la masa de Emmett. "¡Hola!" sonrió, la sonrisa se expandió de sus labios a los hoyuelos de sus mejillas, y a sus brillantes ojos cuando nos miro.

"Emmett, cariño, te ves un poco pálido, ¿has estado comiendo bien? ¿Comiendo tus verduras?" mi esposa se preocupaba a mi lado adelantándose un paso y alcanzando con sus delicadas y pequeñas manos la cara de Emmett, apenas arreglándoselas para alcanzarla.

"¡Mamá! ¡Fría!" Emmett se rió entre dientes alejando las manos de su madre, manteniéndolas encerradas en sus colosales manos, rodando los ojos con exasperación al mismo tiempo. "¡Nadie en esta casa puede morir de hambre o escapar a las verduras con Bella aquí!" se rió un poco más antes de sacudir la cabeza y libero una de sus manos para darme una palmada en la espalda. "¿Qué tal?" Me pregunto simplemente, sin esperar una respuesta se giro para llevarnos dentro de la casa.

"Bien, terminemos con esto para poder seguir con la comida," escuche a Emmett suspirar bajo su aliento cuando puso mi abrigo y el de Esme en el perchero. Su comentario no me sorprendió; comida siempre había sido su prioridad número uno.

De pie frente a nosotros estaban Jasper y Edward junto con tres impresionantes jovencitas, una sentada en una silla de ruedas al final. Me di cuenta que todos se habían arreglado un poco para la ocasión, al igual que Esme y yo. "Bien, conocen a Jasper," Emmett arrastro las palabras moviendo una mano hacia Jasper.

"Hola querido, ¿Cómo estas?" mire a mi esposa ponerse de pie frente a él, viendo la forma en que sus ojos lo escaneaban rápidamente, buscando señales de que él estuviera desnutrido, enfermo o infeliz. Una vez que ella acepto que él estaba bien, lo rodeo con uno de sus clásicos abrazos maternales.

"Estoy muy bien, gracias, señora Cullen," resonó la usual voz tímida de Jasper, pero por una vez estaba impresionado de escuchar que tenía un toque de orgullo y sinceridad, Jasper siempre había sido tímido, pero la confianza me sorprendió un poco.

Un levantamiento de la ceja le concedió a Esme un "erm… Esme," por un de nuevo tímido Jasper. Mi esposa siempre le había insistido a Jasper que le dijera por su primer nombre, en lugar de algo tan formal como 'señora Cullen', pero los modales de Jasper siempre habían salido a relucir.

"Duende," Emmett, algo grosero, señaló a la pequeña mujer de cabello negro parecida a un duende que estaba a lado de Jasper, de pie cerca de él; su mano encerrada en la mano de él. A la mención de ella, Jasper cambió su agarre en ella, moviéndola para que estuviera frente a él, con sus brazos sosteniéndola alrededor de la cintura, mirando entre Esme, yo y la hermosa mujer en sus brazos.

"En realidad mi nombre es Alice Brandon," emitió en una musical voz la mujer encerrada en el protector abrazo de Jasper, una sonrisa llenaba su rostro cuando estiro su mano para saludar a Esme y después a mí. Ambos expresamos nuestros saludos antes de seguir con la línea, me sentía como si fuéramos de la realeza, saludando a todos en línea.

"Mamá, papá, ella es Bambi," dijo Emmett moviéndose para estar junto a una hermosa mujer alta y rubia, quien se veía un poco tímida de pie sola, pero parecía que ganaba confianza con Emmett junto a ella. La voz de él sonaba casi con admiración cuando habló y miró a la mujer que nos estaba presentando.

'Bambi' rodó los ojos para contener su enojo antes de girarse y mirarnos a Esme y a mí, presentándose amablemente a nosotros como Rosalie Hale, Rose. Sacudió nuestras manos justo antes de girarse a Emmett, quien se acobardo un poco ante la penetrante mirada de muerte y el siseo con una amenazante voz, "¡Demonios Emmett! ¿Por qué me presentaste como Bambi? ¡Eres un gran idiota! ¡Voy a empezar a presentarte como Melocotón de ahora en adelante, a ver si te gusta grandote!"

"Lo siento Bam-Rose," hizo una mueca cuando se equivoco de nuevo. "Edward, encárgate ¿quieres?" le dijo Emmett a su hermano antes de girarse de nuevo a Rose, rogando por su perdón. "No me odies, Rosie."

"Mamá, papá, ella es Bella, mi novia. Bella, mis padres," Edward nos presento a los tres con un movimiento de su mano antes de dejarla sobre la mujer que estaba en silla de ruedas a su lado, ambos mirándose el uno al otro rápidamente, sus rostros brillando con felicidad antes de mirarnos a nosotros.

Bella estiró el cuello para poder vernos a nosotros que estábamos de pie frente a ella, sus profundos ojos cafés mirándonos, emanando calidez y confort. Era fácil ver su nerviosismo, pero parecía que lo estaba controlando muy bien, además del sonrojo que se estaba filtrando en sus mejillas.

"Es un placer conocerte Bella, cariño, bueno, sería más lindo para ti si no estuvieras lastimada," Esme hablo con su tono maternal y cariñoso mirando a Bella, sin duda queriendo cuidarla, preocuparse por ella era lo que sus instintos le decían que hiciera, mirando la visión de su enyesada pierna y su muñeca vendada. "¿Cómo te has sentido, cariño? Edward, es mejor que la estés cuidando bien." La suave voz de Esme cambió a amenazante cuando se giro para hablar con Edward.

"Estoy bien, Edward ha estado vigilándome, incluso ha estado trabajando desde casa para poder cuidarme," las palabras salieron de la boca de Bella mientras miraba entre Edward y su madre, probablemente queriendo salvar a Edward de cualquier enojo que ella creía podría desatar Esme sobre él, algo innecesario.

"¿Cómo esta la pierna?" le pregunté a Bella, esperando distraer a Esme de su rutina de inmiscuirse y queriendo sinceramente saber como estaba. Emmett me había dicho lo básico sobre el accidente, pero en ese momento no sabían que lesiones tenía.

"Duele de vez en cuando, pero es tan malo," sonrió cálidamente; lo más probable es que agradecida que de yo hubiera evadido exitosamente las quejas de Esme.

Bella inclinó su cabeza hacía abajo, moviendo la cabeza en círculos antes de sobarse la parte trasera del cuello el cual debía estar un poco rígido por tener que mirar hacía arriba todo el tiempo. Edward inmediatamente se dio cuenta de sus acciones y Esme y yo vimos como ponía los seguros en la silla de ruedas para que no se moviera, se inclinaba y recogía a Bella en sus brazos, para que estuviera al mismo nivel que nosotros. "¿Mejor?" le preguntó, sus labios curvándose a los lados en una sonrisa.

"Si, mucho," susurró, reposando la cabeza contra su pecho mientras intentaba estirar su vestido hacía abajo sobre el yeso de su pierna.

"¿Podemos, por favor, comer ahora… por favor?" gimió Emmett desde donde estaba acostado en el sofá, una mano cubriendo su rostro y la otra cerrada sobre su estomago, recordándome a los pacientes que había visto en el hospital con problemas del intestino.

"¡Emmett! ¿Dónde están tus modales?" se quejó Esme golpeándolo juguetonamente en la frente, ganándose una triunfante mirada de Rose, quien me di cuenta había estado sentada frente a él, jugando con un mechón de su cabello ausentemente mientras lo veía acostado.

"Lo siento… erm… ¿si la comida ya esta lista?" preguntó Emmett, mirando cautelosamente entre Rose y Esme.

"Si, lo esta, así que ven a ayudarme Melocotón," Rose se rió cuando se levantó y se encamino a la cocina que desprendía deliciosos aromas.

"Hecho," suspiro Emmett levantándose del sofá y siguiendo a Rose a la cocina, gritando por el camino que todos deberíamos ir al comedor y 'Estacionar nuestros traseros' en puro estilo Emmett.

Los seis caminamos hacía el comedor el cual brillaba con las tenues luces de la paredes y unas cuantas velas que decoraban la gran mesa de madera, trasformándolo de un comedor a un espacio cómodo y relajado donde todos podíamos llegar a conocernos unos a otros. Edward, quien todavía tenía a Bella acunada en sus brazos, la sentó lentamente en una silla, ayudándola a acomodarse el vestido cuando estuvo sentada. No me perdí de sus palabras cuando le preguntó si estaba bien o necesitaba alguna pastilla para el dolor antes de sentarse a su lado. Esme y yo compartimos una mirada por la visión de nuestro hijo tan perdidamente enamorado, incluso si él aún no se daba cuenta de eso. Nos sentamos en la mesa, observando como se cubría con diferentes platos de vegetales, carnes y salsas mientras Jasper le daba vuelta a la mesa, ofreciéndonos a todos vino blanco o rojo.

Rose y Emmett pusieron el último platillo en la mesa que era un mullido y cremosos puré de patatas y papas fritas. Emmett debió ser quien insistió en tener eso, viendo como los ponía justo al lado de donde él se iba a sentar. Siempre un niño.

Todos nos estiramos en la mesa para llenar nuestros platos, pasando comida de derecha a izquierda mientras intentábamos tener un poco de cada platillo en nuestros platos. Me detuve al ver a Emmett y Edward ayudando a llenar el plato de Bella viendo que ella no podía alcanzar los platillos más lejanos y su muñeca herida no era lo suficientemente fuerte para sostener el plato y moverse lo suficiente para conseguir algo más. Mire con interés como los ojos de Edward escaneaban la mesa, pareciendo buscar algo en particular. Esme debió notar mi falta de interés en los contenidos de la mesa por que siguió mí mirada, su mano tomando la mía bajo la mesa mientras ambos veíamos, intentando parecer tan casuales como podíamos sin ser atrapados.

Edward agarro el puré de patatas, dándole a Bella una gran porción sin quejas de su parte. Por otro lado, Emmett estaba deslizando suculentas rebanadas de carne en su plato. "Solo una rebanada, Emm," le dijo ella cuando lo vio que iba por la segunda. Eso continuo por un minuto o dos más hasta que Emmett le iba a dar a Bella algunas pequeñas zanahorias.

"No le gustan las zanahorias, Emm, dale un poco de esa verduras," dijo Edward vertiendo un poco de salsa en el plato de Bella, sin levantar la vista para confirmar con ella.

"Bien," dijo Emmett haciendo lo que le habían pedido antes de sentarse y comenzar a comer del delicioso banquete que teníamos frente a nosotros.

"¿Quieres algo más?" Edward le preguntó a Bella sentándose a su lado, ganándose una pequeña sacudida de cabeza y un gracias de Bella cuando levanto su tenedor.

Esme y yo regresamos a nuestra comida, nuestros rostros reflejándose el uno al otro cuando sonreímos de felicidad.

Mientras comíamos, todos compartimos una o dos historias que mantuvieron la conversación a través de la cena. Edward nos contó como le iba enseñando a niños, y ahora trabajando desde casa. Bella se había puesto tan roja como una señal de alto cuando nos explico sobre el accidente y nos contó algunos seleccionados accidentes donde se las había arreglado para terminar en el hospital, vendada y golpeada. Emmett nos dijo como finalmente terminó con Lauren, todo gracias a Rose, quien se encogió de hombros casualmente y siguió comiendo, sus ojos brillantes de orgullo por las frases de Emmett. Vi a Esme que continuaba mirando entre Alice y Jasper, quienes se lanzaban miradas el uno al otro, estaban sentados tan cerca que Alice estaba casi en la silla de él y Jasper depositaba besos en su cuello, sien o mano cada vez que tenía oportunidad. "Has cambiado, cariño," dijo Esme en cierto momento, inesperadamente dejando su tenedor en el plato y poniendo la cabeza sobre su mano, mirando entre Alice y Jasper, mostrándoles una de sus maravillosas sonrisas. La mire, parecía sumergida en sus pensamientos antes de que su sonrisa reapareciera y le dijera silenciosamente a él con una palmadita en la mano, "Finalmente eres tu."

Me sentí lleno a rebosar de felicidad cuando vi a Jasper tomar la mano de mi esposa y depositar un beso en el dorso de esta antes de empujarla en un abrazo. "Gracias," susurró antes de girarse de regreso a Alice, acercándola a él antes de poner un brazo alrededor de ella, luciendo como el hombre más feliz y orgulloso del mundo entero.

Pensé en las palabras de mi esposa, y tenía razón. Jasper siempre había sido él mismo, pero se veía un poco carente, como si hubiera una parte de él pérdida o como si no brillara tanto como todos los demás. Pero ahora, viéndolo sentado casualmente junto a su novia, compañera, el amor de su vida; él era finalmente Jasper Whitlock.

"¡Oh, hombre, esta comida esta buena!" me gire para ver a Emmett casi saltando de emoción en su silla cada vez que comía, sus ojos rastrillando el contendido sobre la mesa mientras ciegamente apuñalaba con su tenedor su plato y se lo llevaba a la boca.

"Tranquilo Emmett o te enfermarás si comes demasiado rápido, ¿recuerdas la última Navidad?" dijo Esme severamente mirándolo a través de la mesa. Él asintió, probablemente recordando como había comido demasiado y termino tan lleno que no pudo salir a jugar con Edward y Jasper en la nieve, atrapado en el sofá de la sala, gimiendo por estar tan lleno.

Continuamos comiendo; me di cuenta que todos volvimos a repetir comida, en algunos era capaz de ver el fondo del plato, uno o dos se habían terminado ya.

Esme me golpeo con su codo y seguí su mirada hacía Emmett y Rose. Rose estaba comiendo, una mano sostenía su tenedor mientras la otra se movía vagamente sobre la mesa. Emmett dejo su cuchillo y tenedor abajo cuando se puso de pie y puso unas cucharas de nabos con miel en el plato de ella antes de que asintiera como señal de que tenía suficiente y se sentara para seguir con su comida, Rose palmeó con su mano libre la de él como agradecimiento, ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra. Podía sentir que estaba boquiabierto mientras los miraba, lo cual hizo que me ganara una sutil patada bajo la mesa de parte de mi esposa para hacerme regresar al comedor. Nunca antes había visto a Emmett dejar de comer por voluntad propia. Una vez que él empieza a comer, nada puede detenerlo. Pero Rose pidiéndole algo más de comida para que ella no tuviera que detenerse, alcanzar y servir era algo que iba contra sus maneras. Sacudí la cabeza con asombro antes de girarme, pensando como de alguna manera u otra, Emmett estaba empezando a cambiar.

Un movimiento de rebote capto mi atención unos minutos después. Vi que Alice estaba retorciéndose en su silla, sus ojos buscando en la mesa y finalmente llegando a un plato vacío. Sus hombros cayeron en decepción cuando se volvió a apoyar en la silla y empezó a jugar con los restos de su plato, con un pequeño puchero sustituyendo la sonrisa que había estado en sus labios toda la cena. La frente de Jasper se arrugo cuando miro entre Alice y el plato en el que había puesto sus esperanzas, él miro de regreso su plato y su frente se relajó cuando vio el pudín Yorkshire que tenía en su plato casi vacío. Después de años de tener a Jasper en la cena con los chicos, sabía que siempre guardaba lo mejor para el final, esta noche había sido el pudín Yorkshire. Él lanzó una rápida mirada a Alice, una pequeña sonrisa jugando en sus labios cuando tomo el pudín intacto de su plato con el tenedor y lo transfería al plato de Alice, ganándose un beso en la mejilla y de regreso a la alegre Alice junto a él.

Una vez que todos terminamos con la comida, los hombres limpiamos la mesa, para hacer espacio para el postre. Poniendo los últimos trastes en el lavavajillas y el fregadero, cada uno tomamos un postre para llevarlo de regreso con nosotros a la mesa. En mis manos yo llevaba ocho tazas de chocolate fondant que te hacían agua la boca; Emmett llevaba bizcochos, Edward cargaba la ensalada de frutas y Jasper mermelada y crema de esponja.

Las chicas gimieron por la visión de los postres, probablemente imitando mi pensamiento, '¿Cómo se supone que va a caber todo esto en mi ya lleno estomago?' Pero todos sabíamos que podía ser realizado por pura determinación.

Los ocho tomamos los pudines, sabiendo que teníamos toda la noche para terminarlos. Jasper lleno nuestros vasos de nuevo, me di cuenta de que el vaso de Bella estaba vacío cuando Jasper lo alcanzo y le pregunto si quería más vino. "No creo que tenga permitido tomar mientras estoy con las pastillas para el dolor, Jasper, pero gracias," le dijo, tomando una mordida de su chocolate fondant.

Jasper tomo su asiento y finalmente me di cuenta de que estábamos sentados por parejas. Edward estaba frente a mí al final de la mesa, con Bella a su derecha, Emmett y Rose estaban después, incluso cuando ellos no eran una pareja oficialmente, pero sería solo cuestión de tiempo. Yo estaba sentado al otro lado de Rose, al final de la mesa con Esme a mi derecha seguida por Jasper y después Alice. Nuestra conversación se movió para hablar sobre la casa, como es que las chicas habían elegido a los chicos y como es que todos ellos se llevaban tan bien.

Mientras hablábamos, me di cuenta que Bella se había quedado un poco callada y había dejado abajo su cuchara, dejando su postre lejos de ella, para mí fue un signo de que había tenido suficiente y estaba admitiendo su derrota. No pensé nada más hasta que vi a Edward depositar un suave beso en su sien y levantarse de la mesa, encaminándose hacía las escaleras. Parecía que Esme y yo éramos los únicos que pensaban que esto era un poco extraño, por lo que nos mantuvimos en la conversación, esperando hasta que Edward regresara. Regresó uno o dos minutos después, entrando primero en la cocina y después regresando a la mesa con un vaso de agua. Puso el agua frente a Bella junto con dos pastillas, acariciando su espalda cuando ella le dedico una mirada de agradecimiento y tragaba las dos pequeñas pastillas, seguidas por el agua.

Me gire para ver a Esme que había apretado mi mano que descansaba sobre mi pierna bajo la mesa; sus ojos brillaban todavía manteniendo su mirada en Edward y Bella. Acaricie el dorso de su mano en círculos, ganándome un rápido beso de ella antes de que se lanzara en una conversación con Alice sobre la decoración de la casa.

Me sentí contento recargándome de nuevo en mi silla y mirando a los ocupantes de la mesa. Siempre me preocupé de que Jasper fuera demasiado tímido e intimidante con las mujeres para encontrarse una novia, y tal vez, una esposa y después madre, pero el verlo con Alice había derribado mis preocupaciones.

Durante las últimas horas me había dado cuenta de que Emmett estaba en sincronización con Rose. Cada vez que ella se movía en su asiento, veía a Emmett moverse también, se acercaba un poco más a ella o se ponía de frente. Él siempre se había sentido atraído a mujeres fuertes y resueltas, pero Rose era algo más. Si, era fuerte, pero había algo diferente en ella. A diferencia de los otros intereses de Emmett, él no se había apresurado en una relación, lo mantuvo en amistad. Solo me preguntaba cuando se darían cuenta que lo que tenían era más que eso.

Y Edward… Edward finalmente había encontrado a su igual con Bella. Él siempre había sido cariñoso y protector, y teniendo alguien como Bella lo haría sentir querido, teniendo que vigilar que ella no resultara herida en tantas ocasiones. Pobre niña. Suspire mirando a Bella, y la evidencia de su última desgracia, pero la radiante sonrisa en su rostro derribo cualquier tipo de compasión que sintiera por ella cuando la mire recostarse contra un feliz Edward.

Mis chicos me habían hecho sentir orgulloso.

* * *

Este,,, cof cof,,, solo me queda decir que lo siento por la tardanza, pasaron varias cosas, si alguien quiere saber lo explicare, sino pueden saltarse el siguiente párrafo:

Bueno, mis desgracias empezaron el día que tuve un pequeño accidente, nada grave, pero si me lastime el cuello, un brazo y la pierna, así que como comprenderán lo último que pasaba por mi mente era estar en la computadora traduciendo y después, cuando ya me encontraba bien mi lap murió u,u tardaron bastante en arreglarla y cuando estuvo lista yo había salido de viaje, allá donde andaba sólo tenía mi celular y en ocasiones la lap de mi hermana, no tenía oportunidades de traducir. Siento mucho la tardanza y espero que no me odien "/ en la semana me pondré al corriente con las otras actualizaciones.

Tengo el permiso para traducir otra historia (si, otra) fue algo inesperado pero ahora que ya puedo hacerlo no quisiera desperdiciar la oportunidad viendo que muchas autoras ya no conceden los permisos, con esta nueva traducción si me voy a ir más lento; aquí les dejo el summary:

**Edward's Twilight**

**¿Qué si Edward no fuera el vampiro? ¿Y si fuera Bella la mortalmente hermosa Cullen? ¿Y si Edward fuera humano y se mudara a Forks, donde su sangre canta para Bella? ¿Cómo funcionaría? ¿Qué haría Bella? ¿Qué hay de Edward?**

Bien, creo que con eso se dan más o menos una idea de la trama de la historia, es la única historia donde Edward es humano y Bella vampiro que yo he leído y esta completa, la encuentran en mis favoritos.

Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios, espero y no me odien tanto como para no dejarme saber que piensan, se acepta de todo: amenazas, regaños, chantaje emocional para que actualice más rápido, comentarios amistosos,,, etc,,,

Besos

Moni


	24. Bear, Beer, Bare

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es iamvamp, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

**Oso, cerveza, desnudo**

**Bella POV**

Él había estado empacando su hielera por los últimos veinte minutos. Sacando y metiendo cosas, moviéndolas de lado a lado, horizontal, diagonal, simplemente empujándolas en cualquier lugar donde cupieran hasta que finalmente se rindió y cerro la tapa, agitado por el esfuerzo.

"¡Rose! ¡Vamos!" bramó Emmett, ahora que había terminado con la tarea de empacar la hielera. Miro a su alrededor, una débil línea atravesando su frente mientras pensaba. "Rose…" espero por una respuesta antes de continuar, queriendo asegurarse de que ella estaba escuchando. "¿Ya tenemos todo?" se rasco la cabeza bajando la vista hacía la hielera, mochila y una pequeña maleta de viaje.

"¡No lo se! ¡Checa la lista Einstein!" la voz de Rose se filtro desde su habitación, de las escaleras hasta la sala donde Emmett, Edward y yo estábamos congregados.

"¡Burro inteligente!" jadeó Emmett golpeándose en la frente, viéndose muy poco 'inocente' cuando se rió quedamente para si mismo, raras palabras como 'duh', 'lista' o 'vida o muerte' llegaron a mis oídos mientras lo veía buscar ciegamente en sus bolsillos. "Lo tengo," murmuró cuando saco un pos-it rosa brillante de su bolsillo y aliso las arrugas antes de leerlo en voz alta. "Cerveza," bajando la vista a las bolsas que lo rodeaban sonrió antes de inclinarse y palmear la hielera, susurrando, "Listo," para si mismo. Poniéndose de pie de nuevo con una mirada triunfante volvió a hacer bolita el post-it y se lo metió al bolsillo. "¡Si, estamos listos!" dijo cuando Rose bajaba el último escalón y camino hacía él, cámara digital en una mano y su celular en la otra.

"Bien, listo," dijo distraídamente guardando la cámara, poniendo su celular en la bolsa. Una vez que terminó su frente se arrugó. "¿Qué estas llevando contigo?"

"Cerveza," sonrió Emmett, palmeando de nuevo la tapa de la hielera, al igual que alguien palmearía la cabeza de su leal perro con amor y cariño.

"¡Demonios Emmett! ¡No puedes llevar _solo _cerveza! ¡Nos iremos por tres días!" suspiro, se veía demasiado cansada para gritarle. Me pregunté si las payasadas de Emmett finalmente habían terminado con ella.

"Bambi," susurro Emmett alejándose de la hielera y caminando hacia Rose. "Mi bolsa ya esta en el Jeep, solo estaba jugando. Sabes que no soy tan idiota… ¿cierto?" se pauso, asomándose por un lado de ella, ganándose un exasperado suspiro y una débil sonrisa.

"Me lo pregunto a veces Melocotón, realmente lo hago," dijo, su sonrisa creciendo mientras Emmett pretendía estar herido por sus palabras, ganándose un bufido con risa de parte de ella mientras él pretendía jadear por aire.

"Vamos Bambi, hay una exhibición de carros a la que ir," anunció Emmett en un intento de sofisticada voz, levantando su mochila de viaje y la hielera, sonriéndole mientras ella sacudía la cabeza, probablemente preguntándose de donde diablos había salido él.

"Idiota," murmuró bajo su aliento, dando lo mejor de ella para parecer irritada, pero fallando miserablemente. "Bells, nos vamos. Si me necesitas, conoces las instrucciones," dijo justo antes de darme un rápido beso en la mejilla, quería decir que yo conocía su número y podía llamarla en el día o la noche si la necesitaba. "Dale uno a Alice de mi parte cuando regrese del trabajo," sonrió, palmeando el hombro de Edward cuando paso a su lado, en su camino a encontrarse con Emmett.

"Ed, sabes que te daría algunos, pero no me gustaría que Bells se pusiera celosa. Pero err… dale a Jasper lo normal de mi parte, si… un beso y un apretón, justo como le gustan." Emmett se rió entre dientes cuando se giro hacía la puerta, Rose ya se había salido para esperar en el Jeep tan pronto como salieron las primeras palabras de su boca.

"Lo haré Em, diviértete," dijo Edward a través de su risa, viendo como caminaba hacia la puerta, deteniéndose para soltar una bolsa y poder abrir la puerta.

"¡Toodle pip!" dijo justo antes de cerrar la puerta.

"Pobre Rose," suspiro Edward, se veía compasivo con sus ojos mirando a la nada, perdido en sus pensamientos sobre las formas en que Emmett podía volver loca a Rose mientras estaban lejos. Por otro lado, yo no podía dejar de pensar 'pobre Emmett' sabiendo lo obsesiva que Rose se podía poner roseada de carros, una exhibición de carros podría ser como Emmett perdido en una juguetería.

Un rápido beso de Edward me saco de mis pensamientos y sonreí, saboreando el hecho de que un gesto tan pequeño pudiera hacerme tan feliz y hacerme sentir tan especial. Mi propia sonrisa fue el resultado de la visión de la sonrisa torcida quita aliento de Edward, desterrando cualquier pensamiento aparte de 'Edward' de mi mente.

De repente Edward jadeó. "Bella, ¿estas bien?" preguntó escaneando mi rostro, una de sus manos pasando por mi frente para reposar en mi sien.

"Si, ¿Por qué?" salté, comenzando a asustarme sobre que algo pudiera estar mal conmigo, ¡me sentía bien! Intenté levantarme de donde estaba acostada, atravesada en el sofá con mi cabeza en el regazo de Edward.

Me impidió que me levantara. Mire sus ojos, preguntándome por que me estaba deteniendo donde estaba si algo iba mal conmigo. Sus ojos me dijeron que el pánico había desaparecido, en su lugar había un fuego furioso dentro de ellos. "Por que…" susurro, su aliento hormigueando en mi rostro cuando habló, acercando su rostro al mío mientras continuaba, "eres demasiado irresistible para ser considerado saludable." Sus labios acariciaron los míos cuando dijo las últimas dos palabras, causando que mis ojos se cerraran por el placer.

Me sentí a mi misma ardiendo hasta derretirme cuando paso su mano por mi rostro, hacía abajo por mi cuello, sobre la curva de mis hombros y dejándola en antebrazo, manteniendo su abrazo en mí. Sus labios continuaron su juego de tortura, acariciando los míos, presionando suavemente antes de alejarse cuando intentaba responder, volviéndome loca de deseo por él.

Continuo con su tortura antes de sentir su lengua comenzar a tentarme, pasando sobre mis labios como el toque de una pluma, hormigueando mis sensibles labios. Sonreí maliciosamente manteniendo mi boca cerrada, sin dejarlo tener lo que finalmente quería, sacar una respuesta de mí.

"Bella, estas matándome," gruñó Edward en un lado de mi cuello una vez que descubrió mi juego y se había rendido para seguir con mi cuello. ¿No sabía él como estaba matándome con esos deliciosos labios suyos? Jadeé de sorpresa cuando sentí que me movía, la mano que había estado manteniendo su abrazo en mi se movió hasta mi pierna, la otra tomando mi costado cuando él me deslizó para estar acostada completamente en el sofá, Edward ahora estaba acostado a mi lado, su espalda contra los cojines.

Una maliciosa sonrisa se expandió en su rostro cuando miro de la punta de mis pies hasta mi cabeza. "Bella," murmuró, comenzó a acariciar la parte superior de mi pierna sensualmente. "Eres demasiado buena para ser verdad." Me sentí sonrojar por sus cumplidos.

"Si lo fuera Edward, no sería la Reina de la Torpeza ahora, ¿verdad?" lo reté haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para hablar uniformemente incluso cuando mi cuerpo se sentía encendido bajo su toque.

"Ah… pero olvidas un factor de vital importancia…" susurro, inclinándose sobre mí, podía sentir su pecho moviéndose con cada respiración contra mi brazo y su tonificado cuerpo presionándose contra mi maltratado y delgado cuerpo. "Si no te hubieras lastimado, ambos estaríamos en el trabajo justo ahora y no estaríamos haciendo esto," agregó con voz ronca, haciéndome agradecer que hubiera hecho esa visita al hospital el fin de semana.

Gemí cuando su mano se movió lentamente hacía arriba en mi pierna, acercándose a mi cadera. Mi espalda se arqueo involuntariamente cuando llego a la pretina de mis jeans, tirando del cinturón para presionarnos con más fuerza juntos. No pude evitarlo, moví la mano que estaba atrapada a mi lado para poder agarrar la parte trasera de su cuello, empujando sus labios a donde deberían estar, con los míos. El movimiento de mi brazo hizo que él se cerniera su cuerpo sobre mí mientras intentaba quitarle la camiseta con mi mano lastimada, no me importaba si tenía que destrozar algo en el camino.

"Tal vez debería ayudarla, señorita." Me mordí el labio cuando escuche su apasionada voz contra mi oído, su respiración pasaba sobre mí, haciéndome temblar en respuesta. Asentí dejando caer las manos a mis costados, sintiéndome débil solo por la imagen y el sonido de él.

Lo mire con la boca abierta cuando se sentó en sus talones, con sus piernas a cada lado mío, sus ojos mirando directamente los míos, dentro de mi corazón. Sentí la necesidad de pellizcarme para estar segura de que lo estaba viendo sacarse la camiseta por la cabeza, que todo esto era real y no una fantasía. "¿Mejor?" preguntó, lanzando su camiseta sobre el respaldo del sofá, sus ojos mirando mi cuerpo mientras yo susurraba un débil 'si'. "Creo que debería ayudarte un poco también, no queremos que te lastimes esa mano de nuevo, ¿verdad?" dijo, poniendo ambas manos en mis costados, pasándolas de mis costillas hasta la pretina de mis jeans. Mi estomago cosquilleo bajo su toque cuando levanto un poco mi blusa, exponiendo la piel de arriba de mis jeans. Paso sus dedos por mi piel, sonriendo cuando vio los espasmos en mí estomago por su tacto.

Mis ojos pasaron de su sonrisa torcida a su pecho expuesto. Me deleite por la visión de su indiscutible perfección. ¿Cómo había tenido tanta suerte de poder llamarlo mío? Me lamí los labios al ver su pecho, maravillándome por sus bien trabajados y suaves hombros y pectorales, lo cual solo llevo mi atención a su definido estomago que lucía como si hubiera sido esculpido en mármol.

Mis ojos regresaron a su rostro cuando lo sentí comenzar a desabrochar mis jeans, su rostro se acerco más al mío antes de besarme hasta dejarme sin sentido una vez más. Suspire cuando sentí su peso presionarse ligeramente contra el mío cuando se volvió a acostar, se apoyaba en un brazo mientras el con la otra mano bajaba mi cremallera. "Edward," jadeé, girando la cabeza a un lado, escapando de su boca. "No puedo… quiero…" murmuré deteniendo su mano. "Mi pierna… no lo se," murmuré, apartando la vista de sus ojos, no quería ver su rostro herido o su expresión enojada por tener que detenerlo. Quería estar con él, pero sentía que era demasiado pronto, todavía estaba aprendiendo cosas sobre él y estaba disfrutando las primeras etapas de nuestra relación. Saltar directo al sexo podría arruinarla. Mi pierna rota también sería una barrera, pensé, parpadeando para detener las lágrimas que se estaban acumulando en mis ojos, nublando mi visión. ¿Era una payasa por dejarlo seguir hasta ahora?

"Bella," alejo su mano de la mía que lo estaba deteniendo y la utilizó para cepillar mi cabello hacía atrás. "Sabes que me preocupo por ti, mucho, pero todavía no estoy listo para eso." Me besó en la frente antes de continuar. "Solo quiero hacer una pequeña cosa por ti," susurró en mi oído antes de besarme ligeramente pero con mucha pasión, su mano bajando por mi cabello, por mi cuello, sobre mi pecho y se detuvo una vez más en la pretina de mis jeans. "¿Te gustaría eso?" preguntó, su voz ronca otra vez lo que solo me hizo añorarlo aún más.

Me besó más profundamente pasando su mano por mi estomago y pierna; podía sentir la evidencia de su deseo por mí presionándose contra mi otra pierna. Mi respiración comenzó a ser trabajosa cuando su mano se movió para mi cremallera otra vez, bajándolo completamente antes de pasar un dedo sobre la tela de mis bragas de encaje. "¿Quieres esto, Bella?" preguntó estirando mis bragas, haciéndome desear que desaparecieran. "Si quieres que me detenga, solo dilo…" susurro contra mis labios moviendo su mano bajo el encaje lentamente, haciéndome jadear de placer. Sacudí la cabeza e hice lo mejor que pude para decirle que no parara antes de sentir uno de sus dedos probándome y entonces perdí todo el control del habla.

Suspire mientras él jugaba conmigo, cerré los ojos por el placer que corría a través de mí mientras el besaba y chupaba mi garganta, solo agregando más a la experiencia. Pude escuchar su pesada respiración y su gemido cuando metió un dedo en mí, haciéndome jadear y gemir por la sensación de felicidad. Lentamente fue saliendo y lloriqueé por la ausencia, sus bromas estaban empezando a tener efecto en mí. "Edward, por favor," jadeé, abriendo los ojos y poniendo una mano en su rostro. Esperando que pudiera ver el deseo que ardía dentro de mí por su toque.

"¿Qué quieres?" me provocó de nuevo, causando que reprimiera el gruñido que amenazaba por escaparse. "¿Esto?" preguntó y gemí cuando lo sentí contra mi sensitivo clítoris, haciéndome arquear la espalda y morderme el labio.

"Por favor," gemí, queriendo que me llevara hasta el orgasmo que sabía él me daría, solo deseaba poder hacer lo mismo por él.

Cerré los ojos cuando lo sentí comenzar a moverse dentro de mí, mi cuerpo se sentía como si tuviera un fuego mordaz a través de el. Podía sentir el ligero brillo de sudor a través de mi pecho y frente por la pasión que me estaba causando solo con sus dedos.

A ciegas empuje su rostro hacía el mío y estampe nuestros labios juntos, nuestras lenguas chocando y moviéndose rítmicamente mientras sus dedos me llevaban hasta el borde del éxtasis.

"Edward… creo…" gemí cuando me sentí al borde del orgasmo, jadeé por aire retorciéndome de placer debajo de él. Me sentí apretarme alrededor de su dedo y el aceleró sus movimientos. Gemí su nombre abriendo los ojos, mi respiración abandonándome cuando el orgasmo pasó a través de mí, mi cuerpo estremeciéndose y mi visión borrosa con los colores azul, verde y amarillo como si hubiera estado mirando a una brillante luz y de repente apartado la vista. Mi cuerpo, estaba tenso y relajado cuando me deje caer en el cojín del sofá, sintiéndome cansada después de ese chorro de emociones y sentimientos que corrieron a través de mi solo segundos antes y que todavía existían dentro de mí.

"Bella," la voz aterciopelada de Edward me sacó de mi mundo de placer inducido y me trajo de regreso a él, sonreí débilmente girándome para verlo, su sonrisa torcida en su lugar y sus ojos brillando con orgullo. Cerré mis ojos de felicidad cuando el besó mi frente, quedándose así por un rato antes de alejarse y moverse para quedar acostado a mi lado, volteándome para quedar de frente el uno con el otro. Suspire acurrucándome en su pecho desnudo, respirando el seductor aroma que era únicamente suyo mientras el pasaba su mano por mi cabello, la sensación me hacía sentir soñolienta.

"Cariño… ¡estoy en ca-sa!" Una resonante voz sonó desde la puerta principal haciendo que Edward y yo saltáramos y miráramos desconcertados hacia el ruido. "¡Olvide la cerveza! Que estúpido soy, estaba hablando sob – oh." La pequeña conversación de Emmett se detuvo cuando tomo nota de la imagen de Edward y yo acostados en el sofá, Edward sin camiseta mientras yo debía tener mi siempre presente sonrojo en su lugar. "Umm… si… olviden la cerveza…" levantó la hielera y la señaló, luciendo un poco incómodo. "Ahora tengo la cerveza… así que me voy de nuevo…" dijo abriendo la puerta, dando un paso hacía afuera antes de sacudir su mano en el aire despectivamente diciendo hacía un divertido Edward y una tímida yo, "¡Como estaban!"

* * *

Haha no quiero ni imaginarme lo que hubiera pasado si llega tres minutos antes xDD

Bien, como soy una persona muy linda les traje este capi dos dias después de la ultima actu,, ¿no me merezco un review? Bueno, si creen que no entonces no lo dejen, aun asi aquí tienen su capi (:

Aquí un poco de propaganda, ya esta el primer capi de mi nueva traducción, si no la han leido ¿Qué esperan? Hehe, espero que se pasen y me dejen saber que les parece :B

Besos

Moni


	25. Some sense of security

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es iamvamp, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

**..::Una sensación de seguridad::..**

**Emmett POV**

"Nicotina, valium, vicodin, marihuana, éxtasis y alcohol," cantaba tranquilamente para mi mientras caminaba al lado de Rose, amaba demasiado la canción para detenerme. "Ccccccocaína."

"Emmett, juro por Dios que si no dejas de cantar esa canción, ¡castraré tu Jeep!" susurro Rose amenazadoramente empujándome con sutileza en el costado, sin querer hacer una escena ahora que estábamos en la recepción del hotel.

Jadeé por sus palabras, sorprendido de que ella hubiera caído tan bajo con una amenaza tan drástica. "¡No lo harías!"

"Pruébame," respondió a mi afirmación un tanto retórica con una ceja levantada. Bajé la cabeza llevándonos a ambos hacía el escritorio de recepción, decidiendo mantener la boca cerrada para no correr el riesgo de encontrar mi precioso Jeep hecho piezas en la mañana.

La cola para llegar a la recepcionista de aspecto demacrado era demasiado larga, así que envíe a Rose a sentarse mientras yo me formaba, esperando ganar algunos puntos. Estuve formado en la línea, lanzando rápidas miradas hacía Rose, pensando en la conversación que Esme y yo habíamos tenido cuando la escolte al carro después de la cena que habían compartido con nosotros la otra noche, Carlisle estaba todavía en la casa hablando con Bella sobre algunas pastillas para el dolor o algo así.

"_Emmett, cariño, ¿Qué esta mal contigo?" me preguntó mi madre cuando la llevaba hacía el nuevo Mercedes negro de papá. La mire, confundido cuando le dije que estaba bien, pensando que estaba hablando sobre mi salud. "No, quiero decir__, que esta mal contigo que no puedes ver que necesitas asegurar a la encantadora Rosalie antes de que alguien más lo haga. Creo que críe a mis hijos para ser prudentes, y aquí estas tú, actuando como un idiota dulce."_

_Sacudí la cabeza por sus palabras. "Rose es mi mejor amiga," dije, mirando el suelo bajo mis pies, sin querer que mi madre supiera lo que esas palabras me lastimaban, que no podría decir 'Rose es mi novia… amante… esposa'._

"_No puedes verlo, ¿cierto? ¿La forma en que ella te mira, cambia a tu alrededor, se convierte en si misma cuando esta contigo? Y tu eres igual. Tu eras mi Emmett allá con ella, y ahora mírate, inseguro, confundido y silencioso. La necesitas tanto como ella te necesita, te quiere," susurro, levante la vista para ver los ojos de mi madre con determinación así como seguridad. ¿Cómo podía ella estar tan segura cuando yo estaba tan inseguro?_

"_No mamá, nosotros… ella solo… no lo se," dije, pasando la mano por la parte trasera de mi cuello. Mi madre se paro de puntillas para besarme en la mejilla antes de palmearme en brazo._

"_Confía en mi cariño, serías un idiota si ignoraras lo que hay entre ustedes dos… eres un idiota por ignorarlo hasta ahora, pero al menos tendrás derecho…" se detuvo, picándome en el costado cuando no respondí. "Y si no lo haces pronto, yo lo haré. No quiero ser una vieja y aburrida abuela, así que date prisa." Se rió, abriendo la puerta del carro y cerrándola tras de ella, saludándome con la mano mientras yo me tropezaba de regreso a la casa._

Avancé unos pasos, cerrando la distancia entre yo y la recepcionista que estaba masticando el final de un bolígrafo con agitación. Pensé en las imágenes que pasaron por mi mente por las palabras de mi madre de ser abuela, una imagen de mi hijo, con el cabello rubio de su madre y hoyuelos de su padre, cayendo alrededor de un jardín con su tío Edward y su padrino Jasper, justo cuando mi Rose entraba en la casa, una gran casa cargando a nuestro siguiente hijo, seguida por la tía Bella, la madrina Alice y mi hija, con mi cabello negro y la belleza de Rose.

"Hombre…" escuche la irritada voz de Rose sacarme de mis pensamientos cuando me di cuenta de que ella estaba ahora de pie junto a mí, hablando con la recepcionista. "McCarty… si, dos noches," dijo, su irritación enmascarada perfectamente con amabilidad y calidez.

"Ah, si, aquí tienen. Dos noches, McCarty, y se estarán quedando en la habitación 336, la encontrarán en el séptimo piso. El desayuno es servido de 7:30 a 10:00 a.m., o pueden pedir el desayuno a la habitación…" mientras la recepcionista parloteaba yo me acerque un paso a Rose, esperando que hubiera olvidado que estaba molesta conmigo, de nuevo. Ella asintió con las palabras de la recepcionista y mi corazón latió locamente cuando mire que Rose se acercaba inconscientemente a mí, así que si movía un poco mi brazo, podía fácilmente envolverlo en su cintura. Tal vez mamá tenía algo de razón con Rose y conmigo. "Bueno, espero que tengan una linda tarde señor y señora McCarty, si necesitan algo, no duden en llamarnos a la recepción," dijo la recepcionista, cuyo gafete decía 'Lilly', con una dulce sonrisa antes de darnos a Rose y a mí la llave de la habitación.

"Muchas gracias Lilly, estoy seguro de que tendremos una maravillosa noche," le dije mientras envolvía mi brazo en la cintura de Rose, quien estaba de pie, boquiabierta como un pez por sus palabras, la guíe hacía nuestras bolsas que habían sido cargadas en un carrito y que estaban esperando por nosotros, al igual que un botones que estaba junto al elevador. **(N/T: Donde vivo se les dice botones a los que trabajan en los hoteles y llevan el equipaje a las habitaciones, o están a cargo de los ascensores)**

**Rose POV**

"¿Por qué cada trabajador del hotel piensa que estamos casados?" le susurre a Emmett mientras la mesera nos daba a cada uno un menú y después se iba. Mire la mesa que nos habían asignado; una mesa apartada y con velas donde la música suave y romántica era audible.

"No lo sé, y por el momento no me importa Bambi…" dijo Emmett un poco distraído mirando su menú, sin importarle si sus palabras sonaban un poco ofensivas o cortantes. "¡Oh Rose! ¡Tienen filete!" dijo con sorpresa antes de que sus hoyuelos aparecieran en su rostro una vez más, mostrando su placer por la imagen de la palabra 'filete' en una pieza de papel.

Sonreí junto con él cuando me recargaba en mi silla, tomando lo que podía ser la única oportunidad de mirarlo mientras estaba distraído. Sus ojos estaban vivos mientras escaneaban la hoja, sus manos precian temblar cuando intentaba tenerlas firmes, girando el papel para mirar detrás, solo en caso de que tuvieran más que ofrecerle, con que tentarlo. Su gran y musculosa figura de 1.98 metros bloqueando mi vista de casi todo el restaurante, no que me estuviera quejando. Mirar un montón de mesas y sillas era aburrido y repetitivo, pero mirar a Emmett de rato en rato era como una nueva experiencia cada vez.

"Entonces, ¿Qué vas a ordenar, Bambi?" me preguntó Emmett, haciéndome saltar en mi lugar cuando me sacó de mi valoración de él.

"Um…" escaneé el menú, esperando que algo saltara de la página y atrajera mi atención, pero fallando en entender alguna de las palabras impresas.

"¿Qué tal el pollo al curry?" me preguntó, bajando su menú y recargándose en su silla.

Levante la vista a él, mirando la luz de las velas brillando en su rostro, el resplandor de la llama parecía enfatizar sus profundos ojos. Suena bien." Sonreí, también bajando mi menú, sorprendida un poco de cómo había elegido mi plato favorito del menú sin que yo me diera cuenta.

…

"¿Vas a terminarte eso?"

"Solo tómalo," dije, rodando los ojos, empujando mi plato que todavía tenía un poco de curry y arroz hacía él. "Voy al baño; ¿quieres que te traiga una cerveza de regreso?" le pregunté levantándome de la silla, notando que su vaso estaba casi vacío.

"Mmhmm," dijo con la boca llena de comida, levantando los pulgares solo para asegurarse de que yo entendiera que eso significaba 'si'.

"Regreso en cinco minutos," le dije, saliendo del oscuro restaurante.

…

Me quede bruscamente sin aire cuando un codo me golpeó en las costillas mientras estaba recargada en la barra intentando llamar la atención de uno de los apresurados camareros del bar.

"¡Oye! Mírame," gruñí, lanzándole una mirada enojada al borracho idiota que estaba a mi lado y alejándome un paso de él, debió de haber perdido el equilibrio y vuelto a recuperarlo a mis expensas.

"Ha… si… yo _estoy _viéndote, bella dama," el hombre a mi lado arrastro las palabras, con una media sonrisa, media mueca en su rostro, intentando reprimir un eructo. "Y no parece que estés diversión… um… quiero decir, divirtiéndote… si…" sonrió, mostrándome sus viles dientes amarillos y acercándose un paso, lo cual contrarreste con uno hacía atrás, solo para ser detenida por un cuerpo. "Entonces, ¿quieres algo de sexy diversión?" el cretino se echo a reír cuando sus puercos ojos me recorrieron, haciendo temblar de disgusto, ¿Por qué pensaban que podía atraer siquiera una enfermedad comportándose así?

"Solo déjame sola," murmuré intentando atraer la atención de uno de los camareros, esperando tomar mi bebida y la de Emmett e irme. ¿Qué pensaría Emmett si me viera así de cobarde? Pensé agachando la cabeza, esperando ser invisible por los dos hombres a mi lado.

Una de las camareras se percato de mí presencia, de pie en la barra, con dos hombres junto a mí adulándome y olfateándome, y cambió su atención a otro cliente. Debió pensar que disfrutaba de la atención de dos hombres borrachos, ¿Por qué todos tenían que juzgar tan rápido?

"¡Oye Bert, tal vez no eres su tipo!" el amigo del cretino se rió a mi lado, haciendo temblar de nuevo, mis ojos escanearon a los trabajadores del bar frente a mí, intentando desesperadamente, atraer la atención de alguien.

"¿Quién puede resistirse a mí, compañero? Solo mira esto," el cretino número uno hablo de nuevo, haciendo que las defensas de mi subconsciente salieran a flote.

"Solo déjenme sola, ¿bien?" dije, un poco más alto esta vez, volteándome para ver al borracho idiota que estaba tan demacrado que se veía como si estuviera babeando.

"Woo… ¿difícil eh?" se rió, ignorando totalmente mi declaración. "Vamos dulzura, puedo mostrarte un buen momento," dijo, su voz sonaba profunda y más cerca de lo que me gustaría.

Cerré los ojos, rogando despertarme de la pesadilla en la que de seguro estaba atrapada. ¿Por qué demonios no solo me iba en ese momento? ¿Por qué no estaba mi melocotón aquí? Suspire al pensar en que Emmett me salvara de estos dos borrachos. Que insignificante.

"¿Por qué no te damos, ambos, un buen momento, eh? Apuesto a que te gustaría," hablo de nuevo, sus palabras soplando contra mi oído, su aliento cargado de cerveza pasando sobre mi cuello.

"Solo déjenme sola." Jadeé cuando sentí una mano en la parte baja de mi espalda, se me erizo el cabello de la parte trasera de mi cuello y los brazos cuando sentí un escalofrío recorrerme, me mordí el labio para evitar que se derramaran mis lágrimas, eso solo los excitaría.

_¿Dónde estaba Emmett para salvarme? ¿Quería yo que él lo hiciera? ¿Qué eran dos hombres contra Rosalie Hale? _Pensé, respirando profundamente, pero Rosalie Hale estaba cansada de pelear. Suspire mientras me sentía dar y ceder, _¿Por qué tenía que pelear siempre contra hombres estúpidos y mujeres celosas que me esteriotipaban como una puerca rubia tonta?_

Mis ojos ardieron con lágrimas cuando me sentí completamente derrotada. Espere que dijeran otra de sus babosas palabras, o sentir un o ambas manos en mí, pero todo lo que recibí fue silencio.

Levanté la cabeza, alejándola lentamente de la barra para mirar detrás de mí, todavía con un cretino a cada lado, me di cuenta que habían palidecido y se veían sobrios. Sus ojos parecían demasiado grandes para sus cabezas mirando lo que tenían enfrente, se giraron en otra dirección.

"Váyanse. Ahora." Una amenazadora, profunda y oscura voz hablo, haciéndome hormiguear la piel y que mi corazón se acelerara en mi pecho. Pegue mis ojos al familiar rostro de Emmett solo para encontrarme con que se veía más duro y peligroso mientras se cernía sobre nosotros tres, me di cuenta que estábamos recargados en la barra para buscar soporte.

"Rose." Emmett alejo su mirada asesina del chico que antes había tenido la mano en mi espalda para mirarme a mí, una de sus manos extendidas mientras la otra estaba hecha puño a su costado, nudillos blancos y temblando por intentar contenerla. Una vena en su cuello pulsaba justo bajo su mandíbula, la cual estaba fuertemente cerrada, sus controladas respiraciones salían y entraban por su nariz.

Me le quede viendo, nunca había visto a Emmett tan peligroso, controlado y aún así consolador desde que lo conocí, y todo por mí. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para sonreír, esperando que él viera que estaba agradecida por su intervención, pero todo lo que recibí de él fue un suspiro y un "Bambi, ven aquí" empujándome contra su pecho. Un brazo seguramente enredado en mi cintura mientras yo escondía la cara en su cuello, y el otro probablemente todavía en un puño a su costado.

"Dije que se fueran ahora. Si no se van en los siguientes tres segundos, haré que se vayan," dijo Emmett con una voz tranquila y escalofriante, podía sentir su corazón latiendo casi tan erráticamente como el mío cuando puse una mano en su pecho, la otra envuelta en su cintura, aforrándome a él.

"Uno…"

El sonido de jadeos y golpes alcanzaron mis oídos cuando me enterré más en el abrazo de Emmett, deseando poder escapar dentro de él y nunca volver. No quería que él me viera así, desesperada por su fuerza, su calidez, su consuelo. _¿Me vería él como alguien débil, al no haber sido capaz de enfrentarlos? ¿Entendería él que estaba cansada… cansada de mi fachada del día a día?_

La sensación de la mano de Emmett haciendo suaves círculos en mi espalda me relajó mientras él nos guiaba a nuestra habitación, encendiendo las luces y cerrando la puerta con seguro antes de sentarse en el sofá conmigo en su regazo, sin decir una palabra, sin preguntar nada mientras continuaba acariciando mi espalda.

Me quede como estaba por unos minutos, esperando componerme lo mejor que pudiera, sin duda, unas cuantas lágrimas habían pasado inadvertidas, pero no tuvo necesidad de verme molesta, 'ver para creer' después de todo, y si yo me veía bien, era solo una copia de seguridad. "Lo siento," dije suavemente moviendo mi cara que había estado enterrada en su cuello para recargarla en su hombro, mis ojos viendo su garganta mientras él pasaba saliva de vez en cuando, y su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba cada vez que hablaba.

"¿Qué? ¡No! Rose, soy yo el que lo siente, no debí dejarte ir sola… bueno, obviamente al de damas… o, tu sabes, me hubieran expulsado…" bramó, casi tropezándose con sus palabras. "Pero lo que quiero decir es que, ¡no debí dejarte ir al bar tu sola!"

"Estoy bien, no hay sangre, no herida y todo eso, ¿si? No podemos solo olvidarlo, por favor," susurre la última parte, dibujando perezosamente figuras en el pecho de Emmett, estando ocupada con una tarea simple mantendría mis miserables pensamientos a raya.

"Bien," murmuró, miré como aflojaba su puño, flexionando los dedos antes de envolver el brazo a mi alrededor.

"¿Estas lista para ir a la cama? Tenemos un largo día mañana," susurro Emmett unos minutos después, cuando ambos ya estábamos relajados y el cansancio comenzaba a inundar mis sentidos. Asentí, gesticulando un 'si' y murmure, "Si Melocotón" antes de sentir que flotaba.

Abrí mis pesados ojos, no me había dado cuenta hasta entonces que habían estado cerrados, y vi que Emmett me estaba cargando hacía la cama recamara, estaba demasiado cansada para hablar pero me prometí a mi misma que se lo agradecería en la mañana, esperaba que el no comenzara a tomarme el pelo en cuanto saliera el sol. Estar con él esta noche se sentía como un universo diferente, donde mañana, todos los sucesos desaparecerían de la memoria.

Una enorme cama lleno mi visión cuando Emmett abrió la puerta, '¿Por qué solo hay una?' pensé cuando nos acercamos a la cama, sentí que mi frente se arrugaba mientras repasaba eso antes de vocalizar mi pregunta. "¿Por qué solo hay una cama, Emmett?"

"Um… pensé que cuando dijeron doble, querían decir para dos, o sea dos camas… debí dejar que Jasper o Eddie lo reservaran." Escuche que murmuraba mientras me dejaba en la cama, mi cuerpo hundiéndose en las suaves sabanas, mi cabeza golpeando el montón de mullidas almohadas.

Gemí por esa celestial sensación antes de escuchar a Emmett decir desde la oscuridad, "¡Buenas noches Bambi!"

Sonriendo mientras me acurrucaba en las sabanas hice lo mejor por responder, "¡Buenas noches Melocotón!"

**Emmett POV**

_Estúpidos los que se metieron con mi Bambi como si ella fuera su presa. No la voy a dejar fuera de mi vista hoy, todos esos hombres tendrán sus sucios ojos en ella, pero la protegeré. Nadie va a herir a mi Rose de nuevo, no si yo puedo evitarlo_, pensé para mi cuando levante la cabeza e hice lo mejor que pude para moldear el pequeño cojín en una forma más cómoda, sin hacerme esperanzas cuando los últimos diez intentos fueron en vano. Suspire aventando el maldito cojín al suelo, admitiendo la derrota, los sucesos de esta noche me habían dejado de mal humor y con muy poca tolerancia.

_¿Por qué todos los chicos pensaban que era fácil meterse con Rose? Si solo supieran_. Sonreí pensando en la persona feliz, fuerte y segura que era ella, y después mi mente se hundió al recordar lo rota que se veía después de haberme defendido de Lauren. Me sentí enfermo de dolor al recordar, al recuerdo de Rose aferrada a mí mientras se caía a pedazos, confiándome la información más importante sobre ella, confiando en que no la juzgaría. Ella seguía intentando controlarse a si misma lo que me cortaba como un cuchillo, se sentía tan vulnerable cuando sus emociones salían a la superficie, siempre y cuando no fueran de enojo.

Gruñí por lo bajo levantándome del sillón con tamaño de juguete y me estiré, sintiendo que mi espalda dolía protestando por el repentino cambio de posición. Ahora que estaba de pie decidí hacer un viaje hacía el baño, también podía ver los champús y jabones mientras estaba ahí, Rose y yo podríamos deslizarnos sobre ellos, sacarle provecho al dinero.

Me dirigí desde la sala, usando la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de la ventana para guiar mi camino al baño. Alcance las puertas que escondían a Rose, decidí detenerme e intentar escuchar para ver si estaba dormida. _Me pregunto si ronca_, pensé presionando el oído contra la puerta, intentando respirar en silencio.

El distante sonido del movimiento de las sabanas llego a mis oídos y cerré los ojos, esperando concentrarme más en mi audición.

Murmuraciones se unieron a los movimientos y la curiosidad se encendió dentro de mí. _¿Rose estaba bien? ¿Estaba despierta? ¿Estaba en el teléfono con Bells o la Duende? ¿Por qué debería estar en el teléfono con ellas? Solo las llamaría si algo estuviera mal… y eran apenas las… _cheque mi reloj, viendo que eran las 2:47 a.m. _¿Significa que no maneje adecuadamente la escena del bar si las estaba llamando a esta hora de la mañana? ¿Se quería ir a casa? _Comencé a sentir pánico conforme los pensamientos corrían por mi cabeza.

Tomando una profunda respiración abrí la puerta lenta, silenciosamente, esperando escuchar alguna de sus palabras para descifrar que tan enojada estaba conmigo por no cuidarla mejor.

Mis oídos se encontraron con silencio y cuando me asome por una pequeña brecha en el marco de la puerta mis ojos cayeron en la cama. La luz de la luna que había actuado como mi guía hacía el baño ahora caía en Rose, que estaba acostada, hecha una bola a mitad de la cama, luciendo diminuta entre las sabanas, almohadas y el gran tamaño de la cama. Se veía tan indefensa y débil ahí sola, siempre parecía tan alta y fuerte cuando estábamos juntos, incluso con mis 1.98 metros de altura, ella se sentía igual a mí.

"Aléjate… no… no quiero…" mi Bambi murmuraba desde la cama, girando su rostro de las arrugadas sabanas hacía el techo, una de sus manos agitándose frente a ella, como intentando detener a alguien, detenerlo de acercarse más. Por su cambio de posición en la cama, la luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro, sus facciones se veían más definidas por el brillo de la luna y las sombras de la oscuridad. Su frente se arrugo con una expresión de dolor, su boca se abrió respirando pesadamente, como si estuviera corriendo… siendo perseguida.

Me pase una mano por la cara, me sentía como si estuviera pasando por una lenta y feroz muerte al ver a Rose sufrir por su pesadilla, sus defensas se habían evaporado por su simple estado de sueño. Mi otra mano dolía y vi que era por que estaba agarrando fuertemente el marco de la puerta, la piel tirante por mi fuerte agarre, con los tendones de mis muñecas resaltando.

Respire profundamente, mis ojos cayendo de regreso en Rose que había dejado caer su brazo en la cama, todavía tenía una expresión de dolor pero ahora había dejado de retorcerse y yo esperaba que hubiera caído en un sueño fácil y sin pesadillas. _¿Sería mucho pedir?_

"No… no… ¡déjame sola!" escuche que Bambi lloraba desde la cama, su voz tirando de mis sentimientos. Mire tontamente como se agitaba de nuevo entre las sabanas, iniciando una lucha cuando comenzó a enredarse. "Melocotón," lloró, su movimiento se detuvo cuando llego el llanto, su cuerpo temblando con sollozos.

Alejé una de mis lágrimas, pase a través del marco de la puerta hacía mi Bambi, sintiendo tanto dolor como ella mientras la miraba curvarse en una posición para protegerse a si misma. Me senté en la cama, sintiendo el colchón ajustarse a mis volumen y me acerque a mi Rose, cogiéndola sin esfuerzo en mis brazos y abrazándola con fuerza contra mi, meciéndonos hacía adelante y atrás con la esperanza de que el movimiento ayudara a calmarla.

"Bambi… Bambi, estas bien," susurre pasando una mano por su cabello, con la otra la sostenía contra mi cuerpo. "Shh… estas a salvo, no es real," agregue cuando sollozó, sus lágrimas bajando por su rostro y mojaban mi pecho desnudo.

"¿Melocotón?" jadeó la pregunta en mis brazos, levantando su rostro de mi pecho para ver mi rostro buscando confirmación. Una vez se dio cuenta que era yo quien la sostenía, una débil sonrisa se instalo en su rostro, sus ojos se veían cansados y mostraban una sensación de seguridad, envolvió sus brazos en mi cuello y se aferró a mí lo más fuerte que pudo.

Su profunda respiración se calmaba y se hacía más lento con el paso del tiempo, me mantuve meciéndonos hacía adelante y atrás lo mejor que pude, cerrando los ojos y recargando la cabeza contra la de ella que estaba sobre mi hombro, su nariz me rozaba el cuello de vez en cuando, parecía que mi piel quemaba por el contacto.

"Rosie… deberías dormir…" susurre en la oscuridad, mis ojos todavía cerrados mientras soltaba mis brazos de alrededor de ella, sintiendo como su agarre en mi se perdía antes de sentarse un poco y dejar caer las manos en su regazo, su cabeza inclinada. "Te veré en la mañana," agregue cuando me movía, Rose se deslizo fuera de mis piernas antes de ponerme de pie junto a la cama, mirando como se abrazaba las piernas contra el pecho.

No quería dejarla, pero ahora que sabía que ya se había tranquilizado y que estaba a salvo, lo más seguro es que se durmiera fácilmente. Retrase mi partida removiendo las sabanas, sacudiéndolas y acomodándolas de nuevo en la cama. Fruncí el ceño cuando vi que Rose no se había movido, lo único es que su cabeza descansaba contra sus rodillas.

Suspire alejándome un paso, sin saber que era lo mejor por hacer. ¿Qué si pensaba que intentaba algo si le ofrecía quedarme aquí con ella esta noche? Ella ya debería saber que yo no era así, pero los sucesos de la noche pudieron haber distorsionado su opinión de mí, ¿pensaba que yo era igual a esos hombres del bar?

Llegue a la puerta, mi mano se sintió densa cuando agarre la manija, sintiendo como su frialdad se filtraba por mi mano.

"Por favor… quédate."

Me gire para ver a Rose de pie a un brazo de distancia de mí, abrazándose a si misma con fuerza. Tenia la cabeza inclinada, pero eso no bloqueo mi visión de su labio inferior que había sido capturado por su dentadura mientras ella hacía lo mejor que podía para detener sus temblores.

"Melocotón… estoy tan cansada," sollozó, su voz llena de angustia, agonía, agotamiento. Mire como soltaba sus brazos de su alrededor y enterraba la cara en sus manos, cayendo de rodillas frente a mí, su cuerpo se sacudía con su silencioso llanto.

Trague fuertemente tomando una profunda respiración, ordenándome a mi mismo mantener el control y no dejando que las lágrimas que picaban mis ojos comenzaran a salir e hicieran su camino por la imagen de mí Rose deshecha a mis pies.

"Bambi," susurre de nuevo inclinándome y levantándola por los brazos para que estuviera de pie frente a mí. Aleje sus renuentes manos de su rostro, sosteniéndolas con una mano mientras alejaba las lágrimas con la otra. "Eres demasiado hermosa para tu propio bien, sabes eso, ¿verdad?" hable suavemente, sin saber que había dicho las palabras en voz alta hasta que escuche a Rose jadear y estremecerse con una bocanada de aire. "Eres un peligro para la humanidad," agregue, esperando que pudiera ver la pequeña sonrisa que sentía en mi rostro.

"No es mi culpa," murmuro, levantando la vista de la alfombra color beige hacía mi rostro, sus labios se movieron, no estaba seguro si era una sonrisa o si temblaban de tristeza. Ella se dio cuenta de mi media sonrisa de corazón y agrego. "No es mi culpa que los hombres sean débiles." Dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa llorosa a la vez que yo soltaba sus manos. Suspiro profundamente antes de que su rostro se tornara serio, derrotado. "Emmie… estoy tan cansada," dijo tan silenciosamente que solo yo la podía escuchar. Entendía que no se refería a cansada en el sentido de querer dormir, sino en tener que mantener una actuación de fuerza e independencia.

"Lo se… pero ya no tienes que hacerlo, ahora estoy aquí para ti, sabes eso ¿cierto?" pregunté inclinándome un poco, esperando ver sus ojos que estaban pegados a la alfombra.

"Gracias," sus ojos finalmente miraron los míos justo antes de cerrarlos, respirando profundamente.

Me tome el tiempo de mirarla, esperando no encontrar ningún moretón marcando su perfecta piel por los idiotas borrachos del bar. Su pelo estaba desaliñado por los movimientos y giros que hizo en la cama, pero en ella, todavía se veían perfecto. Sus mejillas estaban pintadas de rosa por el llanto, y posiblemente por haberme pedido que me quedara, y haber admitido estar cansada de tener que pretender todo el tiempo.

La blusa que usaba mostraba que no estaba llevando un sostén para dormir y silenciosamente me maldije cuando mis ojos se quedaron en su pecho antes de bajarlos a sus piernas, solo para maldecir un poco más por la imagen de sus largas y exquisitas piernas que estaban desnudas a partir del dobladillo de sus cortos shorts. Me maldije por tercera vez cuando me di cuenta que solo estaba usando mis boxers, nunca pensé que me cruzaría con Rose en mi camino del sofá al baño.

"Entonces, ¿te quedarás Melocotón? ¿Solo hasta que me quede dormida?" casi rogó y me di cuenta que sus profundos ojos azules estaban pegados en mí, esperando que dijera algo o hiciera algún movimiento.

"Ven aquí." Abrí mis brazos para ella y casi me caigo hacía atrás cuando saltó dentro de ellos, sus brazos envueltos en mi cuello y sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura.

"Gracias Emmie," hablo en mi cuello, sonaba ronca por la fatiga pero eso no evito que mi cuerpo no reaccionara por su voz. Asentí, incapaz de confiar en mi para hablar con un tono normal ahora que la sangre estaba hirviendo en mis venas. La sensación de su cuerpo presionado contra mi tampoco ayudaba mucho.

Camine hacía la cama y me detuve cuando mis piernas golpearon el colchón, después de un minuto o dos hable, "Umm… Rose… necesitas soltarme si quieres ir a la cama. A menos que quieras quedarte así toda la noche… tampoco me molestaría," me encogí de hombros mientras hablaba, pensando que de hecho disfrutaría teniéndola toda la noche en mis brazos. Era tan ligera como una pluma y la manera en que dejaba que su mano se deslizara de mi cuello a mi pecho me daba calidez.

"Mmmm…" murmuro contra mi piel, acurrucándose más en mi abrazo y suspirando de felicidad.

Me reí silenciosamente pero me detuve cuando moví la mano a su pierna para soltarla de mí. La sensación de su desnudo, perfecto y tonificado muslo bajo mi mano me hizo querer lanzarnos a los dos a la cama y hacerlo a mi manera con ella. Apreté los dientes moviendo la mano del muslo a su tobillo, ambos tobillos estaban enredados en mi espalda, sosteniéndola en su lugar. Deshice su abrazo en mí y siseé cuando sus piernas cayeron, su cuerpo deslizándose hacía abajo por el mío y rápidamente moví mi brazo para sostenerla en su lugar, tomando profundas respiraciones intentando controlar la reacción de mi cuerpo hacía ella.

_¡Es tu mejor amiga!_ Me gritaba mi mente mientras yo tomaba entrecortadas respiraciones, una tras otra, feliz de que ella no notara el estado en el que estaba con ella en mis brazos, casi dormida.

Una vez que estuve de alguna forma en control, quite las sabanas y recogí sus piernas, cargándola al estilo novia y dejándola en la cama, su cabeza descansando en una almohada, su cabello extendiéndose a su alrededor como un halo. La deje ir y me enderece de nuevo, bajando la mirada hacía ella, la definición de perfección frente a mí, mi propio ángel con su brillante resplandor, mi propia Venus, dormida en la misma habitación que yo. La mujer que había capturado mi corazón y que quería mantener para toda la eternidad.

Baje la cabeza por los pensamientos que corrían por mi mente; nunca había sentido nada parecido a esto por una mujer. _¿Es esto lo que sentirías por tu mejor amiga? _Fruncí el ceño pensando que esos sentimientos nunca habían surgido en mi cuando salía con Edward o Jasper… o Alice y Bella. _¡Pero Rose es diferente! _Siempre podía hacerme sonreír, reír, enojar, estar triste… sentir estúpido, ella sacaba muchas emociones de mí por las cosas más simples. Ninguna de mis ex novias habían provocado una fracción de las fuertes emociones que Rose podía provocar dentro de mí. La protección que sentía por ella era abrumadora, dejarla salir al trabajo me daba ataques de nervios casi cada mañana, pero lo escondía, no quería asustarla.

Un ruido sordo me saco de mis ilusiones y vi a Rose girarse de lado, su mano estirada frente a ella como si estuviera buscando algo.

Sonriendo me senté en el borde de la cama, poniendo las sabanas sobre mi y girándome para tapar a Rose con las sabanas también, podía ver la carne de gallina en sus hombros desnudos. Cuando mi brazo rozo contra ella, sus ojos se abrieron y me miraron, sin duda la luz de la luna iluminaba mi rostro por lo que ella podía verme. Cerró los ojos momentos después y junto ambas manos contra su pecho. Satisfecho de que ella estaba bien cubierta me acosté a su lado, girándome de costado imitándola, mirando como tomaba cada respiración.

La ansiedad se apodero de mi cuando estuve acostado, un par de pulgadas de espacio entre nosotros dos parecían millas. Ansiaba acercarla a mí, así podría peinar su cabello de nuevo, sentir su sensible cuerpo bajo mis manos…

_Joder_. Me estiré y la empuje hacía mí, envolviendo un brazo a debajo de ella y dejando la mano en su cintura mientras usaba el otro para alejar el cabello de sus ojos que ahora estaban completamente abiertos, sorprendida por mi repentino movimiento. La confusión ardió en sus ojos cuando miraba de mi rostro a mi pecho y de regreso. _¿Realmente pensaba que intentaría aprovecharme de ella?_

"Duerme Bambi," le susurre, subiendo y bajando la mano por su espalda, cerrando mis ojos con la esperanza de que ella hiciera lo mismo. Su postura que había sido rígida cuando la empuje hacía mí se relajo y suspire de felicidad cuando sentí que recargaba su cabeza contra mí, sus manos relajaron los puños en que estaban para ponerlas sobre mi pecho, una de sus piernas sobre las mías empujándose con más fuerza contra mí.

Me sentí lleno de dicha con Rose envuelta en mis brazos así que hice lo que sentí correcto hacer y bese el tope de su cabeza, dándome cuenta que lo había hecho cuando la sentí relajarse de nuevo contra mí. _¡Buen trabajo, Emm! _Me dije sarcásticamente, creyendo que ella pensaría que estaba intentando algo con ella. Continué acariciando su espalda, esperando distraerla o mandarla a dormir.

Me relaje instantáneamente cuando ella lo hizo y mi corazón golpeteo en mi pecho cuando la sentí pasar sus dedos tímidamente sobre mi piel.

La empuje más fuerte contra mí en forma de abrazo antes de besarla en la cabeza de nuevo; feliz de que ella entendiera que esta noche estaba aquí para consolarla. Retuve el aliento cuando la sentí mover un poco la cabeza, presionando sus labios contra mi clavícula en un suave beso, murmurando un silencioso, "Gracias" contra mi ardiente piel antes de acostarse de nuevo, sus dedos todavía pasando por mi pecho, probablemente era capaz de sentir mi corazón martillar, amenazando con abrir un agujero en mi pecho por la ferocidad.

_¿Qué pasará en la mañana? ¿Regresaremos a lo que éramos antes, o nuestra relación se transformara en algo incómodo y desconocido? _Me pregunté mirando los mechones de su brillante cabello. _¿Todavía será mi Bambi, o repentinamente será Rose?_

* * *

Hola! espero que hayan tenido una linda semana (:

Aqui esta otro capi, ustedes que piensan ¿cambiaran las cosas entre estos dos? Y si cambian, ¿sera para bien,,, o mal? xDD

Un poco de propaganda: traduje otro OS! siii, otro n,n este es un pequeño momento perdido en el libro de eclipse, es despues de que le dicen a Charlie sobre la boda, hay una platica entre Edward y Charlie, y Bella le explica a Edward por que le duele dejar a Jacob, espero que se puedan pasar a leerlo y me alegren el dia con un review!

Gracias por todos sus comentarios! ^^

Besos

Moni(:


	26. Love Hearts

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es iamvamp, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

**..::Love Hearts::..**

**Emmett POV**

"¿Podemos ordenar servicio a la habitación esta noche?" escuche la pregunta de Rose cuando ambos subíamos por los escalones del hotel, Rose se tambaleaba más que caminar gracias a nuestro largo día en la demostración de carros.

"Seguro," le respondí, me sentía agradecido ya que eso significaba que ella estaría lejos del bar esta noche, dejando mi mente tranquila.

"Oye Emmett…" dijo Rose a mi lado cuando estábamos frente a la recepción, listos para recoger nuestra llave, su voz sonaba interrogativa y me gire para verla regresándome la mirada, su rostro arrugado con confusión. "¿Todavía tengo los pies pegados a las piernas? Por que creo que están tan increíblemente adoloridos que se entumecieron," dijo bajando la vista a sus pies, como si hubieran desaparecido milagrosamente.

"No, todavía están ahí," sonreí y gire mi atención al mirar unos cuadros dispersos que decoraban la recepción, sólo para regresar mi atención a Rose cuando la vi moviéndose a mí lado. "Que…" comencé a preguntar antes de ver lo que iba a hacer.

Rose estaba de pie junto a mí, recargando la mitad superior de su cuerpo contra el escritorio de recepción a la vez que se inclinaba hacía enfrente, quitando el peso de sus pies y, sin embargo, haciendo todo lo posible por no levantar sospechas, por actuar natural. Me reí cuando la vi haciendo una mueca de dolor cada vez que volvía a poner los pies en el suelo.

Sacudí la cabeza y me recargue contra el escritorio, esperando que Lily, que otra vez estaba a cargo del área de recepción, terminará su llamada. Rose todavía estaba saltando a mi lado, sonriéndole a los empleados que pasaban junto a nosotros, intentando parecer tan normal como fuera posible, encontrando una forma de deslumbrar a todo el personal masculino para que no se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, y dándole a todo el personal femenino un golpe duro a su autoestima para que no estuviera alrededor y se inflingieran a si mismas dolor por su perfección.

Rose había estado haciendo eso todo el día, pensé mientras el recuerdo de los eventos del día regresaban a mí. El como había estado tan concentrada en los carros que no había notado las mordaces y oscuras miradas que las novias o esposas que vinieron al evento le lanzaron, ya enojadas por estar aquí, y más aún al ver la perfección de Rose.

Los hombres fueron otro problema. Un grupo de imbéciles nos siguió… o debería decir a Rose, alrededor de la muestra de carros por gran parte del día, hasta que intervine y los amenacé a cada uno con irse o no caminarían de nuevo. Rose había sido ajena a toda esta atención estando atenta con los carros, sólo quitándola de ellos cuando me pedía que le tomara una foto con algún carro de su elección. Rose y yo traíamos una cámara cada uno así que tome dos juegos de fotos, asegurándome que con su cámara tomaba una de ella con el carro, con mi cámara me centraba en Rose, capturando su belleza mientras ella estaba de pie emocionada junto a cada pieza de metal, opacando todo a la vista. Decidí dejar mi cámara digital en casa, de esa forma ella no podría pedirme ver las fotos en el momento en que las tomara, y ver la evidencia de mi creciente adicción a ella.

También hice mi parte protegiéndola a lo largo del día, manteniendo mi brazo a su alrededor mientras caminábamos por la exhibición de carros. Lo más probable es que ella pensará que hacía eso para protegerla de la de la vasta multitud que empujaba y golpeaba, dando codazos y pisadas al intentar acercarse a cierto modelo de carro. Pero en realidad, la verdadera razón para mantener mi abrazo en ella fue para conservarme cuerdo, cualquier distancia entre nosotros me ponía ansioso, paranoico y básicamente… me sentía como mierda. Ella era como mi pastilla de la felicidad.

Rodé los ojos con exasperación cuando vi a Rose intentar mantenerse elevada en el escritorio apoyándose en sus codos, sólo para maldecirse por lo bajo cuando sus codos comenzaban a doler o cuando se resbalaba contra la superficie de mármol.

"Rose… ¡tranquila!" la regañe silenciosamente mientras esperaba nuestra llave de la habitación, esperando que la recepcionista colgara el teléfono y me ayudara un poquito.

"¡Pero me duelen mucho los pies! ¡Todas las sillas están ocupadas y realmente no me voy a sentar en el piso del área de recepción Emmett!" me espetó a través de su mandíbula casi completamente cerrada, hablando como un ventrílocuo. Se alejó de mí por su enojo, el dolor de sus pies la ponía de mal humor.

Sus codos se resbalaron de nuevo en el mármol. "Rose, ven aquí," le pedí, por una vez sintiéndome como el adulto entre nosotros dos en lugar del niño.

"Oh por…" miro a su alrededor antes de maldecir, localizando a una pequeña niña con brillantes rizos rojos unos pies detrás de ella y cambiando las palabras. "Dios, más te vale que esto valga la pena, hombre," murmuró tambaleando su camino de regreso a mi lado, el dolor que estaba sufriendo era evidente en su rostro.

Sonreí cuando la vi cruzar los brazos desafiantemente frente a su pecho, sin darse cuenta que parada así, con un puchero en su lugar se parecía a la pequeña niña que estaba un poco detrás de nosotros, pero mucho más hermosa. Una vez que levantó la vista y me vio sonriendo, su expresión cambio de mal humor a confusión, tornándose a sorpresa e indignación cuando la tomé en brazos.

"Que de… ¡Emmett, bájame!" dijo, el tono de su voz reforzando el enojo que llenaba sus ojos. "¡La gente esta mirando!" jadeó y giro su cabeza para mirar fuera de la ventana, lejos de mí, con sus brazos todavía cruzados frente a su pecho.

_Hmm… hay que hacer algo sobre eso_, pensé bajando la vista a sus brazos, _¿Y si pierdo mi agarre en ella? Lo más seguro es que caiga si ella no me agarra también_.

Mirando alrededor para asegurarme de que no tenía tantos testigos, afloje mi agarre de la Diosa en mis brazos y pretendí tirarla, cumpliendo mi deseo cuando jadeo y envolvió con fuerza mi cuello con sus brazos, su rostro enterrado en un costado de mi cuello mientras jadeaba por aliento. No pude evitar la risa que se estaba construyendo dentro de mí y sentí que temblaba riéndome lo más silenciosamente que podía.

Sentí un pellizco en la parte trasera de mi cuello, seguido por un segundo y un tercero y supe que Rose me estaba pellizcando en venganza. Sonreí moviendo mi mano más arriba por su costado, deteniéndome justo bajo su brazo y comenzando a hacerle cosquillas, sintiéndome triunfante cuando la escuche jadear y protestar silenciosamente contra mi garganta, sin querer hacer una escena en medio del área de recepción del hotel.

**Rose POV**

El sonido de una risa apagada llego a mis oídos y Emmett detuvo sus torturantes cosquillas, el debió de preguntarse al igual que yo quien se estaba riendo.

Alejé mi rostro de su garganta a la vez que Emmett miraba alrededor y bajamos la vista, ambos vimos a la pequeña niña de cabello rojo haciendo lo mejor que podía para acallar las risas detrás de sus dos manitas, sus ojos color azul brillando de risa viéndonos a Emmett y a mí, su cabeza levantada para alcanzar a ver más alto.

"Crees que es divertido, ¿eh?" dije con falsa seriedad, mi sonrisa arruinando el efecto.

Una nueva ronda de risas salió de la niña a la vez que asentía, una enorme sonrisa haciéndose visible por los espacios entre sus manos.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre, bonita?" le pregunté bajando la vista, mi voz sonaba cálida comparada con antes.

"Dorrie," habló la pequeña niña con una bola de fuego como cabello, sus mejillas se veían un poco rosadas cuando habló, bajando la vista a la vez que dejaba caer las manos, la sonrisa todavía en su lugar.

"Bueno Dorrie, yo soy Rose y este gran oso es Emmett, pero puedes decirme Bambi y a él Melocotón si quieres," sonreí mientras le hablaba a Dorrie; mi enojo con Emmett se había evaporado por la distracción de la niña.

"Hola Bambi," sonrió saludándome tímidamente con la mano y después girándose hacía Emmett, estirando más el cuello cuando saludo y dijo, "Hola Melocotón."

"Hola bonita," dijo Emmett, su voz sonaba suave como nunca antes lo había escuchado, derritiéndome en sus brazos. Sentí los músculos de uno de sus brazos moverse y supuse que estaba intentando saludar, ganándose otra risa de ella.

"Dorrie, ¿quieres que Melocotón te levanté como me levantó? ¡Es realmente divertido aquí arriba!" hablé, haciendo que mi voz sonara tan entusiasmada como podía, sabiendo que a ella le encantaría.

Los pequeños ojos de Dorrie se agrandaron cuando hablé, su boca se abrió de asombro antes de empezar a saltar aplaudiendo con las manos y repitiendo una y otra vez, "Si". Emmett se rió entre dientes mirándola, sin duda dándose cuenta de que la imagen de esta pequeña criatura saltando de emoción le recordaba a su propia duende Alice.

Emmett me puso con lentitud sobre mis pies. Se debió haber dado cuenta el dolor que sentí por mis lastimados pies y subía por mis piernas por que me apretó la mano, consolándome con una pequeña acción. Lo mire agacharse y hablarle a la futura rompe corazones que tenía a sus pies.

"¿Estas lista?" le preguntó, todavía cerniéndose sobre ella mientras estaba agachado. Ella mordió su labio entre sus pequeños dientes y asintió, estirando sus manos, abriendo y cerrando sus pequeñas manos en un gesto que señalaba que quería agarrarlo. "Vamos a hacer esto entonces, bonita," se rió cogiendo su pequeño cuerpo entre sus enormes brazos e irguiéndose.

"¡Wowieeee!" gritó dentro de los brazos de él, probablemente sintiendo el aire pasar por su cabello cuando él se levantó, sus ojos encendidos mientras giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro, mirando la recepción del hotel con nuevos ojos por el cambio de altura. "Mami… ¡mami!" grito, una de sus manos agarraba el hombro de Emmett mientras la otra la tela de su camisa. Sus pequeños brazos no eran capaces de enredarse en el cuello de él. "¡Mírame mami! Soy una niña grande," se rió soltando la mano de la camisa y saludando a una mujer que había estado ocupada limpiando la nariz de un niño ligeramente más grande, su hijo.

"¡Dorrie! ¡Dorrie, cielo, no molestes a la gente!" jadeó la mujer cuando se levantaba de donde estaba con su otro hijo, un niño, y tomando su mano, con la otra cubría la mitad de su rostro con exasperación y vergüenza. "¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Usualmente es tan tranquila y bien comportada! Siento mucho que los molestara," parloteo la mamá mirando de Emmett, a su hija, luego a mí.

"Fue mi culpa," dije. "Le ofrecí un viaje en este gran oso," dije, poniendo la mano en el hombro de él. Mi mano hormigueo por el calor de su cuerpo pasando a través de su camisa y hacía mi mano.

"Oh…" dijo la madre, viéndose un poco tímida por su anterior arrebato. "Bueno… ustedes dos deben ser buenos con sus propios hijos si se las arreglaron para sacar a mi Dorrie de su tranquilidad en cuestión de minutos," agregó, con una cálida y maternal sonrisa en su rostro cuando vio a su hija en los brazos de Emmett que estaba saludando con la mano a su hermano, sacándole a lengua a él.

"Err… si… pues mi Emmett es como una montaña rusa para los niños cuando están a su lado," hablé después de que pasaron unos cuantos segundos en silencio, ambos demasiado aturdidos por las palabras de la madre como para hablar. _¿Por qué las personas asumen que estamos casados y ahora con hijos?_

"Apuesto que lo es," la mamá de Dorrie se rió suavemente mientras veía a su pequeña niña reír cuando Emmett la meció hacía delante y atrás, Dorrie aferrada a su camisa por el movimiento.

Por la esquina de mi ojo me di cuenta de que su hijo le estiraba el vestido y lo vi mirando a su hermana, sus ojos grandes y anhelantes. "¿Qué pasa, cariño?" su madre preguntó, agachándose para escuchar lo que le susurro al oído.

Cuando se puso de nuevo de pie, me di cuenta de un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas cuando miraba entre su hijo y su hija.

"Oye, ¿quieres subir?" pregunté antes de que lo hiciera la madre de Dorrie, sabiendo que ella tendría vergüenza de pedirle a Emmett, un extraño, que levantará a su hijo y lo balanceara.

"Si por favor," susurró el niño desde un lado de su madre, sonriendo cuando levanto la vista a Emmett, un hueco en su dentadura mostraba que había perdido un diente.

"Oye Dorrie, ¿quieres quedarte conmigo mientras tu hermano tiene su paseo con el gran oso?" le pregunté cuando se vio un poco desanimada de tener que dejar los brazos de Emmett. _Conozco ese sentimiento muy bien_. Pensé recordando el consolador abrazo que Emmett tenía en mí la noche anterior.

"¡Oh! Es muy amable de ambos, pero tengo que ir a registrarnos…" la madre señaló hacía el escritorio de recepción, indicando un miembro del personal que le estaba sonriendo amablemente, un fajo de papeles en sus manos para que ella los revisara y firmara.

"Los mantendremos ocupados hasta que regrese," le dijo Emmett un poco distraído mientras pasaba a Dorrie a mis brazos y levantaba al hermano de Dorrie. "¿Cuál es tu nombre, colega?" Emmett le preguntó al niño que ahora estaba rebotando en sus brazos.

"Max," replico sonriendo.

"Espera," cantaba Dorrie una y otra vez, Max se unió en la tercera repetición mientras que en mis brazos ella tenía la mirada pegada a su madre.

"Oh no lo se…" suspiro, mirando entre nosotros cuatro y el miembro del personal que ahora se veía un poquito impaciente.

"Estaremos justo aquí," dije suavemente, meciendo a Dorrie en mis brazos mientras ella jugaba con mi cabello.

"Gracias," sonrió cuando se fue, revisándose a si misma y a sus dos queridos hijos que se quedaban.

"Quiero ser bonita como tú cuando crezca," escuche que Dorrie murmuraba mientras enredaba mi cabello rubio en sus deditos, parecía entretenida con este.

"Dorrie, ya eres bonita, eres más bonita que yo, sólo pregúntale a Melocotón, él te lo dirá." Dorrie sonrió en mis brazos, sacudiendo la cabeza tímidamente ante la idea de preguntarle a Emmett tal cosa. "¡Oye Melocotón!" llame a Emmett quien estaba ocupado colgando a un risueño Max hacía abajo. "Dorrie es más bonita que yo, ¿verdad?" pregunté, moviendo los dedos en un saludo para Max.

"Si, lo siento Bambi… eres bonita, pero Dorrie… bueno… ella es solo, WOW," respondió Emmett, pretendiendo estar corto de palabras mientras miraba a Dorrie. Ella escondió su rostro en mi hombro, pero eso no me impidió sentir la sonrisa que se expandió en su rostro y su suave y silenciosa risa.

"Oye… ¡oye mírame!" grito Max y me gire para verlo, me di cuenta que había extendido los brazos sobre su cabeza y estaba tocando el piso mientras todavía estaba bocabajo, su rostro se veía un poco rojo.

"Wow," jadeo Dorrie viendo a su hermano con asombro, probablemente sorprendida por su atrevimiento y valentía.

"Emmett… arriba," susurré cuando vi que la cara de Max se ponía de un rojo más oscuro.

"Oye amigo, eso fue divertido, ¿cierto?" Emmett se rió entre dientes cuando Max asintió lentamente, su rostro brillando con una sonrisa.

Unos minutos más pasaron con Emmett girando a Max como un muñeco de trapo a lo cual el gorjeaba y reía sin aliento, gritando por más. Dorrie se aferraba silenciosamente a mí mientras jugaba con mi cabello y estudiaba el collar que usaba, una cadena simple con un pendiente en forma de ángel colgando. Lo giro de una y otra forma, viendo como su brillante figura se reflejaba y brillaba por la luz, la imagen agrandando su sonrisa y haciendo que sus ojos se tornaran soñadores.

"Muchísimas gracias…" la mamá de Dorrie y Max suspiro guardando algunos papeles en su bolso, una mirada de alivio en su rostro. "En fin, soy Janice," sonrió haciéndonos un rápido gesto con la mano a Emmett y a mí, incapaz de tomar nuestras manos ya que estaban ocupadas.

"No te preocupes, Jan, ha sido un placer," Emmett se rió entre dientes poniendo a Max a su lado, no sin antes darle un rápido giro.

"Oye Dorrie," le susurre cuando soltó mi collar. "¿Te gusta mi ángel?" pregunté a lo que ella asintió, sus ojos pegados en el una vez más cuando la baje frente a mí.

Cuando me erguí de nuevo, pretendí jugar con mi cabello mientras Emmett hablaba con Max y Janice, desabroche mi collar y lo puse ligeramente en el bolsillo del abrigo de Dorrie.

"Ssh, ¿bien?" dije silenciosamente presionando los dedos contra mis labios. "Nuestro pequeño secreto," agregue con un guiño, ganándome una deslumbrante sonrisa de Dorrie.

"Adiós Melocotón," susurró en voz alta Dorrie, sus ojos brillando por el regalo que le había dado.

"Adiós bonita, adiós pequeño," les dije a ambos cuando Emmett nos llevaba hacia el elevador un minuto después, ambos brincando, saludando enérgicamente.

"Eso fue divertido," dijo Emmett suavemente presionando el botón de nuestro piso.

"Si," le sonreí. "Encontraste un amigo con quien jugar," agregue bromeando, esperaba su revancha cuando lo escuche reírse suavemente.

"Y tu encontraste alguien a quien regalar," dijo simplemente, sin agregar revancha como pensé que haría, debió haberse dado cuenta que le di mi collar a Dorrie.

Me gire para verlo y me encontré son sus ojos pegados en mí, su expresión mostraba que estaba feliz, cómodo y aliviado, las mismas emociones que estaban pulsando a través de mí.

**Emmett POV**

"¡Duele tanto!"

"¡Lo se, esta es una agonía en su forma más pura! ¡Lo juro!"

"¡No debiste comer tanto!"

"¡Pues tu no debiste haber caminado tanto!"

Rose y yo discutíamos tirados en el sofá, Rose de dolor por sus pies y yo por que estaba lleno hasta el tope – no podía comer, no tenía más estómago. _  
¿Por qué insistí en postre? Pero más que eso… ¿Cómo se las había arreglado Rose para comer tanto como yo y no quejarse? ¡Ella es única!_

"Diablos, voy a remojar un poco mis pies," dijo Rose derrotada cuando se levantó lentamente del sofá, haciendo una mueca cuando estuvo de pie.

"Buena idea Bambi, se ven un poco hinchados," dije, haciendo una mueca por la imagen de sus adoloridos y lastimados pies rojos.

"Sin embargo, valió la pena," sonrió soñadoramente, lo más probable es que recordando exhibición tras exhibición de impresionantes carros.

"Si, lo fue," estuve de acuerdo sin decirle mis razones.

La mire cojear todo el camino hacía el baño, deseando poder alejar el dolor de sus pies, intercambiar los míos con los suyos hasta que regresaran a la normalidad… _sin embargo, eso sería demasiado 'Frankenstein'…_

Golpeteé un ritmo desconocido contra mi pierna esperando a que Rose regresara, preguntándome que podría hacer para mantenerme ocupado. No podía ir y ayudarla; sería un poco extraño… _¿Quieres algo de ayuda para remojar tus pies? _¡No lo creo!

La mochila que había estado cargando todo el día llamo mi atención desde la puerta, donde la tire tan pronto como entramos, tirarme en el sofá era mi prioridad número uno… después de asegurarme de que Rose estuviera bien, por supuesto. Me pregunté si todavía tendría algunos de mis dulces ahí… _¿tal vez olvide algún paquete?_

Me levanté con el pensamiento de los dulces presente en mi mente; sería mi recompensa por hacer el esfuerzo de levantarme y avanzar algunos pasos. Si me encontraba con que en la mochila no había dulces… entonces eso sería el Karma rondando por aquí y mordiéndome el trasero, al haber tenido un maravilloso día con Rose el resultado sería que seguramente mi buena suerte escaparía en algún momento.

Abriendo el cierre quite algunos obstáculos que había entre mí y mis preciosos dulces. La cámara de Rose que estuve usando todo el día para tomar fotos de carros y ella a unos pies de distancia, y mi cámara, que use todo el día para tomar fotos de ella. Algunas aparecieron en mi mente, como la que tome cuando ella ordenaba nuestras hamburguesas. La forma en que se inclinaba contra el mostrador, las cejas arrugándose mientras pensaba en lo que quería, y que salsa me gustaría en mi hamburguesa. Otra imagen que pude capturar en mi mente y en la cámara fue la de ella caminando delante de mi al voltear una esquina, el viento soplaba ferozmente contra ella, haciendo que sus ojos brillaban acuosos, una sonrisa expandiéndose en su rostro por la divertida sorpresa de su asombro y la forma en que su cabello volaba detrás de ella, como si fuera una modelo en una sesión de fotos.

Sacudí la cabeza, intentando sacar las imágenes de mi mente antes de hacer algo estúpido, como saltar sobre ella en el baño o acunar la cámara en mi pecho. _Entonces la veremos correr una milla lejos de ti, grandote._

Después saque unas envolturas vacías y otra basura que Rose y yo habíamos comido a lo largo del día, llevándome a la bolsa de Disney que contenía mi posesión más preciada; mi suave juguete de Bambi. Rose había estado viendo un _Ford Cougar_, boquiabierta y preguntándole a uno de los del personal que estaba de pie representando al carro mil y una preguntas que él respondió lo mejor que pudo. Esto había significado que pude rendirme a mi placer culposo y mirar boquiabierto cada centímetro de la tienda de Disney que se había puesto en la exhibición de autos.

Tan pronto como localice al pequeño venadito, estire la mano y lo tome del mostrador, manejándolo suavemente, casi gruñí cuando vi al estúpido idiota detrás de la caja registradora agarrarlo y meterlo rudamente en una bolsa. _No hagas una escena, no enfrente de Bambi_, me dije a mi mismo, riéndome secretamente un segundo después cuando pensé, _¿pero a cual Bambi me estoy refiriendo?_

¡Love hearts! **(N/T: son dulces en forma de corazón con pequeñas frases)**

Me detuve de lanzar mi puño al aire cuando encontré un paquete sobreviviente de mis divertidos dulces favoritos rodando en el fondo de la mochila, brillando hacía mí con sus colores amarillo, blanco, morado y verde, resaltando contra la oscuridad de mi mochila negra. _¿Pensaste que podías escaparte? ¡Tonto!_

Me apresure poniendo la bolsa de Disney y la cámara de regreso en la mochila, encogiéndome de hombros cuando puse las envolturas vacías encima, _los tirare a la basura cuando lleguemos a casa._

"¿Qué estas haciendo ahí abajo, Melocotón?" preguntó Rose y casi saltó por el sonido de su voz. No me había dado cuenta que había entrado a la habitación, sus pisadas eran tan suaves como un susurro cuando caminaba sobre la suave alfombra.

Después de recomponerme sonreí, sabiendo que mis hoyuelos serían probablemente como cráteres en mi rostro. "Tengo dulces," dije simplemente, blandiendo mi preciosa bolsa de Love hearts frente a mí.

Los ojos de Rose casi se le salen del rostro cuando los vio, lamiéndose los labios lo cual me distrajo hasta el extremo antes de devolverme a la realidad. "Los cuales voy a compartir contigo Rose…" agrego, como si me recordará la última parte de la oración que había olvidado.

"Si tengo que," suspire, duro con el sarcasmo.

"Oh, tienes que," Rose se rió encaminándose de regreso a su lugar de antes en el sofá, poniendo sus pies en mi regazo cuando me senté a su lado.

Los ojos de Rose miraron la bolsa de Love hearts en mi mano mientras yo los abría tortuosamente lento, fingiendo indiferencia al mirar por la habitación.

"Dame los dulces Emmett… o te arrepentirás," amenazó Rose, sus ojos se movieron señalando de mis manos a donde sus pies estaban recargados, en mi regazo.

Tragando fuertemente asentí, mostrándole que entendía sus palabras. "Tienes que leerlos cuando los recibas," le indiqué dándole el primer dulce.

"Bueno eh…" murmuró bajo su aliento mientras la miraba leer el texto en el dulce antes de echárselo a la boca, una sonrisa apareciendo en su cara. "Mándame un correo," dijo mientras esperaba que yo tomara el mío.

Tome un dulce para mí, leyéndolo en voz alta, sabiendo que Rose me iluminaría de regreso con alguna respuesta. "Chico lindo," leí, mirando a Rose que rodó los ojos y murmuró algo por lo bajo.

Rose estiró su mano hacía mí, lista para el siguiente. Mire el texto de cada dulce y elegí uno que fuera verdad. Dándoselo a Rose, mirando hacía los dulces, listo para elegir uno para mí y evadiendo los ojos de Rose.

"Labios apetitosos," leyó Rose en voz alta, sin señalar nada en el antes de comérselo, esperando a que yo tomara el mío.

Escogí uno que no había reservado para Rose antes de darle el siguiente que ya tenía listo para ella, mis ojos pegados en los dulces recordatorios que estaban en el brazo del sofá.

"Se mía," escuche que susurraba leyendo el escrito del dulce, antes de que sus ojos se movieran al que puse en su congelada mano que estaba a la espera. "Di que si," murmuró antes de sentir sus ojos en mi rostro.

Me gire para verla, sintiéndome ansioso por su silencio e inmovilidad y aún así, la esperanza corría a través de mí como fuego, incontrolable y desastrosa. Su rostro estaba pálido, vacío, impresionado mientras miraba de su mano a mi rostro.

_¿Qué hice?_ Me pregunté cuando vi la confusión y el enojo aparecer en su expresión. _¡Bravo Emmett; eres la estrella de los idiotas!_

Suspirando me levante del sofá, sintiéndome desanimado, golpeado, enfermo, y fui a pararme frente a la ventana que daba a la calle. Estaba tan oscuro afuera que transformaba la ventana en un espejo, o sea que vi a Rose de pie frente al sofá aventar los dos corazones a la pared e irrumpiendo hacía el dormitorio, secándose las lágrimas en el camino.

_¿Qué hice? ¿Qué puñetero he hecho? Ella es tu mejor amiga y lo acabas de arruinar, ¡sólo por que eres un total y absoluto idiota! _Mi voz corría con las palabras bañadas en veneno por mi mente, maldiciéndome por ser tan estúpido. _¡Sólo por que Alice y Jasper, y Edward y Bella están juntos no significa que tu y Rose también vayan a estar juntos!_

Enterré el rostro en mis manos y me deje caer al suelo, maldiciéndome por arruinar lo que Rose y yo teníamos. _¿Y si ella me ignora de ahora en adelante? ¿Y si se muda? ¿Y si todos hacen que me mude? ¿Me perdonaría, seríamos capaces entonces de volver a la normalidad? _Sacudí la cabeza, sabía que nunca sería capaz de regresar a la normalidad, no ahora que sabía en mi cabeza y en mi corazón que quería estar con Rose, reclamarla como mía.

_¡Felicidades imbécil!_

* * *

Buuuu..! Pobre Melocotón, metió la pata u,u

Bien, esta historia ya estamos en la recta final, 4 capis más y listoo! Así que estoy pensando en dejar de traducir Edward's Twilight hasta que termine con esta, todavía no estoy muy segura, ya veremos

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

Besos

Moni!(:


	27. Love Sick Fools

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es iamvamp, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

**..::Tontos enfermos de amor::..**

**Bella POV**

"¡Creo que ya llegaron!" gritó Edward desde la cocina; podía escuchar la cuchara tintinear contra las tazas mientras él preparaba nuestros cafés.

Asentí, estaba consciente de que Edward no podría verme pero sin embargo sabría que lo estaba haciendo. Sonreí ante ese pensamiento; parecía que en lugar de días llevábamos años de relación.

Mi cabeza se giro hacía la puerta principal cuando la escuche abrirse, el sonido de fuertes pisadas siguieron a su paso. La corpulenta figura de Emmett lleno el marco de la puerta, su rostro se veía casi como la de un extraño con sus ojos tristes, pequeños y sin vida. Su usual rostro sonriente con hoyuelos estaba pálido, triste y derrotado. Se veía más pequeño a la vez que caminaba hacía mí, su cabeza agachada, sus hombros encorvados como si estuviera intentando defenderse, protegerse de algo. Su apariencia me confundió sin fin, _¿A dónde se había ido mi gran oso Emmett? _Me pregunté cuando lo vi lanzar silenciosamente la bolsa al suelo y encaminarse a las escaleras, ignorándome como si fuera invisible. Sus pesadas pisadas lo siguieron y se detuvieron una vez que llegó a su habitación.

El sonido de una puerta de carro cerrarse llegó del exterior y volví mi atención de las escaleras al marco de la puerta, reteniendo un jadeo cuando vi a la rubia deprimida que entró caminando en mi dirección, con pequeños y desconfiados pasos como si estuviera esperando que el suelo se abriera y se la tragara. _¿Qué les había hecho esta pequeña demostración de carros a Emmett y Rose?_ Me pregunté mirando con la boca abierta a Rose que se veía enferma y pérdida. Habían pasado de ser bulliciosos y divertidos a deprimidos y aburridos.

Unas pisadas vinieron de nuevo de las escaleras y vi a Emmett bajar, su bolsa del gimnasio en una mano y las llaves del Jeep en la otra.

Los ojos de Rose no se movieron del piso a Emmett como había esperado; se concentró aún más si es posible en el suelo cuando Emmett paso a su lado, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Ninguno tomo en cuenta al otro, excepto en la forma en que estaban haciendo un esfuerzo de ignorarse más de lo que ya lo hacían. La imagen casi abre un agujero en mí. _¿Qué había salido mal? Eran amigos, prácticamente una pareja antes de que se fueran, ¿y ahora? Es como si fueran enemigos… pero si fueran enemigos, ¿no se hablarían para insultarse, para provocarse? _La idea rondo por mi mente cuando Emmett dejo la casa y Rose recogió la bolsa que Emmett había tirado al suelo, sacando dos cámaras en silencio y saliendo como Emmett lo había hecho, sin una palabra, sin reconocer la presencia de alguien más en la habitación.

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" la voz de Edward me trajo de regreso al sofá donde estaba atrapada gracias a la escayola de mi pierna mientras él estaba de pie en la puerta de la cocina, la confusión grabada en su rostro. Había estado tan perdida en mis pensamientos de la imagen que acababa de presenciar que casi creía que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, o viendo una película de terror.

"No tengo idea," le respondí simplemente, incapaz de encontrar otras palabras que describieran lo que acababa de ver. "Ni una," murmuré para mí frunciendo el ceño.

…

"Alice, Rose, asegúrense de que no se levanta de aquí a menos que sea una situación de vida o muerte," advirtió Edward señalándome.

"Si señor," murmuré silenciosamente cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho, lo más probable es que me veía infantil al hacerlo.

"Awww, cariño no te enojes," sonrió poniendo su atención en mí, sus ojos ardientes cuando me vio de los pies a la cabeza. "Sabes que sólo te estoy cuidando," dijo acercándose a mí. "Entre más pronto te liberes de esa escayola mejor," susurró en mi oído antes de morder el lóbulo, haciéndome suspirar y olvidar que estaba atrapada por él. _Tiene un punto_, tartamudeó mi mente cuando jadeaba por aire. _¡Estúpida, estúpida escayola!_

Él se alejo, sentándose a mi lado mientras yo me recuperaba, una mirada orgullosa en su rostro.

"Estaremos en F8, así que si necesitas algo estaremos cerca, ¿entendido, amor?" escuche que Jasper le decía a Alice inclinándose sobre la silla y besándola suavemente.

Un suspiro vino de Rose cuando se paro del sofá y fue a la bolsa que había sido arrojada al suelo. Me di cuenta que había estado callada desde que llego a casa la segunda vez. Descubrí que había llevado las cámaras a revelar tan pronto como llego a casa, queriendo mostrarnos su nuevo modelo favorito de carro.

"Adiós," susurró Edward antes de besarme en la mejilla, se levanto al mismo tiempo que Emmett venía bajando las escaleras. Se había puesto una sobria camisa negra que lo hacía ver más pálido de lo que estaba cuando llego con Rose antes. El viaje al gimnasio no le había agregado color a sus mejillas.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a Rose abrir la bolsa y sacar una bolsa de Disney. En un rápido movimiento agarro la bolsa, sus ojos pegados a ella como si valiera más que el mundo.

Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo miramos como Emmett y Rose estiraban de la bolsa en silencio, la atención de Emmett sólo en la bolsa mientras que la de Rose estaba en el rostro de Emmett.

El plástico se rompió por la fuerza, dejando caer un esponjoso peluche al suelo. El rostro de Emmett demostraba lo deprimido y herido que estaba mientras veía el objeto tirado entre él, y una sorprendida Rose.

Respirando profundamente y limpiando rápidamente la humedad del rabillo de su ojo, Emmett se giro y salió sin decir una palabra, Edward y Jasper lo siguieron con vacilación una vez que se despidieron rápidamente.

La casa se quedo en silencio tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, el silencio se rompió cuando Rose susurró 'Melocotón', tomando le pequeño peluche en sus manos y acurrucándolo en su pecho, lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

**Rose POV**

Me reí suavemente para mí antes de regresar la atención a mis dos mejores amigas. "Bambi," dije sosteniendo el peluche que había acunado en mis brazos, una débil sonrisa vacilaba en mi cara mientras me debatía entre la risa y el llanto.

Las dos me sonrieron cuando me levante del suelo y me senté en un lado de la mesita del café, poniendo a Bambi encima.

"¿Qué son?" preguntó Alice señalando los sobres de fotos que había mandando revelar antes. Vagamente recordaba el haber llegado a casa y salir de nuevo, el único recordatorio que tenía grabado en la mente era el recuerdo de Emmett al pasar para ir al gimnasio. Rompía mi corazón una y otra vez la forma en que nos habíamos ignorado, y todo era mi estúpida culpa.

"Fotos de la demostración de carros," susurré acariciando el peluche que tenía frente a mí, imágenes de Emmett en el evento y el hotel pasaron por mi cabeza. La peor y dolorosa imagen era la de Emmett mirando por la ventana de nuestro cuarto de hotel, se veía la mitad del hombre que realmente era cuando me aleje furiosa, la visión de su reflejo en la ventana me seguiría hasta que arreglara las cosas entre nosotros.

Alice los levanto de la mesa del café, abriendo un sobre primero y pasándole las fotos que ya había visto a Bella, quién las ponía en la mesa frente a mis ojos.

Miré las fotos caer una sobre otra frente a mí, cada una haciendo brillar el recuerdo del tiempo que Emmett y yo habíamos pasado juntos, felices.

"Lindas," susurró Alice, más para si misma que para Bella y para mí cuando terminó con el primer sobre, moviéndose al segundo en silencio. Quería decirle que no se molestará en mirarlas, ese segundo sobre eran las de Emmett y lo más probable es que estuviera lleno de fotos tontas, pero me encontré con que no podía animarme a hablar. Me sentía tan entumecida como para hacer el esfuerzo de usar mi voz, de moverme, de pensar más de lo necesario. Me deleité con el silencio que nos rodeaba a Alice, Bella y a mí, agradecida de tener a estas dos grandes amigas que conocían mis necesidades sin preguntar.

El jadeo sorprendido de Alice hizo llamear mi atención, pero no lo suficiente para hacerme sentir curiosidad. La curiosidad llego cuando escuche el idéntico jadeo de Bella.

Frunciendo el ceño preste atención al lugar donde indudablemente caería la foto que había llamado la atención de Alice y de ella. _Por favor Dios, no dejes que sea el culo de Emmett_, pensé esperando en silencio, sabiendo que existía la posibilidad.

Mi respiración se apagó cuando vi la colorida imagen frente a mis ojos. La envidia pulso a través de mis venas, los celos me revolvieron el estómago y el temor se apoderó de mis facciones. Ella era una diosa.

Las imágenes de una mujer mística de cabello dorado pasaban frente a mis ojos, dándole a mi autoestima una brutal patada. _¿Cómo es que no la había visto cerca? _No podía creer que Emmett no hubiera salido huyendo de mí para seguir a esa maravillosa mujer. _Demonios… ¡yo lo hubiera hecho si la hubiera visto!_

"Rose…" comenzó Alice pasándole la última foto a Bella. Asentí lentamente para que supiera que le hacía caso. "Emmett… tomo… es que son…" finalmente levanté los ojos que cayeron en Alice; se veía casi soñadora cuando se detuvo. Una ligera mirada se instalo en su rostro cuando pensó en algo, al final diciéndolo en voz alta. "Eres muy bonita."

La última foto cayó sobre la pila y baje la vista confundida. Era yo… pero no era.

"¿Soy yo?" pregunté tontamente señalando la foto.

"Todas son de ti, Rose," dijo Bella suavemente desde el sofá.

Sacudí la cabeza hacía atrás y adelante. La mujer de esas fotos era hermosa… _soy yo_.

"Emmett puede verte como eres, Rose," agregó Bella en un susurro, con una suave sonrisa en su rostro cuando miro de nuevo las fotos y hacía mi peluche de Bambi.

Con mi dedo todavía señalando hacía la foto agregue lentamente, queriendo saber que entendía la situación. "Esa soy _yo_… todas soy yo… _Emmett_ tomo todas esas…" Alice y Bella asintieron en respuesta.

"¿Por qué estabas tan enojada con Emmett cuando llegaron a casa?" me preguntó Bella con voz cautelosa, probablemente preguntándose si lloraría o me enojaría un segundo después.

Les explique rápidamente a ambas sobre los idiotas del bar, como Emmett me había cuidado y después la siguiente noche que me dijo 'se mía'. Les explique lo confundida que me sentí, Emmett era mi amigo y entonces se volvió uno de esos chicos que me 'querían'.

"Pero él no quiere a Rosalie Hale; él te quiere por quien eres, él quiere a Rose, su Bambi. Ha recibido un montón de mierda de ti y aún así quiere que seas suya." Dijo Alice cuando terminé de describirles mis confundidos sentimientos e ideas, esperando por mi respuesta.

"Si," sonreí, recordando lo mala que había sido con él, amenazándolo un par de veces y ganando la partida.

"Tal vez es el destino," escuche que Bella decía con una sonrisa mirándonos a Alice y a mí.

"Te dije que iba a pasar," dijo Alice soltando unas risitas, rompiendo el sombrío ánimo que pendía sobre nosotras.

"Melocotón," suspire su nombre acariciando el peluche de Bambi que ahora estaba entre mis brazos. "Mi gran tonto y estúpido Melocotón." Sonreí recordando todos los buenos momentos que habíamos pasado.

Alice y Bella se mantuvieron en silencio mientras yo me perdía en mis recuerdos e ideas, lo más probable es que ellas estuvieran pensando en sus chicos.

"Bien… esto ha sido lindo y todo eso pero tenemos veinte minutos y salimos de aquí… vamos, vamos," ordenó Alice saltando del sofá, aplaudiendo con la esperanza de atraer mi atención y la de Bella.

"¿Qué demonios duende? ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Y por que sólo tenemos veinte minutos? ¡Que esta mal contigo, siempre demandas dos horas!" pregunté, mirándola con desconcierto, sintiéndome lo suficiente cómoda en mi pantalonera. _Mi duende finalmente estalló… psiquiátricos, aquí vamos_.

"…" sonrió puntuando cada palabra, asegurándose de que entendíamos cada una.

"Uh Alice… tengo una escayola… hay escaleras ahí…" murmuró Bella mirando su pierna rota. _Tiene un punto_, pensé mirándola, esperando que Alice no nos hiciera ir, ¿Qué si Emmett todavía estaba enojado por rechazarlo y me rechazaba?

"Veinte minutos," siseó la duende, sus ojos se estrecharon peligrosamente viéndonos a Bella y a mí.

"Supongo que 'gracias pero no' no va a funcionar ahora," musité pasando junto a Alice, sabiendo que la venganza no era una opción, incluso Bella, la terca, estaba levantando sus muletas.

"Sin mierdas Sherlock, ¡ahora muévete!" gritó Alice desde el sofá antes de comenzar a pastorearnos a Bella y a mí por las escaleras; haciendo que las tres estalláramos en risas cuando Bella se resbaló por la prisa.

**Emmett POV**

"Miren, le pedí que fuera mi novia y dijo que no, ¿bien?" gruñí recargando la barbilla en mi mano. Ver sus miradas de lastima y escuchándolos preguntar '¿Estas bien?' cada cinco minutos estaba enloqueciéndome.

"¿En realidad dijo que no?" dijo Jasper a mi izquierda, preguntando retóricamente.

"No dijo nada, estaba demasiado enojada conmigo para hablar, y sólo salió furiosa de la habitación. ¿Feliz ahora?" escupí, dejando caer la mano de mi rostro y derribando el trago de vodka que estaba frente a mí.

"¿Cómo se lo pediste?" preguntó Edward frente a mí, la curiosidad llenaba su tono.

"¿Qué demonios importa eso? Al final dijo que no," casi gruñí al hablar. De alguna forma, la mirada en el rostro de mi hermano derribo mi enojo. "Le di un Love Heart que decía 'Se mía' y después uno que decía 'Di que si'. Ella sólo los aventó y salió de la habitación," murmuré antes de echarme otro trago, sin recordar en cual 'décimo' iba… decimotercero… decimoquinto... ¿decimonoveno trago?

"Eso es muy romántico," dijo Edward antes de tomar algo de su cerveza, con una sonrisa en sus labios. _La burla nunca termina_.

"Si, pues no funcionó, ¿verdad? Sabes que no soy tan bueno con las palabras como tú, Romeo," me quejé empujando mi cerveza frente a mí y alejando los vasos vacíos; enojado por que después de haber bebido tanto en tan poco tiempo todavía me sentía bastante sobrio.

"Eso fue una mala idea… sólo estropeé las cosas entre mi Bambi y yo, ¿no? Soy un gran imbécil, no me extraña que dijera que no. ¡Demonios, yo me hubiera dicho que no!" gemí agachando la cabeza, agradecido de que Jasper y Edward se quedaran en silencio por un momento y me dejaran sacar todos mis pensamientos. "Me odia y jamás me dirá que si."

Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza en señal de derrota. Supuse que Edward y Jasper no podían negar lo que había dicho por que se quedaron sentados en silencio a mi lado.

"Vuelvo en un minuto," el murmullo de Edward llegó a mis oídos y asentí lentamente, comenzando a sentir los efectos del alcohol. "Eso es mío." Lo escuché decir con voz letal, un gruñido sordo envolviendo su voz. Me pregunté que le habría quitado Jasper.

La silla que estaba a mi lado fue arrastrada y supe que Jasper también se fue dejándome solo. _Estoy tan derrotado que mi mejor amigo y mi hermano me abandonan_, suspire, dejando mi bebida de regreso en la mesa y enterrando la cara en las manos.

Una extraña sensación comenzó a esparcirse a través de mí minutos después de que Jasper y Edward se hubieran ido, haciéndose más grande con cada segundo que pasaba. _¿Qué demonios estoy tomando? _Me pregunté antes de levantar un poco la cabeza y abrir los ojos, mi espalda se sentía caliente por alguna razón.

El calor llego a mi oreja y antes de que pudiera girarme a ver una dulce y seductora voz lleno mi mente, haciéndome sentir ebrio en una manera diferente. "Si," dijo silenciosamente, su voz sonaba ronca lo que capto mi atención. Gire la cabeza lentamente hacía el lado de donde provenía la voz, sólo para detenerme cuando la voz llego a mí desde el otro lado. "Sólo si me quieres," agregó.

Gruñí, sabiendo instantáneamente que era Rose. Sólo ella podía hacer reaccionar a mi cuerpo de esta manera con su mera presencia, esa es la razón de que mi espalda se hubiera sentido caliente. Me puse de pie rápidamente, mi silla fue empujada en una dirección desconocida cuando jalé a Rose hacía mi cuerpo, sosteniéndola fuertemente. "Sólo intenta detenerme," dije con una voz cubierta de lujuria antes de estampar mis labios con los suyos. Sabía que debí haber sido gentil con ella, hablar primero sobre nuestros sentimientos, pero no tenía tanto control. Ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo cuando sopló las palabras sobre el costado de mi rostro, cuello y oído, lo sabía al hablar con esa ronca voz y no se resistió cuando la jalé hacía mí. Había alcanzado mi límite de comportamiento y restricciones.

Ella no se resistió cuando la bese, sólo me ataco de regreso con la misma cantidad de entusiasmo. Su mano se hundió en mi cabello, jalándolo a la vez que me empujaba hacía su cuerpo perfecto. Mis manos vagaron por sus curvas, apretando y masajeando en su recorrido de su espalda a su cintura y su delicioso trasero. Sus gemidos de placer me volvían loco, la senté en la mesa, mis manos pasando sobre sus piernas cuando las envolvió alrededor de mis piernas, atrapándome como su prisionero.

Sus manos cayeron de mi cabello y hombros hacía mi pecho, descansando sobre mi cinturón el cual agarrón y estiro, volviéndome loco. La sostuve contra mí con una mano sobre su espalda y sostuve su rostro con la otra, haciendo su cabeza hacía atrás mientras probaba sus labios con mi lengua, esperando que me diera entrada.

Casi se cae sobre la mesa cuando abrió su boca para mí, mi mano la sostenía erguida mientras ella se agarraba de mi cinto cuando profundice el beso, empezándome a sentir un poco mareado por nuestros adictivos besos pero sin querer parar. ¿Qué si todo esto era un sueño? Un hermoso sueño del que me despertaría convirtiéndose en una terrorífica pesadilla.

Un estirón en la espalda de mi camiseta distrajo una parte de mi atención en Rose, el constante y molesto estirón me impedía ser capaz de darle toda mi atención a Rose.

Apartando mis labios a regañadientes de los de Rose y moviéndolos a su cuello gruñí "¿Qué?", no quería dejar de adorar a la diosa que estaba bajo mis labios.

"¡Chicos, estamos en medio de un club! Al menos consigan una habitación," siseó Edward detrás de mí, recordándome donde estábamos y molestándome la inconveniencia de no tener una cama cerca de mí para poder continuar adorando a mi diosa por los siguientes días o semanas.

Un amenazador gruñido llego a mis oídos y retumbó en mi pecho, bajando la vista me di cuenta que Rose había recargado su cabeza contra mi pecho y respiraba con agitación, murmurando por lo bajo. "Estúpido club… cuarto de hotel… crema batida…" sus provocadoras palabras casi me llevan al borde. La idea de tenerla encerrada en un cuarto de hotel con unas cuantas latas de crema batida casi me hace lanzarla sobre mi hombro y nunca mirar atrás.

"Pronto," le susurré cuando la baje de la mesa y la puse sobre sus pies, sosteniéndola con fuerza en mis brazos, no estaba seguro de si sus piernas estaban lo suficientemente estables para mantenerla de pie o no.

"Mejor que así sea… o de lo contrario…" amenazó con una sonrisa alejando su rostro del hueco de mi cuello y agraciándome con la imagen de su perfecto y sonrojado rostro. Algo peligroso pasó a través de sus ojos cuando agregó la última parte y jadeé cuando pellizco mi pezón, riendo inocentemente cuando lo acarició después.

Cerré los ojos e intente controlarme, esta pequeña zorra conocía el efecto que tenía en mí, la evidencia estaba actualmente presionada contra ella y aún así continuaba con sus torturantes bromas.

"¿Creen que ambos se puedan controlar lo suficiente para quedarse por unos dos o tres tragos?" preguntó Alice desde algún lugar detrás de Rose.

Estaba a punto de decirle 'no' y que ya nos íbamos, y que no esperaran vernos hasta dentro de una semana cuando Rose respondió primero. "Por supuesto."

Gruñí cuando Rose se alejó de mi abrazo, "Por favor, por mí, Melocotón," pidió con unos letales ojos azules de cachorrito, pasando sus manos sobre mi pecho donde mi corazón estaba latiendo como un tambor.

Rodé los ojos sentándome y poniéndola sobre mi regazo, queriéndola sostener cerca y jamás dejarla ir.

Era un tormento tenerla sentada en mi regazo, ella se movía de vez en cuando, el más ligero movimiento me ponía en 'posición de firmes', su conocimiento sobre esto sólo la hacía moverse más. Después de media hora de beber, reír, y en mi caso, besar la parte trasera del cuello de Rose, finalmente decidió comportarse y se recargó contra mi pecho, dejándome pasar mi mano libre por su espalda.

Los seis nos sentamos alrededor de la mesa, Rose en mis brazos, hablando con Alice que estaba en el regazo de Jasper y con Bella que estaba en los brazos de Edward. Hablamos sobre lo que habíamos hecho los últimos días, Rose y yo les contamos sobre nuestro viaje a la exhibición de autos; me enteré de que Edward se había quedado en casa con Bella todos los días, ella le enseñó a cocinar galletas lo que increíblemente había terminado siendo comestible. Alice nos contó cuando visitó a Jasper en la escuela el día que no tenía mucho trabajo, lo sorprendió entrando a la mitad de una de sus clases y tomando asiento en la fila de enfrente. Jasper admitió que ella fue la razón de que les diera sólo la mitad de la clase a sus alumnos, sabiendo que al estar ella ahí era una distracción hacía los chicos de la clase por su belleza y a las chicas por su implacable estilo.

Después de una hora de ponernos al corriente y bromear, las chicas insistieron en ir a bailar, lo cual significaba que los hombres éramos libres de beber algo más del alcohol con el que el buen viejo Duncan continuaba supliéndonos; nosotros le dábamos un asentimiento, y el nos daba otro vaso de cerveza. _Todo mundo gana_.

"Por mucho que odie el hecho que tenía sus manos en mi Bella, me agrada el chico," la reflexiva voz de Edward llegó a mis oídos cuando sacaba la lengua, dejando que las últimas gotas de mi cerveza cayeran en ella.

"Bueno, él se aseguró de que Bella llegará aquí arriba ilesa…" la voz de Jasper se apagó, la risa era evidente en su tono.

"¿De que hablan ustedes dos?" pregunté dándole a Duncan el cuarto o quinto asentimiento de la noche, obteniendo una señal de él que decía 'Te veo y la bebida esta en camino'.

"Oh, si, estabas un poco distrito antes," Jasper se rió entre dientes antes de continuar. "Edward estaba un poco enojado con Duncan cuando lo vio cargando a Bella por las escaleras…"

"¡Tenía sus manos en mi novia!" gruñó Edward golpeando a Jasper en el brazo.

"¡Si, pero pudiste haber sido más amable! _'Eso es mío'_," se burló Jasper personificando la voz de Edward. "¿Qué tan monstruosamente posesivo suena eso?"

"Hubieras reaccionado igual si hubiera estado cargando a Alice, o él si hubiera sido Rose," dijo Edward con un ligero mohín asintiendo hacía mí.

"Hubiera roto su mandíbula en cinco piezas y se las hubiera incrustado en la espalda," dije simplemente bajando la vista a la pista de baile, siendo capaz de ver el tenue destello del cabello de Rose de vez en cuando, cuando la luz caía en ella.

"Si, yo también," susurró silenciosamente Jasper en tono de derrota antes de girar su atención al igual que yo a la pista de baile. Casi me reí al pensar que Edward, Jasper y yo estábamos actuando como unos tontos enfermos de amor, suspirando y sonriendo cada vez que captábamos un vistazo de nuestras novias.

"No… no se atrevería…" dije lentamente después de unos silenciosos minutos cuando vi a un hombre caminar entre la multitud hacía nuestras mujeres.

"¿Es realmente tan estúpido?" preguntó Jasper inclinándose hacía enfrente y entornando los ojos con la esperanza de ver mejor.

"Eso es todo." La voz de Edward sonaba como si estuviera llena de cuchillos y fuego cuando habló. "Esto ha ido demasiado lejos," agregó poniéndose de pie, sus manos echas puños a sus costados, sus ojos llameaban con la rabia contenida. Antes de girarse para descender por las escaleras agregó con la mandíbula apretada, "Él es hombre muerto."

* * *

Hola! pff siento que hace mil años que no actualizo esta historia u,u para las que no lo saben, hay una nota en mi perfil explicando las tardanzas por si quieren alguna explicacion, si les queda alguna duda me dicen.

Me encanto este capi, al fin Rose y Emmett estan juntos! fueron los que mas tardaron! aunque les aseguro que al final van a tener una pequeña sorpresa xDD solo nos quedan tres capis!

Ohhh! y aprovechandoo,,, ya salio el trailer de Amanecer! si no lo has visto, ¿que esperas? si ya lo viste, ¿que opinas? :D

Muchas gracias por leer y/o comentar! todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos se agradecen y se aprecian ^^

Besos

Moni!(:


	28. Threats, Declarations and Debates

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es iamvamp, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

**Amenazas, Declaraciones y Debates.**

**Bella POV**

"Ves, no era tan malo," declaró Alice con voz alegre soltando el agarre mortal que tenía en mi brazo y puso un pie en la pista de baile.

"Pan comido Bells… pan comido," agregó Rose dejando caer su brazo de mi cintura y seguía a Alice. "Vamos," me gritó sobre su hombro, agitando su mano para señalar. "¿Quieres que te cargue de nuevo?" agrego con una carcajada.

"No me cargaste…" me queje con su alejada figura tomando un paso cuidadosamente detrás de ella y Alice. "Sólo me _ayudaste_ a bajar… mejor de lo que la gravedad lo hubiera hecho… estúpidas escaleras," murmuré bajo mi aliento siguiéndola a través de la multitud de cuerpos, sabiendo que nadie sería capaz de oírme sobre la ensordecedora música.

Las encontré (dos golpes en mi costado, un codazo en la cara y un peligroso resbalón de mi muleta después) bailando ágilmente juntas con una manada de hombres babeando alrededor de ellas en cada dirección.

"¡Bella! ¡Al fin!" gritó Alice; si ligera voz fue ahogada por los latidos de la música.

Me encogí de hombros señalando de mi pie a la muleta y luego a mi misma, indicando que la pierna rota me había detenido y por supuesto, el que yo fuera la torpe Bella era siempre un peligro.

Alice sólo rodó los ojos, sacudió la cabeza y sonrió en respuesta.

'BAILA' vocalizó Rose, asegurándose de que entendía su mímica antes de seguir con 'CON NOSOTROS' moviendo su dedo entre ella y Alice cuando decía las palabras, dándome una señal de aprobación cuando acabo.

Era mi turno de rodar los ojos haciendo una mueca, nunca fui una buena bailarina, incluso con dos piernas funcionando correctamente, entonces, ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a sobrevivir con una pierna en escayola y el prospecto de una tercera pierna en forma de muleta, lo que significa que voy a perder un brazo al tener que aferrarme a ella?

'VAMOS' vocalizó Alice saltando a mi lado, sus ojos brillando de diferentes colores cuando las luces del club pasaban sobre ella.

Resople quedandome de pie en la pista de baile, sabiendo que un intento de escapar sería inútil. Quedarme sería más beneficioso para mí tratándose de la ira de Alice y Rose.

Mi mente vagó, lo cuál usualmente ocurría cuando no estaba nublada por preocupaciones sobre caer, hacía Edward. _'¿Qué esta haciendo… pensando… esta pensando en rescatarme?' _me pregunté, ligeramente optimista siendo honesta, pero ¿Qué era lo que se suponía debía estar esperando mientras estaba de pie en una pista de baile con una pierna rota?

La canción finalmente llegaba a su final, y antes de que otra pudiera ocupar su lugar, la voz de Alice lleno resonantes oídos. "Mierda… es… todo." Me gire para verla, viendo sus cejas juntas en un ceño fruncido. _¿Alguien había combinado los accesorios mal con un vestido lindo?_

"Total… sangriento… cortarle las piernas," agregó Rose con el ceño fruncido, uniéndose a Alice para maldecir a un objeto que todavía no era visible para mí, viendo que ambas se habían movido para estar frente a mí, como mis guardaespaldas personales.

"Chicas, que…" comencé, intentando asomarme sobre el hombro de Rose y la movediza cabeza de Alice, sólo para que mis ojos se encontraran pegados en ningún otro que el propio Mike Newton.

"¡Bella!" gritó, justo cuando la nueva canción comenzaba, dándole una excusa para acercarse más. "Que linda sorpresa verte aquí," sonrió con un destello en los ojos, que me puso los pelos de punta en la parte trasera del cuello, ¿me estaba siguiendo o que? "¿Quieres bailar?" preguntó, sus ojos esperanzados con una sonrisa arrogante pegada a su rostro.

"Umm…" murmuré, intentando pensar en una respuesta rápida, mientras más rápido mejor en este caso. Simplemente me encogí de hombros y señale mi pierna, sonriéndole débilmente, con esperanza será lo suficientemente idiota para tomar mi movimiento como un simpático 'no puedo por que desafortunadamente tengo una pierna rota'.

"Oh… que mal," logre captar eso leyendo sus temblorosos y delgados labios. "Te traeré una bebida entonces," agregó subiendo lentamente sus ojos por lo poco que podía captar de mi cuerpo que estaba entre Rose y Alice, de mi pierna a mi cintura, a mi pecho y _finalmente_ de regreso a mi rostro. _¡Me siento violada!_

"¡No puedo beber!" le grité, tuve que forzar mis cuerdas vocales esperando que fuera capaz de oírme sobre la resonante música, y también con la esperanza que se diera cuenta que Alice y Rose estaban actuando como barreras físicas para que Mike no se acercará más. "Estoy en tratamiento," agregue, señalando mi pierna, por una vez agradecida de que la torpeza estuviera a mano.

"Erm… pues… vamos… a… ba… platicar un po," logré escuchar, por la forma en que señalaba el bar supuse que quería que fuera con él para platicar.

"No." Escuche una tranquila y profunda voz detrás de mí, haciéndome temblar por la amenaza implícita que había dentro de esa palabra de dos letras.

Alice y Rose se giraron, cegadoras sonrisas en ambos rostros, rápidamente tornándose en sonrisas presumidas antes de girarse de regreso a Mike, con un aire de confianza y superioridad en su postura.

Confundida por su cambio me gire, sólo para quedarme sin aliento al ver la figura de Edward, más que nada por su atractivo, pero también por la mirada en su rostro. Nunca había estado asustada de él, pero la tensión que había en su mandíbula, y la negrura de sus ojos verdes ¡me asustó hasta la mierda!

Miré más allá de él, para encontrarme a tres hombres con la misma expresión. Emmett estaba a lado de mi Adonis, sus brazos colgaban en sus costados, su volumen casi tan grande como el de un cuerpo promedio, manos flexionándose en puños de vez en cuando.

Jasper estaba junto a Emmett, la frente arrugada en pliegues por la severidad de su ceño fruncido. Ambas manos en las bolsas de su pantalón, lo cual parecía lo suficientemente tranquilo, pero no en este letal Jasper. Por una vez, no podía asegurar que Jasper estuviera lo suficiente tranquilo para no matar, no me habría sorprendido si sacara una navaja o una pistola militar de sus bolsillos y plantaba una bala en la cabeza de Mike, al menos habría algo más en ella que idiotez.

El último hombre estaba junto a Edward, igualando las amenazantes posturas y fieras expresiones de Edward, Jasper y Emmett. Los ojos de Duncan estaban firmes en Mike. Un puño cerrado mientras que con el otro se acariciaba los nudillos, como consolándolo de que pronto sería lanzado a la cara de Mike.

Ahora sabía por que Rose y Alice estaban tan presumidas.

Y también yo lo estaba.

Mike daba lástima como un niño perdido, de pie, boca abierta, mirando a los cuatro hombres guerreros que había frente a él, cada uno con el deseo de una lenta y dolorosa muerte escrito en sus facciones. Mi sonrisa creció cuando lo vi comenzar a tomar pequeños y temblorosos pasos hacía atrás. La imagen me recordó a como se espera que alguien reaccione si se enfrenta a un león salvaje y hambriento.

"Mike… ¿unas palabras?" la siempre tranquila voz de Jasper salió contenida, controlada. Me gire para ver su cara de frente, sin dar una pista de perdón o tregua de su parte.

Mike sólo asintió en respuesta, habiendo perdido su voz junto con su valentía y arrogancia.

Jasper se adelantó, poniendo una mano en su hombro y llevándolo entre la multitud de cuerpos que nos rodeaban, los cuales había olvidado por completo durante todo el evento. Una vez fuera de vista, Edward, Emmett y Duncan se alejaron de nosotras, caminando detrás de Jasper y Mike como si estuvieran acechando a su presa. Al igual que gatos salvajes en el desierto.

Emmett se detuvo frente a Rose, señalando hacía arriba, hacía el bar donde habíamos estado sentados antes, sus ojos pegados a los de ella cuando lo hizo. Ella le dio un asentimiento como respuesta y continuó agarrando el brazo de Alice y el mío, llevándonos de regreso a las escaleras.

Una vez que logramos subirme por las escaleras y no sentamos, pregunté, "¿Qué fue todo eso?" obteniendo idénticos encogimientos de hombros de parte de Alice y Rose.

"¿Creen que lo matarán?" preguntó Rose minutos después, perforando el silencio que se había establecido entre nosotras.

"Tal vez," susurró Alice de regreso, sus ojos vidriosos mirando un objeto desconocido.

Me quede en silencio, sin molestarme en contestar algo que era más retórico que nada; Rose sólo había dicho lo que estaba en su mente. Aunque su pregunta había coincidido con lo que pasaba por mi confusa mente. Cuatro peligrosos hombres llevándose a un débil Mike fuera tenían sus sospechas.

**Edward POV**

_Regresa y mátalo… sólo regresa y termínalo… nadie extrañara al cretino… ¡mátalo!_

Sacudí rápidamente la cabeza, esperando alejar la voz que corría en ella; mi propia voz. La urgencia de regresar y acelerar los días de vida de Mike era tentadora… preocupadamente un poco demasiado tentadora ya que me consideraba a mi mismo una persona buena y pura, no el ser asesino delirante que me sentía en este momento.

Los cuatro regresamos al lugar donde sabíamos iban a estar las chicas; debían ser tan idiotas como Mike si no habían seguido nuestras ordenes de ir ahí. Me pateé mentalmente al pensar en como habíamos reaccionado. Me sentí avergonzado. No le habíamos dado a ninguna de ellas una explicación por nuestras acciones; meramente las dejamos lidiar con eso sin que nos cuestionaran. Sabía que seguramente las preguntas iban a llegar… _yo_ tendría que ser el idiota si no me esperara eso.

"¿No puedo regresar y golpearlo… sólo una vez?" pidió Emmett retorciéndose dentro del agarre que Jasper y Duncan tenían de él. Suspiré; Emmett estaba diciendo en voz alta lo que pasaba por mi mente.

"Contrólate Em, preferiblemente antes de que regresemos con las chicas," la voz de Jasper sonó monótona cuando habló, sabía que era por que estaba peleando con la urgencia de regresar al baño y terminar con Mike.

"Les traeré una bebida… y tomaré mi descanso…" la baja voz de Duncan me siguió por las escaleras. Respire profundamente, esperando regresar un poco de mi normalidad después de la ira.

Duncan se fue hacía el bar cuando llegamos arriba, soltando su agarre en Emmett. Jasper soltó su agarre, pero me di cuenta que caminaba un paso detrás de Emmett, probablemente asegurándose de que sería capaz de tirarlo al suelo si intentaba regresar.

Mi estómago comenzó a sentirse como si estuviera haciendo volteretas. ¿Olvidaría Bella como me veía antes, cuando había dejado que la ira tomara el control? La mirada de su sorprendido rostro lleno mi mente de nuevo cuando nos acercamos al lugar donde estaban sentadas las chicas. Se veía como si estuviera en una pesadilla cuando me miró, y después a Emmett, Jasper y Duncan. ¿Me vería ella como un monstruo?

"Hola cielo," la voz de Alice perforo mis sombríos pensamientos, la alegría de su voz de alguna manera elevó mi estado de ánimo un tanto negro. ¿Nada la deprimía? Me pregunté viéndola levantarse de su silla para saltar en los brazos de Jasper.

"Hola tú," lo escuche musitar asegurando sus brazos alrededor de su tesoro más preciado y sentándose en la silla que ella acababa de desocupar, su expresión regresaba a ser relajada y neutral.

"Muévete y haz algo de espacio, Bambi," habló Emmett con voz ronca, haciéndome mirar en si dirección. Su frente estaba arrugada mirando el sofá en el que estaba extendida Rose, ganándose una diabólica mirada de ella.

"¡Muévete tu Melocotón!" gritó desafiantemente, cruzando los brazos. "Estúpido cerdo cabeza de chorlito," agregó alejando su rostro de él para mirar el piso.

"Oh por amor de…" Emmett maldijo bajo su aliento antes de arrodillarse frente a Rose, tomando su rostro en sus manos y haciendo reticentemente que ella lo mirara. "Puedes golpearme ahora," él sonrió soltando su rostro y se preparaba para el golpe.

Rose rodó los ojos y lo golpeó juguetonamente antes de moverse. "Ven aquí tonto," ella sonrió tomando una mano de él y poniéndolo junto a ella.

Finalmente miré a mi Bella, viendo como me veía. Sonreí y vi, con el corazón tronando en mi pecho, que ella me sonreía de vuelta. Le dedique un débil saludo con la mano y recibí uno de ella. Me reí pensando en que estaba imitando mis acciones.

Camine silenciosamente hacia ella, levantándola sin esfuerzo de su silla y sentándome yo, sosteniéndola en mi abrazo. Envolví mis brazos tan fuerte como pude a su alrededor y enterré mi nariz en su cabello, respirando su aroma de deliciosas fresas. Casi exclame en voz alta cuando me di cuenta de lo calmado y contento que me sentía ahora que Bella estaba en mis brazos, el simple toque de su piel contra la mía curaba mis erráticas emociones.

"Te extrañe," murmuró Bella contra mi cuello, apretando sus brazos con fuerza a mí alrededor mientras hablaba.

"También te extrañé," susurré en su cabeza antes de cerrar los ojos y presionar un largo beso en su frente.

"¡Eh! Salte de mi camino o estarás vetado… tu también." Se escuchó la voz de Duncan por el bar y mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa todavía sobre la frente de Bella. "Bien amigos, ya se han ganado muchas bebidas," anunció una vez llegó con nosotros.

Me separé y le di a Duncan un asentimiento en apreciación, pero no antes de depositar un beso en los deliciosos y suaves labios de Bella.

"¿Qué hicieron ustedes cuatro?" Rose hizo en voz alta la pregunta por la cual podía sentir a Bella a punto de explotar.

"¿No les dijeron?" preguntó Duncan divertido. "¿Qué han estado haciendo en todo este tiempo que ni siquiera les han dicho?" Duncan se rió sentándose en una silla entre Rose y Jasper, quien estaba sosteniendo a Alice.

"Como sea…" continuó Duncan cuando se dio cuenta que tenía tres pares de hermosos ojos pegados a él quienes esperaban a que respondiera la pregunta. "Llevamos a Mike a los sanitarios… para tener una pequeña charla…"

Mi mente regreso a recordar lo que los hombres habíamos hecho una hora antes. Sentía la ira regresar cuando pensé en como había visto a Mike deslizarse entre la multitud para llegar a nuestras chicas, como se _atrevió _a_ hablarle_ a mi Bella, cuando él sabía por completo que yo estaría con ella. Aunque por la forma en que hablo cuando llegamos a los baños, ya no estaba tan seguro.

Bella hacía círculos en mi espalda escuchando hablar a Duncan, sus ojos estaban pegados en él pero debió darse cuenta como me tense cuando regreso mi ira. Me di cuenta con una sonrisa que ella estaba respondiendo por reflejo a mi reacción.

Regrese mi mente a recordar lo que Mike había dicho una vez que estuvimos solos en los baños, al ser Duncan un empleado era capaz de cerrar la puerta con llave para que Mike no tuviera vía de escape, y nadie sería capaz de entrar e interrumpir nuestra pequeña 'charla'.

"Deja a Bella en paz. Ni siquiera quiero que pienses en ella de nuevo, ¿me escuchas?" recordé que dije de pie frente a él, con uno o dos pies de distancia entre nosotros para no estar tentado de envolver mis manos en su cuello y estrangularlo en cualquier segundo.

"Sólo intenta detenerme," dijo Mike con una sonrisita, agregando, "no puedes detener los pensamientos que tengo de ella, los que he tenido desde la primera vez que la vi… pensamientos de ella me han tenido muy… distraído… de vez en cuando…" tenía una sonrisita arrogante en su rostro cuando se recargó en la pared que había detrás de él.

"¿Por qué jo –" me lancé sobre él después de esa declaración, sorprendido de que tuviera las agallas de hablar de esa forma cuando evidentemente no estaba en posición de molestarnos a ninguno de nosotros. Obviamente, Jasper y Duncan me habían detenido de golpear su inútil cabeza contra la pared. Me di cuenta que Emmett no se había movido ni una pulgada para intentar detener mis acciones.

"Se que ella piensa en mí… puedo verlo en sus ojos. Sólo pretende estar contigo para darme celos…" agregó, asintiendo mientras hablaba como si intentara convencerse a si mismo, o estuviera hablando consigo mismo y estuviera de acuerdo con las palabras que decía. "Vendrá a mi pronto… le diré que yo no la quiero como plato de segunda mesa… pero luego ella me dirá que me ama… puede que también agregue un argumento," siguió, asintiendo de nuevo y sonriendo, sus ojos pegados a los míos cuando dijo las siguientes palabras. "Por que sabes que el sexo es lo mejor, y con Bella, ¿Cómo no podría serlo?"

"A la mierda," esas palabras salieron como un coro ensayado cuando Duncan, Jasper y Emmett las dijeron. Emmett avanzó los tres pasos que dividían sus manos del débil cuerpo de Mike mientras el agarre que tenían Jasper y Duncan en mí se evaporo cuando cerraron la distancia.

"No, n-n-n-no… ¡no! ¡No de nuevo!" La voz de Mike hacía eco en el cubículo como la de un niño, lamentable en un hombre adulto.

Las protestas de Mike se ahogaron unos segundos por el sonido de la taza y algunas salpicadas y balbuceadas.

"No… no… ¡déjenme ir!" gritó justo antes de que sus palabras fueran ahogadas de la misma manera.

Me tome mi tiempo para intentar controlarme; calmar la fuerza de la increíble rabia que me hervía en la sangre y golpeaba contra mi cráneo.

Dos o tres tragos después y me quede viendo lo que sólo podría ser descrito como una comadreja ahogada.

Mike se puso de pie frente a mí, ojos rojos, salpicando, sollozando y maldiciendo.

"Vas a dejarle en paz, ¿verdad?" dije simplemente, dejándolo irse con sólo contestar un simple _si_. Dejándolo condenarse con un simple _no_.

"Eres un hablador… sólo los dejaste a ellos tres hacer todo el trabajo sucio por ti… escoria," escupió mirando al suelo.

Exploté.

Mi mano se cerró alrededor de su garganta antes de que pudiera tomar una bocanada de aire para gritar. "Escuchar, y escucha bien imbécil, no te acercarás a Bella de nuevo, por que si lo haces, no serán sólo amenazas lo que conseguirás. Será tu fin, y lo haré con mis propias manos. ¿Me escuchaste?" pregunté, presionando mi pulgar e índice un poco más en su traquea para que la seriedad de la situación quedará clara. "Oh, y no intentes ir con los policías a complicar esto, tengo testigos de mi lado para mi defensa y también…" hice una pausa, una sonrisa tirando de mis labios cuando pensé en lo que estaba a punto de decir, "el papá de Bella es un policía… nada menos que un jefe de policía…" solté su garganta dejando que mis palabras se desvanecieran, mirando como se doblaba jadeando por aire.

Cerré en puños mis manos a mis costados, intentando detenerme de envolverlas de nuevo en su cuello.

"Creo que entiende," musitó Jasper. "Vamos a limpiar esto y regresemos con nuestras chicas," dijo, girándose hacia los grifos y lavándose las manos con jabón.

La sensación de los labios rosas de Bella en mi mandíbula me saco de mis pensamientos y de regreso al alivio de tenerla en mis brazos. Me gire hacía ella, viendo sus ojos brillar. "Gracias," susurró suavemente, pasando sus tentadores labios por mi mandíbula hacía mí oído. "Mi fuerte hombre," agregó mordiéndome el lóbulo, volviéndome loco.

"¿No estas enojada?" le pregunté con vacilación, preguntándome cuando se daría cuenta de que actúe como un monstruo, como un cavernícola. "Exploté Bella… me convertí en un monstruo y siento que hayas tenido que verme así… no pasará –" mis palabras se perdieron cuando presiono su boca con la mía en un beso demandante. Reaccioné sin vacilar, capturando su boca con vigor, metiendo mi lengua en su boca, nuestras lenguas acariciándose hasta que empecé a sentir dolor por el esfuerzo de tener que controlarme… en medio de un club.

"No tienes _nada_ de que arrepentirte," dijo Bella, sin aliento gracias a nuestro enloquecedor beso. "Fue…" paso su dedo por mi mandíbula, bajo mi garganta, hacía mi pecho para dejarlo en la hebilla del cinturón; "sexy," agregó, moviendo ligeramente sus labios, pero lo suficiente para conseguir una reacción de mí. Gemí cuando la tentadora en mi regazo se movía otra vez. Mire sus ojos, sólo para encontrar que estaban brillando con lujuria y una intensa nueva emoción que no pude distinguir, pero combinaba con lo que yo estaba sintiendo.

Cerré los ojos recargando mi cabeza sobre la de Bella, sintiéndome completamente contento. _Tengo a Bella, en mis brazos, toda para mí y la amo_. Sonreí aún más cuando los pensamientos pasaban por mi cabeza, pausando en la última parte… ¿_amo_ a Bella?

"¿Edward?" preguntó Bella, alejándose de mi pecho para mirarme. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó, un ligero pánico llenando sus ojos.

"Te amo," susurré, sintiendo como si me quitaran un peso de encima por mi declaración.

Bella estaba como una estatua en mis brazos mirándome, lágrimas llenando sus ojos.

_Mierda… no debí haberlo dicho tan pronto… ¿pensará ahora que soy un posesivo? ¿Qué estoy borracho?_

Acarició el hueco de mi cuello con su rostro, su aliento barriendo sobre mi piel, poniéndome la carne de gallina. "Yo," habló contra mi piel, dándome un suave beso antes de decir la siguiente palabra, "también," dijo, plantando otro beso en mi cuello, "te," de nuevo seguido por un beso, "amo," lo cual fue seguid por un beso completo en mis labios, haciéndome llegar lo que acababa de decir, dejando que nuestro amor fuera expresado por nuestros labios.

"Jasper, cásate conmigo," la voz de Alice paso a través de mi visión llena de Bella cuando nos separamos de nuestro adictivo beso. El tono de la voz de Alice me sorprendió, como si alguien me hubiera aventado una cubeta de agua helada a la cabeza, sonó tan ligera… indiferente mientras hablaba… como si le estuviera diciendo que tipo de café quería que le llevara.

Jasper, sorprendido como estaba respondió en menos de tres segundos. "Bien," dijo, con una ligera sonrisa soñadora en sus labios.

"Oh que demonios…" bramó Emmett con bastante exasperación viendo la declaración de Bella y yo de amor y la propuesta de matrimonio de Alice y Jasper. "Diablos… no me voy a quedar atrás por estos dos Romeos," murmuró antes de girarse a Rose. "Bambi, tengamos hijos, ¿si?" habló rápidamente y, por la sonrisa en su rostro, ya estaba pensando que Rose iba a aceptar su proposición.

"Bien, pero no más de seis," dijo Rose con voz monótona mientras giraba su bebida, parecía más interesada en la rodaja de limón que estaba girando dentro del vaso que en el anuncio de bebés de Emmett.

"Apuesta eso," dijo Emmett acercando a Rose a él, depositando un beso en su mejilla con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

Bella, Alice, Jasper y yo nos reímos de su cometario.

"¿Siempre son así chicos?" una voz diferente rompió nuestra burbuja, y avergonzado recordé que Duncan aún estaba con nosotros, siendo testigo del giro de los eventos.

"Umm… ¿si?" dije, preguntándome si huiría gritando o sólo nos diría raros.

"Eso es genial," dijo con un encogimiento de hombros, tomando un saludable trago de su bebida. La mirada de mi rostro debía ser de confusión del por que reaccionaba tan tranquilamente, y por eso continuó explicándose. "Al menos todos saben donde están."

Asentí lentamente, al parecer sorprendido de que un 'extranjero' hubiera reaccionado a la amistad y relación entre nosotros seis con tanta calma y comprensión.

Emmett rompió nuestro tranquilo estado de ánimo en una forma que sólo él sabía y podía lograr. "Entonces, apuesto a que te estas reclamando a ti mismo por la forma en que perdiste a nuestra Bells," se rió, lanzando un guiñó extra dramático en dirección de Duncan.

"Puede que mi corazón nunca se recupere de tan grande herida, pero sin miedo querido amigo, ¡que sobreviviré!" agregó Duncan, una mano sobre el corazón mientras la otra sobre la frente, al igual que un actor de teatro.

"Ese es mi chico," se rió Emmett junto con el resto de nosotros.

La noche termino con los seis tambaleándonos sobre nuestros pies, los hombres tuvimos que cargar a nuestras mujeres del taxi a la casa, por las escaleras y hasta la cama… nuestras camas. Sus ensordecedores ronquidos pusieron grandes sonrisas en nuestras caras, lo cual resultó en un debate sobre quien era más linda cuando dormía, quien tenía el ronquido más lindo y quien creíamos que iba a sufrir más en la mañana.

* * *

Hola chicas!

Después de mucho tiempo aquí les traigo el capi, espero que les guste.

¿Alguien se había dado cuenta que Edward y Bella jamás se habían dicho que se querían? Por que yo no xDD

Edward's Twilight va a ser actualizado esta semana, a más tardar el sábado. Tengo una nueva traducción, esta el primer capi por si quieren darse una vuelta; me decían por ahí que por que actualizo otra historia y no las que ya tengo, sólo diré que no voy a dejar atrás ninguna historia, si quieren una explcación más detallada entonces preguntenme directamente, no me molesta que me pregunten pero prefieron tratar esas cosas personalmente. En estos momentos estoy intentando agarrar un horario de actualizaciones de nuevo, cualquier duda aquí estoy.

Besos

Moni!(:


	29. Fin

**Esta historia no me pertenece, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es iamvamp, yo sólo traduzco.**

* * *

**Fin**

**Bella POV**

_¡El sol! _Mi mente gritó con alegría mientras luchaba a través de las congestionadas calles hacía mi destino, sorprendida de sentir algo de calor calentando mi piel en lugar de la sensación de hielo golpeando mi cara como gotas de una torrencial lluvia que llevaba sintiendo todo el año. Podía sentir mis ojos llorosos cuando pensamientos en granos de café, crema y virutas de chocolate llenaron mi mente. _¡No babees, Bella! ¡No babees!_

_G_ire en la última esquina, mis ojos cayendo en la cafetería que era mi objetivo esa mañana, quería… no… _necesitaba_ mi dosis y a mis chicas. Con eso en mente saque mi fiel celular del bolsillo y marque el familiar número de Alice.

"Con crema, ¿si o no?" dije rápidamente moviéndome hacía la izquierda, arreglándomelas para evitar que mi pie fuera atropellado en manos de una madre que salió corriendo, emitiendo gemidos tortuosos y gases no saludables.

'_Duh Bella… ¿Por qué te molestas en preguntar? _La divertida voz de Alice me llego desde el otro lado de la línea; sacándome de mis maldiciones hacía la peligrosa madre al volante… _debería tomar un curso acelerado de conducción con errores_…

"¡Lo se! ¡Lo se!" me reí rodando los ojos, sabía que no necesitaba hacer esa pregunta. "Sólo apresúrate y trae tu trasero de muñeca a donde siempre tan pronto como puedas, ¡tu crema y virutas estarán esperando!" grité en el teléfono, tapándome la oreja con un dedo para poder bloquear tanto como fuera posible el ruido de las obras viales.

Me las arregle para escuchar un ahogado. "_Te ve… -onto_," del otro lado de la línea antes de colgar y buscar el número de Rose.

"_Ewww… ¡que nombre! Mierda – Lo siento, ¡Hola Bella! Estaba un poco distraída, ¿Qué pasa?" _preguntó Rose, podía escuchar el bullicio de la calle en su lado de la línea y me pregunté donde estaría.

Mirando aun lado y otro antes de cruzar la calle dije, "Donde siempre, pediré las bebidas, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Simple?"

"_Bella, sabes que yo lo tomo dob - ¡diablos! Si, mejor pídelo simple," _gruñó a la vez que yo entraba en la cafetería de siempre, haciéndome a un lado mientras intentaba desabotonar mi chaqueta con una mano.

"Muy bien, te veo pronto," dije en el teléfono, dudando si Rose me escuchó sobre sus gruñidos.

…

"Café, café, café," fui distraída de mi inactividad de mirar por la ventana cuando el canto de Rose llegó a mis oídos. La mire cuando sus ojos cayeron en el expreso simple, sus manos estirándose frente a ella a cámara lenta, picando por envolverse alrededor de la cafeína. Una vez que estuvo sentada con su café asegurado en su agarre, se tomo el tiempo y la cortesía para sonreírme con una ligera timidez y susurrar, "Gracias, Bella," levantando su vaso a modo de saludo antes de darle un trago. "¡H-e-r-moso!" suspiro con satisfacción.

"Lo intento," me reí viéndola relajarse en el suave sofá de cuero junto a mí.

"¡Estoy aquí!" grito Alice unos minutos después, rompiendo el cómodo silencio que había entre Rose y yo cuando entro en la cafetería. "¿Qué me perdí?" preguntó con agitación mientras desenvolvía su delgada figura de su gorro, bufanda y abrigo.

"Nada duende," dijo Rose con tono aburrido, rodando los ojos en los cuales escondía su diversión.

"Que bien," sonrió Alice, dejándose caer en el suave sofá de cuero frente a nosotros y tomando su chocolate con crema y virutas de chocolate. "Gracias Bella, entonces ¿Por qué esta reunión?" preguntó, sumergiendo la cuchara en la crema.

Tome un pequeño trago de mi café con leche, esperando retrasar lo inevitable de tener que decirles por que había convocado esta pequeña reunión. Queriendo robar un minuto o dos más le hable a mi café, "Este es un buen café." Un golpeteó repetitivo llamo mi atención, levantando la vista vi el pie de una irritada Alice golpeando una silla. Algo a mi lado llevo mi atención hacía Rose quien me miraba como si se hubiera congelado en su lugar, excepto por el balanceo de su mano en un movimiento de impaciencia, diciéndome en silencio 've por ello', arruinando el efecto.

"Um… bien… pues, saben que vivir juntos ha sido increíble por el último año… pero… ya saben… creo…" me detuve para intentar reunir mis pensamientos, viendo como mis dedos se enredaban en un terrible lío en mi regazo. "Bueno, quiero decir que, Edward y yo creemos… um…" murmuré, olvidando el pequeño ensayo que había ensayado en mi mente mientras esperaba que llegaran, en su lugar un caos se había instalado.

"Escúpelo Bells," la suave voz de Rose habló junto a mí, llenándome de tranquilidad.

Respirando profundamente continué, determinada a sacar las palabras. "Bien, vivir con ustedes ha sido increíble… pero creo que Edward y yo… necesitamos nuestro espacio…" pause para mirar a Rose y Alice antes de continuar, esperando que estuvieran de acuerdo con lo que decía. "Y Alice, tú te casarás en cuatro meses… Rose, tendrás un bebé que cuidar además de Emmett… no es una tarea fácil…" murmuré la última parte por lo bajo. Rose me pico las costillas para hacerme saber que había escuchado mi pequeño comentario, pero de todas formas no había hablado para defender a Emmett.

Bebí algo más de mi café, revolviéndolo mientras esperaba que Alice y Rose hablaran. Estaba preocupada de herir sus sentimientos al decir, aunque no tan bruscamente, que ya no quería vivir con ellas. _Eso no es verdad_, sentía una parte de mí, pero sabía que todos necesitábamos nuestro propio espacio para comenzar nuestras familias.

"La vieja habitación que ocupábamos Rose y yo esta vacía… al igual que la de Edward… podemos volver una de esas el cuarto para el bebé… sólo piensa en cuantas personas tendrá el bebé para cuidarlo," habló Alice silenciosamente, haciéndome mirarla. Sus ojos estaban vivos con lo que sabía eran frenéticas ideas, probablemente estaba eligiendo colores neutrales en su mente para decorar el cuarto tanto para niño como para niña.

"Para cuidarlo y mimarlo," Rose se rió entre dientes rodando los ojos ante el entusiasmo de Alice. "Tendrás suficiente después de una noche de llanto y cambio de pañales, Alice," agregó con un suspiro, lo más probable es que temiendo las noches en vela que tenía por delante.

"No, ¡sería genial Rose!" Alice saltó en el sofá como Tigger de Winnie Pooh. "Tu bebé tendrá la mejor vida por que Emmett es como un juego andando, no necesitarás comprar juguetes. Jasper será capaz de calmar fácilmente al bebé cuando llore… yo puedo vestir para morir a tu pequeño y todas las mamás del parque estarán celosas de tu niño, Bella puede alimentarlo sanamente y Edward puede tocar el piano para mandar a tu bebé a dormir. Estamos ordenados, Rose," dijo, recostándose hacía atrás con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro una vez que terminó de despotricar.

Rose y yo nos sentamos en silencio por unos minutos, pensando en lo que Alice había mencionado… sus palabras tenían sentido, pero si yo estuviera en la posición de Rose, estoy segura de que querría mi propia casa para empezar una familia.

"Bien dicho duende… pero creo que Bella tiene razón, todos necesitamos nuestro espacio," dijo, pasando suavemente la mano sobre su estómago que en las dos últimas semanas se había hecho un poco más pronunciado. "Uhhh… ¡pero encontrar un lugar para vivir va a ser un gran dolor de cabeza!" agregó, arrugando la cara para mostrar su desagrado por la tarea.

"Oh, creo que es el turno de ellos de encontrar la casa," dije, no estaba sorprendida de ver una sonrisa diabólica extendiéndose en la cara de Alice.

"¿Creen que deberíamos encontrar una casa primero y sólo torturarlos? ¡Entonces les diremos que nosotras nos haremos cargo y podemos pretender que encontramos el lugar perfecto después de ver el primero de nuestras listas!" intervino una astuta Alice, mirando entre Rose y yo a la espera de nuestra aprobación.

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro me encogí de hombros ante su pregunta, recargándome en mi lugar, sabiendo que ella lo tomaría como un si, lo cual yo esperaba, mientras Rose hablaba. "Tu dime duende, tu eres la rara adivina."

La ansiedad se fue del rostro de Alice tan pronto como Rose habló, planeamos la tortura de nuestros hombres mientras yo jugaba con mi taza fría y vacía de café. Después de que casi lo tiro tres veces, Rose lo había salvado las tres veces de hacerse añicos en el suelo, Alice declaro que otra ronda de bebidas eran necesarias.

Cuando Alice se levantó del cómodo sofá de cuero, el celular de Rose sonó. La radiante sonrisa de su rostro instantáneamente me dijo que era Emmett quien estaba del otro lado de la línea.

"Hola Melocotón," dijo, sosteniendo el celular contra la oreja con una mano, enredando mechones de su rubio cabello en sus dedos con la otra. "¿Qué propones?" la escuche preguntar mientras Alice se acercaba al mostrador.

Alice se detuvo antes de llegar al mostrador y señaló mi vaso vacío de café con leche, preguntándome silenciosamente si quería otra vez el mismo. Asentí y mantuve mis ojos en los suyos mientras señalaba a Rose y movía mi dedo a través de mi garganta. Alice me honró con un mini saludo antes de girarse a pedir nuestras bebidas.

"¡No!" escuche la fuerte negación de Rose y me gire para verla hablar con Emmett. Su mano hacía abandonado su cabello y ahora acariciaba suavemente, de un lado al otro, su frente. "No vamos a ponerle el nombre a nuestro hijo por una motocicleta Em... bueno si… Harley es un lindo nombre, ¡pero no Davidson también!" No pude evitar reírme detrás de mí mano por su conversación, confía en Emmett y saldrá con un loco nombre para su hijo.

"Melocotón… pensaba que tal vez Jared," la escuché decir con una mirada de esperanza en su rostro, pero pude decir que estaba insegura de la reacción de Emmett por que tenía el labio atrapado entre sus dientes. "Es algo así como para una flor también… una rosa," agregó, ahora dejando la mano en su hinchado estómago.

Después de un minutos de murmullos mezclados, Rose se rió con alegría y alivio. "Si, como Jared Letto… se que es bueno… si… también es sexy," dijo, con una pizca de malicia en sus ojos antes de rodarlos hacía el techo. "Por supuesto que no tan sexy como tu, Melocotón."

Alice se reunió con nosotras cargada con nuestras bebidas, también agregó un regalito, un panque de chocolate que te hacía agua la boca para cada una. Cuando los dejo en la mesa, vi que le había traído a Rose un jugo de naranja, habiendo entendido mi pequeño acto de antes y que Rose no tenía permitido más cafeína. Alice y yo nos sentamos a relajarnos comiendo nuestros panques, escuchando un lado de la conversación de Rose mientras hablaba con Emmett.

"¿Qué tal James?" preguntó tomando un trago de su jugo de naranja, mandando una mirada agradecida a Alice por cuidarla a ella y al bebé. Segundos después su expresión cambio a una de malestar y hablo suavemente. "Olvidaremos ese, Melocotón… si, él era un idiota… ¿lo golpeaste?" se detuvo esperando que Emmett le respondiera. "¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo fuera?" agregó con una sonrisa presumida en su rostro a la vez que decía. "Nadie se mete con mi Melocotón."

Mire a Alice quien estaba esculcando en su bolso, cazando algo: sus murmullos de 'aquí en algún lugar' llegaban a mis oídos.

"¿Qué estas buscando?" le pregunté viendo fijamente como se alteraba arañando su bolso.

"Boda… flores… folleto… cosita," respondió, muy distraída mientras vaciaba su bolso en la mesa y el sofá. "Oh, gracias a Gucci," suspiro cuando finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando, metiendo los contenidos de su extra grande bolso de regreso.

Miró a través del folleto, jadeando y bufando con agitación ya que no podía encontrar algo que le llamara la atención. "¡Esto apesta, Bella! O son demasiado, o no lo suficiente… sólo quiero algo simple… quiero que la gente vea mi vestido… luego las flores," suspiro, un ceño fruncido nublando su usual alegre expresión, se recostó y abanicó con el folleto hecho rollo en un puño.

"¿Qué tan simple quieres que sea Alice?" le pregunté, intentando adivinar que era lo que ella quería de su alboroto.

"Sim-ple," habló lentamente para enfatizar la palabra.

Me bebí mi café en silencio mientras una idea se cocía a fuego lento en mi mente. Alice quería algo simple, y sabía que quería una flor rosa y que fuera significativa. _¿Se reirá o le gustará? _Me pregunté mirándola, viendo su puchero de decepción.

"Alice…" comencé vacilante, esperando que le gustara mi idea, pero no con la perspectiva de que la rechazara. Sus ojos estaban pegados a los míos; vivos con esperanza cuando susurro un suave 'si' incitándome a continuar. "¿Por qué no, en lugar de un ramo de rosas, usas sólo una? Puedes tomar una de nuestro jardín; dijiste que creías que las rosas de la caseta eran lindas, ¿cierto?" me mordí el labio inferior con en anticipación a su respuesta. Era Alice después de todo, amaba la extravagancia, pero nunca antes la había visto demandar tanta simplicidad.

"¡Eres una gran genio, Bella! ¿Por qué no pensé en eso antes?" ahora estaba saltando a la velocidad de un colibrí, aventó el folleto de flores y agregó, "Tu puedes cuidar las rosas, asegurarte de que crezcan bien, ¡y el hecho es que las rosas conectarán toda la cosa contigo y Rose! Está arreglado," sonrió brillantemente, sacando su celular y marcándole a Jasper.

Sintiendo que mis amigas me dejaban un poco fuera al estar pegadas a sus celulares, saque el mío y decidí enviarle a Edward un mensaje rápido, para recordarle que lo amo.

_Para: Edward_

'_Te amo'_

Me senté de regreso y escuche la conversación de Rose.

"¿Ariel? ¿Cómo la Sirenita?" escuchaba a Emmett, pensando en lo que él le estaba diciendo. "¡Oh Emmett!" luego suspiro, una débil sonrisa en su rostro. "Bien, si, te veré más tarde Melocotón, te amo," cerro su celular antes de regresarlo a su bolso, sacudiendo la cabeza con la sonrisa todavía en su rostro.

Alice terminó su llamada con Jasper justo cuando le preguntaba a Rose por que estaba sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Emmett sugirió que si teníamos una niña le pusiéramos Ariel," explicó, obteniendo sonidos aprobatorios de Alice y de mí. "Lo se, es un nombre lindo, ¿verdad?" sonrió antes de sacudir la cabeza y regresar a su explicación. "Como sea, estuve de acuerdo ¡y dijo que podíamos ponerle a nuestra segunda hija Bella y Pocahontas a la tercera!" se detuvo para reír. "Confía en que él nombrará a nuestros hijos como los personajes de Disney."

Mientras las tres terminábamos nuestras bebidas y panques, contemplamos diferentes nombres para el bebé de Rose y Emmett, riéndonos de los nombres de Emmett relacionados a Disney y carros. Discutimos las flores para la boda de Alice y Jasper, estando de acuerdo que una sola rosa sería perfecta para Alice. Cuando nos levantamos para irnos, acordamos que cuando comenzáramos la búsqueda de la casa, estas estarían en un radio de 10 millas la una de la otra, sin importar que tanto tiempo nos llevara encontrar la casa perfecta.

Mientras yo caminaba a casa, Rose se dirigía a una librería para buscar más libros de bebés y Alice se fue a encontrar con Jasper, recibí un mensaje de mi amor, suspire leyendo las palabras y aceleré el paso para poder llegar a casa con él, a sus brazos, más pronto.

_De: Edward_

'_Ahora tú eres mi vida'_

* * *

Hey chicas! adivinen que... solo nos falta el epilogo y terminamos con esta historia, me da un poco de penita por que es una de mis primeras historias, pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin :')

El siguiente capitulo quiero que sea completamente de la autora así que aquí yo me despido (al menos de las que solo me leían en esta historia, si alguien lee otra de mis traducciones entonces allá nos vemos) gracias por su apoyo con esta histora, a todas las que leyeron, pusieron en alerta y sobre todo a esas personitas que me regalaron un minuto de su tiempo en forma de review.

Un glan placer traducir esta historia para ustedes, recuerden, aquí me despido pero esta historia todavía tiene un capi más antes de decir adiós!

Con cariño,

Moni!(:


	30. Sequel

**Esta historia no es mía, los personajes son de S. Meyer y la autora es iamvamp, yo solo traduzco.**

* * *

**Secuela**

**Bella POV**

"¡Oh dios!" suspiré, recargándome contra la silla con una mano sobre el estómago. "¡Me siento como un elefante! ¿Por qué no me impidieron ordenar ese pastel del chocolate sexo-en-un-plato?" gemí mi pregunta retórica a nadie en particular.

"¡Jesús! ¡Tengo que recordar ya no estoy comiendo por dos!" gimió Rose desde mi izquierda, recargándose también en su silla.

"Vi esto venir… ¿Por qué no hice algo al respecto?" lloriqueo Alice tomando un trago de agua en su lugar frente a Rose y yo, parecía torturada.

Las tres estábamos sentadas como si tuviéramos ocho mese de embarazo y fuéramos a tener gemelos. Acabábamos de comer una comida de tres platos en nuestro restaurante favorito, Xerocide y ahora estábamos sufriendo por sus deliciosos manjares.

"¿Qué tal si salimos de aquí y nos vamos al local por la última copa de la noche? Apenas son las 10:30," habló Rose poniéndose en una posición erguida y echando agua a su vaso.

Asentí silenciosamente y le di una señal de aprobación mientras levantaba mi vaso de vino y bebía lo último del Pinot Grigio. Mis labios se movieron en una sonrisa relajada cuando deje el vaso de regreso en la mesa y suspire contenta. Alice, Rose y yo hacíamos lo mismo cada mes. Veníamos a comer, nos rellenábamos tontamente; lo que significaba que teníamos que empezar nuestros rituales de dietas en la mañana, aunque sólo duraba como tres días antes de que nos rindiéramos a la tentación, antes de dirigirnos a F8 por una última copa.

El bostezo de Alice capto mi atención y la vi con la misma sonrisa relajada que yo. "Entonces…" comenzó, jugando con las puntas de su cabello. "El señor Harrison me llamo esta mañana, dijo que podía recoger las llaves en dos semanas," su sonrisa se hizo más grande y sus ojos brillaron más mientras hablaba, su emoción brillaba a través de ellos.

"Yo tendré las mías en casi un mes," declaró Rose limpiándose los dientes, sin preocuparse de lo que los otros clientes del restaurante pensaran de su comportamiento no propio de una dama en la mesa. "Los actuales inquilinos comenzaron a mudarse y necesito asegurarme de que estoy preparada con Ariel antes de la mudanza. Espero que su rutina no se altere, ha sido tan buena últimamente."

"Sabes que nos tienes para ayudarte," declare mirando de Rose a Alice y luego de regreso. "Y también a nuestros hombres," me reí suavemente, sabiendo que ellos harían cualquier cosa para asegurarse que Ariel y nosotras tres fuéramos felices.

"Son unos ángeles," suspiro Rose bajo su aliento antes de girarse a mí y preguntar, "¿Cuándo vas a tener tus llaves? Debería ser pronto, ¿cierto?" asentí mientras ella hablaba y les hice saber a ella y a Alice que también las tendría en las próximas dos o tres semanas.

Imágenes la futura casa de Edward y mía comenzaron a pasar por mi mente mientras buscaba en mi bolsa el dinero, las tres estábamos listas para irnos a F8. Me había enamorado al instante de la casa en la que pronto estaríamos viviendo. Tenía un gran jardín en el patio trasero con un pequeño río a través de el y no podía esperar para meterme y hacerlo mío. Me sentí mareada tan sólo de pensar en el puente de madera hecho a mano como en los cuentos de hadas que pondría ahí para poder cruzar el río y en los árboles que plantaría en los límites de nuestro territorio. La euforia nadó a través de mí cuando pensé en vivir ahí con Edward, creciendo con él y, en algún momento, criando a los hijos que tendríamos algún día.

"¡Tierra a Bella! ¡Woo hoo!" Alice movía sus pequeñas manos frente a mi rostro mientras Rosalie tronaba los dedos a mi lado para sacarme de mi ensoñación. Me enrojecí en segundos, sabiendo que Alice y Rose encontraban cómico cuando yo me perdía y caía en mis sueños despiertos de mi futura casa. Convenientemente, ellas siempre olvidaban que yo las había atrapado haciendo lo mismo numerosas veces desde que las tres habíamos encontrados nuestras perfectas futuras casas.

"Sólo vayamos a pagar," murmure levantándome de mi silla y caminando hacía el mostrador para pagar.

"Hola damas." Una voz que venía del otro lado del mostrador captó mi atención y levanté la vista para ver el familiar rostro de Lucas. Controlé mi expresión lo mejor que pude para no hacer una mueca frente a él y forcé una pequeña sonrisa amable en mi rostro. "¿Se van tan pronto?" preguntó, su voz sonaba forzada, como si alguien estuviera torturándolo bajo el mostrador.

"Si, tengo un esposo que me espera en casa…" gorjeó Alice desde mi izquierda.

"Y un bebé que meter a la cama…" agregó Rose retocándose el reluciente brillo labial.

"Y un prometido con el cual hacer el amor toda la noche…" agregué, haciendo todo lo que podía por no sonreír cuando el chico frente a nosotras se puso rojo y tartamudeo.

"Y-yo uhhhh…" cerró los ojos y vi su manzana de adán sacudirse antes de hablar una vez más. "Yo uhhhh traeré… ¡la cuenta! ¡Si, la cuenta!" su rostro rompió en una torpe sonrisa, lo más probable es que contento consigo mismo al haber recordado la razón por la cual estábamos esperando pacientemente.

Finalmente pagamos cada una nuestra parte de la cuenta y nos encaminamos a F8, temblando y acurrucándonos juntas mientras caminábamos las pocas calles que había entre el restaurante y el bar. Alice y Rose estaban ocupadas platicando lo que pensaban que estarían haciendo sus hombres una vez llegaran a casa. Sabía que Edward estaría haciendo una de estas tres cosas cuando llegara a casa con él; estaría con los chicos bebiendo algunas cervezas y jugando en el X-box – con el volumen apagado para no molestar en sueño de Ariel y para poder escuchar el monitor de la bebé, o estaría dormido en nuestra cama, arriba en el ático, extendido a través de ella y probablemente con la cabeza enterrada en una de mis sudaderas. O estaría leyendo una historia o entreteniendo de alguna manera a Ariel si es que aún estaba despierta.

La voz de Rose captó mi atención antes de que pudiera especular que más podría estar haciendo Edward. "Si lo encuentro jugando al caballito y haciéndose el chistoso con ella cuando regrese, ¡sufrirá el castigo de dos semanas sin sexo! Te lo digo, ¡casi me causa un infarto la última vez!" gruñó Rose, tenía el ceño fruncido, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de amor y afecto mientras hablaba.

"Rose, él tenía a Edward y Jasper a cada lado sosteniéndola, nunca se hubiera caído. Sabes que Edward es un profesional en atrapar a Bella cuando cae, no hay nada de que preocuparse," argumentó Alice; intentando suavizar a Rose cuando giramos en la última esquina antes de llegar a F8.

"Alice tiene razón, Rose… Edward es un profesional…" murmuré con una débil sonrisa esperando que ella debatiera una vez más. Suspire de alivio cuando sólo se encogió de hombros y musitó, "Supongo que si" bajo su aliento y dejo en paz la conversación.

Las tres nos acercamos a las puertas, esperando que uno de los usuales porteros estuviera esta noche y no uno de los chicos nuevos que habían estado el último par de semanas.

"¡Señoritas!" nos gritó una familiar voz cuando estábamos cerca de las puertas. Alice, Rose y yo compartimos un coro de '¡Bingo!' cuando reconocimos la voz y aceleramos el paso para llegar a él.

"¡Finn, mi chico!" dijo Rose echándose a correr. Estaba de pie en toda su altura de 1.90 con su uniforme negro y cabello negro que estaba a punto de necesitar un corte. Ya tenía su mano extendida, su largo y musculoso brazo se veía por la camiseta de manga corta que estaba usando, le dio un apretón de manos y un abrazo con palmadas en la espalda a Rose antes de lanzar su brazo sobre sus hombros y sostenerla contra él.

"¡Es bueno verte, amiga! ¿Cómo esta mi pequeña osita?" preguntó Finn pasando su mano libre arriba y abajo por el brazo de ella de forma instintiva.

"Tiene a su papi envuelto en su pequeño dedo…" Rose sonrió y se sacudió de hombros cuando Fin dijo: "Bueno, lo aprendió de la mejor."

"Alice, te vez linda." Finn giró su atención hacía ella cuando llegó a su lado antes que yo; la miró con una cálida expresión en su rostro.

"Oh, ¿esta vieja cosa?" Alice habló en tono de burla tirando de su nuevo vestido de marca. "Sólo lo encontré antes de irme." Se rió antes de ponerse de puntillas para darle un beso en la barbilla.

"¡Isabella, cuanto tiempo!" uso so suave voz de seda levantando mi mano para besar el dorso antes de levantarle y hacerme dar una vuelta. "Señoritas, son demasiado maravillosas para estar paradas aquí afuera en el frío, pasen."

Finn nos acompaño dentro de la calidez del bar y le agradecimos cuando nos quitábamos los abrigos y se los dimos, ignorando los gruñidos que venían de las personas que todavía estaban formadas esperando hasta que fuera su turno de entrar en la cómoda calidez.

"Aguarden, señoritas," Finn sonrió disculpándose, asomando la cabeza por la puerta y gruñendo con voz amenazadora, "¡Todos callen sus lloriqueos! ¡Una palabra más y todos están vetados!"

El silencio siguió a sus palabras, se giro de nuevo hacía nosotras y dejo nuestros abrigos en la sala de personal para mantenerlos a salvo. "¡Diviértanse señoritas! ¡Oh, y puede que haya una pequeña sorpresa esperando ahí para ustedes!"

Agregó crípticamente con un guiño cuando comenzamos a caminar a las escaleras que llevaban al bar.

Las tres subimos las escaleras, Alice iba saltando en cada paso, Rose la seguía a paso lento y yo iba cuidando cada pisada, sabiendo que un viaje al hospital a esta hora de la noche no sería divertido.

Alice se detuvo a tres escalones del final y se giro para encararnos a Rose y a mí con una brillante sonrisa. No tenía que decir ni una palabra, Rose y yo sabíamos el por que de esa sonrisa.

Duncan.

Con cuidado aumente mis pasos y seguí a Rose y Alice en línea recta hacía el bar, todo lo demás olvidado.

"A las tres," susurró Rose cuando nos pusimos en línea frente al bar. Alice estaba a mi izquierda, arrodillada en un banco y estaba ocupada ajustando su sostén y bajando el escote de su vestido. Yo me ajuste también y puse los brazos sobre la barra del bar, pude ver a Rose por el rabillo de mi ojo y estaba arqueando la espalda y poniéndose el cabello sobre el hombro.

"Uno… dos… tres," musitó.

El resultado fue instantáneo. Camareros de ojos vidriosos acabaron sus pedidos en tiempo record y lucharon en su camino de llegar a nosotras. No pude evitar sonreír cuando uno de los camareros se paro apartado del resto. Tenía su cabello negro en desastre y su piel brillaba con su natural tono bronceado. Sus ojos estaban vivos brillando con malicia y deje escapar una risita cuando rodó sus ojos cafés hacía el cielo y sacudió la cabeza con falsa decepción. Alice, Rose y yo hacíamos esta misma rutina los días que estaba lleno desde la primera vez que vinimos. Duncan siempre andaba alrededor de nosotras, pero disfrutaba ver a los camareros más jóvenes babear y tartamudear por nosotras.

"¡Al fin!" gritó Duncan cuando llego a nosotras, lanzándoles dagas con los ojos a los otros camareros que intentaban empujarlo para llegar a nosotras. "Un mes es demasiado; ¿no pueden venir a visitarme cada semana?" preguntó poniendo el codo sobre una de las bombas de cerveza y mirándonos lánguidamente.

"¿Realmente piensas que nuestros hombres nos dejarían salir cada semana? ¿Y en tu compañía?" pregunté cuando me pasó un trapo para que limpiara una sección de la barra.

"¿Ilusión?" preguntó con una sonrisa descarada lanzando el trapo que le había regresado a un bote detrás de él.

"Sólo un poco." Me reí ayudándole a Alice a sentarse sobre la barra y luego me moví para sentarme en el lugar que había dejado vacío.

"Entonces… ¿noche ocupada?" Alice le preguntó a Duncan quien ya había empezado a hacernos un cóctel a cada una. No teníamos que decirle lo que nos gustaba o no, él había aprendido nuestros gustos a lo largo de los últimos dos años y siempre hacía mágicamente una bebida alcohólica para cada una de nosotras.

"Ummm…" miré a Duncan rascarse la parte trasera del cuello y jugaba con una botella de ron en sus manos. ¿Por qué se sentía tan inquieto por una pregunta tan simple?

"Dunc, estas escondiendo algo. Escúpelo," ordenó Rose, sin molestarse en irse por las ramas con un buen amigo nuestro.

"Prometan que no se enfadarán conmigo," pidió, sus ojos rogaban casi tanto como sus palabras cuando nos miro.

Asentí cautelosamente, sabiendo que lo mejor era no hablar por que definitivamente él tenía evidencia contra mí si me sentía inclinada a golpearlo si la información me desagradaba. Alice solamente se irguió, como si se preparara a si misma para un golpe. Rose cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho en una postura muy Emmett y espero tranquilamente a que hablara.

"Bueno… Bella," comenzó, sus ojos estaban pegados a mi rostro cuando me paso una bebida. "¿Escuchas ese ruido? Probablemente sólo puedes hacerlo entre canciones… el sonido de un piano." Cerré los ojos y escuche, pude escuchar a las distancia unas cuantas notas de un piano sobre la música que estaba sonando a través de las bocinas. "Pues, la cosa es… que es Edward," dijo simplemente echando algún licor a un vaso de martini con cuidado, escondiéndose de mis ojos.

"¿Edward?" dije, preguntándome por que estaba aquí y donde. Sabía que en la esquina había un viejo piano de madera, pero siempre pensé que era solo para decorar. Duncan asintió a mi pregunta de una palabra e inclinó la cabeza hacía donde estaba localizado el piano.

Estirando el cuello sobre la gente que llenaba el área del bar, mis ojos localizaron una cabeza inclinada hacía abajo, cubierta con desaliñado cabello oscuro y hombros tensos. Se me escapo un suspiro y sacudí la cabeza por la imagen de su deprimente figura. "¿Hace cuanto que esta aquí y cuanto ha bebido?" pregunté, levantando mi oscura bebida y tomando un largo trago a través del popote, sonreí al sabor de ron especiado con coca.

"Ha estado aquí casi tres horas y va en su quinto brandy," dijo poniendo la bebida de Alice frente a ella.

"¿Qué hay de mi esposo?" le preguntó Alice a Duncan cuando levanto su coctel rosa el cual yo sabía era un cosmopolita.

Duncan se inclinó tanto en la barra del bar que su nariz casi topaba con la de Alice y giro su cabeza en dirección al extremo más alejado del bar desde donde estábamos localizados.

"¡Oh, Dios Gucci vive!" maldijo Alice cuando sus ojos cayeron el Jasper. Estaba sentado con la bebida en una mano y la cabeza en la otra. Movía la mano que sostenía el alcohol alrededor, sin duda enfatizando sus palabras mientras hablaba con dos señores mayores que estaban junto a él quienes se veían como si ya estuvieran profundamente dormidos. Alice miró con timidez a Duncan antes de preguntar simplemente, "¿Guerra Civil?"

Duncan asintió y le dijo que estaba bebiendo con su viejo amigo Daniel pero iba a un ritmo pausado. Había estado estancado ahí tanto tiempo como Edward en el piano y había tenido un par de advertencias cuando su discusión sobre la guerra civil se había puesto un poco acalorada con los otros dos.

Alice levantó su cosmo y tomó un largo trago con los ojos pegados a su esposo quien le estaba haciendo una señal a otro camarero para que le diera otra bebida.

"Duncan." La voz de Rose era tranquila y tenía una nota de amenaza de la cual podría temer un experimentado guerrero. La mire con cautela y vi que tenía las manos hechas puños. Estaba intentando controlarse. "Por favor, dime que Emmett no esta aquí." Dijo con voz tensa antes de estirar la mano, esperando que él terminara su bebida y se la diera.

Cada vez que salíamos, los chicos cuidaban a Ariel. Ellos nunca querían contratar a una niñera, no confiaban en una extraña para que cuidara a su pequeño ángel y yo secretamente estaba feliz por eso. Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo, éramos casi tan protectores con Ariel como Rose y Emmett en cuanto a su seguridad. Mi labio palpitaba cuando me di cuenta que lo estaba mordiendo desde que Rose había hablado y el pánico comenzaba a llenarme. Si Emmett también estaba aquí, ¡entonces quien demonios estaba cuidando a Ariel!

"¿P-puede que si?" medio preguntó, medio respondió Duncan, alejándose cautelosamente un paso de la barra y en la seguridad de estar fuera del alcance de Rose una vez que le paso su bebida. Incluso aunque Duncan fuera un tipo grande, no era tan estúpido para ignorar la amenaza que había en la mirada de muerte de Rose.

"¿Qué quieres decir con _puede que si_?" preguntó alejando la silla y poniéndose de pie. Sus ojos se habían reducido a ranuras en su rostro a la vez que escaneaba el área del bar.

Duncan se rasco la parte trasera del cuello una vez más y explicó, "Cuando llego dijo, y estoy citando, 'El chucho esta cuidando a mi princesa', ¿así que supongo de que estaba hablando?" sus ojos preocupados se dispararon de Rose, a Alice, a mí y de regreso, todo el tiempo intentando adivinar su reacción.

Así que Jacob había venido para cuidar a Ariel. Suspire en respuesta a las noticias, aliviada de que alguien en quien podíamos confiar estaba cuidando a Ariel. Jacob se había hecho amigo cercano de todos desde su primera visita a la casa y mi desafortunado accidente. Emmett, Jasper y Edward se habían mantenido en contacto con él, especialmente cuando yo había tenido algún otro desagradable encuentro con el suelo o alguna otra superficie dura y se habían vuelto casi hermanos. No había visto a Jake en meses y la emoción de verlo burbujeo dentro de mí al pensar en ir a casa y poder abrazarlo.

Rose tomo un trago de su bebida antes de relajarse un poco y murmurar bajo su aliento. "Será mi muerte" antes de pedirle a Duncan que lo señalara para ella.

Duncan le dijo a Rose donde estaba y las tres nos giramos para ver a donde él nos había señalado. Cuando mire me encontré con enjambres de mujeres, después de ponerme mucho de puntas y estirar el cuello, su cabeza de rizos fue visible en medio de todas ellas. "Corrió a casa dos veces para revisarla," susurró la suave voz de Duncan mientras las chicas manteníamos nuestros ojos en el tope de su cabeza. "La primera vez dijo que su estómago se sentía raro y que sabía que algo estaba mal… lo que resultó ser que ella estaba llorando por que perdió su peluche de Bambi." Pauso antes de agregar, "La segunda vez, aparentemente había llorado por que se cayó."

"Payaso," murmuró Rose bajo su aliento antes de quitar la mirada de Emmett y levantar su bebida. "Es mejor que vaya a cuidarlo… ¿Qué ha bebido, Dunc?"

"Lo último que supe fue chupitos de vodka con un toque de coca…" le respondió Duncan, ella asintió dando por entendido su respuesta y nos besó a Alice y a mí en la mejilla antes de irse hacía Emmett.

"¿Nos juntamos y regresamos a casa?" le pregunté perezosamente a Alice con los ojos pegados en Edward y me paré del banco.

"Claro," dijo simplemente Alice bajándose sola de la barra hacía el suelo a mi lado.

**Rose POV**

Empujando para pasar entre las mujeres borrachas que había a mi alrededor, no pude evitar sentir algo de enojo hacía ellas. No podía culparlas por caer ante el encanto y la sensibilidad de Emmett… ¡pero demonios, él era mío! Podía sentir el ceño fruncido en mí mientras me acercaba a él, poniéndome ligeramente más enojada por que el grupo de mujeres se hacía más denso, más difícil de pasar por el.

"¡Ohhh! Y esta fue tomada cuando fuimos al parque." La voz de Emmett llego a mí justo cuando él se hizo visible entre la multitud de atentas mujeres. Pause unos pasos detrás de él; arreglándomelas para ver sobre su hombro que tenía la cartera en la mesa y rodeada de fotos. "Luce como un ángel, ¿verdad?" su suave voz paso sobre mí a la vez que las mujeres que había a su alrededor hacían 'aww' al unísono. "Ella es mi bebita… se paro solita por primera vez ese día."

Las lágrimas picaron en mis ojos cuando vi la foto que estaba enseñando; recordando a nuestra pequeña Ariel poniéndose de pie con un poco de ayuda de Emmett y después sola, quedándose sobre sus propios pies unos segundos antes de perder el balance y caer en los brazos de Emmett que la estaban esperando. Emmett y yo nos reímos y abrazamos a Ariel toda la tarde después de eso, confundiéndola con nuestro extraño comportamiento.

Mis lágrimas cayeron cuando Emmett pasó su dedo sobre la siguiente foto que sostenía, acariciándola con ternura. "Esta es otra parte de mi vida junto con Ariel, mi Rose." Se quedo viendo mi foto al igual que yo. Era una de mis fotos que había tomado a escondidas en la demostración de carros de hacía dos años. "Bambi." Lo escuche susurrar justo cuando cerraba el espacio entre nosotros.

"Melocotón," susurre de regreso, poniendo mi mano en su ancho hombro cuando me incline y besé su cien. "También te amo."

Vi un hoyuelo en su mejilla justo antes de que girara su silla para verme. Sus ojos tenían ternura y al mismo tiempo hambre, mientras me sonreía su sonrisa con hoyuelos quita aliento.

Antes de que pudiera derretirme completamente en su mirada me preparé, poniendo mis manos hechas puños en las caderas mientras lo miraba mal. "¿No deberías estar cuidando a Ariel? ¿En persona en lugar mejor que a través de un montón de fotos?" pregunté mirando de su rostro, que ahora se transformaba en una expresión de culpabilidad, a las fotos que había en la mesa a su lado.

"Yo uh… ¿puedo explicarlo?" preguntó evadiendo mi mirada y levantando las fotos de la mesa para meterlas cuidadosamente en la cartera. Mientras su atención estaba ocupada, miré clandestinamente a nuestro alrededor y vi que la multitud de mujeres que rodeaban a Emmett habían convenientemente desaparecido.

"Los chicos y yo… nos sentíamos solos Rosie…" comenzó Emmett, se giro a verme, sus ojos llenos de tristeza. "Te fuiste y Ariel estaba dormida así que… decidimos salir y ahogar las penas."

Suspire, admitiendo la derrota. ¿Cómo podía permanecer enojada con él?

Vio mi fachada enojada desvanecerse e inmediatamente se aprovecho. Envolvió con rapidez sus brazos en mí y me acerco a él, sentándome en su regazo a la vez que escondía el rostro en el hueco de mi cuello y respiraba profundamente por la nariz.

Probablemente mi sonrisa se hizo más grande en mi rostro cuando me abrazaba, respiraba y capturaba. Amé cada segundo de ello. Mis dedos trazaron formas en la parte trasera de su cuello y cerré los ojos, totalmente relajada y completa.

"Sabes que te amo…" habló Emmett contra mi cuello mientras sus manos de deslizaban de mi cintura, una quedando sobre mi cadera y la otra en mi vientre. "Bambi, ¿tengamos otro bebé? ¿Por favor? Pronto." Pidió alejándose de mi cuello y pegando sus determinados ojos en los míos acuosos. "No me importa si el siguiente es una niña, aunque un niño sería increíble," agregó en una voz que tenía algo de soñadora. "Podemos empezar esta noche…" su oración de apago cuando sus labios encontraron los míos y me besó con gran necesidad. Se alejó cuando me estaba poniendo ligeramente mareada. "¿Qué dices?" respiró antes de besarme de nuevo con su mano acariciando círculos sobre mi estómago.

Sentí lágrimas escaparse de las comisuras de mis ojos cuando lo abrace con fuerza, haciéndome creer a mí misma que esto no era un sueño y que tenía a mi angelical Ariel y mi sobrenatural Emmett quien estaba prácticamente rogando para que expandiéramos nuestra familia. Sabía que estaba un poco borracho, pero también sabía que se la mantendría pidiendo que tuviéramos otro bebé hasta que consiguiera lo que quería.

"Vamos a casa," respire pesadamente en su oído tan pronto como recupere algo de capacidad mental.

Su deslumbrante sonrisa fue mi respuesta por esas tres simples palabras.

**Alice POV**

Me escurrí a través de los clientes del bar, tenía los ojos puestos en mi objetivo a medida que me acercaba a él. Se veía en cierto modo derrotado ahí donde estaba sentado, los hombros hundidos, tenía la cabeza en una mano y el whisky se encontraba con sus labios cada pocos monitos. No podía siquiera comenzar a pensar en que estado se encontraba, Duncan ya me había dicho que había sido advertido algunas veces por ser demasiado ruidos, ese no era mi Jazzy.

"Si… ¡bueno, tu que sabes! Ni siquiera estuviste ahí…" escuche la calumnia de Jasper cuando me acerque. Un suspiro escapo de mis labios cuando procese sus palabras, estaba discutiendo con dos señores sobre la guerra una vez más, intentando pretender que él había estado ahí, peleando como un sargento en la guerra. Necesitaba detenerlo antes de que se pusiera en vergüenza.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de deslizarme en una silla junto a Jasper, él se levanto de su taburete y se balanceo un poco antes de caminar dentro de la multitud que llenaba el bar. Mis cejas se fruncieron cuando lo vi caminar inestablemente hacía la esquina más alejada y me relaje cuando me di cuenta de que iba al baño.

Me gire y escaneé el bar, intentando localizar a Rose y Emmett. Desde mi elevado punto de vista sobre un taburete alto, los vi sentados en una mesa, Rose estaba acurrucada en los brazos de Emmett mientras se besaban suavemente. Una sonrisa se expandió por mi rostro antes la visión de la feliz pareja, eran tan perfectos el uno para el otro que no podía evitar sentir que mi relación con Jasper era un poco inferior comparada con ellos. Pero entonces siempre recordaba que yo era la esposa de Jasper y me sentía tranquila de nuevo. Gire mi simple pero glamoroso anillo de matrimonio en mi dedo, recordándome a mi misma que sin duda estaba casada con Jasper y no era solo un sueño mientras esperaba su regreso.

Una ligera conmoción a mi derecha capto mi atención y vi a los dos señores que Jasper llevaba molestando probablemente toda la noche levantarse con lentitud de sus lugares y acabarse sus bebidas. Deben tener unos cuantos tragos encima, pensé al escuchar su charla de borrachos e intoxicados eructos cuando pasaron a mi lado dirigiéndose hacía las escaleras para salir.

Hubo una pausa en al música que el D.J estaba poniendo a través de las bocinas, el vuelo de los dedos de Edward sobre el piano fue ligeramente audible pero mi atención fue captada por el sonido de una suave voz diciendo 'Hasta nunca' unos cuantos pasos detrás de mí.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció, reaccionando al familiar sonido de la voz de Jasper y salté del alto taburete justo cuando Jasper se acercaba. Sus cejas se fruncieron al verme esperarlo pacientemente en el bar, sus pasos vacilaron mientras más cerca estaba y sonreí, esperando poder asegurarle que no iba a atacarlo o algo por el estilo.

Se detuvo justo frente a mí y hablé lo suficientemente fuerte para ser oída sobre la nueva canción que escapaba de las bocinas. "Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo," dije, estirando la cara para poder ver su angelical rostro.

Miré, intentando controlar mi risa cuando agachó la cabeza, como un buen caballero sureño y dijo, "Lo siento, señorita," su acento sureño pasando sobre mí y dejándome sin aliento.

Jasper tomo la mano que estaba estirando al instante y me empujo a sus brazos, sosteniéndome contra su cálido y fuerte pecho mientras una mano subía y bajaba por mi espalda y la otra jugaba con las puntas de mi cabello negro.

"Te amo, querida," susurró Jasper en mi cabello antes de que sus labios acariciaran mi cien y presionara un beso en mi frente.

Sus palabras enviaron un estremecimiento a través de mí y me estire para besar un costado de su cuello, sintiéndome completa ahí donde estaba de pie. "También te amo, y a tu acento sureño," bromeé recargándome de nuevo contra su pecho y lo sentía mecernos lentamente, como si estuviéramos bailando.

Una pequeña risa se escapo de mis labios cuando Jasper comenzó a susurrar en mi oído, cantando una de las canciones que le gustaba escuchar después de haber bebido algunos tragos con los chicos.

_There's a southern accent,  
Where I come from.  
The young'uns call it country,  
The Yankees call it dumb.  
I got my own way of talkin',  
But everything is done,  
With a southern accent,  
Where I come from._

Dejo de cantar después del primer verso y me abrazo con fuerza antes de levantarme en sus brazos y depositar un suave beso en la punta de mi nariz, aunque supuse que tenía por meta mis labios. Me estire y lo besé de regreso en la nariz, ganándome una sonrisa de mi ángel caído. "Tu eres mi esposa," dijo Jasper en voz alta, con una expresión de incredulidad cuando me miro, como si fuera una verdad difícil de creer. Le sonreí, sabiendo como se sentía; como si todo fuera un sueño.

"Lo se esposo, lo se," murmuré en respuesta, abrazándolo con fuerza.

**Bella POV**

Me detuve detrás de él, viendo como se movían sus dedos sobre las teclas de marfil mientras el resto de su cuerpo se encontraba sin movimiento, como si estuviera esculpido en mármol. Me mordí el labio preguntándome que lo tendría tan tenso. ¿Se había peleado con los chicos? ¿Con Jacob? Sacudí la cabeza, sabiendo que en últimos días Edward veía a Jacob como un hermano. ¿Qué tenía tan tenso a mi Edward?

La canción que estaba tocando llego a su final y me pregunté si podría sentir mi presencia detrás de él. Yo siempre sentía una especie de jalón o chispa correr a través de mí cuando Edward estaba cerca, incluso si no lo sabía y me pregunté si en este momento el podría sentir lo mismo que yo.

"Mmmm…" llego a mis oídos la suave voz de Edward y concentré mis ojos en la parte trasera de su cabeza, mirándolo girarse en su asiento; "Fresas." Sus brillantes ojos verdes captaron mis aburridos cafés junto con toda mi atención. Mis piernas se sintieron débiles y comencé a olvidar todo lo que estaba almacenado en mi mente. ¿Cuál era mi nombre?

"Ven aquí, amor," canturreó Edward abriendo sus brazos para recibirme.

Tomando un paso hacía él, mis descoordinados pies decidieron ir el uno contra el otro. Alice había encerrado a mis traidores pies en unos artilugios de tacón alto, los cuales de repente decidieron rechazar. Perdí el equilibrio, algo que nunca había tenido en cantidad y comencé a caer.

Por suerte para mí, Edward era un profesional en salvarme. Incluso después del todo el brandy que había bebido, aún así se las arreglo para reaccionar rápidamente y me atrapó por la cintura antes de que pudiera encontrarme con el suelo una vez más. Un suspiro de alivio salió de mis labios cuando Edward me enderezó; no había visto al suelo tan íntimamente desde hacía un tiempo y había estado disfrutando de su ausencia.

"Eres la criatura más peligrosa que he conocido," susurró Edward en mi oído con voz divertida sosteniéndome con fuerza contra él, dándome tiempo para intentar recuperar mi equilibrio. Resoplé en sus brazos por sus palabras, ¿Cuánto tiempo le iba llevar entender que no era mi culpa? Simplemente mis pies no se llevaban bien con el resto de mi cuerpo, eran enemigos, estaba segura de eso.

Los labios de Edward se presionaron contra el costado de mi cuello, puse sentir que se estiraban en una sonrisa antes de dejar un suave y ardiente beso en mi piel para luego alejarse y mirarme.

Podía sentir el sonrojo en mis mejillas, caer sobre mis propios pies es un factor vergonzoso. Mientras miraba los perfectos rasgos de Edward me pregunte ociosamente como sería ser normal, coordinada y segura de cada paso. Mi imaginación trabajo duro pensando en eso, trayendo una confusa imagen que desapareció tan pronto como Edward capturo de nuevo toda mi atención con su curiosa mirada.

"¿En que piensas tanto, cielo?" preguntó con sus dedos bailando sobre mis cejas fruncidas, suavizando las arrugas.

Descarté la idea de decirle lo que en verdad estaba pensando y decidí descubrir que estaban haciendo aquí Emmett, Jasper y él. Seguramente no era por que querían pasar algo de tiempo juntos; había estado sentados separados toda la noche poniéndose cada vez más borrachos cada uno por su cuenta.

"Sólo pensaba en por que Jacob tiene que cuidar a Ariel mientras ustedes tres se ponen borrachos…" dije poniendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y jugando con el cabello de la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Sus ojos cayeron, casi cerrándose completamente mientras yo seguía jugando con su cabello. Su cabeza cayo en mi hombro cuando empezó a mecernos lentamente hacía atrás y enfrente. Justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar mis ojos y relajarme completamente, habló con suavidad contra mi cuello, "Estábamos solos sin ustedes. Las extrañábamos. Ariel llevaba mucho tiempo dormida y estábamos aburridos… Jacob se presentó así que decidimos salir y ahogar las penas…" pude sentir una de sus manos jugar con las puntas de mi cabello que caía hasta la mitad de mi espalda mientras la otra sostenía mi cadera a medida que hablaba. "¿Nos perdonas?"

Estúpidos tontos enfermos de amor.

Sonreí girando la cabeza y presionando mis labios contra su mandíbula, respirando el delicioso aroma que era de Edward. Pensé que podría haberme desensibilizado para ahora, pero cada vez que estaba cerca y captaba un poco de su deleitable aroma, sentía las rodillas débiles y mi corazón latía a una nueva escala.

Su boca se presiono contra mi cuello una vez más, adorándolo con besos, lamidas y mordiscos. Sus largas manos talentosas comenzaron a moverse, acariciando mi estómago, jugando con los costados de mis pechos y amasando mi trasero, lo empuje más cerca de mí, intentando presionar mi responsivo cuerpo tan cerca del suyo como fuera posible.

La caliente boca de Edward viajo hacía mi oído donde chupó mi lóbulo, liberando un ronco gemido de mi boca. "¿Tienes una idea de lo mucho que significas para mí? ¿Lo mucho que te amo?" gimió presionando mi adolorido centro contra el suyo, disfrutando de la fricción que suscitó.

Sus palabras encendieron un fuego dentro de mí; debía tenerlo ahora. Maldije el hecho de que estuviéramos en F8 y no en nuestro ático, junto a nuestra cama en lugar de junto a un viejo piano tambaleante y rodeados de gente. Mi necesidad de él comenzó a sentirse dolorosa y jadeé en su oído. "Tómame. Vamos a casa y tómame," pedí, recargando la cabeza en su sólido hombro e haciendo lo mejor que podía para controlar mis salvajes emociones.

Su profundo gruñido pasó a través de mí antes de que me levantara en sus brazos y se encaminara a las escaleras. Duncan se despidió desde el bar y envió un guiño en mi dirección cuando pasamos junto a él pero Edward estaba en su propio mundo y no quito sus ojos de su objetivo, escapar del club.

**Emmett POV**

Rapunzel… Cenicienta… Simba… Aladdín… ¿Rose me mataría si le dijera que me gustaba Campanita? Pensé en nombres en nuestro camino a la casa, Rose estaba en mi espalda jugando distraídamente con mi rizado cabello negro. Apuesto a que esta pensando en aburridos nombres para nuestro siguiente bebé…

Rodeé la última esquina hacía nuestra casa y aceleré mi paso. No podía esperar para ver a mi bebita. Si estaba llorando cuando llegara ahí, fácilmente castraría a Jacob en el momento. Podía sentir el ceño fruncido en mi rostro al pensar en que mi bebita fuera infeliz.

Mis pasos se convirtieron en una carrera mientras más me acercaba a nuestra casa, Rose se estaba riendo agarrándose con fuerza de mi cuello, aunque cuidando no cortarme el aire con sus tonificados y sexy brazos. Pesque la llave en mi bolsillo y la metí toscamente en la cerradura para abrir la puerta de enfrente. Entré sin molestarme en cerrar la puerta o sacar la llave de la cerradura, Alice, Jasper, Edward y Bella estaban a solo un minuto lejos de casa, ellos podrían ir a resolverlo mientras yo iba a buscar a mi niñita.

Un profundo ruido sordo capto mi atención cuando caminaba rapidamente hacía la sala. No estaba lloviendo, ¿o si? Me pregunté mirándome a mí mismo para ver si me había perdido del hecho de que había estado caminando a casa bajo la lluvia sin saberlo. Vi que estaba seco y me pregunté porque podía oír el ruido de truenos tan cerca si ni siquiera había una tormenta afuera.

El ruido llego de nuevo. Estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba.

El trueno venía del sofá.

La confusión debía estar plasmada en mi rostro cuando camine con cuidado hacía el sofá, pausando un segundo cuando el sonido se escucho de nuevo. ¿Dónde estaba Ariel? ¿Cómo es que no estaba gritando de terror por el ensordecedor sonido?

Roseo jadeo en el mismo segundo que yo cuando vimos sobre el respaldo del sofá. El sonido que vino de Rose me recordó que ella estaba aquí conmigo, sosteniéndose en mi espalda. Había olvidado, por mi preocupación sobre Ariel, que ella estaba conmigo.

"Bájame Melocotón, voy por la cámara," susurró Rose en mi oído. Afloje mi agarre en ella y sentí un escalofrío por mi espalda al perder el contacto de mi Rose. De todas maneras mis ojos no se movieron, manteniendo la imagen frente a mí en mi visión.

Jacob estaba tendido a través del sofá, una pierna colgando y un brazo sosteniendo su cabeza mientras yacía acostado sobre su espalda, roncando ruidosamente con cada respiración. Su mano derecha, incluso aunque estaba profundamente dormido, estaba sosteniendo con protección a mi hija, quien estaba acurrucada en su pecho como un gatito. En una mano tenía a Bambi, su peluche favorito, mientras que la otra estaba puesta en el pecho desnudo de Jacob, justo donde estaba su corazón. Él ronco de nuevo, el atronador sonido me sacudió por su volumen. Fruncí el ceño viendo a Ariel moverse, seguro de que finalmente la había despertado con su sobrenatural sonido, pero sólo sonreí al escuchar a Ariel balbucear en su sueño antes de suspirar contenta.

Rose regresó a mí y me tomo de la mano, empujándome para rodear y quedar del otro lado del sofá con ella, siendo capaces de ver el biberón de Ariel en el suelo junto al pie de Jacob, y lo que era su camisa blanca ahora estaba cubierta con garabatos de colores hechos con crayolas. Mire de regreso el rostro de Jacob y vi una mancha anaranjada en su rostro moreno al igual que una línea de azul cielo debajo de su barbilla. Ariel había estado ocupada.

"¡Shhhh!" levanté la vista y vi a Edward, Jasper, Alice y Bella entrar en la casa, deslizándose hacía nosotros después de la advertencia de Rose. Levantó la cámara y apuntó a Jacob y Ariel, capturando este momento para la eternidad.

Los ojos de Alice y Bella se pusieron vidriosos haciendo silenciosamente 'awww' ante la imagen y vi a Edward y Jasper moverse cuando vieron la imagen.

Mientras más miraba a mi niña la preocupación comenzó a llenarme. ¿El ruidoso ronquido de Jacob estaba dañando su oído? ¿Tenía frío? Sólo estaba usando dos capas de ropa, ¿no pensó Jake en cubrirla con una manta? ¿Y si Jacob se diera la vuelta? ¡La aplastaría! ¡Estúpido chucho idiota!

Mi protección ganó, adelantándome un paso quite la mano de Jake de mi niña y con cuidado la puse en la seguridad de mis brazos. Su rizado cabello rubio se veía tan suave como plumas y lo acaricié suavemente, deleitándome con su suavidad y por la imagen de los ojos de mí bebé moviéndose bajo sus parpados, soñando cosas felices, esperaba.

La acurruque en mis brazos, recordando la primera vez que la cargue, de la misma forma en que lo hacía ahora. Estaba tan asustado de no hacerlo bien, que no estuviera dándole el soporte correcto a su cabeza, que debería haberme sentado. "Llévala a la cama," susurró Rose en mi oído antes de presionar sus labios contra la frente de nuestra bebé. Ariel se agitó en su sueño cuando Rose se enderezó, una pequeña sonrisa llego a sus labios fruncidos y un pequeño hoyuelo apareció en sus mejillas. Ariel había heredado la belleza y cabello rubio de Rose, pero mis rizos y hoyuelos. Ella era la perfección.

"Vamos bebita, vamos a meterte a la cama para que tu mami y yo podamos hacerte un hermano o hermana," susurré cuando me gire y camine hacía las escaleras, ignorando las risas ahogadas que escuche mientras subía. No sabía de que se estaban riendo, Rose y yo íbamos a encargarnos de hacer otro bebé… tal vez podría encerrarnos en la habitación hasta que el pequeño palito diera positivo…

Empuje la puerta para abrir el cuarto de Ariel y encendí la luz, bajando la intensidad para no despertarla. Alice había decorado la habitación con suaves colores rosas y cremitas cuando nos enteramos de que íbamos a tener una niña. Camine hacía la cuna, recordando los problemas que Edward, Jasper, Jacob y yo tuvimos al armarla. Jasper se las arregló para pegarse las instrucciones a la mano mientras preparaba el pegamento. Edward había golpeado a Jacob en la mano cuando iba a clavar un clavo y se distrajo por el sonido de Bella cayendo. Yo intenté poner las partes juntas, esperando que quedaran juntas de la forma en que yo quería que trabajaran, pero sólo logré cortarme con uno de los tornillos.

En cierto punto admitimos la derrota y nos fuimos de mala gana a la cocina para conseguir algo de tomar. Nos di unas cuantas palabras de ánimo mientras estábamos abajo, asegurándonos que lo tendríamos hecho por el bien de mi hija y así con un recién encontrado optimismo regresamos al cuarto de la bebé para conquistar la maldita cuna… sólo para encontrarnos con que Alice, Bella y mi pesadamente embarazada Rose estaban apretando el último tornillo de la perfectamente ensamblada cuna sin ninguna herida y sin sudar.

"No necesitas una tonta cuna en la cual dormir, ¿verdad bebé? Prefieres dormir en los brazos de papi, ¿o no?" le susurré a una durmiente Ariel mientras fulminaba con la mirada la cuna, de pie sólidamente frente a mí, burlándose de mí. "Cosa estúpida," murmuré quitando la suave manta color crema y poniendo a Ariel ahí. Asegurándome de que estaba cubierta con la manta y tenía a Bambi a su lado, presioné un suave beso en su cabeza y acaricié su suave cabello antes de enderezarme y revisar que los cuatro monitores de bebé estaban encendidos. Uno para la habitación de Rose y mía, uno para la de Alice y Jasper, otro para el ático de Edward y Bella, y el último para la sala.

"Dulces sueños, bebé," susurré saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, dejando un ligero espacio en caso de que alguien quisiera aparecer más tarde para decir buenas noches.

Asomé la cabeza en mi habitación para encontrarla vacía. Me gire sobre mis talones, mi cuerpo se preparó mientras bajaba las escaleras para iniciar mi cacería. Iba a cazar a Rose, capturarla y hacerle el amor tanto tiempo como fuera necesario hasta dejarla embarazada otra vez. Recuerdos de mi Rose con su hinchado estómago aparecieron en mi cabeza. Era incluso más sexy cuando estaba cargando a mi hijo y no podía esperar para que ella estuviera así de grande de nuevo, lista para expulsar el mejor regalo que alguien pudiera darme, otro hijo nuestro, una extensión para nuestra creciente familia.


End file.
